Olympus Will Fall
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Mutants aren't freaks just people with gifts. But for decades if not centuries, humans can't see that. Some mutants want to have humans understand peacefully; Others just want Mutants to rule. Naruto, a multi-talented mutant just wants Mutants and Humans to coincide. But for that to happen he must play the bad guy and the good guy. Either way, this human Olympus will fall. Harem.
1. Spirit of the Uzumaki clan

**Chapter One**

_**1964**_

"Kaa-chan, I didnt do anythring wrong right?"

Kushina Uzumaki looked at her precious son with slight worry in her eyes. He sat beside her with a confused look on his face, which just made him look adorable to her. He was only five years old, so he always looked adorable. As she looked him over she couldn't help but marvel how much he looked like his father.

He had the same messy golden curls, his head, nose, smile, ears, even those goregous sapphire blue eyes, that made Kushina's heart flutter whenever she gazed into them. The only things her son got from her is the chubbiness in his face, her slight tan skin tone and her cheerful amazing personality.

So while he looked like his father, he acted like her. But she was sure as he grew up he would gain the same cool and collected personality his father had. Blinking Kushina snapped out of her thoughts and ran her hand through her sons hair.

"Of course not Naru-chan," She told him with a loving smile. "Kaa-chan is just worried for you is all. Now when the Professor gets here I want you to be good and answer his questions...even show him your...talent if he asks, okay?" She told him and he nodded in understanding.

"Okay I just got off the phone with the manager," Kushina heard and turned her attention to an old friend of her late husband and her agent. Before her was a woman that stood 5'10 with long black hair, a somewhat curvacious body wearing a female buisness suit with 2inch heels. The woman could be considered pretty as she did have an attractive face, wearing ruby red lipstick, long eyelashes, and golden amber eyes. "He says he wont press charges if the amount is paid in full by tomorrow night,"

Kushina nodded to the woman and before the woman said anything more the red head gave her a warning look which made the womans mouth shut. A moment later there was a knock heard from the door. The woman turned and left to open, allowing the guests to come into the temporary home that was a hotel room.

"Hello, I am Azula, please come in," Kushina heard her agent welcome. She then held her sons hand, interlacing their fingers. A moment later Kushina was a bit surprised when two people walked into the room and her field of vision.

The two people were both men, one stood at 5'11 while the other was 6'1. The two looked fairly young, perhaps in their early maybe mid thirties. The shorter one had neck length brown hair with blue eyes, average tan along with an average build. The second man sported short cropped brown hair, cleanly shaven with dark brown eyes and average tan, with a slightly muscular build.

Looking at them Kushina had a certain feeling about them, she felt she could be at ease somewhat with these two. But even with these feelings, she still desired to protect her son as he was the only thing she had left in this world.

Kushina stood up and gave them a light bow which they returned. "Welcome, I am Kushina Uzumaki and this is my son, Naruto," Kushina greeted and the two men nodded, while Naruto still sat on the couch but was close to his mother, gazing at the two men curiously.

"Thank you for seeing us . I am Professor Charles Xavier and this is Erik Lensherr," Charles introduced and Kushina nodded before gesturing for them to sit while Azula stood by the door, where she could listen in. "Now, you and I spoke on the phone but please tell me why you allowed us to come see you,"

Kushina gave an uneasy sigh as she turned to her son for a little bit before looking back towards the two men. "My son has been...special since before he was born," Kushina started. "My family, the Uzumaki clan believe in...the supernatural so to speak, and they also believe in prophecies," she continued and the two men listened in while Naruto looked curiously at his mother.

"My great grandmother, Mito Uzumaki foretold that my son would become a great warrior. Women would fall at his feet, Cities would crumble under his wrath and the world would turn asunder if he so much as commanded it…" Kushina went on and Erik glanced towards the boy who seemed to be in thought, however Charles was gazing at Kushina intently.

"But I...I was seen as an outcast from my family. They all had certain...abilities that normal humans don't have…" The red head frowned. "As I grew older, I did not earn such abilities. Because of this, my spot as Clan head was given to my younger brother who had gained his abilities," Kushina stated and the two nodded in understanding.

"You could say I was angry at my family, so I left them be and married a wonderful man by the name Minato Namikaze," this earned wide eyes from Charles as he then looked towards the boy and could now clearly see the resemblence. "Yes, the same man who created founded Namikaze industries, however he passed a few months after Naruto was born from an unknown illness," Kushina said a bit sadly while Naruto grabbed his mothers hand and squeezed it making her smile a bit.

"But thanks to my union with Minato, I was blessed with my baby," Kushina grinned as she kissed his forehead before turning back to the two men. "But I worry for him, because just recently he had an...episode, and he flooded the hotel room we were in a few days ago…"

"Is this the first time this has happened?" Charles asked and before Kushina could shake her head, Azula intervened vocally.

"No, it is not. Naruto has caused a forest fire, a small earthquake, and even made lightning strike," Azula listed and this made Kushina give her a light glare while Naruto felt a bit bad. "Honestly he's been quite the troublemaker if ya ask me,"

"Well no one did, so silence Azula!" Kushina snapped and the woman held her hands up in defense. Kushina then turned to Naruto and ran her hand through his hair to calm him down. "Naru-chan, why don't you show them your other ability, the one you like," Kushina suggested with a smile.

Naruto blinked as he looked at his mother then towards the two men who had looks of interest. With a small frown he nodded and focused on the apple on the coffee table. The adults looked on as the apple began to float, getting higher and higher till it hit the ceiling.

"Telekinesis?" Erik asked and Charles shook his head with a smile on his face as he watched the apple then Naruto before finishing with Kushina.

"No, Gravitation?" he asked and Kushina gave a nod and Erik looked astounded by this. "Ms. Uzumaki, you do realize that your son has a gift correct?" he continued and Kushina nodded her head.

"Of course...I don't believe Naruto is sick, by any means. I know that he is a mutant, and I'm perfectly fine with that," Kushina stated and Erik raised a brow, a bit confused.

"Then what are you worried about?" he wondered and Kushina frowned as she brushed a lock of her hair.

"My family," she muttered and they looked on in a bit of understanding yet more confusion. "As I said before, my family believe in the supernatural. It wouldn't surprise me if they already haven't found out about Naruto being a mutant. I'm afraid they might take him away from me and force him to do something he may not want to do," Kushina explained.

"Can't you hire people to protect him?" Erik asked and Kushina shook her head with a determined frown.

"I could...but I doubt no amount of body guards could stand up against one mutant, let alone a group," Kushina snorted. "The Uzumaki clan are very persistent and do what they must to get what they want,"

"So what do you want us to do?" Erik asked with a frown. Kushina glanced towards Naruto then turned back.

"Well...I would like for Naruto to be taught how to use his powers," Kushina stated confidently, causing the two to look surprised. "I would teach him myself, but I don't know the first step. That is why I contacted you Professor Charles...as you are the only person I know that has knowledge on the Mutant gene,"

"We can't," Erik stated quickly and Kushina looked confused as did Naruto. "Right now is not a good time, as we are having our own problems," Kushina frowned as she looked towards Charles who was silent.

"I am afraid to say he is right Ms. Uzumaki. As much as I would love to help you and your son, now is not the best time. But, I am glad I know of him, that way when the time is right, I can concentrate on him completely," Charles smiled and Kushina shook her head fiercely.

"No…" Kushina growled lowly. "I understand your problem, but I don't think you understand _mine_," she glared. "I am asking you to help my son whose life could be in very danger at this moment. I do not know when they will come for him, I do not know how they will come for him. But they will come. You are the only one I can trust with my son's talents and you are refusing me...there might not be later…"

"Kaa-chan," she paused as soon as she heard her son speak. The adults turned their attention on him and she gazed at her son with her violet eyes. "I am going to be okay, just please don't be sad anymore," Naruto pleaded and she looked a bit surprised.

For the past few months she, Naruto and Azula have been constantly on the move. Making sure not to stay in one place so they wouldn't be found; all this time, she has been keeping Naruto in the dark, making sure whenever he looked at her she always seemed happy and content when she really wasn't.

"Ms. Uzumaki," Charles called and she glanced towards him. "Please...give us a little time, and I promise we will come back for you and your son," Kushina frowned but gave a small nod. "Thank you, you know how to contact me if something comes up,"

Kushina said nothing as she simply nodded. She had nothing more to say. Standing up, both men said their goodbyes and left the room. Azula shook her head as she closed the door, "Told you that wouldn't work,"

The red headed woman said nothing as she simply took Naruto. Azula frowned as she watched Kushina leave before heading to a telephone.

She had a call to make.

_**Later that night**_

Naruto snuggled into his mother's embrace as they slept together in her bed. He gave a light yawn as he began to wake due to feeling his mouth being rather dry. Pulling back a bit he looked up to see his mothers peaceful expression which put a smile on his face. He kissed her lips lightly and gave her a hug, "I love you Kaa-chan," he whispered.

"I love you too, my Naru-chan," she replied back sleepily, a smile on her face. Naruto knew that she wasn't awake as he could tell when she was pretending and when she wasn't. With a quiet giggle, he then rolled out of bed and left the room, headed for the kitchen.

He passed by Azula's room, knowing the woman was sleep as she had always been one to go to bed early. He then entered the kitchen and opened the fridge without flicking on the light, as he knew it would only bring attention to himself. He looked up at the high shelf which held the milk making him pout childishly as he was to short to get it.

With a sigh he then turned the door to see a bottle of water. Even though that wasn't what he wanted, he grabbed it anyway and opened it. He took a decent gulp before he stopped as he heard something...it sounded like footsteps.

"Kaa-chan?" he called quietly. Getting no reply he closed the bottle of water and put it back in the fridge. As he began to close the door, the fridge light shone on something that he saw from the corner of his eye. It looked like a boot, then it hit him, negative emotion.

He slammed the door shut and began to run, "KAA-CH-"

* * *

Kushina's eyes bolted open, instantly aware. "Naruto?" she called not feeling him in the bed. Something was wrong, something felt very wrong. Getting up she saw that the door was open and she ran for it, "Naruto?!"

"KAA-CHAN!"

"NARUTO?!" she screamed and began heading to where she heard her son's voice. "Azula!" Kushina called, needing the woman's help but she got no reply. Entering the kitchen she automatically fell to her knees when something hit her straight in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her.

She gasped for air helplessly, all the while hearing her son scream for her, begging for her to save him. "N-naruto…" she gasped out and the lights were instantly flicked on. Looking up Kushina was surprised to see a masked man in front of her.

The man was garbed in all black, wearing a white porcelain mask that only had eye slits.

"Sir, the area is secured, the boy has been taken as well," she heard a male voice from the side and glanced to see another man garbed in the same attire.

"Good, round her up as well, she's coming with us," the man first man who she assumed was the leader stated. The other man nodded as he snapped his fingers and suddenly three more men garbed in the same attire appeared from the shadows. Fear started to grip her heart as she was beginning to be tied up.

"Don't think about thrashing Kushina-san," the leader stated causing her to stop and look at him as that was exactly what she was thinking about doing. "You are simply a bonus, meaning we can kill you and move on. And I doubt you want to die without seeing your son, correct?"

Whatever fight Kushina wanted to put up vanished as she simply glared at the man. "Don't hurt him...please," she said quietly and the man snorted as he waved for his men to take her away. As the men carried Kushina away, the leader pulled out a walkie talkie.

"The targets have been restrained and captured. On their way to extraction point," the leader informed and he simply heard a beep which he nodded too. "Affirmative," with that he put the walkie talkie away and left the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

* * *

Naruto sat silently with a black bag over his head. He didn't know what was going on, but he was scared. He could feel himself moving, meaning he was in some kind of car. His hands were also restrained, which made it all the more harder to figure out what was going on.

He wanted to maybe use his powers but he still didn't know what kind of situation he was in to use them. Even though he couldn't hear any breathing, he could guess that there was someone else in the area with him, monitoring him.

Suddenly the moving stopped, and the sounds of doors opened. He was pulled along, even when he was out of the moving vehicle. It may have been, maybe five minutes, perhaps longer before he was then sat down and the bag on his head was removed. Naruto shut his eyes as the painful light blinded him.

After a few moments of adjusting, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in a dark room, a dark room with a light hanging off of the ceiling, and he was sitting at a table. Focusing on what was in front of him, he realized that there was a man sitting across from him, a man who looked to be in his sixties. He had short cropped black hair, an X scar on his chin and bandages over his left eye.

"Hello Naruto," The man stated in a calm tone of voice. Naruto said nothing as he gazed at the man who continued. "Do you know why you are here?" the boy slowly shook his head and thje man smiled. "You are here because you have something we want...something I need,"

"W-what is that?" the boy asked timidly. Smile still in place the man hummed quietly.

"Tell me Naruto...have you ever heard of the mystical spirit the Nine tailed fox?" he asked and Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Good, good. Well my boy, you hold a piece of it within you...a big piece, and I want that piece…"

"Well...um...okay?" the five year old asked unsure. "I just want my Kaa-chan," Naruto said honestly. The man nodded his head in understanding as he snapped his fingers and suddenly the door opened. Naruto looked back to see his mother along with two masked men entering the room. "Kaa-chan!"

"Naruto!" Kushina called back with a big smile before she looked towards the man in the chair and snarled at him. "Danzo!? I should have known your old ass was behind this! What do you want!?"

"Ah, nice to see you too Kushina. As for your question, I just want the essence of the Nine tails, there is a rumor that young Naruto is in possession of it," Danzo stated and Kushina widened her eyes and the man smirked. "Yes, your clan wasn't really...willing to give up that information...so I made them see it my way," he shrugged.

"W-what did you do?" she demanded and Danzo gave a light chuckle with a shrug.

"Let's just say you won't have to worry about them bothering you ever again," Danzo stated and Kushina's eyes widened at his hidden meaning. "Now, while I did get the information of the nine tails...it's still rumors...so," Danzo snapped his fingers and suddenly the sound of a gun was cocked.

Kushina and Naruto's eyes both widened as they saw a pistol pointed at Kushina's head. "Naruto," Danzo called and the boy looked at the man. "You have sixty seconds to prove to me you have the essence of the nine tails or your mother dies," Danzo declared.

"B-but I don't know how to call upon the fox! I didn't even know I had it!" Naruto stated frantically while Kushina glared at Danzo who gave a shrug.

"That sounds like a personal problem. Prove it or your mother dies, your time starts now," Danzo stated and Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head as he turned to his mother.

"Kaa-chan! I don't know what to do! Help me!" he begged and Kushina frowned sadly as she could see tears coming out of his eyes.

"I can't Naru-chan, I don't know how to call upon the spirit either…" she told him and Naruto was beginning to panic. "Concentrate Naru-chan, maybe that will help," she suggested and Naruto nodded as he began to close his eyes, his face scrunching up in concentration.

Danzo watched with a blank expression as the boy continued trying. However it was no use, and it seemed like Naruto was starting to realize it too as he began shaking his head while tears began to fall from his eyes, "Please...I can't do it...let her go! Kaa-chan!" Naruto called as he opened his eyes and looked towards her as tears of her own began to fall.

"It's okay Naru-chan," she smiled at him sadly but Naruto shook his head.

"Thirty seconds," Danzo voiced and Naruto shut his eyes and began trying even harder. He was even trying to call upon his powers but they weren't working. "You're running out of time boy," Danzo informed and a vein began to throb from Naruto's head.

"It's okay Naru-chan...Kaa-chan loves you, and always will…" she whispered and Naruto shook his head as he began to sob.

"No! I can do it! Give me more time! Please!" Naruto begged Danzo who simply shook his head.

"Fifteen seconds," the man refused and Naruto began to shake as he tried to call upon the energy he didn't know he he had or even thought existed. "Ten seconds,"

Naruto continued on trying, "I love you Naruto-chan,"

_BAM!_

_THUD!_

Naruto's eyes opened, tears still falling from his eyes. He slowly turned his head and looked to the ground to see his mother's body lying there, not moving. "K-kaa-chan?" he called quietly but he received no answer. "Kaa-chan? Get up! Kaa-chan!" Naruto begged but she wasn't moving. Suddenly he broke free from the restraints and flung himself to the floor, his hands already grabbing her to shake her awake, calling her repeatedly but only got the same results. Danzo and his men looked on without remorse and the older man sighed.

"Such a shame, guess it was only rumors after all," Danzo muttered. Scooting back from his chair. He stood and started to walk out the room, as Naruto was now sobbing into his mother's chest.

"Milord," one of the agents called, his voice sounding somewhat alarmed. Danzo hummed in response and looked back to see Naruto was encased in a red glow. Danzo's good eye actually opened up as he took in what he was seeing.

"Kaa-chan," Naruto whispered. He repeated the same word over and over again, slowly as if it was some kind of mantra. Red bubbles started to appear, coming from Naruto. Danzo was surprised as he watched the bubbles surround Naruto, forming some kind of cloak. "You killed my Kaa-chan…" Naruto whispered in a very quiet voice. His tone was bland, but if one paid close attention you could hear how broken he was.

Danzo was fascinated how the bubbles began forming one tail, then two, followed by forming a fourth one. Once the fourth one began to form, Naruto's skin began to peel off, turning into ash as it went. "Stand clear," Danzo ordered his men who gladly followed the order, giving Naruto space. "Aim, but only knock him out when I say, we don't want him dead,"

By the time Danzo gave this order, a sixth tail was already formed and Naruto's skin was about gone. The small boy began to snarl and growl, his blue eyes having turned completely red, as he gazed upon his mother's corpse.

"I've seen enough, knock him out,"

But it was already too late…

Those were the last words Danzo would ever release from his lips.

* * *

_**Forty-two years later-2006**_

"Are you sure about this professor?"

A bald older Charles Xavier nodded his head as he played chess against his best friend, yet his rival all at the same time. An elder yet still young looking Erik Lensherr sat across from him as he focused on the game at hand.

"I'm sure Ororo," Charles stated and the teenage girl flying the X-jet gave a sigh. She a bit annoyed at the fact that Erik, who she knows as Magneto was aboard the ship with them. Weren't they supposed to be enemies? So why was he with them anyway?

"We've been over this Ororo," Charles spoke up as he moved his knight. "The reason is because he also sensed the powerful spike...I'm sure all conscious mutants did, which is why I offered my hand," the professor answered.

Ororo gave a grumble. "Gets annoying when he's in your head huh?" the girl glanced towards her co-pilot and gave an glare of indifference. The person she was glaring at was Erik's right hand 'man' and the professors adoptive sister, Raven Darkholme, or as she liked to call herself, Mystique.

While Ororo really didn't have anything personal against Mystique...then again she didn't really have anything personal against Magneto either. Maybe it was because she knew that they were enemies and that's why she didn't really like them? Because if you think about it, yeah they have a truce now but it's temporary, and after it ends they are going to go back to a clash of ideals.

Honestly it's just too much for her to really deal with at the moment. Maybe she should just concentrate on finding whatever they are looking for, but she didn't see how that is possible considering they were flying over the atlantic ocean and have been at a steady pace for hours now.

Yeah she felt the spike too...but after that it just vanished.

"Something on your mind Raven?" Charles asked and Mystique gave a scowl.

"Get out of my head Charles," she snapped but he gave a sigh.

"I was not in your head. I just know you, your tapping your finger on the wheel, and you keep shifting. Signs that something is bothering you," Charles stated and Mystique blinked. If she wasn't blue, she would have blushed in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah," she quickly agreed, not bothering to apologize. "That spike...it was more to it than that...it was as if...someone was screaming...for help," Mystique said quietly. "A little boy...that's all I can remember," she scowled slightly.

Charles hummed as he moved his rook. He didn't give a response as he was too deep in his thoughts. After ten minutes, there was a jerk of the plane. "Whoa," Ororo muttered as she tried to steady the plane, but there was another jerk. "Um...i'm not doing that!" she stated and Charles nodded.

"I know...we're right above the Bermuda triangle," Charles stated. "Thank you Erik," The bald man nodded to his friend who simply gave his own nod. "Try landing us down,"

Magneto nodded his head and began lowering the jet before they came to a stop. "Ororo, open the doors," he ordered and the girl nodded her head. She flipped a switch as Charles began to roll over to the hangar door. Once it open he was gazing upon blue waters.

Putting his hands to his head he closed his eyes and began to concentrate, scanning over the area as far as he could. However, as long and deep as he searched he couldn't find anything. Giving up he sighed, he knew that spike was not his imagination, as Raven, Ororo, Erik and Hank all felt it. Hank even called him from where he was to tell him about it.

He eyeballed the water for a good five minutes in thought before he decided to head back into the jet. But then he gave a cry of pain as something attacked his mind. It was loud, it was powerful, and it was angry. It sounded like a roar.

Then the water exploded, knocking the jet off course a bit. "Steady the plane!" Charles ordered as he turned around to see what was going on. He was surprised to see there was a very large whirlpool taking place, he narrowed his eyes to better his sight as he saw something...rise, from the whirlpool.

The first thing that his eyes caught was gold, and next thing he knew he was looking at a body covered in golden...hair(?) rising from the whirlpool. "Ororo!" Charles ordered and suddenly the teenage girl jumped off the hangar and towards the body. Flying over, she grabbed onto the body and began to pull, but something felt as if it was keeping the body there.

"C'mon budge!" Ororo grimaced as she began to use her strength to pull. And after a few more moments she successfully pulled the body to the side and flew back into the hangar. Mystique closed the hangar as Charles wheeled himself back in.

"Erik take us up," He ordered and Magneto nodded as he began taking them up and Mystique was back in control, flying them away from the spot they were just in. Once she was sure they were good she put the plane in autopilot and walked towards the back to see the others were gazing at their find.

What she saw actually surprised her, because before all of them was indeed a body that had waist length golden hair that was sopping wet. In fact the whole body was sopping wet. The height of the body was about 5'4 maybe 5'5, and upon closer inspection they were able to tell that it was a male...a male that was a young boy. Charles moved the boy's golden bangs out his face to get a closer look and upon doing that, he and Erik had shocked looks on their faces, as if they had just seen a ghost.

Mystique and Ororo deduced that the boy was maybe eight to ten years old. Which only confused them more. First off why was an eight year old boy in the middle of the ocean...second was he still alive? Ororo got closer to the boy to hear he was giving shallow breaths meaning he was indeed alive. Gazing at his expression it looked almost as if he was sleeping.

"Charles…" Erik said quietly, in a questioning tone. Charles nodded his head as he gazed over the young boy. "How is this even possible?" Erik demanded with a light growl and Charles could only shake his head as he did not know.

"Do you guys know this kid?" Ororo asked, both she and Mystique looking up at them. The two gave light nods, though they had grim looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" the teenaged girl wondered, confusion on her face.

"This boy...is not supposed to be a boy...he is supposed to be a full grown man, about to enter his forties…" Erik stated and Charles shook his head.

"How about the fact he is supposed to be dead," Charles added and Erik nodded in agreement. "Set course for the mansion, we need to get there fast, I don't how much time we have left…" Charles ordered in a deadly serious tone. Mystique didn't even bother to argue as she and Ororo were already in their seats strapped in and ready to pilot the plane.

Charles gazed at the boy before he set his hands on the boy's temples and began to concentrate. What he was greeted too was...uncomfortable to say the least. Screams, roars, the sound of a gun being fired...not to mention explosions and the howling of active waves. And this was only the sounds he was hearing, the visual was even more painful.

He could only see the death of many, before he saw a...beast, a large menacing beast with nine tails destroying what he could only imagine was an island, before it all completely sunk into the depths of the ocean. Lastly what he saw made his heart seize a bit.

Even though he knew it wasn't him, he was gazing into the smiling face of Kushina Uzumaki whose eyes held nothing but love and adoration. "_I love you, my sweet Naruto-chan_,"

"Kaa-chan," Erik's eyes widened as he watched the boys lips move as well as hear sound come out of them. He then looked towards Charles who had pulled back, a tear falling from his eye. Charles wiped away the tear as he frowned thoughtfully, as he gazed at the boy he was now positive was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Charles, what did you see?" Erik wondered and the professor had nothing to say as he slowly shook his head. After fighting back his sob, Charles finally spoke, though it was in a rather quiet tone of voice.

"Pain...that's what I saw," Charles answered. He leaned back in his chair and released a sigh, "His mind is...jumbled to say the least, memories of what he experienced and his mother being what he is replaying, and probably has been for Forty-two years," Charles muttered. "In a way, you could say his mind is damaged,"

Erik frowned while the girls also frowned as well at hearing this. "From my understanding of what little I know...he holds some kind of...spirit within him. An ancient spirit; I do know that a second psyche has taken place within him...I believe he is it's host so to protect itself from death, it protected the boy, encasing him in a very powerful durable cocoon of energy which has not only kept him alive, but young," Charles deduced with an explanation.

"He looks older," Erik commented and Charles nodded his head in agreement with a frown.

"Yes...I believe he aged a year for every decade. The cocoon must have been weakening and as a result the second psyche called out for help on a mental level. But then again I could be completely wrong and could just be making assumptions," Charles added with a shrug. Magneto and Professor X gazed at the boy they had promised to help, only to learn that Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki died.

Though the two found it strange when Kushina's Agent, Azula then became in charge of Namikaze industries since it was Kushina's job when she was alive. But they simply played it off to it being in the will. Though it has been successful and even grown over the decades, it's...changed to say the least.

But now here was the true heir to the Namikaze fortune and business...and a powerful mutant at that. However there was one issue with all of this…

Naruto Uzumaki...needed to wake up.

* * *

**Boom. Here is the Re-written chapter to Olympus Will Fall. I am not going state my reasons for Re-writing the story, just that I feel it could have been better than it what it was.**

**The Direction of the story is still going to be the same, but just a bit more fleshed out and with chapters that make a bit more sense, perhaps even less Sex since that was complained about...even when there was only two lemons but...whatever...not like it was my story anyway, tsk.**

**Anyway, there is still going to be a harem. The girls probably won't even change, and since you probably want to know who is in the Harem…**

**Jean Grey**

**Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch**

**Rogue**

**Jane Alec**

**X-23**

**Emma Frost**

**Mystique**

**For now that is it, might add another...might not, might replace...might not. All up to me, you have no say. Especially "suggestions" the tell me what to do, even if you do had plz, no.**

**At this moment, Naruto's only powers are**

**Gravity Manipulation**

**Element Manipulation**

**Empathy sensor**

**He might get more later, he might not. He might be a god later in the story, he might not. But I'll tell you this, he will never be a weak ass bitch losing whenever he fights. He might get Omnikinesis...he might not. Once again, all up to me. Like it, don't like it, I don't care anymore. And that usually happens when I take the time to re-write a whole story when it's already more than five chapters in.**

**It is what it is…**

**Bye.**


	2. Rise of a leader

**Chapter 2**

Raven Darkholme also known as Mystique had a very curious look on her face as she stood before the current subject of her confusion. And this subject was the young blond boy they had found in the Bermuda triangle. Just below her he laid on the operation table while being monitored. His brain and heart activity could be seen on a screen visually. From what she understood his activity was rather constant.

His breathing was less shallow and it seemed color was returning to his skin. However, besides the rising and falling of his chest, he hadn't so much as twitched. His eyes remained closed, arms remained by his side and lips still shut.

She had been watching him since they brought him in. She didn't have too, she wanted too. She knew that Charles was constantly keeping his mind open, even when he wasn't in the room. For some reason she just felt so interested in him, gazing at him brought her great joy, yet sadness at the same time. Perhaps it was the vision of him she saw during the signal he gave?

Whatever the reason was, her main focus was the boy. How did he become like this, why were Charles and Erik both wary of the boy? He had to be a mutant, there was no way he couldn't. Afterall he rose from the whirlpool after being in there for...what did Charles say? Three decades? Yet the boy seemed to only be no older than 8 years.

With a sigh, Mystique took a step closer to him to get a better look. Despite the long flowing golden mane that was his hair, he was rather cute in adorable way. His features fit with him. As her golden eyes looked over him, she couldnt help but spot something that seemed rather unusual. And this was the three whisker marks he had on each cheek, perfectly symmetrical.

This made her more curious, as she had never seen such marks on a child before. But then again, she wasn't really one to talk as she had been blue since she could remember. Not being able to help herself she lifted her arm and moved her hand forward to carress his left cheek. Upon doing this she was able to feel his cool skin, but not to mention that these whiskers weren't hairs, or even tattoos that tried to feel one with the skin. No, these were more like scars, indents in his skin.

As she started to feel a little bit more, she froze instantly when a hand gripped her wrist. Her golden eyes traveled to the owner to be greeted to crimson red eyes. They were half lidded and looked quite tired, but she couldn't read the emotions that swam in those eyes, she couldn't even try. It was then she realized how dry her mouth was in a simple matter of moments.

The crimson eyes of the boy held her gaze, his grip not lessining even the tiniest bit. Wetting her lips with her tonuge and trying to find her voice, Raven finally spoke. "Um H-hi," she greeted shortly but the boy continued to gaze at her, remaining silent.

"I'm Raven, whats your name?" She asked. She knew the boy's name, but she was trying to diffuse the tension that she was feeling. The boy still said nothing, his gaze still in place. Raven waited patiently, trying to come off as if if she wasnt nervous.

"Why are you blue?" She finally heard his voice, and it was rather quiet. She could hear there was barely any motion besides curiosity...then his question hit her. She was blue...she was probably scaring him inside, so she quickly turned to her "normal". Her red hair became blond, her golden eyes became blue and , her skin became a light tan.

She gave an uneasy smile at the boy who now looked confused. "You're a mutant," he figured and she gave a nod. "Why did you change?" He asked, his voice still quiet. This caused Raven herself to looked confused, as she raised a brow.

"Would'nt you be scared?" She wondered and he shook his head, releasing her wrist. He began to sit up much to Raven's surprise.

"My mother died right in front of me and I became some kind of monster. I dont think anything could scare me anymore, let alone a pretty lady with blue skin," he muttered as he inspected his long hair, a scowl taking place on his face. Raven simply gazed at him in slight amazement along with sadness at what she heard. Thus she returned to her original form. "Naruto," the boy said quietly as he gazed at the floor.

Raven nodded slowly, at least he had memories and no sign of brain damage. "Where am I?" He questioned, looking around the medical lab. Before Raven could reply, his answer was given by another voice.

"You my dear boy are in a safe place," Naruto's blank crimson eyes wandered to the door as a bald man wearing a suit along with sitting in a wheelchair rolled in. Naruto gazed at him and for some reason the man seemed a bit familiar...he just didn't know where or why. "How do you feel?"

Naruto was silent as he gave a frown and looked away. "I...I don't feel anything. Physically, I'm fine but…" he gave a sigh and both adults remained silent. "What happened? All I remember is my Kaa-chan before everything went black,"

Charles cleared his throat, as it was now time to tell the boy what happened through what he pieced together. "Well, concerning you and your mother...I have no idea. But...we found you in the middle of the ocean, in a coma of sorts,"

Naruto didn't voice his confusion which was fine for Charles. "Naruto...we believe your...powers, saved you from death. As a result you were wrapped in a cocoon of strong energy and have been in that Cocoon for a long time,"

"What is a long time?" he questioned, looking towards the bald man. Charles had a frown on his face before he spoke.

"Forty-two years," he informed and Naruto blinked before he looked away, gazing at the floor. It was silent for a little bit till Charles broke it. "Naruto...can I have permission to view your memories? I do not want to trouble you by bringing up your wounds,"

"Forty-two years…" Naruto whispered, as if he didn't hear Charles. "It felt longer...so you saved me," he muttered quietly and the professor gave a nod. Closing his eyes, Naruto gave a nod of his head to Charles. "Go ahead, not like haven't constantly thought about it,"

Charles nodded his head and rolled up to Naruto, pressing two fingers on his temple before he closed his own eyes. Naruto blocked himself out of his memories as Charles viewed them from the beginning of his visit to the Uzumaki apartment till the island Naruto and Kushina were sent too was destroyed and red energy surrounded Naruto causing him to fall asleep, the last thing Charles saw was the water washing over the boy.

Pulling away Charles was silent as he processed all of this information. After a few moments he spoke in a quiet tone. "I...I am sorry for your loss Naruto, I really am," he stated and Naruto did not give a reply as he simply gazed at the ground. "I...I should have helped you, I could have…"

"But you didn't," Naruto cut in with a blank tone. "You made your choice, and as a result what happened...happened," Naruto muttered as he shook his head. "I need to get out of here," he grumbled and lifted himself off of the table, landing on the ground. His body tensed for a moment before he slowly began walking, finding his balance.

"Raven, be his guide will you?" Charles said quietly and she nodded. Naruto glanced towards her before he began following her, leaving the professor alone. The man gave a sigh as he wondered what he was going to do, he was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even realize when he was in his office.

"What is bothering you Charles?" The professor looked up, finding his way out of his thoughts to see Erik sitting in the chair across from him. "I'm going to guess it is about the boy," the man muttered to and Charles nodded.

"I don't know what to do Erik. For one thing, he seems far mature than what he looks. But that doesn't count the fact that he is no older than eight years in a time period where he should be well in his fourties," Charles said with a sigh. "I've been in his mind...and he is just as confused as I am if not more…"

"Then help him through the confusion," Erik shrugged and Charles raised a brow. "Offer him a hand, try and make up for what we didn't do all those years ago," The man suggested and Charles shook his head.

"Nothing I do will not make the fact that my choice lost him his mother better. Erik...he lost his mother in the same fashion you lost yours," Charles stated and the man didn't seem all that happy. "The only difference between you and him...is the person who was behind was killed that day, by him. He can't avenge his mother, because she already has been,"

"Has she?" Erik cut in and Charles looked curious. "I am not wearing my helmet Charles, you are more the welcome to peek inside and see what I'm talking about," The man smirked and Charles gave him a roll of the eyes.

"I don't need to get in your head to see you are talking about Azula," Charles stated and Erik nodded his head. "I see your point. Naruto and Kushina were captured by the Danzo person who killed Kushina without batting an eye, and that was the boy's mother...how did she survive?"

"Maybe we should ask her," Erik shrugged but Charles shook his head.

"No...we will not, it is not our place. Whose place it is, is Naruto's; and that all depends if he wants to take back his fathers company or not. And if he does it will be one hell of a battle and conspiracy," Charles informed and Erik couldn't help but agree. Reports said that Naruto had died, and even if he didn't, he should be well into his fourties which made one automatically veto the notion since he is a child when isn't supposed to be.

"I see your point, but I believe the boy should still know. Keeping it from him would seem as if we are hiding something, when we have nothing to hide," Erik muttered before he shrugged. "But I still say go with my suggestion. After all, you've been looking for more students haven't you? Maybe this could be your chance," with that said Erik stood up and began walking off.

Charles couldn't help but gaze at Erik with a curious glare. "Don't you want a hand in this Erik? After all, the boy is still young with powerful gifts...I figured you'd be all over your chance to take him on as your own," The bald man stated and Erik continued walking giving his finger a wag.

"Who says I already haven't?"

* * *

Raven stood by Naruto somewhat uneasy as he gazed at the garden. She had shown him around the whole mansion, but he hadn't said a single word. He simply looked on before he moved on, it was kind of unnerving. She wanted to know what was in his head, what was he thinking about.

Earlier he said he felt nothing, which made her kind of feel a certain way. She understood that he has been inactive for nearly half a century, but he didn't feel anything? No excitement from being free? No left over anger? No sadness? Nothing? That must have been nerve wracking...or maybe it wasn't since he couldn't feel.

"What am I supposed to do?" he spoke up finally and she looked at him surprised. "This is not my time period, my mothers gone...I...I don't know what to do," he said sadly, causing Raven to look at him sadly as she could finally hear the emotion in his voice. "For years...I tried screaming out, to have someone help me...but after awhile, I gave up. I didn't think anyone would find me, I thought I'd be in there forever, or die,"

Raven was silent as he gave a sigh. It was then silent for a few minutes before she smiled, "You could stay here," she said and he looked confused. "In this mansion I mean. I don't know if you really heard me earlier, but this place is supposed to be a school...a safe haven for people like us…"

He raised a brow before he understood, "Mutants…" she gave a nod but this prompted him to look more confused. "Why would mutants need a safe haven?"

"Because of the humans," she stated a bit bitterly. "They fear us, they either want us dead or used as their weapons," the woman told him and he looked surprised by this. "So, Charles decided to create a school for mutants, for the gifted. To teach them how to properly use their abilities so they do not become menace's to society,"

"Well it looks pretty empty," he muttered. And she gave a nod in agreement as he frowned. "I can stay here though? I mean, I don't have no where else to go but I don't want to be a bother...enough has already been done for me,"

"That is where you are wrong my boy," Naruto blinked as he turned around to see Charles roll towards them. "Enough hasn't been done for you, and I would be more than happy to let you stay here," he stated with a smile. Naruto frowned as he looked at the ground so Charles continued.

"Naruto…" he called and the boy looked up, meeting his gaze. "See this as a second chance, an opportunity to continue on with your life...wouldn't your mother want that for you?" he asked tentatively as he still wasn't sure how Naruto felt on the subject.

The blond blinked as he scrunched his hand. "B-but she's waiting for me," he whispered, a tear trailing down his face. "She's been waiting for a long time…" he told them and he felt a hand on his shoulder to see it was Raven.

"Yes, she has…" Charles stated with a nod. "But I've met your mother Naruto, and for the short time we spoke with one another, I could _feel_ the love she had for you. I could be completely wrong, but I don't believe she would want you to waste the rest of your life to be with her…" he went on and Naruto frowned as he thought about it.

"A-are you sure I can stay here?" he asked shyly and Charles nodded his head with a kind smile.

"I am positive. You are more than welcome to leave later on if that is what you wish, but until then, I can take care of you and guide you for years to come. Not only on the use of your powers, but through life as well," Charles stated and Naruto looked a bit amazed. "You are still young my boy, and there is much to learn,"

Feeling his shoulder being squeezed he looked towards Raven who looked down at him with a pretty smile, a light blush staining his cheeks. "You can trust him Naruto," she told him and he sighed but gave a nod of his head.

"I know...I can feel that he is being genuine. But…" he glanced towards Raven. "What about you? Will you stay as well?" he wondered. Raven looked a bit surprised as did Charles, who had turned his gaze on her. She frowned, as she thought about her answer.

Things between her and her adoptive brother were still tense to say the least. Not saying her relationship with Erik was any better, but she felt more free around Erik than she did Charles...yet she felt more safe with Charles than she did Erik. She hadn't truly made the decision if she was going to come back to stay with Charles or not.

'_He's grown attached to you_,' she heard Charles relay mentally. Before she growled for him to get out of her head she realized that he hadn't been in her head. Merely saying something he couldn't actually voice. Processing his words to her she focused on Naruto to see that Charles was right. Naruto had seemed to get attached to her.

And she would be lying if she had said she hadn't gotten attached to him. She had, even before he woke up. But even still she was confused as on what to actually do. So with a sigh she gave a small smile with an answer.

"I will be...around," she told him slowly, as if unsure. Naruto's gaze never left her pretty blue face as he digested her words. "Things between me and Charles here are rather...tense so to speak. But...I will come and visit you often...besides, isn't that what friends do?" she smiled and this caused him to blink before looking away, the blush still on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah ttebayo," he muttered. Raven smiled as she messed with his hair affectionately. With a small smile he looked towards Charles and gave a light bow which his mother taught him was having manners when thanking someone. "I wish to stay here, Professor," he stated and Charles nodded his head with his own smile.

"Very well then, I'm happy to hear it. From now on, you can consider this place your home," Charles declared and Naruto nodded with a smile. "Raven, if you could help Naruto get settled I would appreciate it," Raven gave a nod of her head but before she could show Naruto to the rooms of his choice he stopped them.

"Wait...before we do anything…" Naruto started and he gave a scowl as he grabbed a long lock of his hair.

"Can someone help me cut this? It's pissing me off ttebayo!"

* * *

_**Two years later- 2008**_

"I still don't know why I'm here," Erik Lensherr stated as he got out of the car along with his old time friend, Charles Xavier. "Can't you just make them say yes?"

"I could, but I don't want to force anybody, you know this Erik," Charles said as Erik opened the door for the man letting him out. "Are you going to get out or stay in the car? You may make a new friend," Charles smiled at the back of the car, not talking to Erik who closed the door.

From the back of the car, the door opened and a ten year old Naruto Uzumaki stood out of the car. He hadn't grown much the past couple years, but he kept his messy golden curls neck length. He wasn't dressed in a suit like the two adults, simply wearing an orange short sleeved hoodie with green cargo shorts and sneakers.

"Yes however I too don't see the point of me coming either. You could have brought Ororo instead," he muttered as he closed the door and walked towards the gate opening it for his guardian. Charles gave a chuckle at the boy and shook his head.

"Yes, but with Ororo having cramps right now I don't think she would be best in dealing with people. Besides, I believe you could relate strongly to this one than Ororo can," Charles stated and Naruto raised a brow.

"Okay, but what makes this one so different? We're not going to meet every single one of them in person are we?" he wondered before glancing towards Erik. "And why is Uncle Erik here anyway?"

"My question is exactly my young friend," Erik muttered as he rang the doorbell. Charles simply gave a smile.

"Because, this one is special,"

Standing at the door was a middle aged woman who looked somewhat surprised to see the people at her door. "Hello, I am Professor Charles Xavier, this is Erik Lensherr, and my student, Naruto…we are here to discuss about your daughter,"

The woman cast them all a look before clearing her throat and giving an easy smile, "Oh yes, I'm Elaine Grey, please come in," she allowed. She watched as they all walked in, noticing the boy was looking around the house with a slightly awed look.

"You have a nice house!" Naruto complimented and she smiled at the boy, thanking him. Elaine called her husband then led the visitors to the sitting area. They sat all sat down and then her husband, John, introduced himself before sitting as well.

Naruto remained silent as the adults talked, though it didn't seem like it, he was anxious to meet this new friend the professor talked about. Charles handed them a brochure of the school and the Grey's looked over it for a few minutes, asking questions which were answered.

"It's a nice school, John, what do you think?" Elaine asked her husband who nodded in agreement but he seemed uneasy.

"Yes the brochure is great, but what about Jean? What about her…illness?" John wondered and Naruto perked up with a furrowed brow.

"You're daughter isn't sick Mr. Grey," Erik stated but Charles put up his hand, stopping Erik from going further.

"Perhaps it would be best if we speak to her alone," Charles suggested and the two parents frowned before glancing at each other.

"Of course," Elaine nodded before she looked towards the stairs. "Jean, can you come down dear?" she called and Naruto looked towards the stairs curiously while Charles and Erik gave each other looks.

Coming down the stairs, the three guests watched as a young red headed girl around the same age as Naruto walked down the stairs and sat down. Naruto could feel her nervousness and decided to put her at ease with grin as he jumped up to greet the girl.

"Hi I'm Naruto," he introduced holding out his hand. "You have pretty hair ttebayo," he added though his brow twitched at the verbal tick.

"Naruto," Erik started to admonish but Charles raised his hand stopping him, watching with a small smile as the girl tentatively put her hand in Naruto's, shaking it.

"H-hi, I'm Jean," she greeted shyly, and Naruto hummed at the name, his grin still in place.

"I like your name! Hey, wanna be friends? I know a lot of cool stuff we could do!" Naruto stated and the girl looked a bit surprised before looking towards her parents who gazed at the blond curiously, but it was Elaine who nodded her head and Jean had a smile on her face.

"O-okay," she agreed and if it was possible, Naruto's grin grew bigger. Charles smiled at the interaction, it always made him a bit happy to see Naruto act like his age. Though the boy usually tried to act more mature, he was still a child and it wasn't a bad thing to act like one. Hell, even he wanted to go back to the days when he was child, when everything was a bit more simple.

Charles knew that Naruto would take the opportunity to make a new friend, as there wasn't many people if any that he was friends with that were his age. Yeah he was surprisingly good friends with Logan, and he had a sister/brother relationship with Ororo, and even a somewhat strange relationship with Raven. But he didn't interact with people his age, which was probably why he acted more mature than usual.

"Maybe after this we can play outside, I know a few fun games we could try," he offered and she gave a nod along with her own smile. Naruto grinned happily before he sat back down on the couch.

"Well, we'll leave you then," John said, standing with his wife and the two walking to the kitchen which wasn't that far. Charles gazed at Jean silently, and the girl gazed back, her smile somehow gone.

'_It's very rude you know, to read my thoughts or Mr Lensherr's without our permission_,' Charles said telepathically. The girl narrowed her eyes slightly in response, and Erik leaned forward.

"Do you think you were the only one of your kind young lady?" Erik asked and she raised a brow.

"We're mutants Jean, we're like you," Charles stated and Jean shook her head, glancing to Naruto and Charles chuckled. "Yes, even Naruto…he is a special case, like you,"

"And by special you mean freak?" Jean asked, somewhat coldly and with a light scowl.

"You're upsetting her professor," Naruto warned in a serious tone causing the two adults to glance at him. Jean blinked, surprised by that statement, she was sure she had kept as little as anger as possible from her statement.

"Interesting isn't?" Erik smirked. "Naruto has the ability to read emotions…but that's not all…Naruto?" Erik called and Naruto simply nodded. Jean watched as his eyes focus on the glass of water on the table.

Jean expected for the cup to raise, but she was a bit surprised when the water started to rise in a stream with the cup still in the same spot. Naruto gazed at the water with a concentrated look, and the water began to shift into different shapes before it was put back into the cup.

"He's a psychic?" She asked and Charles gave a small smile with a shrug.

"Of sorts, Naruto has many gifts from what we know of about him right now. That ability allows him to create and control elements, such as Water, Fire, earth, wind and lightning," Charles explained and Naruto gave a grin.

"Pretty cool huh?" he said, putting Jean a bit at ease. The girl then smirked challengingly and Charles blinked as he looked out the window followed by Erik and Naruto. The sight they were greeted to was the cars floating along with the water from a neighbors water hose.

"Yours is cool, but mine is better," she stated somewhat arrogantly and Naruto smirked back at her.

"Think so?" he returned before flicking his hand down and the cars fell back to the ground as did the water. Jean's expression turned to a grimace, and both adults could tell she was trying to pick back up the cars.

"Naruto also has the ability to control gravity…my favorite actually," Erik smiled as he patted the boys head. Naruto grinned at the touch before he released his control, allowing Gwen to relax again.

"As I said, Naruto is quite special…and you are too Jean," Charles said, gaining her attention. "Both of you have more power than you can imagine…but the question is…will you control it?" he then glanced to Naruto who had a thoughtful look on his face as he gazed at Jean. "Or let it control you?"

He then gestured to Naruto, "Naruto here started attending our school a couple of years ago, and when we found him he wasn't using his powers correctly, misusing them without even knowing it. We took him and helped to gain a decent control like you just saw,"

"You're going and try to use me," Jean said with narrowed eyes, glancing at Erik. Before Charles could say anything Naruto spoke, earning her attention.

"I won't let that happen," Naruto told her with a smile. "I…I don't have many friends to be honest because I used to hurt people with my power. But then I met Professor and uncle Erik," Naruto grinned. "Sure their methods are a bit crazy, but if you feel alone or junk, I'll protect you, cause that's what friends do!"

"And what if you can't protect yourself?" Jean quipped and he snorted before smirking.

"Then I'll get stronger! I learned there are people in the world that don't like…people like us. They see us as different and want to hurt us…but then there are people like Professor who want to help us," Naruto stated before he shook his head.

"I'm not trying to force you into doing something you don't want to do…but I just want to tell you that I go to the school and I know what it's like and what the purpose is. So I just want to let you know that there are people here to help, it's just up to you if you want it or not," Naruto shrugged before he sat back.

"Very well said," Erik praised and Charles nodded before he looked back at Jean.

"Unlike most kids, Naruto was forced to mature at a young age. But he is right, we don't want to use you Jean…just to help you," Charles stated and Jean frowned.

* * *

Half an hour later, Charles and Erik were walking out the door to see Naruto and Jean playing in the yard, using their powers lightly. From the looks of it, they were having a good time.

"Jean hasn't laughed like that since Annie died," Elaine said quietly and John nodded in agreement, watching their daughter play with the blond boy.

"Naruto also has another gift that isn't a mutant ability," Charles stated as he gazed at his student who had a cheerful grin on his face. Erik nodded in agreement while the other two looked at him curiously, "He has the gift to touch people deeply, and make friends,"

"I thought he said he doesn't have many friends," John muttered and Erik nodded in agreement once again.

"He doesn't…well friends his age technically. The people he interacts with are older than him. But it doesn't mean he doesn't know how to make them," Charles stated. "Naruto, come, it's time to go," Charles called and Naruto gave a groan.

"Do we have to professor?! I was about to challenge Jean to an extreme staring contest!" Naruto told him causing Erik to smirk, knowing how such games with Naruto worked. He was tempted to convince the Charles in letting the boy continue but even he felt they overstayed their welcome…well he and Charles in particular, Naruto was fine.

"That sounds like a personal problem, should have done it earlier, lets go," Charles said and Naruto gave another groan with some grumbles while Jean giggled at him. The two kids walked over to the adults, each standing by their respective guardians.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you three," Charles said as Naruto stood by his side facing Jean. "I really do hope you take Jeans enrollment in the school of great consideration," he told the two who gave a nod. "You as well Jean," Charles directed and the girl gave a small nod.

"Yeah! And remember Jean, if you do come, you already have a best friend there!" Naruto reminded with his contagious foxy grin. Jean nodded with a bright smile.

The three started to walk away and Naruto waved at his new friend before getting in the car. Rolling down the window as they drove off he continued to wave and Jean waved back. "Bye Jean!'

"Bye Naruto!" she returned. The girl stopped waving as the car had taken off far enough. Lowering her hand, her smile turned into a frown. Squeezing her daughter's shoulders, Elaine lead Jean back to the house with her husband.

Once they were inside, Jean was going to head upstairs when she paused, her thoughts on Naruto and his words to her.

_I won't let that happen!_

_I don't have many friends…but I'll protect you because that's what friends do!_

_Heh, I'll just get stronger then_

_If you do come, you already have a best friend!_

"Jean, something wrong dear?" John asked and Jean turned to her parents with a somewhat nervous but determined look on her face.

"Mom, daddy, I want to talk to you about this school,"

* * *

_**Seven years later-Present**_

"I want you all to know…I couldn't have gotten here, without you,"

Many eyes of different shades focused on one person. This person stood before them, though they were currently facing the large window which beheld the sight of New York City. The person they currently were gazing at was a young man who was teetering on the edge of adulthood.

Seventeen years old standing at 6'2 with messy neck length golden blond hair. He was admittedly ruggedly handsome; he has a light tan to his skin, physically fit with a swimmer like physique, tall, lean and cut. As he turned around they could see three whisker marks on each cheek, his fangs jutting from his upper lip and his calculating calm crimson eyes. He wore an black Armani suit with an orange tie.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, their leader, their friend, their lover, their brother. Before Naruto was a long table, the chairs with people dress in business attire in the chairs. There were a total of nine chairs…only one of them empty which was at the head of the table, though the reason being was Naruto was standing at the moment.

All was silent as he continued on. "We started out with nothing, not even a dream," he started. "Then we were shown a way…we were shown a couple of ways…yet we decided to make our own," he smirked. "We all dealt with darkness in our lives, a time where we felt alone, like no one cared whether we lived or died…" Naruto muttered as his eyes continued to meet the other pairs.

"Then a hand was extended. You took all took a chance, a chance on a dream that might not ever come true…that still might not come true. We became allies, then friends;" his lips turned into a smile. "Then brothers and sisters…together we took what was ours and we turned into something greater, something that can be used," Naruto then chuckled.

"And now look at us," he gestured, his eyes gazing over the other nine of varying ages. They smiled a bit cockily while some simply gave small smiles of agreements. "We came from being in darkness, to being surrounded by people we can call family," Naruto grinned. "It took four years…four years to finally come up with a name, a name that can inspire hope, a name that can bring fear,"

The others nodded, now smirking. "It took four years, but now we have finally established ourselves. Our dream is no longer just that…a dream, no it is a goal, a goal that we will continue to work hard towards," Naruto smiled. "It's not just because of me, it's because of you all…you did the work, you are the reason why we are even here today!"

"Each one of you here…are apart of my family. And now that we are who we are…I believe it's time to move on to step two of our plan, don't you agree?" they all gave nods along with voiced agreements. "Very well then, Void would you please?"

One of the eight sitting down gave a nod and pressed a button. The room became dark and the window suddenly turned tinted as a large visual of a world map appeared. With another click of the button, a red dot showed up before lots of other red dots showed up before the entire map was filled with red dot on every single continent.

"These dots…are all the mutants in the world," Naruto informed and they looked on in slight amazement. "Yes, we are not as alone as we think. I guarantee you however, that these mutants are going to face or already haven't, faced discrimination," Naruto stated with a blank glare.

"Humans see our abilities, our unique talents as a sickness," Naruto snorted. "Oh, lets not forget they see us as a disease, animals, monsters, demons, the list goes on and on. They want to purify _us_, kill _us_…because they fear what they do not understand," Naruto frowned.

"Parents abandoning their children physically, mentally and emotionally because they can jump really high, or can release smoke from their mouths. Want to put them institutes and get them "help" because they hear "voices" when it's really the thoughts of others," Naruto went on. "All mutants are different…just like all humans are different," Naruto shrugged.

"I am not saying hate humans by any means…as I said, they simply fear what they don't understand," he pointed out. "So why don't we make them understand? Show them, that the only difference between mutants and humans is that we have a gene that they do not," Naruto gave a light smile.

"Not all humans are bad, just like not all mutants are good. I'm going to be honest with you all, and I'm sure you can agree with me when I say, there are some mutants that just don't need to live. Just like there are some humans that don't need to live…doesn't mean we bring genocide on the entire human race, nor does it mean we enslave the humans either," Naruto informed and they nodded lightly in agreement.

"The reason there are wars, isn't just because humans are a violent race. It's because they can't co-exist with each other…why? Because everyone is different. Opinions clash, and a dispute takes place. And because of this, I honestly don't think "peace" or "harmony" could ever take place in this realm or the next, not as long as humans and mutants alike populate the world," Naruto explained with a shrug.

"There are only two ways I see peace happening just between humans, I won't even throw in mutants. One…the entire race is enslaved. Two…the entire race is dead. But as I said, there is no need to enslave or bring genocide upon the humans," the blond shook his head with a blank expression.

"Doesn't mean we can not come close to it…does not mean we can't try and bring 80% of peace to this world, between Humans and mutants," Naruto shrugged. "Humans only come together when they have one common goal…no matter what the goal is. It can be trying to defeat Adolf Hitler, or get rid of Al qaeda, so on and so on…and I believe that is what the world needs," Naruto smiled while the others were taken by his speech.

"A common goal…but to reach that common goal we need to make one. That will come in time, however, to get to that time…" Naruto faced the map and pointed to it. "We need to extend our hand to our lost brothers and sisters, offer them sanctuary, offer them a family, offer them happiness," Naruto smiled brightly.

"I don't think it will be long before the humans finally decide to stick together and decide to handle the "mutant problem." Our brothers and sisters need us, just as much as we need them," Naruto said in a determined tone. "In front of you in the folders is your assigned station, it will take time for us to be completely ready…luckily, we have already gotten started which will make this just a tiny bit easier," Naruto smiled as they all looked through their folders.

"In the greek times, the Titans ruled the lands…though impractical and improper they still ruled. Then, the Olympians rose and fought against the Titans, leading to their rule. Some state that in a way, the Olympians still rule. I find this to be true," Naruto shrugged as they all paid attention to him.

"However, just like the Titans…I believe the Olympians lost their way. Now it's time for a new kingdom to rise, a kingdom that has learned from the mistakes of it's predecessors… The Titans are returning, under new leadership," Naruto grinned as his eyes held a powerful fire of determination.

"Olympus _will_ fall," Naruto declared as he then turned back to the map. "I will make sure of it," the blond smirked. The others looked at each other before focusing on Naruto.

"All praise Atlas,"

* * *

**Done. That ends this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. It seems I…miscalculated how many people liked the original, which was quite surprising. Honestly I wasn't going to change much of the storyline, just how things went down ya know?**

**I'm just putting a bit more detail and sense into it. I just didn't really do it this chapter. Next chapter will explain a bit more of what Naruto has been doing up until the last time skip. After all seven years passed by, and it seems he wasn't just sitting on his ass.**

**He won't be as powerful as the original, but doesn't mean he won't be skilled. What I'm saying is, his mastery over his powers won't come till later. For example, in the original he created Blood bending, meaning he had mastered Water bending to a certain point. As I read it myself it seemed a bit unbelievable. So yeah, if anything he'll have a magnificent control over his Gravity powers.**

**Oh, and there won't be any Fourth Wall breaking since people seemed annoyed at that. Guess the lemons can return, because I was seriously considering re-writing this story with no lemons. Guess there needs to be a balance, meh, who knew?**

**The situation with Azula will be addressed next chapter, don't think I forgot about the bitch. What else…Oh! The OC's you guys gave me for the original are still going to be used, do not worry. And you will still be given credit. In fact, throughout the story now, they will be introduced.**

**Anyway, as before, Naruto still has his own ideals…as he doesn't lean on either side concerning Xavier and Magneto. Oh, and I'm debating of putting an actual lemon up next chapter, just to show you guys I care! AWWW!**

**Um…what else do I have to say? Let me think let me think…I don't think I have anything right at this moment…so yeah. I guess I could put up the Harem again even though you can look next chapter…oh! Before I do that, like the original, Magneto is **_**not**_** the main antagonist here…someone else is…someone who is not an Uchiha or an Otsutsuki…so get that out of your heads.**

**Anyway, here is the harem, in case you lazy bastards are too lazy to click the previous chapter button after you give a review.**

**Jean Grey/Phoenix**

**Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch**

**Raven Darkholme/Mystique**

**Anna Marie/Rogue**

**Jane Alec/ AU Twilight Character**

**Laura Kinney/ X-23**

**Emma Frost**

**Katarina/League of Legends character**

**There, Eight girls…I think that is more than enough honestly.**

**I am not going over that…seriously I am not.**

**Okay…that's it…hope you enjoyed it…**

**Bye.**


	3. Goodbyes and Welcome Back's

**Chapter Three**

Naruto released a sigh from his lips as he stood on the building that was the business tower of Namikaze Industries. He took in the fresh air, as he gazed down upon the city of New York. He always enjoyed coming up here, as it calmed him a bit.

"Do you remember when we were so close to storming this place?" Naruto raised a brow, as he glanced to the person who decided to join him. Turned out it was one of the other two founders of Titan.

He stands at 6'2, with a milk chocolate skin tone, a highly toned and muscular physique about equal to Naruto's. He had a perfectly shaped, cut flat top that was about 4 maybe 5 inches high; his hair color being a dark brownish red, Burgundy. But a bit darker. His hair looked a bit curly as well, with faded sides and back.

The guy also had a bit of facial hair, a light mustache and a trimmed goatee; but despite this he still looked like a teen. His smile was not as goofy or even Foxy like Naruto's , but it gave off feelings of smooth, amused and a bit cocky. His teeth were white and pearly, his canine teeth being a bit longer than normal people

Though he was wearing a dark grey suit, Naruto himself knew what was underneath the cloth. Several tattoo's littered his sculpted body; just right below his collarbone as a cross, as if he would put on rosary it would fit perfectly. On the bridge between his left shoulder and neck, there was three tomoes circling each other.

On his left pec, was a Romanized six; on his right was the word _Harmony _in cursive. On his arm though was the phrase _Mutant and Proud_, with two X's on the beginning and end. It was a Tattoo all nine members of Titan possessed somewhere on their person.

He had tattoos on his back too. On the left side of his back was a beautiful woman with angle wings, while on the right was another beautiful woman with demon wings and horns. In between them going down in beautiful cursive was the word _Sinner. _Right in between his shoulder blades and below his neck was the Libra symbol on royal blue. For accessories, he had black diamond earrings and a nose stud on the left side.

This young man was one of Naruto's best friends, his brother, Isaiah King, his mutant code name being Libra. "Yeah, but we were too scared since the guards looked like they were going to kill us," Naruto chuckled in remembrance. Isaiah nodded with a smirk on his lips.

"Yup, didn't stop us finding another way around," Isaiah stated and Naruto gave a nod of agreement. "To think this company became yours at fifteen," Isaiah whistled appreciatively and Naruto shook his head.

"It was already mine, that bitch simply stole it from my family," Naruto answered coolly. "Now she and her grandson can both rot in hell," he muttered causing Isaiah to chuckle. "You remember the look on her face when she saw me? It was priceless,"

Isaiah started to actively laugh nodding his head. "Yeah, I was weak. Took all I had not to fall out right there," The teen recalled and Naruto nodded in agreement. "Remember when Wanda gave her grandson that stroke? Shit," Isaiah wiped a tear from his eye.

"How could I not? Just about took the bitch all she had from screaming bloody murder, but couldn't let that happen," Naruto muttered. "So glad we were able to pay for some attorneys," he smiled. Isaiah nodded his head before he looked towards his friend.

"What are you going to do now bro? That speech of yours was pretty cool and all…but do you have a plan for yourself?" Isaiah wondered and Naruto nodded his head, a sure look on his face.

"Of course I do. What you thought I was actually going to limit myself to being in that office running this company? Hell fucking no, that's what I hired Harold for," Naruto snorted in amusement. Isaiah gave a chuckle as he thought about Harold.

Harold was currently the acting CEO of Namikaze industries. A mutant Naruto had hired to take his place in running the multi-million dollar company. Harold had powers of persuasion, so his code name was Charm Speaker. He could just about get out of or into any situation by speaking, only those with strong wills could overpower Harold.

Naruto saw this to his benefit and gave Harold this job as he had found the man simply misusing his powers for menial things. It was quite sad, as Harold had about everything. He was a Yale graduate with a bachelors degree, his specialty being business and marketing. He had it all till he simply lost interest. He gave up his house, his steady career, his wife divorced him…he just basically gave up on life so to speak.

Then Naruto came around when the man was getting bored of the lifestyle he had. He took the job Naruto offered, and to make sure Harold wouldn't just give up and quit when he got bored, he promised to keep the man on his toes. This usually came in different ways, but usually it revolved around struggle.

Harold liked a challenge, and what was interesting about Naruto to Harold, was that he was a challenge. The man was about twenty years his senior when they met and he could not get Naruto to do a damn thing he told him to do, or persuaded him to do. Since then Naruto had been a constant challenge. Taking the job, basically meant he could do whatever he pleased within certain limits. He "controlled" the company publicly, but in reality, Naruto was still pulling the strings. After all, it is still his families company.

And Naruto figured it would be quite hard to go around unnoticed and such if he was the publicly known CEO of Namikaze industries. He would always be tailed by reporters and people trying to rob and kill him. So he gave that problem to Harold.

"I'm going to visit some old friends of mine, see what that is about," Naruto smiled softly. "I plan to do some recruiting on my own. You know how I don't like being the leader who just has his underlings do the work for him while he sits back and relax…no, I'm putting in some work too," Naruto informed and Isaiah smiled with a nod.

"Alright then…then I will see you in a year," Isaiah declared as he turned to face Naruto holding out his hand. Naruto glanced at it before batting it away, instead going in for a brotherly hug which Isaiah gladly returned.

"Be safe bro, it's hard out there for a pimp," Naruto teased and Isaiah rolled his eyes as he pat the blonds back.

"You already know fam," Isaiah smirked as he pulled away. "I'm going to go say bye to Wanda before you do, she might not be so easy to deal with after she deals with you," Isaiah smiled before he gave Naruto a fist bump and walked off.

This left the blond by himself as he gazed over the city some more. After a few more minutes, he decided to head inside. He walked passed the company staff as he headed towards his "office". It was actually Harold's office but meh.

He walked inside the large room which held bookshelves on each side of the wall, it's own bathroom, a refrigerator and a large window to view the city from behind. Behind the desk was a man who looked to be in his late thirties. He had cropped strawberry red hair, slightly pale skin, and freckles; he stood at 6'1 with a shaped Goatee and honey brown eyes. He had an average build, and was wearing a dark blue suit.

"Ah, Naruto, I don't have time to chat I'm off to a meeting," Harold stated. Naruto simply waved his hand dismissively.

"I only came to get a few things before I leave. But before you go, everything is wired correct? I don't want no mishaps Harold," Naruto warned and the man gave his own wave of dismissal as he walked towards the door as he held files in his hand.

"Yes yes, everything is fine. And if there happens to mishaps simply direct them to me," Harold stated as he had his hand on the door knob. "Oh, there is some paperwork in that file in front of you that I need you too look over, sign it so I know if you approve or not," Harold directed as he opened the door and left.

Naruto stood at a cabinet looking into a drawer when the door opened, turning his head he saw that it was Harold. "Oh! And good luck kid, hope ya don't turn up dead somewhere," Harold wished before he truly left, muttering how he was late.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he went through the cabinet pulling out certain files. Looking through them to see I.D pictures he nodded to himself as he set them on the desk to grab for later. He then sat down in the chair and looked inside the file Harold wanted him too look at.

Opening it, he raised a brow when he saw the two words _**TRASK INDUSTRIES **_on the paper. Reading it over it was an agreement to sign a contract with Trask Industries to help the search for certain metal alloys and materials…though he had no idea what the materials were for, and he couldn't come up with anything that would help.

Besides, he didn't trust the industry. Yeah they claimed they simply wanted to better their understanding of DNA and genetics for a better future…but for who? Humans, or mutants? Ever since Boliver Trask was mysteriously killed back in the seventies, the company had taken a rather strange turn that he couldn't quite place.

Foolishly, Azula had partnered with the company when she had claimed office. But as soon as Naruto was in control, he made sure to cut just about all ties with the industry. He didn't trust them, he didn't like them. He even had Harold ignore the phone calls and emails that were sent from the company, as Namikaze Industries had been one of their biggest supporters…however he still didn't like them…Azula liked them.

And he fucking wished he knew why. Azula disliked mutants, she disliked mutants but loved money, power. Hence why she bit her tongue when working with his father till he passed. But his mother was still in control…so she had to get rid of her…but not just her…him too.

It was her who contacted Danzo after he had basically wiped out what was rest of the Uzumaki clan. She made a deal with him, she would lead him to them, and he would help become CEO of Namikaze industries…and it worked…but there was a problem…he didn't truly die.

And because of that, he came back decades later and fucked her up, taking back what was rightfully his…while all making it seem she and her grandson died by natural causes. Haha, Karma is a bitch.

Naruto set the paper to the side, not even bothering to sign it. He continued to look through the other contents of the folder when he heard the door open. Looking up he smiled as he saw a young man that was his age. This young man was Zachary Miller, his mutant code name being Void.

Zachary stands at just below six feet and has spiked brown hair, no facial hair. His eyes shine an intelligent cyan color. He was currently wearing a dark blue suit with a white under shirt, no tie.

"Zach, what's up bro?" Naruto greeted his fellow Titan who returned the smile.

"I was wondering exactly what you required from me? I know we had talked about the project earlier, but now I'm not sure if you want me to do that, or recruit," Zach said with a bit of confusion and Naruto gave a shrug, his smile still in place.

"Do whatever you want bud. You're a smart guy, I'm sure you'll figure it out. If you want to work on the project, then go ahead…feel maybe you can get more done by recruiting you can do that too, hey, do both if you really feel like it," Naruto suggested and Zach simply gave a chuckle.

"Same ol Naruto, you may try to act like a strict yet fun leader…but you just simply allow people to do what they are comfortable. Have I told you that I like that?" Zach asked and Naruto nodded his head. "Good, because it's true. Don't change my friend," Zach stated and Naruto gave a nod as Zach turned and began to walk out.

"Wait, Zach, stay for a minute, I need you too look at this," Naruto said in a somewhat serious tone. The teen raised a brow and turned around, walking over to his leader who held out a paper. Taking it, Zach's eyes read through the paper before he focused on Naruto.

"What is this?" he asked and Naruto raised a brow as he gave a shrug while interlacing his fingers together, forming a bridge.

"That's what I want to know. I think there is a deeper meaning behind that paper. Look at the few materials they want to find with out help," Naruto stated and Zach focused on it. "I don't know how those materials could be used…and I'm correct, hasn't the company worked with the government and other governments? Why exactly do they need Namikaze help?"

Zach hummed as he re-read the paper. "Perhaps we are not the only one they are wanting to help from. Looking at this, I can see by the words they are using, and the order the paragraphs are this is more a business letter…one that is given to multiple companies, not just one…"

Naruto hummed as he looked over the paper, agreeing with him. "Any ideas what they could want with these materials? I mean, they are a genetics company so to speak…shouldn't they be trying to find things related to genetics? Not rare alloys and such?"

"I agree with you," Zach nodded with a frown. "There are only a couple of ways for us to find out though," the teen brought up and Naruto sighed but shook his head.

"I know, but I'm not having the company go back…I'll work with Oscorp or S.H.I.E.L.D sooner than I will with Trask," he grumbled. Zach gave a chuckle and Naruto smiled at the teen. "That's all I needed, thanks bud," giving a two finger salute, Zach walked off.

As he opened the door however he looked a bit surprised when someone passed by him, walking in. "Zachary," the person said, their voice a mixture of rough, quiet and amused. Zach greeted the woman with a nod, as he passed by her.

"Katarina," he returned before he stopped and turned towards Naruto who was focused on reading more files. "Good luck Naruto, I wish you success on your quest," Zach stated and Naruto gave him a thankful smile with a nod before his attention was given to the new entry.

Glancing between the two, Zachary gave a quiet chuckle and left, closing the door behind him quietly. Once Zachary was gone, it only left Naruto and Katarina, the former evaluating the latter.

Before him stood a beautiful woman with an exotic look about her. looked about 18, maybe 19.

She stood 5'9, with wavy mid back length dark blood hair. She had a vertical scar over her right eye, which both were a pretty jade green. The girl was quite beautiful, with nice supple lips that had lip gloss. She had several piercings as well, a left Monroe piercing, a nose ring, an left eyebrow piercing of two vertical horns and several ear piercings. Currently she was wearing a black Blazer with a maroon pencil skirt, though she wore black flats.

The woman before him was Katarina Du Couteau, her mutant code name being Sinister Blade. While she wasn't one of the eight others of Titan management, she was a member. However she worked with Wanda, being her body guard of sorts. It also helped that the two were good friends, as was Katarina with him and Isaiah.

"Kat, what can I do for you?" Naruto wondered and the woman walked towards him, swaying her hips as she did so. The blond couldn't help but admire her beauty, something he always did when he could get the chance. It was no secret that he and Katarina had an unofficial thing, they were basically a pair who both were attracted to the other but simply haven't made any moves.

"I came to say goodbye before you left," The woman stated in a slight French accent. Naruto raised a brow before shrugging, as he turned back to the paperwork.

"Well I'm actually going to be in here for a little bit longer before I go see…Wan…da…" Naruto trailed off a bit confused when Katarina began to massage his shoulders. "Damn, Kat…what are you doing?" he wondered.

A smile came upon the woman's lips as she started to rid his back of the knots that had formed. "Simply giving my goodbye," she told him, whispering seductively in his ear. He shivered lightly, as something within him was beginning to rise.

"Well this is one strange goodbye…not like we are not going to see each other again," he muttered and she gave a light snort of amusement, continuing to rub his shoulders.

"That may be true…" she stated. "But then again it may not be. I was taught that the next day is not a given…especially for warriors like ourselves, Mr. Shinobi," she brought up in a slight teasing manner. If she was expecting some kind of reaction, she was disappointed as Naruto did not give any, only enjoying the massage.

"So what is your point?" Naruto wondered and suddenly his chair was spun around so he was facing her. His crimson eyes gazed into her jade ones, and she had a serious look on her face.

"My point is Uzumaki…is I am tired of these games that we play. I've already talked with mistress," Katarina stated and Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes. Why did she keep calling Wanda that? Yeah, she saved the woman from a fate that no woman wanted to experience…and Wanda was kind of into that stuff…but it just felt weird hearing it.

But then again, it didn't matter what he thought. Wanda loved it, when he questioned her about she said, he would understand when he found someone that was purely devoted to him and gave him a title that dubbed him their master.

"…and she's fine with us…so why can't we end this game?" Katarina demanded with a growl and Naruto gazed up at her with a slightly sheepish expression.

"Because it's fun?" Katarina snarled before she dove down and claimed his lips for herself, the kiss being rough, passionate and filled with tongue. Naruto didn't hesitate in returning the kiss, as he returned the roughness of the kiss, biting on her lip making her give a moan like growl.

Pulling away Katarina grinned at him viciously. Naruto watched as she quickly unbuttoned her blazer revealing she was not wearing a bra, her breasts coming free. Her nipples shuddered as it hit the cold air and she was getting aroused.

Naruto gazed hungrily at the woman's upper body which was amazing. Her breasts were nice and plump, maybe a C-cup bordering on D. Her body was also very toned, as he could see the visible six pack, showing how much she trained. The girl had black tribal tattoo on her right side, from her hip all the way past her breast. She has a belly button piercing of two knife blades opposite of each other.

"Damn Kat," Naruto grinned as she was already pulling down her skirt, revealing her simple low cut black mini thong that was close to being a G-string. "Wow, do you not believe in proper underwear woman? Or did you plan this?" he teased and she gave a smirk before she sat down on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She returned to kissing him with those supple lips of hers while grinding against him as well.

Naruto was a bit surprised by how fast things were going between them. So fast…he didn't exactly like it. Well…he liked it, but now wasn't the proper time. So, he did this by halting in his ministrations. And almost immediately, Katarina stopped, looking at him in surprise.

"What's the problem?" she wondered and he shook his head, a sheepish smile on his face. She glared at him and his smile turned into a frown as he shook his head.

"I can't do this Kat…not now, not here…not with you," he told her and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not saying we can't or won't…just not at this point in time. I mean don't you think we are going a bit too fast?" he wondered and she blinked before a frown marred her face, leaning back.

"So you think I'm being a whore…" she grumbled and he shook his head. "Then what is it? Spit it out!" she snapped and he gazed at her with an eerie expression which made her shiver in both fear and delight. She loved the look he was giving her right now at this moment, it was the look of a warrior, one that demanded respect without ever saying a word. Naruto was one of those people.

"My apologies, Atlas," Katarina bowed her head a bit before she stood up. After a sigh, she began to pick up her clothes. "I believe you are right…now is not the right time…but I will be waiting when it does," she told him as she slipped her skirt on.

Without warning, Naruto grabbed Katarina, returning her to the position she was in before hand. The woman couldn't help but moan as his tongue pushed down her throat, dominating her mouth entirely while he smacked her plump ass. After a few more minutes of dominating the kiss, he pulled away while she tried to regain control.

"That was to tell you that your feelings have been realized and I am willing to explore it if you are," Naruto told her before he stood up. She gave a dazed nod as he chuckled and slipped past her. He grabbed the files on the desk he placed to the side, after making sure they were all there he looked towards Katarina who was slipping on her blazer, still dazed.

Smiling he set down the files and walked over to her and helped her, surprising her. Making sure it was buttoned up and right, he grabbed her chin and claimed her lips one more, the kiss not as rough and dominating. It was mild and passionate, their tongues didn't battle, they simply slow danced.

Katarina's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she closed them, her arms wrapping around his neck while he brought her closer, grabbing her ass. This kiss lasted longer than the previous one, the both of them not needing to part for air. Lasting a total of fifteen minutes, the two then finally pulled away with sighs.

"I loved that," she whispered softly. And he smiled as he brushed a lock out of the way, admiring her beautiful silky red hair.

"And I love your hair…" he returned making her blush so light it wasn't even noticeable. He then turned his gaze on her and smiled, "We will have times like this again Kat…this is not goodbye, more like see you later,"

"I know…but still…" she was going to go on but he shut her up with a quick kiss. When he pulled away she bit her bottom lip savoring it.

"Still nothing. Yes, we are warriors, yes we could die at any moment. But strong warriors survive…we are both strong, meaning we will survive and meet again. When we do, we can go a bit further," he told her and she smiled with a nod before initiating another kiss, though it was much shorter, about ten minutes shorter.

Pulling away, Naruto kissed her forehead. "See you later Kat," Naruto whispered before he released her and grabbed the files, walking out of the room. She watched him leave and couldn't help but bite her lip in slight worry.

"See you later…Naru…"

* * *

Naruto walked down the hallway of where his Hotel room belonged, files still in hand.

He glanced at his watch to see it was about seven o'clock. He had half an hour before he needed to meet up with Wanda so they could head to dinner. He had made reservations at one of the best restaurants in the city and he wanted to make his last few hours with his official girlfriend special before they were set apart for a year.

Reaching his door, he pulled out his key and slid it in the door. Hearing the click he pushed forward and was greeted to darkness. He released a sigh, closing the door behind him and locking it. He then walked forward and flicked up the light switch. He was expecting for it to turn on and reveal the regular sized hotel room which housed a single bed, a bathroom, lounge chairs with a pub table, a T.V and a balcony.

He wasn't expecting for the lights to turn on and see one of the most important women in his life sitting in one of the lounge chairs wearing a scarlet gown with a glass of red wine in her hand.

Before him was the third founder of Titan, one of his best friends, and more importantly his girlfriend, Wanda Maximoff.

Though she was sitting down, he knew she stood at 5'7 with a slim thick figure. She had a C-cup bust at best, with a round tight yet plump ass…like a peach. The girl had a very short hairstyle which only made her prettier, the bottom layer of her hair dyed red. She was wearing dark red eye shadow and dark red lipstick.

Going with her whole goth look, she had piercings along with tattoos; spider bites on the left side, a nose ring, and several ear piercings, and a vertical brow piercing on her left brow. On her left arm was that colorful tattoo of scarlet colored thorn roses. Her skin was somewhat pale, and he could see a familiar tattoo written down vertically on her right side, under her arm, _Mutant and Proud_. Right below her knuckles on the back of her hand stopping a bit past her wrist were tattoos of runes.

All in all, she looked rather stunning, his eyes roaming her over in hunger. "Wanda," he called and she smiled at him, her sapphire eyes peering into his.

"Darling," she replied in a teasing tone. "I've been waiting for some time now, I hope Kat didn't hold you for too long," the girl informed and his eyes widened a bit before he gave a chuckle as he tossed the files to the ground by the bed.

"So you put her up to it after all? I thought I detected witchcraft," he teased and she rolled her eyes but a smile was still on her lips. "But to answer your question yeah, I would've been held up longer if we had sex after all,"

Wanda raised a brow but her smile never left. "Sex? Ooh, how bold of her. Why'd you turn her down? She is beautiful, strong, cunning, smart and sexy…surely you would have at least had her suck you off no?"

Naruto shrugged as he took a step forward. He felt at ease having this conversation with her despite that most men would be looking for a way out of the conversation. But he had nothing to fear from her, nothing at all.

"Perhaps…but even I have standards my dear Witch," he smiled, as he began to unloosen his tie. "Besides, I wanted to focus all of my energy on you, rather than half or less," he smirked and she chuckled. "What are you doing here, sweetheart?" he questioned, using the same teasing tone she used on him. "I thought we agreed I would pick you up so we could head to dinner,"

Wanda nodded her head as she took a sip of her wine, and he noticed how her lipstick didn't' leave a stain meaning it must have been that very expensive brand, which meant it also had a taste…he loved it when her lipstick had taste as it gave her more flavor.

"Yes yes, I was aware of the plans," she waved him off. "But I changed my mind, I don't want to go to dinner…I want to eat here," she smiled lightly and he raised a brow. "Instead of leaving the room…why don't we spend the rest of our time here, with each other?" she suggested and he gazed at her with slight confused eyes.

Finishing the rest of her glass she set it down on the table and stood up. He watched as she slowly slid the strap on her shoulder down before doing the same to the other. And with another light push, her entire gown fell from her body to the floor revealing her complete nakedness to him.

He openly gazed at her in awe, losing the restraint he had when he gazed at Katarina. She had a C-cup bust at best, as well as a toned muscled body, as he could see defined structure in her arms, and her six pack as well. He also saw more piercings as well as tattoos; she had a belly button piercing as well as nipple piercings which he found strange at first but got used too. She also had a heavy detailed graphic pen design tattoo of a beautiful woman that looked like her with the other half being a skull right at her center under her breasts. He enjoyed that she had a thin bush of well kept black curls right above her sex.

He slowly licked his lips as his eyes roamed over her body slowly, taking in the artwork that was his gir-_mate_. She wasn't his girlfriend, she was his _mate_. As in instinctual wife…he was hers, and she was his. It was not up for debate.

Wanda couldn't help but blush a bit as her love gazed over her body, with the same look of awe and gaze of intensity he always had when she presented herself to him. It made her feel special, loved…she felt like a virgin again.

Taking a light deep breath she calmed herself and walked towards him, swaying her hips as she did so. With raising her hand, with a snap of her fingers, Naruto's entire suit came undone and fell to the ground, including his boxers.

Now it was her turn to gaze hungrily at him. She licked her own lips as she admired his oh so godly body. His pecks, his abs, his arms…they were way more developed and toned than the majority of boys their age, maybe even a few years older, and yet Naruto still passed them. Cut, defined, toned, lean yet built. His biceps, triceps all defined and visible, he also sported a developing eight pack as well. And unlike most men who cared just about their top, he also cared about his lower body as well. His calf's were huge, powerful, his legs were just as defined, his thighs powerful as well.

It also didn't help that his body had a few tattoo's but not too much to go over the top, only adding more sexy to himself. On his entire left pec was a paragraph written in beautiful cursive, already knowing what it said she moved on to explore the rest of his body. Tattooed at his core, right below his pecks yet right above his abs, was an upside down triangle. Seemingly sitting on his neck and collarbone was a nine tama necklace, while his right shoulder was some kind of wicked tribal tattoo.

Her eyes then followed the defined V that pointed to the last appendage that was just as developed as his body, that only blessed grown men were able to wield. Slowly rising to say hello to her, was Naruto's very impressive sword…so impressive that it was perfect for her…she didn't know about any other woman, but it was perfect for her.

Why? Well because it was completely circumcised, and when fully erect it was ten maybe ten and half inches long, at most eleven. But not only was it long, it was thick as well, being about two maybe three inches wide. Below the sword that was perfect for her were two were well sized testicles that were about the size of golf balls. Yeah, he could never wear skinny jeans because his nuts were too big for them. This all ended with trimmed golden blond curls around the tool.

Wanda licked her lips as she was now very close to him, so close that her hardened nipples were just starting to poke his the start of his ribs since she was significantly shorter than him. One hand went behind his head so she could grab a fistful of his locks, enjoying the feeling of it running through her fingers; the other hand was set on his right peck, enjoying the feel of the hard muscle underneath her hand.

Naruto's crimson eyes never left her face, as he gazed at her supple pink lips. "Wanda…" he whispered softly but she didn't reply at the moment. Lifting up her chin, he forced her to look into his eyes. "I love you Wanda…" he declared softly and truthfully.

Her eyes widened before she slowly closed them and rested her head on his chest. "Say it again…" she whispered her plea. Naruto held her closer and leaned down into her ear.

"I love you Wanda Maximoff," he repeated with more conviction. A lone tear trailed from Wanda's eye as she then looked up at him and brought his head down to meet his lips in a gentle affectionate loving kiss. Naruto wasted no time in returning the kiss, going the same speed Wanda was going as he rubbed her body down.

She pulled away from him and gave a soft smile. "We've said to each other hundreds of times, and I'm not saying I didn't mean it back then…but I _really_ mean it right now. _I love you_, Naruto Uzumaki," she told him and he could only gaze at her in silence.

"You mean _so_ much to me…You are the _only_ person in this world I can not _live_ without. When I close my eyes, all I see is _you_. When I open my eyes, the first thing I want to see is _you_. _Your_ voice is the _only_ sound I truly earn for," she started and he was completely in awe as she continued. "You keep me high in the sky, and keep me down to earth, all at the same time…" she laughed lightly.

"You understood me when no one else did. Given a mission to kill me, and you abandoned it because you felt connected with me, even though I wanted you dead just because…" Wanda went on, flashes of her time in solitary confinement as a child appearing before her. "You didn't see me as a danger to life, a tool to be used, an animal that needed to be controlled…but a person…a person that should be free to make their own decisions, whether they be good or bad…"

"_I love you_ for that. _I love you_ for all of those things…and as far as I am concerned," she began to shake her head, a smile on her lips. "I am no longer Wanda Maximoff, that name is dead to me, just like the people who own it…no, I am Wanda _Uzumaki_…because you are my _soul mate_," Wanda grinned as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"I _want_ to be with _you_ for the _rest_ of my life, no ifs ands or buts about it, do you understand me?" She demanded and he gave a nod of the head but he had a large frown on his face. She noticed which caused her smile to damper a bit, but as he began explaining it all made sense.

"Wanda, _I love you_. I _truly_ do; but…I am too much of a sorry excuse to be your love, your soul mate…because you feel so much devotion to me and only me, but I can never be that for you. Because other women _will_ come into my life and I will love them as well…" he began shaking his head firmly and was going to continue, but Wanda shut him up with a kiss.

She pulled away and grabbed his face, forcing him to look into her eyes now. "You think I don't know this? I know this Naruto. And you know what? I don't care! Because I know that is not true!" She declared and he looked confused. "There _will_ be other women, but you will be devoted to us just like we will be devoted to you. You will be our soul mates just like we will be your soul mates…and I am completely fine with that, not overly happy, but I'm fine with it," she grinned.

"So don't _ever_ think you are too much of a sorry excuse when it comes to your love for me and the others that will come," Wanda ordered with a glare and he gave a nod before he leaned down and reclaimed her lips.

Wanda didn't fight back, as her body completely melded with his in perfect unison and formation. Their tongues participated in a very loving yet sexual dance. Slowly but surely, they began traveling to the bed, with Naruto falling on it, Wanda on top of him.

The two never separated from their kiss, their eyes shut as the felt each other out with their tongues. As she laid on top of him, Naruto held Wanda even closer while her fingers ran through his hair.

She then pulled away from him and kissed his forehead and slowly trailed down, laying soft loving kisses on his skin. When she reached his neck she nipped at it, bit down and kissed it sending him shivers. She then began kissing his collarbone, then followed the trail that was his tattoos kissing them as well.

Once she had finished with them she had continued on down, kissing and feeling on his entire chest. Naruto was pure silent as he enjoyed his mate kissing his body. He fought down his chuckle as he could feel Wanda's soft gentle kisses turn into wet long tongue kisses when she reached his abs. He didn't mind at all as he let her have her fun.

He tensed lightly when her slightly cold hand wrapped around his warm rod and slowly stroked him, earning a light sigh of pleasure. Wanda continued to kiss down his abs before moving to his left leg and stopped at his knee before moving on to the other leg, all the meanwhile the pace of her stroking increased along with how hard she was squeezing. Once she had finished his right leg, she then faced his fully erect cock which was simply pulsing in her hand.

Wanda first laid a kiss on the tip then another on the side. Pulling her head back she smiled and stuck out her tongue, revealing that it too was pierced, having a red stud. Her tongue slowly licked the tip before licking both sides up and down, and Naruto hummed in appreciation. Wanda then licked down to his balls and stopped before gliding her way back up to the tip, which she had her tongue swirl around making him suck his teeth a bit in pleasure. Giving a quiet giggled, she began to massage his balls just as she slowly guided his cock into her mouth.

Naruto gave a hum of pleasure as he enjoyed the wet cool yet warm cavern that was Wanda's mouth. Moving her tongue around she had it twirl around his dick before she inhaled a bit, beginning the suction. The teen gave a wince as she slowly began to bob her head, going back and fourth while lathering the head of his cock with her tongue.

"Damn," he quipped lightly. Her pace changed randomly, keeping him on his toes so to speak. She would bob very fast while sucking like a maniac, only too slow down and stroke him with her mouth nice and slow. Removing herself from the lathered cock, she dipped her head a bit lower to greet his balls, kissing each one before giving them a few long licks while she continued to stroke him off.

Naruto gave a quiet groan when she took his balls into her mouth, licking them while also humming. She glanced up to his cock to see pre-cum leaking from the tip. She waited for it to build up before leaving his sack and sticking out her tongue, allowing the few drips to land on her tongue. Savoring the taste she gave the tip one last long passionate tongue loving kiss before quickly kissing and licking her way back up to his lips, taking them with her own.

The blond returned the kiss before he surprised Wanda by flipping them over, so he was on top of her. Now it was his turn. Wanda gave a light giggle as Naruto made his way from her forehead to her neck as he began biting and licking it, that was one of her tickle spots.

After leaving a hickey on her neck, he kissed down her collarbone before reaching her sensitive breasts. He went back and forth kissing each one till he gently grabbed the left while he made out with the right. Wanda moaned and shivered as he played with her sensitive nipples, licking and sucking on the nub before putting it between his teeth grinding it lightly, ignoring the piercing all together.

Once he was done with that breast he moved on to the next, replacing his hand with his mouth and vice versa. Wanda closed her eyes and chewed her bottom lip, she could feel herself getting wetter as he dominated her tit, repeating his actions. After a few more moments he finished and kissed his way down to her stomach, visually admiring her abs before he pulled the same action she did with him. His kisses became long and wet, as he licked his way down to her her sex.

He wrinkled his nose a bit as the tip of it felt her curls. Gazing at them, he ran a two of his fingers through them, admiring the feel and softness of it. Just about everyone had fetishes, some strange, some normal. While weird people were into watching their girl get sexed by another, or like smelling armpits, Naruto liked when girls had a nice amount of pubic hair. Yeah shaven was nice and all, but there was something about it that made him feel like he was about to sex a girl who hadn't gone through puberty yet...it was kind of a turn off really.

So he showed Wanda his appreciation by playing with the patch of curls before he lowered his head, coming fact to face with her moist pussy. He was honestly surprised that she didn't have some kind of piercing down here, and he was glad she didn't, as that would be a bit of a turn off for him as well. He admired her pink lips that looked as if they were begging to receive a kiss.

So he complied. His lips met with her bottom lips, giving it a gentle kiss which caused Wanda to suck in a breath of air. Naruto gave a long hard lick to her pussy, and she whimpered but he continued on. His tongue delve in between the folds and wiggled while inside, while he also squeezed on her clit which was by now completely out to say hi.

The blond sucked on each lip, letting go with a pop to move on to the next. Wanda was losing her mind as he back was starting to arch. She just about screamed at the top of her lungs when he pressed his tongue on her clit before sucking on it directly. Wanda reached her orgasm, filling Naruto's mouth with her juices. Without any complaint or hesitation, Naruto swallowed the juices and lapped up the rest till there was none left.

Wanda gave a few pants to catch her breath. Now stable, she felt Naruto get up and move towards his pants to get something. She wondered what it was till it clicked; so before he could get too far she grabbed his arm and brought him back. "Babe," she called and he looked towards her and she shook her head. "Not this time...I want you completely," she told him and he had a expression of surprise on his face.

"You sure, it's no problem putting one on," he replied and she shook her head firmly, a smile on her lips.

"I'm positive I love you and I want to feel everything. Make love to me Naruto Uzumaki," she ordered softly and he gave a smile, returning to her embrace. They shared a passionate kiss, while Wanda waved her finger and the lights were set to a dim setting.

Hovering over her, Naruto grabbed his manhood, and directed it right at the Wanda's entrance. Both took a deep breath, and Naruto pushed his way inside, earning a hitch of breath and the tension of muscles from Wanda.

Wanda wrapped her legs around him and kissed him while their fingers interlaced with each other. Naruto's strokes were slow slow, yet powerful, showing his experience. Wanda moaned into the kiss as he began to pick up speed, his already strong thrusts becoming stronger. Her moans encouraged the blond more, as the room was filled with the sounds of the rocking bed, grunts, moans and the clapping noises as Naruto slammed into her.

"Ah~! Ah~!" She panted, her arms shooting up to grab the back of the headboard. Naruto kept himself up while he used his lower body strength to piston his mate while also grinding against her. His slams were short yet hard, though he was still going deep much to Wanda's pleasure. He dived in and out, his grunts becoming louder and a bit animal like while her moans were whines of bliss.

She unwrapped her legs around him, allowing him to lean up a bit more. His hands grabbed her waist and he began to spear her even more, moving her smaller body on and off of his cock. "Na~ru~to!" she sang, her eye closed and her face scrunched in an expression of delight. And in a blur, Wanda realized now she was on her stomach with Naruto right on top of her, grinding against her ass and pumping in and out as he nibbled on her ear.

His hands covered hers, their fingers once again interlaced as he picked himself up and brought himself down with a slam. She could hear his curses of joy and it made her feel good to know that he was enjoying this just as much as she was; and she was _really_ loving this. Even though Naruto was the only man she's been with, she figured he would be the best sex, lover in life honestly...maybe that was just her biased opinion. But she must admit, that even though sex with Naruto was always spectacular even when he wore condoms up until now..._this_ sex was so far the best she _ever_ had with him.

Wanda gave moans and whimpers of more, deeper, and her own set of curses, wanting to spur him along. His grunts were music to her ears just like her moans was music to his. "I lo~ve you~!" she breathed out and he repeated her words with a growl to her ear. "Baby i'm cumming!" she whispered. He didn't respond vocally, but he responded physically.

His pace picked up and the clapping noises became louder. He bit down on her ear a bit hard before he kissed her cheek then nuzzled into her neck and bit down. Wanda gave pants as she could _feel_ her loins burning, as if she was on fire. Something was coming and it was coming fast. "Naru~to!" she called out and the next he thrust he sent, along with his teeth biting down a bit more harder finally pushed her off the cliff.

With a scream, her body tensed and convulsed as she came, releasing her love juices all over the bed. Naruto didn't stop as he continued to ride her from behind. He could feel himself reaching his limit, so much that it was starting to hurt. "Wanda!" he snarled and with one last push he came. However, his last push gave him a far reach that he actually pushed past her cervix and into her womb, releasing all of his seed. This caused Wanda to freeze as she started to leak even more juices while also feeling the warm cum flow into her womb making her feel...a bit different. It wasn't bad...not at all, in fact she felt good, satisfied, content...it just felt different.

Naruto released rope after rope, so much that Wanda was starting to feel a bit full. Once he was finished his body relaxed and he removed himself from within her. Turning over he laid on the side of her and took deep breaths. "Damn," he whispered and Wanda nodded her head as she turned over and cuddled to his side.

"My thoughts exactly...just a bit more vulgar," she giggled lightly as she kissed his chest. The two were silent for a bit before they looked at each other and Wanda gave a sly grin, "Want to go again?"

"You never have to ask me that ya know," Naruto grumbled and Wanda gave a chuckle before she moved to sit on top of him, stroking his semi-erect cock. She leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss before pulling back a small bit and grinning at him.

"I wanna try something new, and we have several more hours to do everything," she grinned and he raised a brow and he blinked finally catching her meaning. "Yes..._everything_," she empthazied as she directed his cock to her _second_ hole.

By the the time morning came, the _entire_ hotel knew Naruto's name.

* * *

"BLUE 22! BLUE 22! HUT!"

"B-A-Y- GO BAYVILLE!"

"They could do better," Naruto muttered as he stood beside the bleachers in Bayville Highschool, watching the football game currently going on. He just took his crimson eyes off the cheer squad and focused back on the game.

"Bro, you could have jerked him," he grumbled to himself as he watched the star running back of the team, Duncan Matthews get tackled down. His gaze however went to beautiful red haired 17 year old girl snapping pictures of the fallen running back.

The red eyed teen smiled at the sight of the girl, before he noticed something. Glancing to the side he saw a teen boy who was crouched, sneakily pick pocketing from people. With a smirk, the teen hopped off like a toad.

Shrugging his shoulders he turned back to the field to see they were taking five. He raised a brow when three of the football players, which included Duncan, walk off, following the toad boy. He heard their jitters about squashing the kid and the teen gave a light sigh.

"We're going to crush you like the toad you are tolansky!" Duncan grinned as he grabbed the teens collar and pushed him against the pillar as they were under the bleachers.

"Yo, mind putting him down?" they heard a voice and they turned to see a teenage boy who looked about their age.

The guy wore a dark red leather coat with the sleeves rolled up just before his elbows. He wore a dark orange tank top underneath, matched with black cargo/army like pants with classical timberlands. Around his neck was a beautiful jade green crystal necklace with two diamonds, though he seemed to have another necklace though they were in his shirt, dogtags maybe? He also wore black gloves, and a chain hung from his back pocket, probably connected to his wallet.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the jocks demanded, as they gazed at the teen.

"That's you don't need to know info bub," the teen smirked as he stalked towards them. "Now, are you going to put the guy down or do I have to put you down?" He threatened, though his tone sounded bored, and his expression matched it as well.

"Just leave us the hell alone! This guy was stealing money from everybody! He needs to be punished," Duncan stated and Naruto hummed before giving a shrug.

"Well I'm sure he can return it, right?" He asked the victim who gave a nod holding up the money with a nervous expression. "See, no harm no foul…now put him down…because I don't really tend to like bullies,"

"Fine! We'll crush you first then!" Duncan growled as he nodded towards his friends that charged at the mystery guy. Without effort, Naruto socked one of the players, then kneed another before throwing them both back behind him randomly.

"H-hey!" a voice from behind stated and the remaining three looked back to see a teen with shades get tackled down by the thrown players, his shades ending up getting knocked off. Suddenly a red energy beam was released and caused destruction, hitting a propane tank nearby.

"Damn," Naruto sighed before he grabbed both Duncan and Tolansky, throwing them to protect them from the blast…and quite a blast it was. Duncan hit his head against a post while Tolansky was blew back in front of the bleachers.

"Scott! Scott!" the red headed girl from earlier called as she tried to find her friend who was muttering to himself, keeping his eyes closed. The girl found his shades and put them on his face, allowing him to open his eyes.

"Jean? Aw man, this is my fault isn't it? Damn, it was these guys and they were…"

"It's okay Scott, lets just get out of here before we end up blamed for something," Jean suggested and he nodded. Helping him up, the two grabbed the two unconscious jocks and pulled them from under the bleachers before running off to a safe distance.

However as they ran, Jean couldn't help look back…something was off.

Emerging from the rubble was the blond guy who had some burns on him. Rolling his stiff neck, the burns slowly healed and his shoulder popped back into place. Looking at the destruction he caused, he sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Damn,"

* * *

Later that night, around midnight, a dark maroon 2014 Chevrolet Camaro pulled up to the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters.

The Naruto turned off the ignition and could only gaze at the mansion with a nostalgic look, along with a smile. So many memories he had of this place, good ones mostly. How long has he been gone? Five, maybe seven years? Such a long time. No doubt he would get an earful. Exhaling a deep breath, he opened the door. Reaching over to the passenger seat, he grabbed a dufflebag and slung it over his shoulder. Closing the door and locking it, he slipped his keys in his pockets and tread to the gate.

* * *

Charles Xavier sat in his wheel chair, doing some paperwork, with a calm and peaceful mind as usual. As he worked, he glanced to the clock to see the time and figured everyone should be in bed, as it was a school night.

However, he would have to talk with Scott in the morning about the incident earlier at the football game. People could have gotten seriously hurt, and if he hadn't interfered with the policemen's thought about the propane being the cause, he would have figured it was mutant doing.

But no one was seriously hurt, so that was fine. He just needed to get the boy to control his powers. Tomorrow he would also introduce Kurt Wagner to the other students, starting with Jean and Scott, hopefully they could become good friends, put the boy at ease.

As he wrote his signature on a document, he stopped mid stroke as he felt something very odd, yet familiar.

'_Professor!_' Jean called telepathically, as if she was just jolted from her sleep.

'_Yes Jean, I feel it too, it's nearby…very nearby,_' Charles said as he tried to figure out the cause of this sudden…anxiety he felt. '_Wake Ororo and Scott and meet me downstairs, it seems this presence is closer than we think_,' Xavier stated before he headed downstairs.

After a couple of minutes, the desired people were awake, even Kurt who was still cloaked. Scott noticed him but said nothing while Jean was to preoccupied. "What's going on professor?" Scott yawned and Charles hummed in thought.

Before the man could answer, the doorbell rang…twice…then three times…then four..then fi.. "We're coming!" Storm scowled before she set her hand on the door handle. Unlocking it she opened it and Jean's eyes widened as did Charles as they gazed at the guest.

"Sup," the blond teen grinned, Jean automatically gave a happy squeal before she jumped into the boy's arms, as he expected this.

"Naruto! You're back! You're finally back!" She cheered before kissing him full on the lips, shocking Scott to his core. Naruto kissed the girl back quickly before she pulled away and grinned at him.

She couldn't believe her eyes as she hugged him tighter, "It's great to see you too Red," Naruto smiled as he returned the hug. After a few moments he set her down, but she did not let him go, only moving to the side, allowing him to walk in.

Naruto's crimson gaze fell upon Charles and a twinge of sadness and guilt appeared in his eyes. Charles gazed back at Naruto, a mix of confusion, happiness, and slight anger on his face, though happiness was the main feeling.

"Professor," Naruto nodded to the man and Charles nodded back.

"Naruto…it's…" Charles paused before he smiled brightly, "It's fantastic to see you my boy," he stated and Naruto smiled. Although it was a bit awkward, Naruto still tried his best to give his 'guardian' a big hug. '_Welcome home son_,' Charles told him inwardly.

'_It's good to feel welcomed_,' was Naruto's mental reply before he pulled away. Jean returned to hugging his arm, a bright smile on her face.

"Whoa, whose the cutie?" Suddenly the attenion was shifted, though Scott was still in shock. Naruto's crimson eyes turned towards the stairs as he saw a beautiful girl walk down the stairs in little to no clothes on, her body basically out on display.

Naruto assesed the girl, his eyes taking in her appearence. For one, she stood at 5'8 with long straight silky looking platinum blond hair. She had bright blue eyes that twinkled with wonder and amusement. She had perfectly shaped supple lips, and a slight tan to her skin. At the moment she was wearing a very very short tank top that stopped at the beginning of her ribs with black gym shorts for girls.

This outfit allowed him to see the curves that looked as if they should be on a grown woman. While she wasn't slim thick like Jean, Katarina or even Wanda, she wasn't bony either. She had moderate thickness that seemed toned, which Naruto guessed she went to the gym maybe about three times a week. She had a belly button piercing with the tattoo of a snowflake on her left him, it wasn't big but it wasn't small either. Naruto also noted she had a stud piercing on the left side of her nose as well.

"Ah, you decided to wake up," Charles greeted the girl with a neutral tone as she stood in the group. The girl nodded her head, but her eyes never left Naruto's who returned her gaze. Though it was very hard to spot, he could see the slight twitch of the brow...perhaps of annoyance maybe? He could only guess that's what it was because at the moment, he could feel an onslaught of attacks going against his mental defenses. But this girl couldn't hope to smash them as even Charles would have a hard time if he tried.

Charles cleared his throat before smiling at Naruto, "Naruto, since you've been gone there have been a few people that you've missed," Xavier stated and the teen nodded as he looked at the two other new faces, though one of them was still in a state of shock and the other was hooded.

He then noticed someone that had been silent, gazing at him in slight awe. "Ororo!" Naruto greeted as he walked up to her, now taller than the woman who was naturally 5'11. "Man, I didn't even recongnize you without that silly Mohawk," he teased and she gave him a punch to his chest. "You look much better with longer hair,"

"Idiot, that was the fashion back then," She huffed crossing her arms indiginately. Naruto gave a snort with a roll of his eyes, not affected in the least bit by her punch. Ororo then smiled at Naruto and pulled him into a hug which he returned. "I missed you, munchkin," she teased and he gave a chuckle. She then pulled away and raised a brow at him, "What you don't know how to pick up a phone?!" she demanded and he gave a sheepish grin.

"I was busy?" at that answer both Jean and Ororo gave him punches to the chest. He gave them a slight pout before turning to the professor who looked on in amusement while the blond girl was curious.

"Naruto, I would like you to meet Emma Frost. She is a student here at the institute. Emma this is my wayward student who doesn't know how to pick up a phone, Naruto Uzumaki," Charles introduced the two.

Emma held out her hand with a smile that Naruto guessed was supposed to be charming. And it was but something about it seemed off, but maybe it was his imagination.

"So you are the cutie Miss Prude Puss keeps talking about," she smiled earning a twitch of the brow from Jean while Naruto gave an amused smile. Naruto returned the shake with a shrug of the shoulders. Emma glanced towards Jean and gave a teasing smile. "He's cuter than you said Jean, I might just take him instead of Scott,"

Naruto raised an amused brow before he looked towards Jean as he could feel irritation rolling off her. "Yeah right!" The girl snapped quietly earning a smirk from Emma, and Naruto could have swore he saw lightning spark from both of their eyes, clashing together.

"Not even five minutes back and you already have the two most popular girls at school fighting over you," Ororo muttered as she pinched his arm earning a fake wince. "You work fast,"

"I didn't do anything though," he muttered truthfully as he watched the girls have a mental battle of dominance. His attention along with Ororo's was given to Charles who cleared his throat.

"Next is one of my students, Scott Summers…though he seems to be in some kind of shock right now," Charles stated before he went quiet to read Scotts mind and he instantly glanced towards Jean who blinked and gasped cutting her battle with Emma short.

Said girl raised a brow before she looked towards Scott with a bored look. She then looked towards the other two telepathics and heard their conversation but she gave her attention to her fellow blond who looked somewhat annoyed.

"I hate mental conversations," Naruto grumbled to himself. He only hated them when he wasn't involved, because he always had the feeling he was a subject of some sort. It's like a person who speaks another language you don't understand and they suddenly speak it to another person after just speaking to you….pisses him off.

"My apologies," Charles apologized before glancing towards Scott. "Scott and Jean have a…type of thing going on, and Jean's kiss to you set him in shock," Naruto raised a brow at this as he glanced towards Jean who looked a bit sheepish.

"So Red has a boyfriend now huh? Cool, just hope he isn't an ass," Naruto muttered and Jean shook her head.

"He's not an ass, and he's not my boyfriend," she told him sternly, especially the last part. Emma gave a snort of amusement which earned a glare from Jean while Naruto just shrugged, before turning to the third person.

"And you are?" Naruto asked curiously and Charles smiled, as Jean and Emma looked towards him as well with a confused looks.

"This is Kurt Wagner," Charles introduced and the cloaked person held out his hand, which the three teens noticed was blue and furry. But that didn't stop Naruto from shaking it.

"Hi, I'm Naruto," he greeted kindly and the blue person nodded.

"Hello," he said in English but with a thick german accent. Jean then introduced herself too, and Kurt took off his hood, showing himself to them. Naruto gave a interested smirk while Jean blinked in surprise a bit.

"Kurt will be staying here for some time. But for now, Naruto, I must speak to you, Ororo, you come as well" Charles stated before he noticed how Jean wouldn't let go of Naruto's arm. "Jean why don't you take care of Scott? He seems like he needs an explanation,"

"But…"

"Yeah Jean, take care of Scott," Emma quipped sticking her tongue out at Jean teasingly who merely told her a nasty comment mentally. Emma gave a giggle of amusement winking at a confused Naruto.

Shaking his head he turned to Jean."It's okay Red," Naruto smiled patting her head teasingly, "I'm not going anywhere…yet," he said and Jean gave him a demanding look.

"You promise? Because I don't think I can just take you taking off Naruto," she told him and he nodded in understanding before kissing her forehead.

"I promise, not going anywhere," he said and Jean nodded before reluctantly letting his arm go. She, Emma and Kurt watched as Naruto left with the adults, leaving them and Scott.

"Kurt, can you give me and Scott some time to talk?" She asked nicely and he nodded in understanding before disappearing in a puff, leaving a smell of sulfur. She then glared at Emma who merely gave a giggle.

"He is pretty cute though _Red_," Emma teased and Jean's glare became a bit more intense. "I wonder if he likes blondes, like I said you can have Scott," she went on and Jeam rolled her eyes.

"You don't even like Scott like that," she pointed out and Emma gave a light snort.

"That' what you think dear _sister_ of mine," Emma smirked before she hugged Jean who was a bit irritated. "You know I love you Jean, I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, and try not too on accident,"

Jean gave a grumble as she accepted Emma's kiss to the cheek. "I know, but I really like him Em," she said and Emma looked towards Scott.

Jean followed her eyes and sighed. "How do I say, '_Naruto is my best friend and I've been in love with him since we're kids and now that he's back I'm trying to see where we could go_,' without hurting his feelings?" She asked.

"You can't," Emma shrugged. "All you can hope is he understands and there is no beef between all of us," she said and Jean looked confused.

"All of us? Don't you mean me, Scott, and Naruto?" Emma shook her head before a smirk settled on her face.

"No, I mean all of us. You're my best friend Jean, if Scott has issues with you, then he has issues with me too," Emma stated in joking yet serious manner. Jean smiled at her best friend and gave a nod. "Besides, I never really liked Scott like that, I just acted like I did to mess with you," she shrugged with snort.

Jean's brow twitched but she blushed when Emma continued, "Naruto on the other hand...mmhmm, I'm interested. Who knows, maybe we could end up sharing him," Emma whispered in her ear in a sultry tone before she walked off laughing as Jean glared at her a bit embarrassed

She frowned and shook her head, Emma was just messing with her...at least she thought she was. She could never really truly figure out when the blond was being serious or not if she didn't have a certain look on her face. Turning towards Scott she gave a sigh,

Yeah she cared about Scott…but she kind of cared about Naruto more….

Ugh, the struggle.

* * *

Naruto comfortably sat in the chair in front of Charles's desk while Ororo stood behind the professor.

"So Naruto, how was your travels? I still can't seem to read you're mind without permission so you are going to have to tell me," Charles stated and Naruto simply shrugged.

"Nothing much, traveled, met some people, trained…met some more people, and trained," he told him and Xavier raised a brow at his wayward student, but the teen didn't budge.

"Train hmm? So I assume you have a better control over your powers than you did the last time I saw you?" He asked and Naruto gave him a deadpan look.

"Professor, the last time you saw me was 7 years ago…you don't think that maybe I've learned something?" The teen wondered. "I learned and I've trained, I'm not perfect...but I'm no loser either, I can hold my own, with and without my powers," Naruto smiled confidently.

"So what can you do with your powers now since you have...a decent understanding of them?" Charles wondered and Naruto hummed in thought before he shrugged, though a smile was still on his lips.

"Well I can control the gravity everywhere, it really helps in battle. Oh, and I'm at the beginning stages of weaving some elements together to form a whole new element, quite stressful though," he muttered. "I no longer can sense ill intent, but all emotions in general, and if I try hard enough I can influence their emotions," he went on, causing Ororo to look a bit surprised.

"Sounds like you really improved over the years, which you should have considering that wo_man_ basically kidnapped you," she grumbled, crossing her arms under her ample bust. Naruto shook his head as he could see the annoyance in her eyes.

"She didn't kidnap me Oro, I agreed to go with her. I thought we settled this," He frowned and she frowned not answering him which made him give a small sigh. "Look, none you may not like the fact that I left, but if I didn't I wouldn't be as strong as I am now...I needed to leave, I needed to leave so I could become strong to protect those precious to me, and be strong enough to fight for what I believe in," Naruto declared.

"For instance, during my...trip, I was nearly killed," Naruto stated as if it was no big deal and the two gave him surprised looks but he waved them off. "But that's not the point, my point is, when I got better, I felt stronger. My body was more durable, I had more stamina, more strength, even my powers became just a little bit stronger," Naruto explained before he gave a small smile.

"I don't think I would have found out this strange ability, that I have dubbed Zenkai if it wasn't for me going with her. She trained me to fight and to kill, and though you might not have liked her...I am grateful for her teachings and count her as one of my precious people, I just like I count you two," Naruto went on and they gave small conflicted frowns.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto gave one last sigh before he stood up. "Anyway, I would love to keep on talking to you guys and all, but I'm drained...so i'm heading to bed," he told them as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You will be staying here then?" Ororo asked a bit hopeful. "I'm sure Jean would love for you to be more closer to her, as would I," she admitted and he gave a smile, though shrugged.

"I guess if I'm welcome. I can always find an apartment and live by my own rules there," Naruto suggested with a bored expression, though Charles shook his head with a smile.

"You are more then welcome to stay here Naruto. This is your home after all," He told the blond who nodded in agreement and understanding. "As long as you respect the house rules, you may do as you please. Unlike the others however, I understand you lived a certain lifestyle while you were away...so I am also willing to allow that here," Charles stated and Naruto's eyes lit up with delight.

"I will make it possible for you to enroll into Bayville high school as well, though it may take a few days," Charles added and Naruto shrugged, not really minding. It would keep him a bit busy when there was nothing else to do.

"Cool, my room still the same?" He asked, his answer was a nod. He walked towards the door and and was a about to walk out when he was stipped.

"Naruto, before you go…I must ask what your plans are…why did you come back? I thought for sure when-"

"Professor," Naruto cut him off softly. "I promise I will explain later, maybe not tomorrow, but I will explain. I just need some time to get used to this before I do. I haven't seen Jean or Ororo in a long time, I missed them, and from what I am feeling, they've missed me too," he stated and the two adults nodded.

"Just give me some time, and you will know why," Naruto informed and Charles nodded his head, in understanding. While he was a bit miffed he wasn't going to get his answer now, he was glad that he wasn't going to be kept in the dark till the last moment. That's all he was really asking for. "Goodnight Prof. Oro," Naruto bid as he opened the door.

"Oh, Naruto," the teen turned back to see a smile on Charles's face. "It's good to have you back home," the blond gave a smile, giving one last nod.

"It's good to have a home to come back too,"

* * *

**Alright. Longest chapter so far of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Not only was it long, but it had a long lemon to it as well. So now time for the usual end of chapter Run down.**

**Okay! Titan has three founders who are the **_**true**_** leaders of Titan. That is Naruto, Isaiah, and Wanda. Then after them are the minor leaders of Titan. So think of it like a business, there is the boss who is the owner, then there is a manager. The other Six that sat at the table in the last chapter are basically the managers. **

**Now, as for Emma Frost who was introduced this chapter. She is not the same Emma Frost that worked with Sebastian Shaw...so to speak. Also she is Jean's rival so to speak, but they are actually **_**really**_** good friends, seeing each other as sisters.**

**Moving on, in a couple of reviews, some people asked me if Naruto is still going to have lemons with girls that are not in the harem like in the original version. The answer to that is yes, I don't see why not. So you can expect a lemon or two with Ororo in the story, even though she is not in the harem.**

**Was there anything else I was going to say...Oh, I'm going to try my best not to make Naruto like the "cool guy" like I did in the original. I'm going to try make him a bit more humble and less of a jackass...lets see how that works out though.**

**Okay...I think that is all I have to say...hope you enjoyed the chapter…**

**Bye.**


	4. Reconnecting

**Chapter Four**

When Naruto opened the door to leave his room, he saw a red blur run past him and blinked. "Red?" he called and she stopped, turning around she gave a charming smile, walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"Morning Naruto," She greeted as he returned the hug. "How was you're sleep?" She asked and he simply gave a smile and a thumbs up. "That's good Breakfast is downstairs, Ororo usually makes big meals,"

This caused Naruto's eyes to go wide in surprise. "She can cook! Damn! Time really changed her," Naruto grumbled and she rolled her eyes with a giggle while smacking his chest, inwardly noting how hard it was.

"Be nice, anyway I…"

"Jean! Stop flirting with blond and sexy and hurry your ass up! Scott is leaving in two!" They heard Emma yell and Jean blushed lightly before she shook her head.

"I got to go, I'll see you after school," Kissing his cheek she ran off towards the stairs leaving a smiling Naruto.

"JEAN!"

"I'M COMING DAMN IT!"

Naruto gave a chuckle before he shook his head and walked towards the stairs. As he walked down the hallway he saw Charles talking with Kurt in his room and watched the blue teen suddenly gain a human image. Humming to himself, he nodded and kept on walking till he reached the bottom floor.

Taking a sniff, he smelled the delectable aroma of scrambled eggs and grinned. Walking into the kitchen, he went past the dining room to see that there was plates of breakfast food such as Pancakes, hash brown and bacon. From the way it was arranged he could tell that the others already ate breakfast, so he walked into the kitchen to see his elder sister figure at the stove humming a tune as she cooked the eggs.

"Man, so the rumors were true," Naruto spoke up, gaining her attention as she glanced to him. "You really can cook now!" he teased with a grin and she threw him an annoyed look. "I remember the days when you nearly burned down the mansion because you couldn't melt butter…ah those were the days,"

"Shut up you!" Ororo glared at him, directing a mini bolt of lightning at him and he ducked out the way with a squeak. "If you know what's good for you you'll keep your mouth shut and just enjoy this food,"

"Yadda Yadda," Naruto waved her off as he grabbed a plate and head over to her, but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek making her glance at him in small surprise. Naruto didn't say anything, and he didn't need too. The smile on his face simply told her that he was happy that they were still close to each other.

Once the two made their plates, they sat together at the table and began eating. Ororo looked towards him and gave a small smile before speaking, "So munchkin, tell me about your adventures during your 'trip'," she told him and he gave a shrug as he stabbed his eggs.

"Well…" he paused before shaking his head, "Before we talk about me…let's talk about you Oro…what have you been up too these past seven years?" he asked and she hummed before giving her own shrug.

"Nothing really, I simply have been here, teaching the students that would come and pass by," she shrugged and Naruto frowned at her, giving her a deadpan glare. With a sigh, she played with her food. "Well, I pursued a modeling career for a little bit,"

Naruto was silent as he processed that and he nodded his head, "That's believable," he muttered and she raised a brow. Seeing this look he gave another shrug, "I'm just saying it is. I mean, someone as beautiful as you with your exotic features, beautiful skin, luscious lips, and silky hair despite the bad haircut…I kind of expected you to be a model," he said truthfully.

Ororo was surprised by this and blushed, as she did not expect for Naruto to say that, and so smoothly either. She gave him a look over, and had to admit that he had grown rather handsome over the years…it was really interesting how he was an adorable brat several years back and now he was this tall, muscular, handsome, sexy…

"You okay there Oro?" Naruto asked breaking her out of her thoughts before they could go too far. "You seemed a little lost," he muttered and she shook her head before placing a smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry, you were saying something?" She asked and Naruto nodded his head as he continued as if nothing happened. Once he repeated his question, Ororo blinked before snorting, "Boyfriend? No, hadn't had a boyfriend…their too busy suspecting if I'm a mutant than interested in being in a relationship with me,"

"You poor neglected woman," Naruto frowned as he gazed at her and her eye brow twitched in annoyance. "I'm sorry to hear that…well, I'm sure the right guy will come around and simply be entranced by your beauty, I know I am," Naruto went on, once again making her blush lightly. "Anyway, you got any plans for today?" he asked and she hummed in thought before shaking her head making him grin.

"Good, cause I'm taking you out on a date," he stated and she blinked both surprised and confused. "I need to know how to get around Bayville, and you need to have some fun," he told her and she chuckled with a nod. "Great! I'll get dressed and we can go," he said as he stood up took his plate and her empty plate followed by all the other plates and took them into the kitchen.

Ororo was a bit amused as she watched Naruto carry the stack of plates into the other room, all the while admiring his figure as he left. He was simply wearing a black tank-top with orange basket-ball shorts. She hummed before shaking her head and looked down at herself. She could already hear him talking about her dressing like a mom even though she wasn't that old, she wasn't, twenty-eight wasn't old…nope not at all.

As she stood up and headed towards her room, she couldn't help but think of his compliments. For some reason, they made her feel…special inside. Not many really complimented her like he did without missing a beat and sounding cheesy. Plus, why would he say something like that to her? After all they saw each other as family, her his older annoying sister, and him her know it all munchkin little brother.

Was it because he was older now? He couldn't have been attracted to her could he? But as she thought about it, he did talk about how he was _entranced_ by her beauty…he couldn't have meant that in a romantic kind of way could he? Only trying to make his older sister figure feel better…right?

Ugh, she was over thinking this.

"So where too first?" Ororo asked as she buckled herself in, she and Naruto both in his car. He turned his head to her and gave her a look. "Oh, yeah, well, you didn't seem to have any clothes, maybe we should head to the mall,"

"Good idea," Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Starting the car, he began to drive off. Ororo put the coordinates into his GPS screen and Naruto followed the directions completely. As they drove, Ororo was impressed on how good of a driver he was, he didn't go to fast nor did he got slow; he actually drove like he had somewhere to go which was always good in her book. Whenever she happened to ride with Scott, she got annoyed because he liked to cruise and look cool, sometimes he would even race. Driving with him was really annoying.

"So munchkin, how did a seventeen year old kid who I doubt went to an actual highschool, and works an actual job, get such a nice car like this?" she wondered before narrowing her eyes at him, "You didn't sign a contract with the devil did you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes in response, before shaking his head, "Hell no. And your technically right Oro, I didn't go to school nor do I have a "job". I have my hands planted deep into a company that maybe you've heard of," Naruto shrugged and she raised a brow. "Namikaze industries?"

Ororo's eyes widened as she looked at him in shock, "How is that possible? The CEO is Harold Smith, how did…he works for you doesn't he?" Ororo figured and Naruto nodded his head with a smirk. "So mind telling me how this all came to be?"

"Actually I do," Naruto nodded causing her to deflate. "It's not that I don't want to tell you Oro, it's just I don't want to repeat myself. Because if I tell you now, that means I'll have to explain it to Charles later, I simply want to say it once and be done, ya know?"

"I hear you," Ororo nodded her head before she gained a smirk, "So, since you are truly the one in charge of the company, that means you have money. Which also means you can pay for stuff," she told him and he nodded his head.

"What you think I was going to ask you on a date and expect you to pay?" he snorted, shaking his head. "Nope, that's now how I roll. I hope you told Charles not to expect you, because we're going to be out for awhile," Naruto grinned as he pushed harder on the pedal, causing the car to roar and zoom down the highway.

* * *

"Huh, sounds like you made quite a bit of cheddar of your own then," Naruto smirked as he and Ororo walked around in the mall. Both of them had cups of froyo yogurt, enjoying it entirely.

For the past few hours they had been into almost every store simply buying the things they liked. Of course they tried things on, which was even more fun, as they had their own kind of fashion show, in a way.

Honestly, Ororo didn't take Naruto for the type to like shopping. She figured he would be a bit irritable that they were in the mall for so long, but that wasn't the case at all. He joined her in every store she wanted to go in, even the lingerie store, which she was a bit embarrassed about at first.

But once she realized Naruto wasn't the least bit embarrassed or nervous despite being glared at and judged, she no longer was. She happily modeled the different types of underwear for him, not minding the fact his eyes would roam over her body. He had suggested a few styles that she hadn't heard of, and when she did, it turned out that she liked the styles very much.

The best part was she didn't have to pay for anything whatsoever. Not the clothes, the jewelry or even the food they had snacked on.

She wasn't the only one who done shopping, he did quite a bit himself. Ororo didn't take Naruto for the type to like wearing suits either. She saw him as more of a guy who would wear a loud orange neon jumpsuit all the time. He tried different colors, styles and designer suits, and he looked fantastic in all of them. He had a professional, yet relaxed, young look about him.

Once they were done with suits and lingerie, they had gone to several different stores that carried casual clothing. To her surprise, Naruto went with a more urban skater type look, rather than a preppy low budget look, which she should have figured. Honestly, his style of fashion reminded her of her nephew's sense of fashion, Evan.

As they shopped they also talked about various things, telling the other about their lives since his leaving. He told her about his various adventures that resulted in either near death experiences, fights, or more neat death expierences. He told her about the time he went to another country with his friends and helped a lost princess take back her kingdom from her uncle; or even when he had to keep a ancient stone safe from hands that didn't need it.

He also mentioned his training and the growing of his powers not to mention the knowledge of his heritage. She was more than shocked to find out that it would be wise for him to have more than one mate, as having just one would put a lot of stress on the woman. This meant he was building a harem, and from what she understood he already had one mate, but there were bound to be others.

For some reason, she was happy to hear this but decided to not think about it as much. In turn of him telling her his stories, she told him her stories. They weren't exactly exciting as his, but the way he listened to her completely and asked various questions, interrupting her, he made it seem like they were exciting. When she asked why he simply gave a shrug, saying that having near death experiences was normal for him; to hear something the opposite was new to him, even if it was a bit boring. Since he put it that way, she understood, and it made her smile.

She explained to him her short lived modeling career and how stressful it was, as it wasn't exactly fun. Even though to her, she didn't have much of a love life she explained it to him as well, telling him about her short lived time with different kinds of men and they were all failures to her.

Either they didn't have enough time for her, or had too much time for her. Some may have not exactly cared and did their own thing, or they cared way too much and didn't want her to basically live. Several didn't exactly mind her being a mutant but were a bit intimidated, others tried to kill her when they found out. There was no balance.

She explained to him that she wanted someone that focused on her but not so much where they didn't have a thing of their own or suffocated her. Someone that could give her the proper amount of love and attention so she didn't feel like she wasn't cared for. But lastly, someone who accepted her completely mutant or not. Ororo didn't exactly know why she had relayed such feelings to the younger mutant, but she figured it was because she still saw him as her little bother. However another part of her said it was more to it than that.

"So all the bags are in the car, anything else you want to do?" he smiled as he threw away his yogurt cup. She hummed before giving a shrug, "Well we can go back to the mansion if you want, or go somewhere more quiet, and simply relax for a little bit. I'm cool with anything," he shrugged.

Ororo glanced to him before chuckling and shaking her head, "We can go home Naruto, I'm pretty sure you'd rather do your own thing than hang out with an old lady," she shrugged as she threw her yogurt cup away. As she turned she was surprised to see that Naruto was in her face, pushing her against a wall.

"I'm tired of you saying that Ororo," Naruto said quietly as he gazed into her eyes. Ororo was speechless as she gazed up at him, a certain feeling running up and down her spine. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel right now, a piece of her felt intimidated and confused another part felt excited.

"You are not old, and if you still see yourself that way, I don't," Naruto continued on with a serious tone. "You are still beautiful, even more in my opinion; I enjoyed this time I've had with you Oro, don't ruin it," he told her before kissing the corner of her lips. Her eyes widened in response and before she knew it he backed away from her, several feet away in act.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair before he continued walking, "You coming?" he asked and she took a deep breath before following after him.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the comment I made earlier,"

Naruto glanced to Ororo as he turned off the car, now parked in the driveway of the institute. "I guess…I don't know, I've been really insecure about my age as of late. I watch Jean, Emma and Scott; and sometimes I actually get jealous. I'm not in my forties or even my thirties just yet, but I miss the times when I was that young," Ororo chuckled dryly.

The blond remained silent as she went on, gazing down at her lap. "I'm not as spry and young looking as I used to be. I'm now one of those people I made fun of back when I was a teen. I guess, I just assumed that you had gotten a bit tired of spending time with an old person," she shrugged.

"I think your beautiful Ororo," Naruto said suddenly making her look at him in surprise. She blushed lightly when she saw he was gazing at her with his crimson blood eyes with so much intensity. "And I'm not talking in that brother sister way, those feelings are still there but their not the same. I don't see you as my sister Oro, I see you as a beautiful woman that I actually want to kiss right now," he admitted with a mirthful chuckle, nearly putting her in shock.

"I'm just being honest. I don't have time to play games, I'm busy and I have a lot on my mind. Are you a bit old? Perhaps, but I don't care. I've dealt with women much older, who actually aren't as mature as you yet have such experience," Naruto shrugged.

"I wasn't sure where this was going to go, but I tried anyway. And I can see myself with you Oro," Naruto smiled making her give a small smile. "I don't mind your age at all, so don't think I do. I feel a connection to your Ororo, and I want to see if it can go anywhere. And who knows, maybe with me you may actually feel young again, it's entirely possible," he grinned teasingly.

Ororo chuckled as she looked away but gave a nod. After a few moments she looked back towards him, before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a strong slow kiss. It honestly felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest, he felt and tasted so good, she really wanted more. But she gained some self control and pulled away with a quiet moan.

"At first I wasn't sure what these feelings I had inside were," Ororo spoke softly. "But now I know, and I'm willing to see where this goes as well. So I guess this means were dating?" she asked a bit meekly.

Naruto smiled before he pulled her in for another kiss which made her toes curl. After a few moments he pulled away and gave a nod, "Yes, yes it does," he told her and she nodded her head with her own smile.

"I'm sure you want to keep it secret though right?" she muttered and he raised a brow, a truly confused look on his face.

"Why would I want that Oro? If I keep it secret it simply means that I'm too ashamed to accept you. I keep things to myself yes, but that doesn't mean I won't reveal them later. You are no secret I wish to keep, we are dating period. If people don't like it, then it sounds like a personal problem. Even if that means Jean and Charles,"

"Y-you never planned to keep your harem a secret?" she asked and he shook his head, leaning back.

"Of course not, I feel no shame. It's part of who I am, just like being a mutant. Mutant and proud," Naruto smiled before he pecked her lips. "Now stop worrying, we have bags in the trunk," he told her before he got out.

Ororo blinked before she gained a smile and stepped out of the car as well.

* * *

"I think that's everything," Naruto muttered as he set down Ororo's bags in her room. She nodded her head before turning to him with a smile.

"Thanks for the help Naruto, and for the date. I had a really good time," she told him, giving him a chaste kiss. "You go handle your things, I got everything here," The woman told him.

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping," he offered and she gave a chuckle with a shake of her head.

"I'm sure munchkin," she teased before laying a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you though, now out," Ororo ordered as she turned him around and pushed him out her room. Naruto chuckled as the door closed behind him.

Shaking his head he headed towards his car to grab his bags. As he did so, he noticed something he didn't before; a Harley. His eyes widened as he looked back towards the mansion then back towards the Harley. With a grin he locked his car and returned back into the mansion, headed for Xavier's office.

He was just outside the door before he took a few sniffs. His grin simply widened as he rolled his neck and shoulders, "It's show time," he said quietly before pushing the doors open. "Ay bub! I got a bone to pick with you!"

The person in question turned around to face Naruto, revealing it was who he figured it was. Before him was a man who looked almost exactly like Hugh Jackman, except with way more hair and cool sideburns. The man looked surprised to see Naruto, a smirk coming upon his face. "Well, if it isn't fox brat. You look alive," Logan smirked and Naruto grinned as he crouched down a bit.

"Yeah, tough world though. But before we hug it out, lets duke it out! I've been itching for a challenge, Wolverine!" Naruto growled. Logan gave a chuckle before he too crouched, his adamantine claws sliding out of his knuckles.

"Alright brat, lets see what that yearly camp trip did for ya," Logan growled and that's when Naruto pounced at Logan, tackling him into the window that Charles opened allowing them to fall into the field below. As they fell through, Ororo walked in with a confused expression as she heard Charles mental message.

Quickly she walked over to the window and looked out before sighing, "I swear, they act like children sometimes," she muttered.

"That may be, but it's because of that we get to see a bit of what Naruto's capable of," Charles stated and Ororo nodded in agreement, though she had a worried curious expression on her face.

"Though do you think it's exactly safe for Naruto to fight against Logan in general? The man's claws can cut through anything," Ororo reminded and Charles gave a nod.

"Yes, but I'm going to give Naruto the benefit of the doubt. While he may act brash and stubbornly, he is a smart young man. If Logan feels it's fine to fight against Naruto like that, who am I to argue?" Charles shrugged and the woman agreed just as Naruto pulled a hook, knocking away Logan.

Wolverine roared as he charged at Naruto who avoided the swipes and countered with a punch to the face then a knee to the gut. While it hurt a bit because of the adamantium in Wolverine's body, he was getting used to it.

Logan threw a kick at Naruto who moved out of the way and tried to counter with a punch but Logan brought in his claws and smashed fists with the teen earning a gasp like groan of pain from the teen. Grinning, Logan pulled Naruto in by his arm and stabbed him deeply with his claws before throwing him over head. The blond landed with a rolling thud before standing up with a grimace.

"Fuck, now I have to throw this shirt away," Naruto muttered to himself before he took of his jacket and shirt all together. Tightening his gloves, Naruto rushed back at Wolverine. All three adults noted how the wound Naruto received closed quickly, surprising them a bit.

As Naruto no longer pulled his punches, he began using one of his mutant abilities to increase damage and speed. And because of this, Logan suddenly felt as he was getting bashed with an adamantium mallet repeatedly. Naruto finished with a round kick to the face then a kick to the chest. Logan stumbled and that's all Naruto needed as he simply jerked his foot an Logan was blasted back by the sudden rise of an earth pillar.

Naruto raised his hand before bringing it down and Wolverine went down too with a crash. Closing his fist, Wolverine gave a pained growl as his body felt a lot heavier. And due to the increase of gravity around him, a crater was forming underneath him. Releasing his grip, Naruto widened his palm and Wolverine's body jerked up but was brought straight towards Naruto before being blasted back, crashing and flipping across the field.

"Charles…what just happened?" Storm asked as she looked between the admittedly handsome Naruto and the seemingly downed Logan.

"Naruto used his gravity power. His control has gotten stronger. He utilize a push and pull technique. I'm guessing depending on how much focus Naruto has, he can control how fast and how strong he can bring in or repel his opponent,"

"Professor, what is going on?" Nightcrawler asked as he teleported in the room, wearing his new cloaking device. Charles smiled at the teen before gesturing to Naruto.

"Ah, Kurt, glad you made it. Naruto and Logan are currently in a brawl. It would do you some good to watch, that way you can learn," Charles told him and he nodded focused on the match.

"Ah shit!" Naruto cursed as he made a mistake. Logan had somehow managed to come at him from above; so he figured he could quicken Logan's arrival at an alarming rate and make him lose balance. But the man was prepared for this and was able to claw at Naruto, just as the teen tried to get away.

Wolverine smirked as Naruto's fresh blood dripped from the tip of his claws. Naruto winced at his wound, but he ignored it as it began to heal. Naruto crouched, on all fours and Logan crouched low, both stalking around each other.

"You've gotten better the last time we did this, your motions are much more fluid and smooth," Logan complimented and Naruto nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's those ballet and yoga lessons you advised me to do," Naruto stated causing the man to chuckle before he lunged at Naruto. Naruto jerked his foot and a wall of earth shot up but Logan sliced through it, but was blasted back when a large ball of blue fire exploded in his face.

Logan's skin began to heal and he rushed at Naruto, slashing through and jumping past each wave and burst of blue flame. But just as Logan was about to gut Naruto, his ankle was yanked causing him to fall back. Naruto smirked at his water whip before he motioned it to clamp around Logan's wrists and ankles, turning it into ice.

"What the hell?" Wolverine growled as he tried busting out but it was no use. Naruto stomped his foot and large section of earth rose. Pulling it from the ground, Naruto used some powerful wind to slice it into a certain shape. "God damn," Logan muttered as a giant spike of earth hovered above him.

"You going to give up?" Naruto wondered and Logan tried forcing the ice off his limbs but realized that Naruto was using his gravity power to make it much harder to move. "You will probably will heal from this, but it'd be a bitch of a pain,"

With an annoyed growl, Logan nodded. "Yeah yeah, brat, I give up," Logan conceded and Naruto grinned before crushed the earth spike into dust, before allowing the ice to melt and he lessened the gravity to normal.

Logan stood up and rubbed his wrists, sheathing his claws. He grinned as he patted Naruto on the back, "I'm impressed brat, seems like that trip wasn't a waste of time after all," Logan smirked and Naruto nodded with a grin, happy to get praise from one of the few people he looked up too.

"Not a waste of time indeed," Charles agreed quietly as he gazed over the field. He closed his window before turning around.

"Wow, that guy is amazing…professor, how do you think he was able to become so cool?" Kurt wondered and Charles actually shook his head, causing Ororo to frown as she noticed his contemplating look.

"I have no idea Kurt. But he worked damn hard most likely to get to that point. And I'm sure, if you work hard you too will be able to become stronger and control your power," Charles smiled at the young man who gave a nod of understanding just as Logan and Naruto walked in, the latter still shirtless much to the inward pleasure of Ororo.

She could barely pay attention to what the conversation was about, as she kept throwing glances at Naruto who was speaking. Ororo bit her lip, as the desire of want stirred inside her.

Naruto glanced towards her as he noticed her stares and gave her a wink before he returned to the conversation, one which was Charles telling him and Kurt that they could attend the school tomorrow. Kurt was excited and Naruto was a bit relieved. Fighting with Logan passed some time but not enough, the day was still very young.

Once they were dismissed, Kurt followed Naruto around, not that the blond minded. It was cool to have a new friend. The guy even helped him put his new stuff into his room, and as thanks, Naruto offered to take Kurt shopping for some new threads which the boy accepted graciously.

So, with that, he and Kurt had some bonding time as they shopped around buying stuff that looked cool, whether it was clothes, toys, food…but the greatest thing they bought was the Xbox one AND the PS4. Kurt was so pumped about that, but what made it great was the fact Naruto allowed Kurt to keep the xbox one while he kept the PS4.

From then on Kurt was determined to be a better friend to his newest one.

* * *

Jean gave a small smile as she gazed at Naruto's parked Camaro. It meant he was home, which meant they could have their talk. She glanced to Scott who was silent the whole drive home.

Last night Jean was able to knock Scott out of his funk somewhat, telling him a bit about her past with Naruto. She also told him, the kiss really did mean nothing to her because she was just so happy to see him after so long. And it was true, she was caught up in the moment and kissed him…did she regret it? Of course not. Would she do it again? Most likely.

So, while Scott understood, that didn't mean he liked it exactly. At first he decided that he didn't like Naruto at all because of that kiss. But once Jean explained a bit, he realized that if he had any kind of chance with Jean, that meant he had to be mutual with this Naruto guy. It also didn't help that Emma seemed to like the guy as well, and if she liked him that meant he couldn't have been that bad of guy.

Apparently Naruto and Jean were best friends…but Scott questioned, if they were really best friends, would a best friend just abandon the other for some unknown reason for a undetermined amount of time? Because in his eyes, that's exactly what Naruto did, and Jean didn't deserve that.

But, Scott was quickly realizing he was in the wrong. He was already creating this idea of Naruto in his head and he hadn't even greeted the guy when he showed up last night. That was wrong, and hypocritical because he didn't like it when humans judged mutants because they were out of the car, Scott locked it and they headed towards the mansion. But he couldn't look a bit peeved at the Camaro which was already better than his convertible. Wasn't this guy the same age as them? How could he afford such a car?!

Walking through the living room, and to the kitchen they saw the blond making three sub sandwich's. He was currently spreading mayo on one while sprinkling pepper and salt on another.

"Hey Naruto!" Jean grinned upon seeing him, very happy that he was still present. It was like seeing a special relative after such a long time and hoped the next day they were still there.

"Sup blond and sexy," Emma greeted with a teasing smirk, somewhat expecting the teen in question to flush and be a bit embarrassed. She was sorely wrong when he responded with,

"Sup blond sexy chick that I wouldn't mind smashing in the future," Naruto replied with smoothly as he continued spreading the mayo on his sandwich. The three highschoolers gawked at the blond before he grinned at Emma, "I'm not the right guy to play that game with Emma, you'd lose every time," he chuckled as he took notice of the blush on her cheeks.

He then turned to Jean and gave her a smile while she punched him in the arm, "Sup Red, how was school?" Naruto wondered and Jean gave a shrug as she hugged him; though his hug was a side hug as he focused on his sandwich.

Scott took a silent deep breath before he built up his nerve and greeted Naruto, "Hi, I'm Scott Summers…we didn't exactly meet la…"

"Nah man's it's cool. I understand, I too get in my own funk," Naruto grinned as he shook the boy's hand. "I'm Naruto," he introduced and Scott blinked, surprised a bit by Naruto's friendly attitude. "I hear you've been keeping Red here company, she been a hassle with her whole…read your mind thing?"

"Completely," Emma commented with a mutter earning a glare from Jean while Scott looked genuinely surprised and had a small smile.

"Wait, she does the same thing to you too?" Scott asked and Naruto snorted with a nod as he squeezed the mustard.

"Oh hell ya, she's part of the main reason I built barriers. Always snooping and being nosy," Naruto muttered and Jean slapped his arm, but he didn't even wince.

"I am not nosy, just curious," she defended, crossing her arms under her impressive bust. Naruto gave a chuckle as a response. Emma patted Jean on the shoulder with a shake of the head.

"No hun, you're nosy," she corrected. Before turning too Naruto, but mostly his sandwich licking her lips. "So Naru, you sharing one of those sandwich's they look delicious!" she grinned reaching for one only for her hand to get smacked.

"Nuh uh, there's bread, meat and all the other stuff in the fridge. You're a telepathic, use your powers to make you one," Naruto waved her off, making her pout. "What took you guys so long to get here? Charles told me that school ends at three," Naruto stated, glancing at the clock to see it was almost 6.

"Meetings," Jean and Scott sighed, causing Naruto to make a face. Emma nodded in agreement as that was how she felt about them.

"I'm in photography club, and we had to talk about the explosion last night at the game," Jean stated and Naruto hummed, deciding not to say anything.

"And I had a meeting with my biology teacher, he wants me to tutor some girl or whatever," Scott muttered and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"And I don't feel like taking a bus or walking home, Scotty here is my ride…until I get my own car that is. I refuse to drive that Jeep, not my style," she muttered, flipping her hair a bit. Naruto gave a chuckle in response making her raise a brow. "What's so funny?"

"I haven't dealt with people like you in awhile," he shrugged causing her to narrow her eyes at the comment. "And I don't mean it in a bad way. I mean the whole fashion miss popularity act, it's honestly quite refreshing,"

"Really? I find it quite annoying," Jean snickered at Emma who stuck her tongue at her. "She just can't be normal with everything, she has to constantly look good, but then gets mad when people follow her around,"

"Um, hellooo, I don't look good for those thirsty bastards. I look good for myself, my body is a temple, so I should treat as such. You know what I mean right Naru?" She asked, turning to him as he took a bite out of his sandwich and gave a nod.

Swallowing he gave a smile like smirk, "Of course I do. I do things for me and because I want to. Some people like looking plain and casual, power to them; but then there are people who want to have the best and look the best, people like Emma here," he gestured and Emma gave a grin with a victory sign to Jean who gave her a look.

"Thank you Naru, couldn't have said any better myself," She thanked him with a big smile. Naruto gave her a thumbs up in return while Scott gave a chuckle. "So Naru, what have you been up too all day? Something productive I hope?"

"Of course, I can't just sit on my ass all day, even when I can't move. I went on a date with Ororo, came back to unload, then Kurt and I hung out a bit. Speaking of, we're going to have a movie marathon in my room, you guys are more than welcome to come," he offered, and this gained an excited look from Emma.

"Movies?! I love movies! I'm in!" she clapped with a grin. Scott furrowed his brows in confusion however.

"Are you sure you're room is big enough to fit all of us?" he asked and both Naruto and Jean snorted.

"It's big enough to fit a clan," Naruto muttered as he added more fresh lettuce to each sandwich. Jean nodded in agreement before elaborating.

"Naruto's room is big as my room, if not bigger. He was one of the first to live here, so the professor gave him a perfectly custom made room. I was not too far behind so I got a room just as big if not a bit smaller, but nothing noticeable," Jean explained and Scott looked towards Naruto surprised.

"Wait, you were one of the first to live here?" he asked and Naruto nodded as he took a bite of his turkey pastrami sandwich. "What was it like?" he wondered and Naruto shook his head as he swallowed.

"Lonely," was his answer. "Since I was one the first, I lived with two busy adults and a teenager. It wasn't until they started searching for other mutants that I got to play with a few kids but they didn't stay long. There were some mutants who moved in, but they were older than me, like teenager status. Then Jean moved in and we played all the time, so it wasn't as lonely anymore," Naruto shrugged.

Scott gave a thoughtful frown. "Mind me asking why you left?" he wondered, and Naruto nodded.

"Yup, but I'll tell you anyway," Naruto shrugged before he playfully elbowed Jean in the ribs to get her to cheer up. "It was to protect Red here," he said and Scott didn't understand. "Look, all you need to know at this point is that I wasn't strong enough to protect Jean," Naruto shrugged, "or even myself,"

"But the whole reason for the institute is to help us control our powers and get stronger right?" Emma wondered but Naruto gave a shrug in response as he finished chewing his bite.

"If you look at it like that, then yeah. But to be honest, it wasn't enough for me; I needed strength that could help me at that moment, not twenty years later down the road. Charles's training is good, but it is a process, a process I did not have time for. I had people coming after me, I still do, Charles training was not going to help me," Naruto shook his head.

Scott frowned not sure how he was supposed to feel about it, he glanced to Jean who seemed a bit down, then he glanced to Emma who looked thoughtful about it. "I got stronger, and I came back. And until _I_ deem Jean doesn't need me," Naruto glanced at her and her eyes never left his. "I'm not going anywhere," he shrugged. "I always keep my promises, may not like them, but I keep them,"

It was silent for a few moments before Naruto burped, "Excuse me," he smirked before taking his plate of sandwich's along with a party size bag of lays. "Well Scott, it was chill talking with you, I'm going to go eat my food and watch some re-runs of Wizards of waverly place," Naruto gave a mock salute before he walked off. "Movie marathon will start in about half an hour," he added.

Though she couldn't read his mind, Jean did tell him she would be up there in a few which he just gave a silent nod too. The girl then looked towards Scott with an expecting smirk, causing him rub the back of his neck.

"He's…a cool guy," Scott admitted and Jean nodded in agreement. Emma gave a scoff as she gazed after Naruto with a smile.

"He's not just cool Scotty, he's sexy and fun, damn," Emma whistled licking her lips before turning to Jean with a wag of her brows. "I don't know Jean, I know what I said last night, but I seriously might start gunning for him," Emma admitted earning a narrowed eye glare from the red head.

Scott raised a brow before shrugging his shoulders, I can also tell he has a big heart, while his methods may be…a bit…complicated or whatever, I still see the point he is trying to make," Scott said and Jean nodded with a smile before she headed upstairs. Leaving Emma and Scott to themselves.

After she put her bag away and relaxed for a few minutes she walked down the hall and knocked on Naruto's door. Hearing the go ahead to come in, Jean did so, closing the door behind her. She saw Naruto sitting on the floor against his bed, eating his sandwich while watching tv. The girl was a bit surprised when she saw that he was about to finish his last sandwich. Sitting beside him she reached for chips only to realize that the chips were almost gone…that was a fresh unopened bag!

"Naruto what the hell?" she demanded and he glanced towards her, wondering what the problem was. "When you came up stairs you were half way done with your first sandwich and the bag of chips was unopened,"

"Kay, and?" he wondered her point and she gave him a blank look.

"And, it's been about maybe 10 minutes and you are about done with your sandwich and the chips are nearly gone…" Jean stated and he blinked giving a shrug.

"High metabolism does that," he told her and she could only blink at him out of surprise. Naruto turned off the t.v and finished his last bite before giving a relaxed sigh. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Jean gazed into his crimson eyes and something clicked, "What happened to you're blue eyes?" she asked and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, closing them.

"My bad, I forget about them. When my eyes are red that means my senses are heightened to the max," he told her before opening his eyes to reveal his regular sapphire that had black vertical pupil slits. "Versus when they are half,"

Jean hummed before shrugging giving a smile she spoke. "I just wanted to talk to you…I miss you, it's been five years…mostly without any kind of contact," she glared and he gave a sad nod. "But…you're here now, and that's all that matters to me,"

"Jean," Naruto started as he grabbed her hand, "I missed you a lot…like…big time," he told her. "And I'm sorry for abandoning you, I know it probably hurt but…"

"Naruto, I understand," Jean smiled, squeezing his hand. "It is what is. You left to get strong so you could protect me…how could I be mad at that? Though I wanted to go with you, you were right. After the incident, Professor needed me and my parents would have worried sick about me, hell to this day they still call to check up on me and ask me if I want to come home,"

"Have you?" he asked and she gave a thoughtful frown.

"I thought about it, but then…I remember the loneliness and the encroaching feeling of being an outcast. But most importantly, I remember that you kicked those feelings asses. So I stayed, if for no other reason it was to see you come home," Jean smiled and Naruto sighed.

"Home…I don't have that Jean," Naruto told her and she frowned glancing around. "Yeah this place is where I kind of grew up…but it's not my home. Home is supposed to be a place where I feel safe, content…I don't feel like that anywhere, even the places I was staying during my trip,"

"I feel…like I'm constantly on the run…always hiding…I _hate_ that feeling," Naruto growled. He then looked up with a scowl, "And I'm not the only person who feels that way Jean. I've met people who are just angry and bitter because of the fact that mutants are seen as a lesser species than humans,"

Jean gazed at him as he continued. "Mutants are not lesser beings, we're higher beings…but these humans fear us. You don't know how many towns I was ran out of because people found out I was mutant because I lost control of my anger," Naruto scowled.

With a stern yet worrying gaze she spoke, "Naruto, you are starting to sound a bit like…"

"Erik? Maybe I am. Maybe he's right. Maybe its only rightfor the mutants to stand up against the humans and claim dominance," Naruto smirked but Jean grabbed his face and forced him to see her, not look at her, but _see_ her.

"Naruto stop. Erik is not right, his method will only bring chaos. In time the humans will begin to understand them mutants if we just show them we're just like them, normal people with abilities," Jean said and Naruto gazed at her with a confused look.

"Wait, Jean, aren't you tired of pretending of being something you're not? Aren't you sick of people thinking being a mutant is a _sickness_? You and I have gifts, Jean…so why can't we be able to show it off? Mutants can be the evolution of our races, with out special abilities we can help people…but they scorn us!" Naruto sneered.

"Naruto, I am content with who I am. So what if people think of me differently? I know in my heart that what I'm doing is right, I don't need anyone else's approval. Yes you are right, mutants could help our races…but fighting to be recognized positively will only bring negativity," Jean countered and Naruto gave her a look.

"What?" She asked and Naruto shook his head, releasing her hand and turning around, eating some chips.

"Nothing, forget it. I'm done talking about it," Naruto stated but Jean was trying to have him open up but he snapped at her, "I'm _done_ talking about it Jean, end of discussion," Naruto growled lightly and she gave a nod. The blond gave her a scrutinizing look before turning his eyes elsewhere.

It was silent between them before Jean sighed, she needed to come up with something else to talk about. Because it was clear, their philosophies about mutants would only bring issues between them. Both were wondering what happened for him/her to change in their thoughts concerning the matter.

Naruto more so. He hadn't noticed it before but now he was starting too. Jean was…different. He couldn't pinpoint how, but she was different. And not in the kind of different that happens as time goes…no, it was almost as if Jean was…forced to believe this. Normally he wouldn't care, because everyone has an opinion but this opinion sounded like it was forced upon her. That's when the problem came in. But he would have to speak with her more to figure out what else supposedly change with the girl.

"Naruto, I've been wondering," Jean started and glanced at her. "You left when you were twelve, and were with Logan for a year. After that…how did a 13 year old boy manage to travel around?" Naruto merely gave a small smirk.

"I got connections,"

* * *

**So as you can see, I'm not dead. I just took a few months of not updating to just write a mass of chapters, mostly new stories. I don't know, I've been kind of bored with my stories lately, even these new ones. I need some more fresh ideas that can keep my attention you know? Ah, well if you guys have some ideas that actually make sense, then help a guy out.**

**Lately I've been thinking of doing a story where Naruto has powers, and isn't in his verse. If you've noticed most of my new stories are crossovers, the Naruto verse is too boring and too repetitive. I've tried to write different stories but none of them are exactly original or even keep my attention. I don't know...but anyway yeah.**


	5. Eclipse

**Chapter Five**

"Well this it, Bayville high school,"

Jean stood beside Naruto holding his arm with Emma on the other side of her fellow blond. Scott stood by Kurt who was gazing around the school hallways with a look of awe. He took in the scenery of watching students shuffle through the halls, doing their own thing. For Kurt it was a whole new experience, one that he liked!

"Whoa, it's better than I imagined!" Kurt said with a grin, before facing Naruto to see he had a unimpressed look. "Don't you agree Naruto?"

"Meh, I've seen better," Naruto shrugged and Jean elbowed him while Emma snickered in agreement. "Oh but for you Kurt I'm sure it'll be great," the teen said and Jean nodded in agreement. Naruto wasn't exactly moved with the school, as it wasn't exactly his thing; back when he was younger he was a bit upset he missed out on the school experience, now he was a bit annoyed that he was dealing with it.

"Well, we have to get to class and you two have to get your schedules. We'll see you later?" Jean asked with a smile and the two newcomers nodded before she poked Naruto's chest and left with Scott, grabbing his arm too, but not holding it as affectionately as Naruto's, which the blond noticed though Summers didn't.

"Later Naru," Emma waved as she trailed her finger under his chin flirtatiously before heading down another hallway to her own class. Naruto and Kurt watched a bit in amusement as boys flocked quickly to Emma, offering to help her and walk her to class.

"Well, lets go find this office then," Naruto muttered and Kurt nodded. The two began walking down the halls, and Kurt noticed how the students were gazing at them, mostly the girls though. For a second he thought his cloaking device was on, but he looked towards Naruto to see he had a blank expression.

"Hey, why are they staring at us?" he asked. Naruto glanced around before winking to a couple of girls, then giving a nod to a few guys. The girls started to blush and giggle madly while the guys nodded back or even offered Naruto a fist bump.

"Its our looks, seemingly mine more so than yours. Be confident Kurt, or these high schoolers will eat you alive," Naruto advised and Kurt nodded before he looked at his friend as an example.

Naruto stood, tall, straight and proud, with an air of confidence and slight rebellion. He was wearing a blue tank top with a white silhouette of a fox on the front. He then wore black levi strauss pants with dark grey and blue air force ones. He carried his bag with one strap, though he was holding it to him rather than letting it hang. Kurt then understood what Naruto meant and tried to follow his friend's act and it kind of worked, at least with some guys who simply nodded to him.

It took a few to actually get to the office, and when they did Kurt was to get his schedule first, leaving Naruto waiting. It didn't take long, as the boy was out in about five minutes, and told him to go in.

Walking inside he closed the door behind him and walked over to the principles desk to see it was a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties early forties. She was going through files silently before finding the right one, "Mr. Uzumaki correct? Here you go, I hope you enjoy your time at Bayville," she told him in a somewhat bland tone.

Naruto accepted his schedule and nodded in thanks, "Thank you principle…" he paused as he glanced to the tag on her desk, though his brows furrowed in confusion. "Darkholme," he muttered out quietly. He was going to simply shrug and walk away but for some reason he just couldn't. That name was very familiar, he just couldn't remember why. Humming he simply turned and headed towards the door.

His hand was on the knob as he was about to turn it and leave the room but he instantly stopped. Spinning around with a bit of anxiety he gazed at the slightly confused woman, "Raven?" he called and she gazed at him with her blank expression.

"Mr. Uzumaki, if you are going to refer to me as my first name, which I advise you shouldn't, perhaps you should get it right," she told him sternly. He hummed but continued to gaze at her, he then walked forward and leaned in causing her to lean back, somewhat nervous and confused, "Yes?"

After a few moments Naruto smirked, "You can't fool me Raven, I know it's you!" he pointed with a grin, making her look astonished. "Why the hell do you look like an old lady?" he wondered and she finally gave a defeated sigh. He watched in joy and anticipation as her skin began to flake over, causing her to become blue with red hair, golden eyes and completely naked. "Damn, you still look hot,"

"Shut up Naruto, you weren't supposed to figure it out," Raven grumbled with a huff as she leaned back in her chair. "Hell, I never expected you to be here," she muttered before she stood and walked in front of her desk. Naruto smiled at her and she slapped him with an indignant expression.

"I probably deserved that," he muttered, and she gave an annoyed smug smirk, before it became a frown and she slapped him again. "I don't know what that one was for though," he grumbled as he looked towards her. Raven growled an raised her hand but Naruto didn't flinch or wince, but he prepared himself for another slap. Though he was surprised when instead of getting a slap, he got a soft caress.

"I missed you knucklehead," Raven relayed softly and he gave a small frown. "No letters, no calls, nothing; it was almost as if you disappeared off the face of the earth," she muttered. "After a few years of not hearing from you, I was just about forced to go to Charles and make him tell me if you were okay,"

"Cerebro?" he figured and she nodded. Naruto sighed as he grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry Raven, I got really busy, to the point time passed and I didn't even realize it," he shrugged. "But I'm here now, well, at least for a little while," he said offhandedly which made her narrow her eyes at him. "I came back to check on Jean, and do some recon,"

"Recon? What are you talking about?" Raven wondered and Naruto gave her a quick look over before shaking his head, backing away.

"I can't tell you, no matter how much I love you and trust you, I don't trust you with such sensitive information. I'm not as kind and peaceful like Charles, but be warned Raven, someone is out there and you need to watch your back," he told her. She frowned as he turned around and walked to the door. "See ya later, Principle Darkholme,"

"Naruto wait," Raven spoke up and he stopped glancing to her. "I don't want you to lump me together with Erik, at least hear me out?" she pleaded and he gave a small frown. "Please?"

"Alright fine, I'll figure out a time for us to talk," he allowed before walking out, causing her to release a breath of relief and return to her Principle Persona.

* * *

_Sniff _

_Sniff_

Naruto's eye twitched as pinched his nose on the way to the table with his friends since it was now lunch time. Looking towards the source, Naruto saw that toad like kid from a couple days ago, smirking at him with his yellow teeth.

"Yo, you're that guy who stuck up for me during that game, thanks man," he thanked and Naruto nodded, trying his best not to breath in the putrid stench. Seriously, he didn't think any number of baths could permanently rid him of the smell.

"Yeah, no problem; though you were out of line, they were more out of line," Naruto shrugged and the kid scratched the back of his head before noticing something.

"Ay, you new here or something? I haven't seen you around at all," the kid wondered, noticing how the girls passing by them giggled and winked at Naruto while the guys just gave him greeting nods or looked somewhat jealous.

"Yeah, first day," Naruto answered with a shrug, and blinked when the other teen held his hand out.

"Um, well I'm Todd Tolansky," The boy said and Naruto shook his hand, noting that he needed to wash his hand after.

"Naruto," he returned and Todd raised a brow at the name.

"Is that some kind of fishcake name or something?" he asked, and Naruto gave a small eye twitch but said nothing in return, giving a small shrug. "Well uh…where you headed?" Todd asked and Naruto thumbed to his awaiting friends.

"I'm bout to have lunch with the gang, wanna come?" He suggested and Todd blinked before humming in thought.

"You sure? I mean, they not my type a crowd ya know?" Todd said and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Yeah I get you. But as long as you be cool, and I'm not talking jackass wise crack cool, then no problems. Oh, and keep your tongue in your mouth," Naruto added and Todd looked surprised as he leaped up on top of the lockers.

"You know?" he wondered and Naruto gave a nod along with a snort.

"Yeah, but even if I didn't, I do now. Come on Toad," Naruto teased and the boy looked a bit miffed at that. "What? Until you get better hygiene, I'll tease you every now and then, now you coming or nah?"

Todd, now nicknamed Toad gave a grumble as he leaped after his new friend.

* * *

"You can sit beside Miss Frost,"

"Sure why not?" Naruto shrugged as he took his schedule from his boring looking middle aged balding math teacher. He walked deeper into the classroom and sat beside Emma who gave him a small smile like smirk and a wink. He simply chuckled and sat down.

Taking out a piece of paper and a pencil he began writing on it, but from her glancing, to Emma it didn't look like he was writing down the notes on the bored. She studied him for a few minutes or so, wondering why he looked so focused, he was writing pretty fast as well. Emma hummed quietly to herself and looked towards the board, but tried her best to read the blonds mind to see what was on his mind.

There was complete silence, not even a small hint of an echo. Frowning she started to concentrate more, to get past whatever barrier was set up, but it was only starting to hurt her head. This didn't stop her and she continued to push on, but her concentration was broken when an eraser hit her forehead.

It didn't hurt at all, but it snapped her out of her focus. She looked to see the teacher still had his back to the class, then she looked to see who threw the eraser, only for her eyes to greet Naruto's. The handsome blond had a raised brown on his face and a curious frown, she looked a bit ashamed when he slowly shook his head.

He gave a sigh and turned back around before looking down at the paper. He then picked it up and handed it to her, which surprised her. Blinking, she looked between the paper, Naruto and the teacher before taking it. Setting it down on her desk, she read it to find out that on the paper was a list of…abilities? Then at the bottom was a number, seventeen.

She looked back towards Naruto who tapped his forehead. Raising a brow she focused slightly, and nearly jumped when she heard, "_Yo_," which was his voice…though he never moved his lips. Was she now able to read his mind? "_Yup, you couldn't before because I had the barrier up, that way people like you can't get in my head,_"

"_What do you mean by people like you_?" Emma wondered with a cute pout which caused him to give a light realistic snort in response. "_Oh…you mean nosy people. Sorry, I was just curious as to what you were doing. What is this anyway_?"

Naruto's frown became somewhat serious as he looked towards the board, "_There is someone in the country hunting mutants, each of them ending up dead all in the same manner. Those are the list of abilities that person has acquired from the victims,_"

"_Wait, you mean this mutant hunter is __**stealing**__ mutant powers_?" Emma asked in shock and Naruto nodded his head with a somewhat grave expression. "_How is that even possible? Who is this person?_"

"_I don't know_," Naruto sighed quietly. "_I've been in contact with one of my trackers since lunch, they just gave me this updated report. The hunter just had their seventeenth victim three days ago in California. Whoever this person is, they are elusive for sure,_"

"_Does the professor know about this? I mean, it's obvious this person is a real danger to mutants! We should…_"

"_We can't help them_," Naruto scowled outwardly. "_There are too many mutants in the world to help one, we don't know who this person is, how they are moving, what is their goal or if they have specific targets_," Naruto informed. "_The people who owned those powers, are not connected in anyway shape or form besides they are mutants_,"

"_So, we can't help them even if we tried? But can't we get cerebro…_"

"_Useless,_" Naruto shook his head. "_I have a total of five trackers, each on the level of being their own Cerebro…this person is simply a blur; which makes me think they might have the ability to avoid psychic detection. They must have it to a certain degree, because we know they exist_,"

"_The professor needs to know about this_," Emma told him and he gave a nod of agreement, although it was slow. She then looked towards the list and gave a heavy frown. Cyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Seismokinesis, enhanced resistance, X-ray vision, Voice replication, the list went on until she had reached the seventeenth.

Some of the abilities weren't much of a threat, but they could be if used the right way. It also made her wonder just exactly how strong this person would be if they took the time to master these abilities. Just with Telekinesis, this mutant hunter, could be considered an Omega level mutant. That is not good whatsoever.

Emma paused in thought as she furrowed her brows then looked over to Naruto, "_What do you mean you have trackers? In fact how do you know any of this?_" She wondered. Naruto gazed at her for a few moments before he answered her with,

"_I'll explain later,_"

* * *

"Um so there a reason why I'm not at home-ec class?" Naruto muttered as he sat in the passenger seat of the X-jet which was being piloted by Charles. Jean sat in the second pilot seat with a bored look on her face while Naruto played candy crush.

"Yeah, professor…even though I'm glad I don't have to be at school…why?" Jean wondered in agreement. Charles didn't look at them but he did answer, a small smile on his face.

"Because I believe you two will be best at connecting with this girl. Especially you Naruto," Charles smiled, making a reference to the meeting with Jean. Jean gave a small smile of remembrance while Naruto remained silent.

"How are we handling the other kid that Cerebro reacted to?" Jean asked and Charles nodded in remembrance.

"Yes Lance Alvers," he muttered in thought, he glanced to Jean and answered her question with,"You let me handle that. I would like you to keep your focus on Kitty's parents while Naruto handles Kitty,"

"What can this chick do anyway?" Naruto wondered in curiosity and Charles gave a shrug. "Wait…you mean to tell me you know their mutants…but you don't know what their abilities are?"

"Exactly…that way it allows us not to judge the mutant. We want to help them either way," Charles said and Naruto said nothing, because he silently agreed with that. Though it would still help to know what the found mutants did, just case they knew if they were a dangerous or not; or at this moment in time, if they could be a target for this mutant hunter.

"Remember, you two are a model of what we're offering them…no pressure," Charles smiled lightly and Jean gave a light nervous chuckle while Naruto rolled his eyes.

After a several minutes, the jet landed and they quickly found the Pryde residence. Walking up to the front porch, Naruto leaned against he pillar still playing his game while Jean rang the doorbell.

A few short moments later, a pretty middle aged woman open the door, though she looked a bit confused upon staring at the three at her door. "Um, hello, can I help you?" Before Jean or Charles could greet her, a voice was heard from inside.

"Who is at the door dear?" a man called from behind before he stood beside her. Charles was the first to speak, greeting the pair.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pryde, I am Professor Charles Xavier. These are my students Jean and Naruto. We are here to discuss your daughter, Katherine," Charles stated and Mrs. Pryde, Carmen looked a bit alarmed.

"Wait how do you know Kitty?" she asked with a curious tone and it was Jean who spoke while Naruto put his phone away and crossed his arms, starting to pay attention.

"Please may we come in for a moment?" Jean implored. "We'll answer all your questions and anything you nee…"

"Excuse me miss," Mr Pryde cut off rudely, which caused Naruto to speak up before the man could go on.

"No, you are excused; she was talking and being quite polite. Just because you say excuse me doesn't mean it wasn't rude. Let her finish, and then you can speak…common courtesy bub," Naruto scowled lightly, ignoring the sigh Charles gave.

"Forgive my student…he is quite fresh to this. If you would like to speak out here, that is fine as well," Charles stated and Naruto's scowl widened as he glared back at the man, Mark Pryde.

"That is exactly what I was going to say," Mark stated as he tore his glare away from Naruto, somehow feeling a bit in danger. Feeling this, Naruto looked elsewhere while Charles spoke.

"I think you know Kitty is going through a…unique transition," Charles started as he made dome bridge with his fingers. "We simply want to help her through it. Why don't you tell us about…last night?"

The two parents looked surprised by this and gave each other glances. "Charles," Naruto called quietly, sensing the spike of anger. Charles nodded in understanding just as Mark growled at him.

Last night is none of your business! Please just leave us alone!" Mark said before he and his wife walked inside and shut the door. Naruto huffed before he walked off.

"Naruto you need to keep a cool head," Charles advised and Naruto scowled.

"What the hell did you even bring me for? I don't have to be a damn mind reader to know they are scared…it won't be long before they start to fear their daughter and…"

"It will not come to that," Jean told him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He ran his hand through his hair, wrinkling his nose.

"Jean is right Naruto. Yes, they are scared…but I don't think they will harm their daughter because of it. You'll need to make contact with Kitty directly, at her school," Charles stated and the two nodded, Naruto a bit now determined.

* * *

"Ugh, why can't he just leave me alone?!" Kitty demanded as she had ran into the theatre room. Sighing to herself she sat on the table that tipped over. Trying to catch the bowl of fruits, it only phased through her hand.

Freaked out by it, she stood and backed away and turned, slamming into the wall…

'_Wait…the wall was over there,_' Kitty thought and she put her hands on the "Wall" and felt it thoroughly. Yeah, it was a wall…a wall of muscular flesh!

Opening her eyes and looking up she was greeted to the sight of a goofy looking grin. "So you like or nah?" the girl squeaked, jumping back a bit. Kitty gazed at the boy who stepped the side, allowing her to step back out of the locker.

Backing up, she gazed at the boy that was extremely cute, borderline handsome. That golden blond hair, those ocean blue eyes, that foxy toothed grin, those muscles! And he knew how to dress? SCORE!

Um, you didn't see that right?" she asked hopefully. But to her dismay, he nodded his head.

"That was pretty cool, never met someone who could phase through things," he smiled, causing her to blush lightly. "Hey, how about you try calming down and concentrate? I bet it will be a bit more natural,"

Kitty frowned as the cute guy picked up the bowl and put it in front of him. "Here, go ahead and try," he suggested, his smile still in place. She gave a determined frown and put her hand through the bowl.

"Seems you got to her first," a voice said and Kitty flinched, yanking back her hand to look to see a red head girl walk down the isle towards her. "What, that Rah Rah Riley a friend of yours?" Kitty scowled as she took a few steps back, even away from the cute boy. "Because you know, I had nothing to do with what happened at the sand pit,"

"I know, and I'm not Riley's friend," The girl stated and Kitty snorted.

"Well you look like you would be," Kitty muttered, crossing her arms. The girl stood by the table glancing towards the blond before looking towards Kitty again.

"Kitty, I know whats going on," the girl said and Kitty snarled and snapped at her.

"You like don't know anything! Neither does that creepy guy out there!" Kitty scowled and The blond snorted.

"You mean Lance? Forget about that delinquent," The blond said before he smiled at Kitty. "This is about you, you and your cool gift,"

"Well it's feeling like a curse more than a gift," Kitty muttered. The teen blond gave a frown before he smiled again.

"I'm Naruto," he introduced then gestured to the girl, "And this is Jean." Kitty looked between them before raising a brow.

"You guys don't go here…right?" Kitty asked and Naruto shook his head causing her to give a grumble. "So…um…what are you doing here?"

"Well, we actually wanted to talk to you," Jean said and Kitty looked confused before glaring lightly

"For what?" Kitty demanded and Naruto decided to speak, calming her down a bit.

"We just want to talk about your gift. I know you might be defensive…but we can help you. Just hear us out at least?" he offered and the girl gave a small nod. "Look Kitty, you have an amazing gift, a blessing in fact. But it will be a curse if you let it be,"

"He's right. We want to help you understand it," Jean started but Kitty shook her head with a growl.

"Look! I don't want any of this! It's hard enough just being normal you know!" She snapped but Naruto nor Jean were phased by the attitude, actually understanding her plight.

"Kitty, just watch us for a second…we here, are not so different, look," Naruto smiled as he held open his palm. Kitty was caught by surprise when an ember was created in his hand, steady and constant.

Jean then had the mask on the wall float around before putting it back on the wall. Kitty looked between them just as Naruto let he flame die out swiftly. "How'd you guys do that?!"

"The same way you can pass through anything," Jean smiled. "Just like you, one morning I woke up and I had this power. Trust me, I hated it too," Jean chuckled while Naruto shook his head.

"I didn't…it was a great tool for the problems I was facing. Did it grate my nerves from time to time? Yeah, but just like Jean…we both accepted it. It is part of who we are, and denying it…will only hurt in the long run," Naruto stated and Jean nodded in agreement.

"No! I don't believe you!" Kitty stated shaking her head, denying it. But Jean shook her head.

"No, you do believe me. I know because of my other ability," Jean said, ignoring the warning look Naruto gave her. "I can read your thoughts," she admitted and Kitty gave the exact reaction Naruto expected.

She ran out in a fury, leaving a regretful Jean. Naruto glared at Jean…or the person who was by Jean. Before Lance could even set his grubby hand on Jean's shoulder, the kid suddenly collapsed from the pressure falling on his body.

"AH!" he shouted, causing Jean to turn around to see the grimacing Lance. Naruto still had his arms crossed as he gazed at the boy.

"Keep your hands to yourself kid, we are not the ones to fuck with," Naruto warned and Lance glared up at him. Jean gave Naruto a look and he snorted before releasing the increased gravity. Lance felt the weight was off his shoulders and tried to stand.

"What the hell do you want anyway?" Naruto demanded as Jean stood by him. Lance glared at the two, and sneered at them.

"Piece of advise, lay off. I'm the only friend that girl is going to need! And I'll be teaching her what's what…so you just…UGH!" Lance gapsed in pain as he was repulsed back by a flick of Naruto's index finger. He crashed into the stage equipment and Naruto began walking off.

"Trash is not supposed to talk," Naruto stated as he left. Jean sighed before leaving with Naruto, leaving a ticked Lance.

* * *

"Why are we allowing this to go through?" Jean asked Naruto as they were nearby the school's front office. Jean sipped on her shake while Naruto was eating the rest of his fries.

"Pass time, show up the jerk and get the girl," Naruto replied and she gave a nod of understanding. As they watched the school waiting, Naruto felt his phone vibrate and picked it out of his pocket to see the caller I.D was Jose. "Hello?" he spoke upon answering.

"_Jeffe, we have some rather strange news_," Jose said over the phone and Naruto waited patiently to be told, Jean glanced over to him curiously, trying to ease on the conversation. "_We've had at least ten new mutants pop up at the exact same time! This has never happened before! And a few of them seem to be in New York,_"

Naruto hummed in thought trying to come up with a reason, he was then nudged by Jean causing him to look towards her. Once she got his attention she pointed to the sky and Naruto was surprised by what he was seeing, "Jose, I'm going to have to call you back bud," he didn't give the Hispanic man any time to reply as he ended the call and pressed a single key before he put it back to his ear.

After a few rings, there was a pick up and from the voice it wasn't the person he wanted to talk too at the moment, "_Sup Whiskers, ya need something_?"

"Kat, put Scarlet on the phone now," Naruto ordered in a somewhat serious tone. There was silence on the other end for a single moment before he heard,

"_What's up Atlas_?" He heard Wanda ask, her tone also serious.

"Are you outside?"

"_No…but I am now_," Wanda muttered as she hurried to the quickest exit of where ever she was. "_Oh shit_,"

"Exactly, Detect just told me he and his squad picked up at least ten new mutants around the country, I have no doubts that throughout the day, even more will pop up. We need to decide which plan to iniate, I forgot that it was today," he grumbled.

"_You and me both. Okay, I'm busy at the moment, but lets set up a meeting in two to three hours?_" She suggested. Naruto nodded his head as he continued to look up into the sky.

"Agreed," with that, he ended the call before switching over back to his previous call, "Jose? Yeah, I'm going to need you and your squad to activate level three, these newborns need to be spotted and put into the database. I want to get to them before our hunter can get to them first," Naruto ordered before he ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Jean wondered as she had paid attention to him the whole time. Naruto said nothing as he looked away from the sky towards the school, seeing Kitty walking towards Lance. "Naruto?"

The blond said nothing as he watched Kitty phase through the wall then open the office door for Lance. He glanced over to the arriving parents of Kitty and Charles and walked towards them. Jean gave a huff before she looked up towards the sky to see the Solar Eclipse beginning to take place, and the longer she stared at it, the more something within her stirred.

"Where is she?" Mark demanded and Naruto thumbed back to the office. Jean shook her head as the voices broke her out of the trance she was in. Focusing on the situation at hand she watched as Naruto informed Kitty's parents of what was going on.

"She broke into the office," he informed and Carmen looked a bit worried. "Come on," Naruto waved as they began running towards the office, with Charles behind them.

"Let go of my daughter!" Mark barked out as they opened the office door to see Lance gripping Kitty's wrist. Mark ran towards Lance who smirked and shook his body, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The room shook and the bookshelf fell on Mark.

"Naruto," Jean whispered glancing to her friend who watched on with a blank expression, as if he was studying the two mutants. He shook his head which caused her to frown, and look back towards the scene with slight worry.

"No! Let go of me!" Kitty ordered as she tried to take her arm back but Lance refused, not letting go. He made a hole in the wall with his power while Kitty tried to get away. Naruto easily lifted the shelf off Mark, though his eyes were still on Lance.

"We're in control now! We make our own way!" Lance stated as he gripped Kitty a bit harder.

"Kitty! I pushed you to this I know! I wanted to pretend nothing was wrong," Mark started and Jean looked towards a smirking Naruto. "I'm not perfect, I'm learning…just like you are," he told his daughter.

"Forget them! Come on! I'm bringing this place down!" Lance growled as he began to use his power and the ceiling was starting to crumble. Naruto threw away the shelf as he continued to gaze at Lance, though Jean was a bit anxious.

The ceiling rubble began to fall above them, but Naruto kept it levitated due to his gravity power. "You called your gift a curse…and if you go with him, it will be," Naruto told her, as she had a fearful confused look on her face while Lance glared at Naruto.

"Please Kitty! Listen to him!" Carmen begged and Mark nodded in agreement, and Jean gave Naruto another surprised look, to see he still had that smirk. She now understood what he was doing, he was trying to impress the parents, get their approval by saving their daughter in front of them.

Kitty looked back towards her parents and started to struggle against Lance even more but he was still pulling her along. "They're too late! You're with me now!" Lance declared but Kitty growled as her hand phased through his grip.

"No! I'm not!" She refused and ran towards her parents. Lance gave a growl, and caused the rubble to fall on Kitty; Naruto casted away the rubble levitating above them and walked towards Lance.

"Now that she made her choice," Naruto smirked darkly and Lance glared at Naruto before he was somehow slammed through the wall and onto the field. Naruto continued to follow to deal with the brat, leaving Kitty to save her parents and get approval.

Lance's body was in pain as he stood up and watched as Naruto stalked towards him. "You can't beat me! I'm AVALANCHE!" Lance roared as his body tensed to cause havoc. But it was only making his head hurt, why? Because nothing was happening.

"You think your small ability can even harm me? You are years to young to match your power with mine, you don't have enough strength Alvers," Naruto shook his head with a thoughtful expression. "I can cause a whole city to collapse, you're Avalanche? Well I'm Atlas…nice to meet ya bub!" Naruto chuckled as crunched his hand.

Lance gave a yell as his body suddenly sunk directly into the ground, only leaving his head….it also didn't help that his body was immovable and in pain…but the worst part was…he was getting an itch on his nose!

"I can control fire, wind, water, lightning and earth. You have potential to be something greater than what you are, or the path you are going down. I can see the pain and the loneliness in your eyes, hear it in your voice," Naruto said a he crouched low in front of Lance's head. Giving a hard flick to his head, Naruto continued. "You're too much of a punk right now, but if you change your ways into something I can manage, then I would have no problem offering you a home that is filled with people like you and I,"

Lance gazed at Naruto with an somewhat angry thoughtful confused look, and Naruto gave a small smirk, "Give it some thought, Oh and other thing…keep your hands to yourself," Naruto flicked his head again, knocking him out. Lance's head slumped, face eating dirt. With a snort, Naruto stood and looked back towards building and felt an influx of power.

A surprised look came across his face as he recognized it...it was Jean. But…it was familiar…it was as if the same power Jean had when she was a kid was back. However, just as fast it came it was gone…or more like guarded. Something was containing it? What the hell was going on.

Naruto grunted as that wasn't important right now. Shooting out his hands he began to steady the building with his powers. He let the building collapse though when Kitty and her parents along with Jean walked out.

However he noticed Jean seemed a bit out of it. Naruto ran towards her just as she fell in his arms. "Jean?" Naruto called a bit alarmed but his attention was given to Charles who rolled across to them.

"She will be fine Naruto, just a bit exhausted from using her powers," Charles stated as he gazed at the girl. Naruto noticed the look in his eyes…it was slight fear and a look of caution. Narrowing his own, he said nothing and looked back towards Jean who was still unconscious.

Putting her onto his back, Naruto had her wrap her arms around his neck while he held her from back. Her weight was nothing to Naruto, but he did enjoy the feeling of her boobs pressed against his back, and the quiet breathing on his neck…damn, she had some nice legs.

"Yes Kitty, it is a gift, and you used it well," Charles smiled at the girl, turning his attention away from Jean. Kitty smiled before hugging her mother then her father.

"Daddy, these people…they want to help me. I trust them," Kitty smiled and her father nodded in agreement as he looked towards Naruto who he gave a slight nod.

"I know sweetie…and so do I," Mark said as he held her hands. He then turned to Charles while Kitty gave a light flirtatious smile to Naruto who returned it. "Professor, I think we have some things to talk about,"

Charles nodded in agreement with a smile. "Yes, we do…"

* * *

A few hours later, Lance woke up to see he was under a tree. Holding his head, he looked towards the collapsed school, and the fire department that was present. "Shit," he grumbled.

"I say you blew your chances here," he heard a voice and looked to see an older woman with glasses and in business attire. Lance gave her a look as she gazed at the scene below.

"You're new advisor," The woman smiled. "I've made an opening for you at Bayville high," Lance looked a bit surprised at this as she turned to him. "I have much to teach you..." The woman grinned as her skin turned blue and hair turned red, along with her eyes turning yellow.

"My young, Avalanche,"

* * *

Jean opened her eyes to see she was in…some kind of hallway. It wasn't the hallways she was familiar too, like Bayville's or the mansion. It was just different. But she needed to find a way out.

She started walking down the halls, and realized there were doors. Opening one, she blinked in surprise when she saw a young little red head girl riding a pony with…her mother taking pictures?

Closing the door quickly. Jean was beginning to realize she was in her mind…with that thought she continued opening doors, to see different memories when she was younger. She reached the end of the hall, with another hallway on her left. But there was a door in front of her…but it was different from the others.

This one had a golden like glow to it. Opening it, she saw that sight of her front yard. And on the front yard was a younger yet older version of herself, with a young Naruto. Not far from them was the Professor, Erik was there too, along with her parents.

She and Naruto were playing, laughing just having a ball. Jean smiled at that memory before she closed the door and heard…something calling her? Walking down the hallway, Jean ignored the other doors, searching for the one that was calling her.

But as she turned down the next hallway, she ran into…some kind of field? "What is this?" she wondered, gazing at the blue see through force field. She touched and pushed on it but it wouldn't budge.

'_Jean? Jean, it's time to wake up…wake up Jean_,'

"Professor?" Jean called but the voice did not reply to her. Just telling her to wake up. Suddenly the room started to spin and become dark. Her eyes started to lower before they completely shut.

Suddenly they shot open, and Jean realized she was in her room. Sitting up in her bed, she looked around her room to see Scott sitting in a chair, sleeping.

Getting up, she didn't wake him and walked out of her room. Walking down the hallway, she intended to find Naruto's room. Just as she was about to knock she heard her name called and turned around to see just the person she was looking for.

"Naruto!" she smiled before hugging him. Naruto returned the hug just before she pulled back and noticed he had a box in his hand. "What's that?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a mutter, "My X-men outfit. I haven't opened it yet, but Charles wants me to where it since I'm going to start going on missions with you guys," he sighed.

"Well alright…hey, what happened with Kitty?" she asked and he thumbed down the hall.

"She's moving in tomorrow. Her parents said yes…but enough about that. Are you okay? You passed out back there," he reminded and Jean held her head with a nod.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just a lot of strain you know? I wasn't sure if Kitty was fine, the building was about to crash on us…it was tough," she grumbled and he nodded in understanding. "But, I'm fine. Dinner made?"

"Nah, I was actually going to go out and grab a bite…wanna come?" he offered and she smiled with a nod. "Cool, let me get dressed then we can go," he said and she nodded with a smile, as he only had sweats with a tank top.

When he was ready, looking way more casual, the two left for their date that was not a date.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter, as usual hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't have much to say except this story is going to have a bit more to it than it did last time. Anyway, that's pretty much it.**

**Bye.**


	6. New friends

**Chapter Six**

"Total?"

"_Too many to count honestly_," Zach said as his face was on one of the eight squares on the big screen that Naruto was gazing at in of his secret bases. Among the others were Isaiah and Wanda. The other people on the screen were fellow leaders of Titan, but were seen more as Managers than anything.

Anna Harvey, a pretty woman in her mid-thirties with long brunette hair pulled into a ponytail. She stands just a bit above 5'6, with emerald green eyes, prominent cheek bones, light olive toned skin and semi-full lips.

Rhea Carter, another woman who was quite beautiful, looking to be in her early to mid twenties. She had long curly auburn hair. Her eyes were a midnight blue, her lips were full and supple, her skin being a light bronze color as well. Due to personal experience, Naruto knew the woman was rather curvy and busty.

Paula Castro, a pretty girl a bit older than himself with dark curly brown hair and a milk chocolate complexion with hazel eyes, supple pink lips, and a curvy body which he would always remember since she liked to show it off quite a bit. In one word, Paula could be described as Spicy.

Richard Luke, but everyone knew him as Ricky was a man in his late teens early twenties. If someone described him he would be described as a surfer guy; the man had wavy shoulder length dirty blond hair, emerald green eyes, a tan complexion and a usual laid back smile, though at the moment it was a thoughtful frown.

Calvin Harris, a man in his early twenties with shoulder length wavy dark brown hair. He had a slightly pale complexion and sported a scruffy beard. He had brown eyes and could be considered quite handsome if it wasn't for the fact he had a serious aura around him that intimidated most people.

Naruto frowned in response and Zach continued on, "_From what I've counted, I would say there is at least two hundred new mutants that have emerged because of this eclipse. Out of this two hundred we have been able to pinpoint eight or so,_"

"_You've got to be kidding me,_" Paula grumbled which caused Zach to frown slightly. "_If there is two hundred minimum, how are we going to find them? We have a mutant hunter who somehow is able to find mutants,_"

"_Not to mention we don't know if there are more of these hunters out there,_" Rhea spoke up, the others nodding in agreement. "_We have one, but we don't even know who this person is, just that they are randomly killing mutants_, _It won't be long before the government starts to actually get involved_,"

"_We need someway to know these mutants and_…"

"_What makes these new mutants so different from the rest?_" Isaiah interrupted Calvin. "_Because they suddenly appear under an eclipse doesn't mean they are any more different or special. May I remind you all that you are born a mutant? The only exception is if you are an experiment?_"

"_Issa's right_," Ricky spoke up. "_Their powers may have been just dormant and the eclipse helped them out_," he shrugged. "_Whoever these mutants are, they are not just more special than the rest before them, they are all the same_,"

"_The only difference being they were living normal lives and are now "freaks"_," Anna muttered. The others nodded in agreement until they focused on their silent leader, "_What do you think Naruto_?"

"I think we need to upgrade our mutant detection," Naruto said quietly in thought. "Nothing changes because of these new mutants, it just means we need to help them even more like the rest. Our mutant detection is below that of Xavier's Cerebro, we need our own; however one that can not only tell us who the mutant is, but what their ability is,"

"_So you want to have our own Human Genome Project so to speak?_" Zach supplied and Naruto nodded. "_Then consider it already in the works, we just need the DNA of a telepathic which is also the DNA of a mutant,_" Zach stated.

"_There is another problem we should also worry about_," Calvin spoke up which earned everyone's attention. "_The Company, with these new mutants around they might be on the move even more, they are becoming a hindrance,_" the man scowled lightly.

"They are," Naruto agreed with a nod. "We'll deal with them shortly as well, for now we need to continue recruiting and trying to find this Hunter of ours," Naruto informed. "Zach I would like that list of names of these mutants,"

"_Right away,_" Zach nodded his head. "_Also, the chamber needs a bit of work; I'd rather not go into details but I wo-"_

"Do whatever you have to do Zach," Naruto cut him off. "Even if it means you have to work with Stark, the chamber will be a big success and a giant step for us. We are all doing our best to find you a mutant who can manipulate space in such a manner, but do what you have to since we don't have one,"

Zach only nodded in response just as a paper came in from his fax machine. Picking it up he read it and narrowed his eyes, "These few must be the ones Detect was telling me is in New york. These others…Zach send these names to the others," Naruto ordered, earning another nod. "I'll handle the ones here in New york, if these others happen to be in your location do your best to recruit them, at minimum make them feel safe,"

"_Aye_," the eight confirmed in unison. Naruto looked back towards the paper in thought before he waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Dismissed,"

* * *

"Security needs a little work," Naruto muttered as he stood in the control room of the Danger Room with the others. This included Storm, Scott, Jean, Emma, Kitty, and Kurt. Logan walked in with a torn outfit.

"I agree with the kit, it does need some work," Logan agreed as he stood beside Storm while Kurt munched on popcorn and Naruto ate a sandwich. "The vents were pretty easily breached, going to need to fix that," Logan started as they all watched the footage.

"Maybe electrify them…or install poison gas sprayers," Naruto suggested and Logan nodded in agreement.

"My thoughts exactly," the man smirked but Ororo gave them both a look as did Jean while Emma gave a chuckle.

"Logan/Naruto," they called causing the two to give huff, one crossing his arms and the other grunting.

"Alright, Alright," Logan grumbled while Naruto rolled his eyes. "Knockout gas then," he suggested and Scott nodded in agreement as that was better.

"Wimps," Naruto muttered causing Logan to grunt in agreement.

"Is it just me or is anyone else seriously freaked by all this?" Kitty asked causing them all to look at her with blank stares.

"Nah, it's just you," Emma chimed with a teasing smile causing Kitty to pout a bit and cross her arms.

"Relax Kitty you'll be fine," Kurt smiled as he appeared right beside her, surprising her. "We're right beside you," he said before appearing on her other side. "Popcorn?" he offered and she got up.

"Don't mind the blue elf," Naruto told her with a shrug. "But he's right. You're with friends now who understand what you're going through," he smiled. Kitty just sighed before she phased through the floor, going to her room.

"Man, she's not feeling the blue fuzzy dude. And what's with the elf comment?" Kurt rounded on his friend who only took a bite while Emma laughed at the two, causing Kurt to give her a annoyed grimace.

"What? You look like an elf. If you were shorter I would say you were santa's helper," Emma smiled and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just give her time elfy, she'll come around,"

"X-men we have a situation," Charles stated as he rolled in the room, earning their attention. "Scott, get the X-jet prepared for launch…and since it's a weekend assemble the full team," he told and Naruto glanced around.

"Um Professor? Besides Kitty who is not ready for stuff like this…this is the full team," he stated and Charles blinked as Naruto was right. "Anyway, what's the problem?" he asked.

"Cerebro has discovered a new mutant in Caldecott County, Mississippi," Charles began briefing. "My mental impressions from the scene indicates a highly disturbed individual, our mutant is a danger to herself and possibly others as well," Charles then gave a sigh.

"X-men we have a Rogue,"

* * *

"Feet off the controls elf!" Naruto and Emma barked from behind as they was strapped in tight. Scott nodded in agreement as he sat in the other seat beside Kurt. He glanced back to Jean who was giggling at an anxious Naruto.

"Afraid of flight Naruto?" Scott asked and Naruto shook his head while Emma looked like she was going to hurl.

"No, I'm afraid of new people flying! FEET OFF THE CONTROLS!" he yelled at Kurt who jumped a bit causing him to jerk the control so they went down a bit. "KURT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto roared as he held on tight, and Emma suddenly turned green.

Kurt eased up the controls so they were now steady, Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself. "Why can't someone else drive this damn plane?" he grumbled before looking towards Emma who was taking short breaths.

"Because there will be times when you each need to drive, so it will be good practice for you to use it," Charles answered calmly and Naruto grunted before closing his eyes.

* * *

About an hour later, Naruto grumbled as they were all stuffed in a van in front of a hospital.

"Is this really necessary?" Both Naruto and Logan asked with light growls. Charles nodded as he put his hands to his head.

"Yes it is," Charles stated. "The boy Cody, is the key to finding our Rogue," the man stated before frowning. "But he's unconscious and his mind is elusive. To isolate his memory patterns I need someone on the inside," he told.

Naruto glanced to the empty spot that was supposed to be Jean and grumbled for her to hurry up.

Later on Naruto stood on a rooftop with Jean, both looking for their Rogue while Wolverine, was with Shadowcat and Nightcrawler; Cyclops was with Emma, who Naruto found out her field name was Diamond, that made him chuckle.

"Any luck," Naruto asked and Jean shook her head, her hands leaving her hand. She turned to Naruto who was in his new X-men outfit and couldn't help but appreciate it.

For bottoms it was black army pants with flat black ankle high boots. Around the waist was the X-men belt. For the top half was a dark maroon skin tight dry fit shirt that stopped just a few centimeters past his biceps. On his arms were black forearm protectors, and he had black gloves; on the shoulders was black pads that blended in very well with the suit.

Jean could still see his defined form underneath the outfit…and he just looked so sexy in uniform. However her attention was actually given to Naruto who turned his head quickly, sniffing the air lightly.

"This way, there is a high amount of fear over there," Naruto stated and he hopped from building to building while Jean levitated. The girl was a bit behind Naruto as he was going at a high speed. She watched as he jumped from roof to roof as if it was no big deal and it probably wasn't.

Naruto growled as he gave a large leap, going about maybe twenty yards. "Naruto!"

The blond ignored Jean as he landed straight on a fence watching as Kitty tackled down a goth looking girl. Quickly the girl pushed off Kitty and Kurt tried to calm the situation. While Naruto did want to run in, he needed to figure out what he was dealing with.

The girl hit Kurt's watch, revealing his true form and out of fear she pushed Kurt's face away with her ungloved hand. Kurt shook and gasped while the girl groaned. Kurt fell on the ground and the girl, Naruto figured was the Rogue stumbled back before she teleported.

Naruto blinked before he looked around, she took peoples powers? Incredible! But if she just took Kurt's power then she couldn't have gone far, since he could only teleport short range. "Dummies!" Naruto scowled before he ran off to find the girl.

"Naruto! Come back here!" Kitty called just as Jean arrived. "Jean! Kurt is hurt!"

Jean looked between where Naruto ran off too and the unconscious Kurt. With a huff she decided to help the latter.

* * *

Naruto picked up his speed as he tried locating Rogue. For some reason…he felt as if she was calling out. Not to him…but just in general. Lucky for him, her emotions were still pretty strong, so he was able to tail that.

After a few moments, he came across a cemetery and gazed at the girl leaning against a headstone. Naruto took a deep breath before he hopped forward, landing on the headstone she was leaning against.

"Wassup," Naruto greeted with an easygoing smile. The girl shouted from surprise, crawling away, and looking up at him. "Whoa there, I'm not trying to hurt you honest," Naruto told her.

"No! You're lying just like that other guy…Kurt," Rogue defended but Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah sorry about that…you see Kurt and the girl who tackled you are new to this whole X-men thing," Naruto stated and Rogue's eyes widened.

"X-men!? Why are you hunting me down! Just leave me alone!" the girl shouted before she teleported and Naruto blinked in surprise before he looked around, tracing the smell of sulfur. He found her but due to sniffing he caught another scent…narrowing his eyes, he looked towards the gate.

"What the hell are you doing here Raven?" Naruto demanded and from the gate, was Mystique.

"I didn't expect to see you here Naruto…why are you after Rogue?" she asked and Naruto glared lightly at her, more out of curiosity then anger.

"Why does it matter? X-men business," Naruto told her and she frowned. "I doubt you came all the way over here to recruit her. What meaning does she have to you?"

"She is…" Mystique paused before realizing who she was talking too. She wanted him to trust her despite they hadn't had their talk just yet. In order for him to trust her, she needed to be honest and trust him. "She is sort of my adoptive daughter…it's complicated," she told him and Naruto blinked again before his face hardened,

"Explain,"

As Mystique explained to him exactly what was going on, it was cut a bit short when it suddenly started to storm. The two looked to see Rogue floating in the sky, causing rain, thunder and lighting.

"Shit, she got Storms power…she's too scared. And them running up on her is not helping," Naruto scowled before he glanced back towards Mystique. "Fine, I will leave this in your hands for now…just make sure things play right Raven,"

Mystique nodded as Naruto took off to see if he could someway help. But with this new information…it seemed like the X-men would be playing the bad guys for some time, concerning miss Anna Marie.

"Yo!" Naruto called upon reaching the part of the cemetery to see the others all grouped up. Kurt was unconscious in Logan's arms and Storm was unconscious in Scotts. "What the hell happened?"

"The Rogue, she got away…" Scott said and Naruto looked around and it was true…she had gotten away. He could sense her emotions…but they were faint…far away. '_I'm going to leave this to you Raven…don't make me regret it_,' he thought to himself before focusing on the conversation.

"Her mind is a jumble…but I sense another power at work here," Charles said and Logan took a sniff before growling.

"Mystique. She can change her body, but not her scent," Logan muttered and Kitty growled.

"Then we have to go after her," but both Charles and Naruto shook their heads.

"Can't…I ran into her on the way here…disguised herself as Storm…probably why Rogue freaked out. But before I could finish her the storm actually happened and she slipped away," Naruto told them smoothly.

"Besides, there's been enough damage done today," Xavier added. "And the girl must come of her own free will, or not at all," Xavier stated and Naruto shook his head.

"I doubt that will happen anytime soon. When I tried talking to her, she said to stop hunting her down. I'm guessing Mystique fucked with her head, telling her we were mutant hunters," Naruto added in with a frown.

"Then it will take time. But for now we must tend to our own," Charles stated just as the two unconscious started to wake. And much to Kurts confusion yet happiness, Kitty hugged him and was happy that he was okay.

Looking towards Naruto his friend just rolled his finger, _Just roll with it_, was his message.

"Welcome to Bayville High, I hope you are able to be happy here," Raven smiled as she was in her principle persona. "Happy and safe,"

Rogue, who sat in front of her nodded with a small smile. "Thank you," was her reply before she left. And when she did, Raven gazed towards the paperclips that began to float and spin.

"_The girl has great power,_" a deep voice stated from nowhere and Raven nodded in agreement. "_She is a fine edition to our side_," Raven nodded as she turned to her normal self.

"Yes, we were lucky to get to her first," Raven smiled lightly, as she started think of the trust Naruto had put in her.

"_You are certain that any residual memories of the true X-men have faded_?"

"Positive,"

* * *

"God damn,"

Ororo gave a moan as Naruto continued to kiss her passionately and heatedly as they laid on his bed. Her legs were wrapped around him as he laid atop of her, grinding against her panty clad mound while he pulled on her supple lip.

For the past hour or so, the two had been making out heavily mixed with groping and rubbing. They were currently in Ororo's room, both in their undergarments. She and Naruto had decided to have a movie date earlier, which was hosted in her room. They stayed up watching three movies or so before they fell asleep in each others arms.

Somehow in the middle of the night, they rid themselves of their clothes and woke up tangled together. Neither of them minded of course, and thus began their make-out session; it boggled Ororo how Naruto was such a great kisser, she couldn't even describe how awesome he was. But the result was leaving her a wet mess, and if they continued she didn't think she would have the restraint of fucking him much longer.

"I need to make breakfast," Ororo spoke with a hearty moan as Naruto fondled her left breast and ass while he sucked and licked on her neck. The blond didn't respond with words, only with his actions, the strength of his ministrations growing, which was making her begin to lose coherent thought. "Naruto, please,"

The blond gave a groan before he stopped and pulled away from her, getting off the bed. "I'm pretty sure those grown ass kids can make their own breakfast," Naruto grumbled as he scratched his head. Ororo didn't respond as she did her best to calm herself down, it wasn't working very well because her eyes were still on Naruto, watching him closely.

She slowly licked her lips as she watched his muscles move in different motions due to him putting on some casual clothes. And once again, that certain itch that only Naruto could scratch was returning with a vengeance. If neither of them left soon, she was sure to jump him and this whole waiting for sex thing would be null and void.

Ororo was actually surprised when Naruto responded in a calm cool fashion when she expressed to him she didn't want sex for a few months at least. She had expected him to get mad at her or something, or even worse, try and convince her to have sex. But each time she stressed her No, like she did earlier, he pulled away and stopped whatever he was doing. It was still a surprise to her that Naruto was acting in such a mature way.

Perhaps it would be better for her if she acknowledged he had grown up than just physically, because it obviously showed. "Well I better get out of here before one of the others start looking for me," he shrugged and walked towards the door, passing by Ororo who sat on the bed watching him pass by.

"Naruto!" Ororo called as he set his hand on the knob. The blond turned around to face her, giving her a curious expression which looked quite innocent. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked and he hummed looking around before shaking his head and turned around to leave. "Naruto!" Ororo hissed quietly causing him to chuckle as he turned back around and walked over to her.

Ororo gave a smile as Naruto leaned down hovering above her and captured her full supple lips with his own. The kiss was somewhat slow and sensual with little tongue involved. Just as Ororo's nipples were starting to harden and shiver were beginning to run down her spine, Naruto pulled away with one last peck before he left the room, headed for his own.

With his speed he was glad to miss his housemates, which allowed him to go to his room in peace. Closing the door behind him, he then took off his clothes, grabbed his bathing towel and went into his bathroom to take a shower. He needed to relax a little bit, and hot water running down his body in a rush usually did the trick.

It didn't take long for Naruto's mind to wander once he began using the bar of soap to wash his body. The start of his pondering was focused on each tenant of the mansion, starting with the beautiful woman he had just left. He was glad to know nothing between he and Ororo changed for the worse, they still held their adoptive sibling relationship, except with way much more intimacy. Their talks only grew while their intimate feelings for one another grew steadily. He loved Ororo, now it was just a matter of wondering if he could be _in _love with her.

Then there was Logan, and his relationship with the Wolverine didn't change much either. The two still agreed on most things, still had a good spar every once in awhile and their comfort of being in each others presence in silence had continued to be the same as well. There were even times they had discussions while smoking a Cigar. To Naruto, Logan was one of the coolest mutants he knew, and if didn't know for a fact that Logan wasn't interested in the goals he had, then he would have offered him a good spot.

Next was Charles, granted Naruto had yet to sit down and actually talk to the man about Titan, he has had some meetings with him and a few training sessions to grow and stabilize his use of power. Naruto himself didn't know it at all until Charles informed him that his powers were growing. Not in the sense that his power over earth was growing stronger no…it was more as in he was slowly gaining new powers. Evidently his growth of new powers was so slow that it was hardly noticeable to Charles, and the man only found this out because he had let him run a few tests on his body, and certain parts of his mind.

Followed by Charles was Scott. It wasn't hard for Naruto to take note that Scott was jealous of him, and it wasn't hard to know why. It was because he had Jean's attention, not to mention Emma's. But besides being jealous of him, Naruto considered the guy cool, if not a little asshole-ish sometimes. He was also big on justice, which Naruto understood but didn't like sometimes; because justice is variable to the person. Scott followed the rules and stuck to the rules, and when a rule was broken, he would seek out justice. The way Naruto saw it, some rules were made to be broken, and some rules were made to be enforce. Most of the time, the rules Scott was trying to enforce, were the ones that were made to be broken; but besides that, he had no real huge problem with the teen.

After Scott was the beautiful Emma Frost. From the first look he got at her, Naruto knew the girl saw herself as a queen, not even a princess. Usually people like that, annoyed him because they were overly arrogant, mean, snobby etc. But to his surprise he and Emma got along more than just fine, simply because she wasn't like that. While she was a bit mean sometimes it was simply because she was a blunt person who said what was on her mind when she felt like it. The girl was smart, and he doubted that was because she used her powers; she was also tricky as well, not to mention a professional tease. It seemed his attendance to her everyday life made her joyful, because it seemed as if Scott and Jean were too use to her antics. For example, walking around half dressed around the house, or her subtle yet not so subtle flirting, even her crazy ideas of fun, whether they be normal, or completely sexual. He guessed his responses and attitude towards her, not to mention the fact he never got flustered because of her, made her see him as a fun challenge.

Kurt was next, and Naruto himself he was on pretty good terms with the blue elf. The guy was a prankster and jokester for real, which put him on good terms with Naruto. Often times the two usually pranked each other, or Kurt would try to prank him. But the blond was too much of a trickster for Kurt to ever get the drop on him. Kurt also was a flirt, an awkward one at that and often sought his or Scotts help when it came to a girl. When he finally got comfortable, Kurt tried to flirt with Emma, but that was a bad idea considering who Emma was. Naruto and Scott were both there when she not only shut Kurt down, but made him feel uncomfortable. And the thing was…she didn't reject him, Kurt rejected himself. It was truly an amazing sight to see honestly, and both boys were pretty sure she didn't use her powers to see him coming or do what she did. Then of course Kurt went after Kitty, but that wasn't going so well considering she was pining after Naruto and Scott, Naruto more so. Jean was off limits, he knew this even if Naruto and Scott didn't have to tell him. So he simply tried to get at girls at school, and Naruto was a big help with that, as he changed the kid's style a bit and taught him a multitude of things, it also helped Emma often gave the female perspective as well. Overall Kurt was just a great guy and a loyal friend, even if sometimes he acted like a fool.

The newest member of the X-men, Kitty was on pretty good terms with Naruto as well. While at first she seemed a bit shallow, that really wasn't the case, she was just a bit shy and did her best to fit in and be more outgoing. Even though she has been living in the mansion for a few weeks now, she was still trying to figure everything out. Mostly whether or not she belonged, and then that's where Naruto came in. He usually approached Kitty in a wise kind, cool and fun manner which always made her laugh or smile. She spent the most time with him with Emma following after. Usually if Jean was busy or Emma was doing her own thing, she would tag along with whatever Naruto was doing, sometimes even when other people were involved. He could be training in the danger room, or going to the store to get some milk. Naruto never minded Kitty tagging along, in fact he rather enjoyed it, despite the knowing of her feelings growing for him. In his opinion, the girl was cute, pretty and fun. He could see her as a potential girlfriend or something like that, but she was too innocent in his eyes. In fact, she wasn't that far from Jean really in the whole innocence sense. But nonetheless, he was aware of her major crush on him, and he did nothing to give her the idea he was interested or not interested. He just simply played the role of being her good friend, and he was pretty sure that was the reason she had such a crush on him.

Last of the bunch was Jean, his beautiful red headed friend. Sometimes when he looked at her, he felt guilty of not being able to see her growth into the beautiful, smart and kind young woman she is. Their relationship was a bit complicated in a sense, it was as if they were really good friends bordering on being in a relationship. Naruto wasn't exactly sure how to go about it, yes he loved Jean but he wasn't sure if he wanted to pull her into his world, the Titan world. But he was sure about one thing, she isn't the Jean he used to know; and he was somewhat sure it wasn't because he wasn't there. The Jean he knew shared his same ideas, in fact she was the one who gave him the idea of bringing both mutants and humans together to live in harmony. But now, here she was saying that mutants should be patient and take their time in getting the humans to not be in fear of them. He of course didn't believe in that, time was the issue, there was no time; because he knew that it wouldn't be long that some mutant fucked up majorly that would cause an uproar by the humans; or a human would step into a role of power and try to dominate or exterminate the mutant race. Time was not on their side. But nonetheless, he simply stuck to observing Jean because maybe she really had changed and it wasn't by some kind of outside force. But he had a feeling that was the case.

Naruto gave a sigh as he set the soap aside and let the water rush down his body to wash it off before he grabbed the body wash. His mind began going from his housemates to his titan teammates; with this new development concerning the solar eclipse, Naruto was pretty sure they were doing their best to recruit or protect new mutants. And it made him realize he needed to start doing recruiting of his own, the only thing was he needed was a system that didn't involve Xavier. He still needed to talk to the man about Titan, establish his own base and all the other things that came with the job he had taken.

Yes while his intent was to come see how Jean and Ororo were doing, that was more of a personal job rather than a Titan one. And despite his skepticism concerning Jean, she seemed fine. There was no reason for him to stay the longest time playing X-men, he didn't match with Xavier's ideals, even if it was slightly. He needed to start moving away from them yet not alarm them that he was leaving for good. His base was nearly done, just needed a few more days maybe a week, perhaps he could wait that long.

It wasn't long when Naruto realized he was out the shower and finding a shirt, and as he was looking his door was knocked on, "Naruto, breakfast is ready," he heard Kitty say. Naruto quickly found a tanktop and slipped it on before heading towards the door and opening it to see Kitty was standing at his door wearing a loose tank top and gym shorts, showing she had just got out of bed and hadn't gotten dressed or anything.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he admired Kitty's small slender form; the girl wasn't overly skinny, she was slim with a little set of curves. Her breasts which were not restrained in a bra at the moment were perky and a B-cup bordering on C, her legs however were somewhat thick, and she had pretty feet. If he hadn't made that promise to Wanda and didn't want to mess up his year streak of giving into his carnal desires, he would have dragged her into his room and fucked her. But he did not need to do that right now or ever, but damn it was hard.

"Cool, I'm on my way now," he told her with a cool smile before he walked down with her, ignoring the fact she was oogling him from the side. As they reached downstairs and headed for the dining room, Naruto paused as he gazed at the T.V, as it had caught his attention.

"_In these uncertain times, the people of New York need a leader. With real world experience and selfless dedication; Nathan Petrelli, he served his country in Bosnia in the army; as district attorney, he'll put criminals behind bars._"

"I wouldn't vote for that guy," he heard Kitty say and looked towards her. The girl shrugged her shoulders and went on her way, "He comes off as shady, I don't care for that too much," she shook her head. Naruto looked back towards the t.v to see the image of Nathan Petrelli on the screen before he walked off to the kitchen.

How interesting.

* * *

"Ah man, this is complicated!"

Looking down, Fred Dukes grabbed onto the passing Duncan and grabbed him. "Hey you, where am I supposed to be?" Fred demanded, referring to his new schedule since he was now attending Bayville thanks to that Mystique lady.

"I don't know, how bout a side show?" Duncan laughed causing Fred to growl and throw him on the ground.

"Don't you make fun of me!" Fred snarled as he ripped off the lockers and was about to crush a freaked out Duncan.

"Whoa there bud, everything cool?" Fred paused as he looked to the side to see another blond guy with an admittedly stylish outfit.

"Who are you?" Fred demanded and the teen gave a friendly smile.

"Naruto, and you?" he returned and Fred snorted.

"Fred Dukes," he stated and Naruto smiled at him.

"Nice to meet ya Fred," Naruto greeted before he glanced to the freaked out Duncan. "Beat it Matthews! You should be thankful I don't have my new friend Fred here dukes you with his locker," Naruto threatened and Duncan managed to get up running away.

"Ah! Why'd you let him get away!? He needed to pay for making fun of me!" Fred growled and Naruto only gave a shrug.

"Lots of people are going to make fun of you bro," Naruto shrugged. "But as long as you got friends who got your back and can come back with some hurtful comments…then you're good," Naruto smiled and Fred hummed. "You must be pretty strong to rip lockers out from the walls like that,"

"Huh? This? This is nothing," Fred stated as he set the lockers back. "Back in my old town, I was titled the strongest teenager,"

"Really? Quite a feat. You won't mind if we arm wrestle later do ya?" Naruto offered and Fred shook his head. "Cool…so where ya headed Fred?"

"Um…I don't know. I asked that Duncan kid but he made fun of me," Fred muttered and Naruto asked for the schedule. Giving it a look he smiled.

"Well looks like you have second and third period with me. Here, I'll show you to your first period which is English," Naruto told him before handing it back and gesturing to follow him. Fred nodded as he followed Naruto though he had to ask…

"Hey, why are you being so nice to me? You saw what I could do…I could've crushed you too," Fred stated and Naruto stopped before turning to Fred.

"Well Fred…I believe everybody needs at least one maybe two friends. Besides, I've come in contact with metal claws stabbing me, a locker doesn't affect me much…if at all," Naruto stated and Fred furrowed his brow.

"Um, what's that supposed to mean?" he asked and Naruto gave a light smirk before he nodded over to one of the jocks drinking water.

"Watch," With a raise of his finger, the water burst from the nozzle into a large stream and completely soaked the jock. Fred looked surprised at this but Naruto wasn't done, because he flicked a fireball at the fountain as the jock gripped it.

Suddenly he screamed as it became too hot. He began stumbling back and Naruto slid his foot lightly, causing piece of the ground to rise, causing him to trip and knock down another jock down. "See…I'm like you a…"

"Ahem," Naruto and Fred turned to see a frowning Jean and Naruto gave a light chuckle.

"Sup Red," Naruto greeted before he gestured to Fred who was in awe by her beauty. "This is Fred Dukes, a new friend. Fred, this is Jean Grey, one of my best friends," Naruto introduced.

Jean turned her scolding gaze onto Fred, though it turned into a kind polite smile. "Hello Fred, your new here right?"

"Uh yes I am…new I mean," he nodded and Jean smiled.

"Well that's cool, welcome to Bayville. I see you've already met Naruto, did you need help figuring out your schedule?" She asked and he shook his head, thumbing to Naruto.

"He helped me already…but um do I have any classes with you?" He asked, handing out his schedule. Jean glanced to an amused Naruto and looked at it. She shook her head and he frowned noticeably.

"Ah buck up champ, you'll see her around. Probably at lunch," Naruto told him and he looked a bit confused. "What? Since your new here, and need friends, you get to sit with me and I sit with them…speaking of I should introduce you to Toad," Naruto muttered as he looked for his short friend.

"Well I got to get to class, you stop causing trouble," Jean told Naruto and he rolled his eyes. "And I will see you later, bye," she waved at Fred before leaving for class.

"Man…she's hot," Fred said quietly and Naruto nodded. "Is she with you?" he asked and Naruto shook his head, much to Fred's joy.

"Nah, anyway, you better get to class. You're second period is down the hall, take a left and it's 201," Naruto instructed and Fred nodded in thanks. "Well see ya then bud," Naruto gave a mock salute before he walked off.

Fred blinked as he just realized something.

"I made a friend…"

* * *

Naruto had a somewhat bored look on his face as he sat in his fourth hour drama class. This class and the teacher was such a bore.

"Alright after this drama exercise you'll each be doing a scene with a partner," the teacher stated as he handed out green books to each student. "Since a few of you haven't chosen partners, I'll be choosing for you," he droned and Naruto groaned…boring.

"Duncan you and Paul are going to do Laura and Jim from the glass margay," the teacher stated before he set a book down on one Goth girl who sunk in her seat. "And that leaves you…and you," the teacher said by putting a book on Naruto's desk.

Both teens said nothing as they glanced at the book. "You two will be doing Shakespeare's Henry the fifth," The teacher assigned, "I've marked it. Henry and Catherine, daughter of the French king,"

Naruto's attention was given to Paul who was next to him and spoke, "Lots of luck Naruto, I don't think miss small dark and soulless has ever said two words. You're going to have to play both parts yourself man," the kid commented causing the class to laugh. The girl frowned deeply as she looked down at her desk, and from the feel of her emotions, she wasn't any happier than she had been for the last couple off weeks since she arrived to the school.

Naruto gave a scowl as he then turned to Paul, "You think you're funny? I at least got paired with a pretty girl while you got paired with ugly Duncan over there, I hear there's a French kiss scene in your assignment, tell me how that goes," the blond smirked.

This caused the class to actually burst out laughing even harder from that while Paul grimaced as Naruto was right. The teacher wanted to send Naruto out but the teen gave him an aloof questioning look. Was he actually going to be sent out for retaliating against a bully?

He didn't think so.

As the class began to quiet down due to the teacher Naruto, laid his head back down. "Now I want you to get with your scene partner and rehearse, you perform on Tuesday," he told the class.

As the students began doing so, Naruto sighed before turning to the girl behind him who was to be his scene partner. He gave a small smile as he gazed at Rogue…or what Mystique called her, Anna Marie.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," the girl muttered quietly and Naruto gave a goofy grin which caused the girl to feel…something inside of her.

"No problem, I mean what I say," Naruto told her and he saw a trace of blush on her pale cheeks. "So even though we basically have no choice, are you cool with this?"

Rogue nodded her head and Naruto smiled as he introduced himself, "Never really introduced myself, I'm Naruto,"

"Mar…R-rogue. I'm Rogue," she returned quietly and Naruto frowned before he glanced around. "Oh and tell you're weirdo friends to keep their distance this time…cuz I ain't afraid of any of you,"

Naruto gave a ghost of a smile before he nodded, "Okay Rogue…but on one condition," he said and she raised a brow. "You and I become friends,"

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes and Naruto nodded.

"Let's be friends. I mean, have you had a friend since you started coming to Bayville?" he asked and she gave a slow shake of her head. She was usually silent, which caused kids to ignore her or pick on her, like Paul. She also ate lunch by herself too…and while it was somewhat relaxing…it was lonely too.

"Alright fine," she said in her accent. "I'll be your friend if you keep those others away from me," and Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Great…lets have lunch then,"

* * *

"Ugh, why is Naruto sitting over there with them?" Kitty wondered as she gazed to the table a bit far from there's to see Naruto was indeed sitting with Toad and Rogue while Fred went to get some food.

"Naruto is just being friendly is all," Jean said with a shrug. "Besides, I think he realizes how they are all uncomfortable with us…but not with him. So as a friend he is willing to hang out with both,"

"Yeah…but he makes the weirdest friends," Emma muttered and Kitty gave a nod. Scott and Kurt began laughing as they had a conversation, and Fred growled as he walked past with his heavy tray full of food, thinking they were laughing at him.

As he made his way to his seat with his new friends, Rogue, Todd and Naruto, he tried to sit down but when he did his the seat broke under him and his food flew, hitting Duncan and his jocks. Duncan growled as he stood up and stalked over to the dazed Fred with his pals.

"Hey you fat bastard!" Duncan barked, "That was a bad move." Fred tried to get up but slipped and people began to laugh. As he looked around and was about to get angry, he noticed an extended hand. Looking up he saw the smiling Naruto.

"Need some help?" he offered and Fred smiled as he gripped the hand, but was surprised when Naruto actually helped him up. Naruto then turned to Duncan with a blank expression.

"Move asshole! I need to pound that blob bastard," Duncan growled and Naruto snorted before he looked towards Fred.

"You think you can handle him?" Naruto asked Duncan, with an amused smirk he stepped aside. "Go ahead then, don't hold back…because Fred won't," Naruto smirked a bit darkly. The X-men watched, wondering what Naruto was doing.

Duncan threw a fist at Fred and hit him in the chest but Fred only laughed. "What the hell? Get em!" Duncan ordered his friends and began throwing more punches, but nothing affected Fred. With a laugh, he picked up Duncan and his lackey's with ease and threw them away, causing them to land on tables, breaking.

"Ha!" Fred laughed giving Naruto and Toad a high five. Naruto raised a brow as he glanced towards Jean who was gazing at him while Emma gave him a curious amused look.

'_Naruto, what are you doing?_' Jean asked him telepathically but he didn't reply. Instead he faced the trio and smiled at them.

"Why don't we ditch this popsicle stand? There's more room outside," he told them and they nodded. Fred and Todd were the first one to leave and Naruto paused as he looked at Rogue who hadn't moved.

"You coming Rogue?" Naruto offered his hand and she looked at it before giving a small smile and taking it. Getting up, they left the cafeteria…and to Rogue…it felt nice having some friends…but it felt even more nice holding Naruto's hand.

However, she did feel as if she was being glared at. Though she didn't look back, Naruto did, seeing Jean and Kitty with a jealous snarl on their features, while Emma's amused expression turned to slight annoyance.. He only gave mock salute in return before he left with Rogue.

"Ay, I have to ask," Toad spoke up as they sat on the front yard of the school. He looked towards Naruto who sat beside Rogue while Fred sat beside him. "What's with ya helping us out huh? Aren't you with the X-guys or whateva?"

Fred blinked as he didn't understand but he paid attention so he could. Naruto nodded, "Yeah I am…but sometimes you have to leave the circle to find new things, or meet new people," Naruto shrugged.

"You know fishcake…you're really cool, I mean sticking up for us and all," Toad stated and Fred nodded with a grin. Rogue was a bit surprised, that she wasn't the only one Naruto stuck up for.

"Ah you guys are going to make me blush," Naruto joked with his goofy grin. "It's no big deal really. You guys are all just misunderstood, but I understand…so I try and extend a hand of friendship," Naruto told them.

"Hey, Naruto what's this X-thingy?" Fred asked and Naruto gave a shrug.

"The X-men…it's a group of mutants forged by Charles Xavier. The X-men all live at the institute and he teaches us to control our powers, it's how I started to control mine," Naruto stated as fire blazed in his palm.

"Whoa," Toad said a bit in awe. Naruto then glanced at Rogue who had closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You could really burn and pound people with that!" Fred grinned and Naruto nodded but he shook his a moment after.

"Yes, but that's what we learn not to do. We learn control…in fact, if you guys want, I could take you there sometime…I'm sure the professor would love to meet you guys," Naruto offered but Rogue shook her head with a scowl.

"I thought we talked about this! I don't want to go anywhere near those stupid hunters of yours!" She snarled, about to stand but Naruto stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Let go of me!"

"Listen Rogue…I'm not going to force anyone to do something…they don't want to do," Naruto told her, but he was speaking to all of them. "Toad, I heard you tried to go but you ended up messing around with Nightcrawler and ended up in the danger room…right?"

"Yeah, shit was insane…no way I'm going back there," he muttered and Naruto nodded before he turned to Rogue.

"And I know how you feel about them Rogue…but if you don't want to meet the professor it's fine. But I'm just telling you…he can help you with your powers…not much…but he can help you," Naruto told her and she frowned, sitting back down.

"I...I need some time to think about it. This is all happening way to fast!" Rogue shook her head. And Naruto nodded in understanding, dropping the matter with her. It was then he turned to Fred who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Um…Fred?" Naruto called and Fred smiled.

"Pretty," he said and Naruto blinked before glancing to Toad who thumbed to look behind him. Naruto did turn to see a scowling Jean and he sighed.

"You guys get to class, oh, and Rogue don't forget to show up at the park afterschool, bring your playbook too," Naruto reminded and she nodded before standing and walking off quickly. Toad gave mock salute to Naruto before he hopped away.

Fred stood and waved to Jean mostly, a dazed look on his face. Jean gave a wave back with a small smile but it dropped when the big guy walked off, her focus back on Naruto. The teen dusted himself off as he stood.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on? What are you even doing?" Jean demanded and Naruto sighed.

"Recruiting," He answered and she gave a surprised look, though it was laced with confusion. "I'm doing it my way. So far, Charles's way leads up to nothing. We scarred Rogue and Toad, and from what I hear we were late getting to Fred,"

"Okay you may be right about that…but what about the whole incident with Duncan? He and his friends had to go to the nurse…" she told him and he shrugged.

"So? I could care less about that cretin. I killed two birds with one stone. I was able to put Duncan in his place and I got them to trust me," he told her and she frowned…though this one was a bit more of worry than anything.

"Naruto…what's really going on? You've been kind of distant since we tried going after Rogue…is everything okay?" Jean asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"Everything's fine Red, I got to get to class before Darkholme starts riding my ass, I'll catch you later," he waved, walking off. Jean sighed before she winced, grabbing her head.

What the hell was that?

**That's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. It won't be long before Naruto beings his true recruiting. I don't have much to say, so later!**


	7. In the family

**Chapter 7:**

"Do you like me Kate?"

"Padone Moi? I cannot tell. What is "like me"?"

"An angel is like you Kate. And you are like an angel."

Rogue gave a small amused smile, as she gazed at Naruto who was so into his lines…as if he was really the person he was supposed to be acting…it seemed almost natural to him. "The girls 'ere right, you are a charmer," she smiled, moving a bang out of her face.

Naruto grinned as he gave a shrug, "It's not that hard when you're trying to be truthful," he smiled and Rogue blushed, looking away.

"But you're just reading the lines right?" She asked, glancing at him and he gave a nod a small smile.

"Yeah…but just because they are there, doesn't mean I might not mean them. To make it believable you must play the part very close," Naruto told her as he closed the book. Rogue gave a light sigh, a frown on her lips.

"I wish…I wish I could be close to someone," she whispered and suddenly felt a hand grip hers. Looking up, Naruto was not in front of her…but beside her.

"You can be…you just have to try," Naruto said quietly as he gazed at her with his beautiful calm eyes. Rogue's breath was starting to be taken away as Naruto continued. "I know with this whole mutant thing coming out of nowhere you're even more lost…but…I'll be here only if you want me too,"

Rogue glanced down to his lips, and her grip on his hand tightened. "But…why would you want to be…"

"Because…everyone needs a friend Rogue. You wish to be close to someone…I'm here to grant that wish…" Naruto told her and she frowned shaking her head.

"But I can't…these powers of mine…I could never…" Rogue paused as Naruto shushed her quietly.

"I could teach you…to control your powers," Naruto offered as he showed her his palm. She watched in amazement as water began to form out of thin air. It began to dance across his hand, before becoming a pony. Rogue's eyes widened as the water horse froze, now solid white ice. "After all, I can control mine,"

"Let me guess…it's this Xavier guy?" She grumbled but was surprised when Naruto shook his head, he set down the ice horse.

"No, I learned on my own…after years and years of training and constant use. Control was finally mine. And now I can be considered one of the most powerful of mutants alive…" Naruto smirked as he looked into her eyes.

"You're powers is an extraordinary gift Rogue. Imagine how much you could do with them if you controlled and worked with it?" Naruto smiled as he continued to hold her gloved hands.

"You could touch people as much as you want without hurting them. Choose when and when not to take ones power…keep it as long as you want…and if they have multiple you can choose which one to take…" Naruto continued on.

"I don't want power," Rogue refused, shaking her head… "I just want to be normal…I don't want to be alone…I don't want to hurt people on accident," she admitted. Naruto closed his eyes before he opened them.

"Then join me Rogue," he recommended. She blinked, confused by this.

"Huh?"

With a bright smile, he continued, "Join me. Be my side and you will _never_ be alone. I am striving to create a better world. A world where mutants and humans can live in peaceful co-existence…where mutants don't have to hide…and I'm not doing it by myself,"

Rogue was still a bit confused so he elaborated. "I'm doing this with other mutants and humans…and because of this common goal…we are_ family_. Join me and you can be apart of this family. I can teach you to control you powers and you won't be alone…"

"Why are you trying so hard?" Rogue wondered finally and Naruto gave a chuckle.

"Because…there is something about you that…makes me want you by my side. I can relate to the pain and loneliness you feel…and I want to save you from that…just like others saved me….here let me show you something," Naruto paused as he grabbed Rogue's hand.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as he began to take her glove off. "Stop!" she screamed and shut her eyes bracing for the pain…but it never came…instead she simply felt her fingers interlace with another hand?

Opening an eye, she looked amazed at the fact she was actually holding Naruto's hand with full on skin contact. Naruto smiled amusingly as he kissed her hand before setting it on his cheek. "You're powers cant harm me Rogue…it's impossible,"

"But how...?" she wondered, truly shocked. Naruto gave a chuckle as he answered her.

"Because I have near perfect control. Over the years I have built so many barriers almost nothing affects me. No one can read my mind unless I allow them too. I can not be tracked by other mutants if they have a sensor ability…and my powers can't be taken from me…" Naruto explained and Rogue was still in shock.

"This is what control can give you…and I'm basically the only person willing to teach you to get to a certain level of control," Naruto informed kissing her hand again he then slipped back on her glove. "It's all up to you Rouge…like I said the other day…I'm not going to force you into doing anything,"

And just as those words left his lips, in a puff of sulfur, Nightcrawler was standing on the table. "Naruto! Jean's in trouble!" he exclaimed and Naruto raised a brow, "She's been kidnapped by that Fred guy!"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he sighed and stood. "Alright then, Rogue, you want to come along?" Naruto offered with a small smile and she blinked. "Fred's your friend too right? So as friends, it's only right we set him straight,"

Rogue gave a slow nod before she held Naruto's hand and Kurt looked between the two. "Alright my blue furry elf friend, engage,"

"Aye Aye,"

* * *

'_Wolverine, wait for back up_,' Charles ordered and Logan gave a light growl, as he was right on the scent.

'_Already here,_' Naruto replied as he found his way to Fred and Jean. He was on the roof, and peeking through a rusted opening. His brow twitched as he saw lit candles and food set on a table.

Fred had captured Jean for a date. That was pretty pathetic. Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He glanced back towards a waiting Rogue and gave her the signal to keep still which she nodded.

With a wave of his hand, Naruto put out all the candles, causing Fred to give a double take. Naruto then stomped his foot and fell through the roof, landing feet first beside Jean.

"What the?! Naruto!?" Fred demanded as he saw his friend standing beside his date. "What are you doing here?!"

Naruto glanced towards a frowning Jean then towards Fred, "The question is bro, is why did you capture Jean?"

"Because! I knew she wouldn't say yes to me if I asked her on a date!" Fred stated and Naruto raised a brow.

"So you kidnapped her?" he asked incredulously causing Fred to looked confused before he shook his head.

"I asked first though! But she said no…then I kidnapped her," Fred told him. "Anyway, just leave Naruto…you're interrupting my date," he waved the blond off but Naruto shook his head.

"I can't do that bud…I'm going to untie Jean and she's going home," Naruto told him with a tone of finality, a serious tone and look in his eye. Fred shook his head with a growl prepared to fight.

"She can't go home! She belongs with me! She's my date!" Fred snarled and Naruto sighed scratching his head before smiling as he had an idea.

"Look Fred, I don't want to fight you man, because I don't want to end up hurting you. So what if I got you a date with another girl? A girl who is appeals to you much more than Jean?" Naruto offered and Fred looked confused as did Jean. "Think about it man, Jean said no so you kidnapped her. There is no way she is going to like you in the least bit from now on…"

Fred thought about it and he saw Naruto's point. "So why don't I just hook you up with a girl who I know will say yes to you? And in return you allow me to take Jean home…sound fair?" Naruto asked and Fred frowned.

"You promise?" Fred asked and Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Yup, and I always keep my promises. Meet me at the park tomorrow night and I'll have it set," Naruto smiled and Fred gave a nod. "Alright bud, now you go home cool?"

"Alright Naruto…but if your lying to me, I'm gonna pound ya so hard!" Fred threatened and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Sure big guy," Naruto replied as he untied Jean. Having her hold on tight, he jumped landing in front of Rogue.

"You got out of there without a fight?" Rogue asked and Naruto gave a nod as he set Jean down.

"Offered him another date. He said yeah, so he left," Naruto shrugged. Both Jean and Rogue gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Who do you know or are going to find that will take Blob on a date?!" Jean demanded and Naruto only smirked.

"Connections Red, Connections,"

* * *

"Steal the ball! Don't let him shoot!" Jermaine Daniels yelled out as he watched his son's basketball game.

"Is it always this exciting?" Ororo asked her brother-in-law, glancing around to see the many people cheering, shouting and hollering.

"Nope, this one's a real nail biter," Jermaine chuckled and Ororo glanced to the person her left to see an amused Naruto, sipping on his soda. Ororo looked away from the handsome teen and back to the court to see her nephew with the ball, dribbling his way to the basket with 4 seconds on the clock.

"You can do it Evan! Shoot! Shoot!" Ororo cheered and the teen did so, giving a nice shot however one of the players rammed into him, hopefully not messing up his shot. As Evan fell to the ground, both Naruto and Ororo noticed the bone spikes protruding from his elbow.

However they shattered when he landed on the ground. Everyone yelled and screamed when the ball went into the hoop and the buzzer went off. Naruto glanced to Ororo and he answered her silent question with a nod, still sipping on his drink.

His eyes though were focused on the boy with the silver white hair and olive skin. The boy hadn't joined the team celebration and actually looked quite pissed that Evan was the one getting all the attention.

With a smirk, Naruto's eyes glowed crimson.

* * *

"Thank you for attending this game with me Naruto, I'm actually surprised you offered to tag along," Ororo smiled as they walked side by side together, holding hands. Naruto gave a smile with a shrug in return before he softly kissed her making her smile as she returned it.

"It's no big deal. I figured it would be nice to see Vy again, and meet Evan. Besides, hanging out with you sounds way better than Kitty hounding me for favors," Naruto muttered causing Ororo to laugh in agreement.

However they stopped when they heard arguing coming from the locker room. "Please! I got more moves than you could ever imagine!" Pietro scowled. "And I'm tired of holding back making guys like you look good," Pietro grunted as he pushed past Evan and walked off, ignoring the two that listened in.

"Seems like that boy has been competing with you ever since you were babies," Ororo chimed in, revealing herself with Naruto behind her. Evan grinned as he saw his aunt.

"Auntie O! Wassup!?" He greeted. "Where's dad and mom?" he asked and his answer was they were waiting outside. "Whose this?" Evan wondered nodding to Naruto.

"Oh, this is Naruto. He is a good friend of mine, he decided to tag along to see you play," Ororo introduced as the two fist bumped, a smile on her face as she gave Naruto loving caring eyes that went unnoticed by the two.

"Good game bro, that last shot was epic," Naruto praised and Evan scratched the back of his head as he grinned.

"Thanks man," he smiled before he turned to his aunt who gave him a hug.

"Evan, I've been worried about you…is everything alright with the things we discussed?" she asked sitting down and Evan glanced at Naruto then at his aunt. "Don't worry, Naruto is like you and I…in fact, he is quite special,"

"Forreal? What can you do?" he asked the fellow blond. Naruto smirked as he did his new trick. Both Ororo and Evan heard metal straining and the latter turned around to see there was a large dent in the lockers.

"I have different types of abilties. I can bend and create elements…I control gravity… I can sense empathy…nearly a jack of all trades," Naruto said with a shrug and Evan watched as lightning danced around Naruto's hand while fire burned in his palm.

"Beyond dope," Evan grinned before he looked towards his amused aunt. "But I'm fine Auntie O, honest,"

"Evan, we both saw what happened to you tonight, when you fell," Ororo informed and he gave a sigh before defending himself.

"It's fine, I got it under control," he smirked before sneezing. Naruto blinked as he moved his head away from one of the many bone spears that shot out from his body, piercing the lockers.

"Bless you," Ororo said as she glanced to the spike near her own head. And Evan gave another sigh, as he had rips in his shirt.

"Busted huh?"

* * *

"I don't need training man!" Evan refused as he stood up. Naruto sat beside Ororo eating a fresh burger. "If anyone messes with me…Bam!" he smirked as he summoned some spikes on his arm and hit the tree.

Ororo glanced over to his parents who were preoccupied and turned to him shaking her head. "No Evan, you mustn't use your powers like that,"

"No kidding. You sneeze and someone ends up dead. You might want to get some type of control on that bro," Naruto advised and Ororo nodded.

"Okay, so it's not perfected yet…it could be!" Evan defended but Ororo but her hand on his shoulder.

"I think we need to continue this conversation with you're parents," she told him and he gave a sigh, with a grumble.

"Can't this wait till afterschool tomorrow? I mean this is a big night for them," He tried and Ororo gave a sigh, but nodded. Naruto pulled out his phone to see he received a couple of texts from Rogue and Jean, and one from Fred, thanking him about his awesome date.

"Well someone is being stubborn," Naruto muttered as Evan took off to go eat. And Ororo nodded in agreement with a frown. He glanced up to see Ororo was in concentration speaking with Xavier probably.

Naruto's phone started to ring and he put it to his ear, answering it. "Yeah?" he replied as he listened his eyes narrowed, "Wait…are you serious?" Naruto hissed as he stood up and walked away from Storm.

"I see, well good thing I'm nearby the location, so I'll do it…eyes? Fine," he nodded in understanding. "Hey, tell Scar that I have some news…London? Three weeks? Well it better be good…if you speak to her tell her to call me…yeah…alright bye,"

Hanging up, Naruto gave a grumble before slipping his phone back and walking back to Ororo.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as Naruto gave a nod of his head, sitting beside her, seemingly in thought.

"Yeah, whats up with Charles?" he wondered and Ororo sighed, glancing towards her nephew.

"He said go with plan B. Scott and Jean are on their way, they'll be here in the morning," she told him and he nodded. "He also said Cerebro picked up two new mutants, but he couldn't get a clear reading on either,"

Naruto frowned, as he already knew who these two mutants were; Pietro and this new mutant who is claimed to be dangerous. This mutant was one of the new ones who suddenly appeared after the eclipse, and was the closest one to him.

They needed to be taken care of by him personally.

* * *

"This certainly explains why you're coming home with holes in your clothes," Vivian sighed as she gazed at her son.

"We always knew this was going to be a possibility Vy," Ororo countered as she glanced at her three current students in the room. However Naruto seemed to be preoccupied, gazing at the window. Jean and Scott sat on the couch, focused on the conversation at hand.

"While you didn't receive the mutant gene as I did, we knew it would show up in future generations," Ororo reminded.

"It's really not that bad Mrs. Daniels, having special powers is actually pretty cool sometimes," Scott added before Evan spoke up with a scowl.

"Oh yeah shades? Tell me what you got that's so cool? Bet it's not better then Naruto's!" Evan pointed out and Naruto chuckled.

"Bro, no one's power is better then mine," Naruto said causing Jean to roll her eyes.

"Its okay, it's just that Scott's powers aren't really what you call indoor friendly," Jean said and Naruto added to it.

"Basically if you take off his shades this whole place will be blasted to ashes," Naruto told, and was able to dodge the empty box thrown at his head courtesy of Jean.

"Okay whatever! Look man! I like it right here, and I'm not going to some home for freaks!" Evan stated before he suddenly crashed to his knees, the air knocking out of him.

"Mind your tongue bro, wouldn't want some of these "Freaks" to let loose on ya…who knows, you mind might get wiped, you might be blasted, or electrocuted…maybe even drowned, crushed, electrocuted and burned all at the same time," Naruto threatened as he gave a side glare to Evan who was having a very hard time standing up.

"Naruto!" Jean called but he didn't let up on the gravity.

"See this Evan? This is control. I'm so attune with my powers, in a mere thought it takes place…can you say the same?" Naruto asked as he finally released the gravity. The teen panted as he tried to stand up but was too weak to do so.

"Since no one here actually has the balls to say it…I will be the bad guy and do so," Naruto then faced Evan, with a cold glare. "You are a danger to society. You have no control of your powers which are quite dangerous when used incorrectly," Naruto began.

"Just by sneezing or even getting out a rough fart, you might stab someone and kill them. You _need_ control…and as a fellow mutant who had the same problem, I recommend you get it," Naruto finished before he walked off. "I'm going to take a walk,"

As Naruto walked down the streets of new york he took a deep breath, to calm himself. He shouldn't have gone all, Brago on the guy…it wasn't exactly cool. But he saw it as disrespectful calling his aunt a freak right there…mutants weren't freaks…just different.

Naruto entered an empty park and sat down, closing his eyes for a quick meditation. However…just as he began his meditation, it was quite short lived. Why? Because he felt an influx of negative emotions headed straight for him.

Back flipping away, Naruto avoided the crushing punch that was meant for him and not the bench he was sitting on. Skidding to a halt, Naruto gazed at his attacker.

"You're blood…it calls me…it wants to be spilled!" his attacker laughed a bit insanely. Naruto snorted as his crouched a bit, ready for his attacker.

And who was his attacker you ask? Well it was actually a 15 maybe 16 year old girl…though her height didn't seem to match her age. She was 5'1, a tiny body with lank, pale blond hair put into a bun, she also had pale skin to match it. Despite her height, the girl seemingly had a nice body. Nice set of tits, great hips and legs…Mhmm.

Through the fanged snarl on her lips, he noticed her face is angelically beautiful, and probably lovely when animated. With her full lips and wide eyes, noted that she had ruby red eyes with pearly white teeth.

Using his empathy senses…there was a whole array of emotions coming from this girl. Rage and confusion…but for some reason it was as if both emotions were coming from different people.

"RRGRAH!" The girl roared as she lunged at Naruto. Taken a bit back by her speed, he was actually it in the chest with her fist and he was sent skidding hard against the dirt, but only because he held his ground. If he hadn't and was some normal human he would have been sent flying.

With a grunt, Naruto quickly adapted to her speed, ducking and dodging her attacks. Naruto moved his head from a punch to his face and countered by knocking her arm up and out of the way then punching her in the face followed by a round kick.

The girl gave a grunt of her own before swinging back her arm. Naruto raised his arm to block it, ignoring the pain that vibrated in his arm. Motioning his leg in a sweeping motion, Naruto was able to make the girl fall back. Grabbing at her neck he slammed her into the ground, but he was sent propelling back when she pushed him off with the combined power of her feet and legs.

Naruto flew into the air and landed on a tree branch. He blinked as the girl ripped out a full mature tree and threw it at him without much effort. Giving a front flip, he went over it and managed to duck under the next tree. Though he did get hit by the tree she swung at him like a baseball bat, causing him to crash through more trees in the park.

"Naruto!" the teen heard as he picked himself up from the debris, brushing himself off. He glanced to see Storm in her outfit flying down, seeing if he was okay.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, though inwardly trying to think of a plan to handle this girl. Storm looked back towards where he crashed from before answering.

"Charles was able to pick up one of the mutants and directed us here, that's when we saw you hit a homerun," Storm said and Naruto gave a small scowl as he jetted off with Storm right behind him. "Naruto what's going on?!"

"Jean and Scott don't stand a chance against that girl! She's fighting to kill, and if they aren't careful they could be her next victim!" Naruto warned as he picked up the speed.

"Jean!" they heard Scott scream just as they arrived. Out of anger, Scott fired his beam at the girl, causing her to slam into some trees. As soon as that was done, Jean stopped screaming, now panting. "Jean, are you okay?" Scott asked and she gave a small shaky nod.

"What happened?" Naruto demanded as he landed right beside them.

"I tried reading her mind, to see if I could calm down the situation and I was only greeted to pain," Jean said as she held her head. "There were so many thoughts…two different voices…one sounded scared and confused while the other…"

"ROARGH!" they heard the howl, turning their heads to see the girl snarl as she pulled a twig out her hair.

"Livid," Jean finished before looking towards Naruto, "She seems to be after you, a repeating mantra of kill the blond," and Naruto ran a hand through his hair. Taking off his jacket he handed it to Jean.

"Let me handle it, just make sure no one is around," he ordered before stepping forward and the girl gave a vicious smirk. Crouching, Naruto burst off running towards her and she grinned rushing at him.

"Naruto!" Jean called out worriedly but Naruto ignored her, focused on the task at hand. The girl jumped in a pouncing motion and Naruto merely lunged, tackling her. With a grunt she was struck by Naruto's weight and carried through the forest, slamming into things.

"We have to go after them," Scott said as he was about to start running but Storm told him to wait as she picked up her cell phone.

"Damn, that was Vivian, Evan's in jail," Storm informed and both teens sighed. "Naruto can take care of himself, if he couldn't he would of told us to help. Jean, inform him of where we are at and then we can go,"

Jean nodded as she contacted Naruto telepathically.

'_Naruto, Evan is in trouble, we're going to check him out, are you good_?' Jean asked and he confirmed that he was while he stood in front of the growling girl. '_Okay call us if you need assistance,_'

Naruto merely nodded before cutting off the connection. This was just what he needed, for them to get off his back so he can do real business. He gazed at the girl and she once again lunged at him but he called upon his powers and gravity fell upon her.

But much to his surprise, she continued to move as if it didn't affect her…though she had slowed some. Naruto increased the gravity from one to two and she was still standing. Once he got to four she had finally kneeled, her body tense.

'_Amazing, she has a very strong body. Strength, speed, durability…just what exactly is this girl?_' Naruto wondered before he raised his fingers and suddenly her hands were trapped in earth…tight.

The girl snapped and hissed, glaring at him with all this hate in her eyes. Naruto studied her for a few moments before he set his hand on her forehead, two fingers on each temple. As he worked his magic, her eyes became wide and her mouth agape.

After a few moments, Naruto released his hand and her head slumped forward. Naruto simply waited for her to wake up, which thankfully didn't take long; because she awoke with a groan, raising her head, with tired ruby red eyes.

"Wha? What happened? Where am I?" The girl demanded before she flinched upon feeling her headache. "Ow, my head…" she groaned before focusing on Naruto and her blood started to stir, something Naruto noted. "W-who are you?"

"The better question is…" Naruto stomped his foot and a earth stump appeared behind him, which he sat down on, "Who are you?"

"What?" the girl asked and Naruto hummed to himself before she flinched, her head was really hurting. Though she did freeze and tense when his hand touched her head; she gave a comfortable moan though when the pain in her head began to ease.

"Better?" Naruto smiled and she gave a small nod. "Now cutie, can you tell me your name?" he asked and she frowned, pursuing her lips.

"J-..Jane, my name is Jane," she told him and he nodded with a smile. "Jane Alec,"

"Well Jane Alec, I am Naruto," he returned and she gave a nod. "Now Jane, can you tell me the last thing you remember before waking up?" He asked and Jane shook her head, her eyes closing and her face scrunching.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember much…I just remember being really thirsty…I tried drinking lots of water but…nothing helped," Jane said before jumbled memories started to surface. "Then…and then these girls, Tammy and Sue…they started picking on me…I was so angry!" Jane growled. "I wanted to hurt them! I wanted them to feel pain!"

Naruto listened silently as she hissed and a snarl emitted from her throat. "I remember them falling to the ground, screaming in pain…shaking…I was so happy," Jane grinned devilishly before confusion set on her face, closing her eyes.

"Blood…"

"Blood?" Naruto asked and she nodded her head.

"Yes, blood. Tammy…she began bleeding and that's when I blacked out," Jane told him before tears began to fall from her eyes. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt anybody, honest! I don't know what happened! I was just so angry, and thirsty…"

Naruto shushed her, wiping her tears and smiling at her. "Shh, you are fine Jane. I'm not blaming you for anything, I understand. You are going through a change that happens to a lot of people," he told and she blinked.

"Puberty?" she wondered and he chuckled, wiping away her last tear.

"Of sorts. You see Jane, you have a gene that a lot of people tend to have nowadays, it's called the X gene," Naruto smiled and she blinked, wondering what it was. "It means that you have a gift, and are special than ordinary people. You my dear Jane, are a mutant,"

"A mutant? Isn't that a freak?" she asked and Naruto shook his head and she gazed into his eyes which were crimson.

"No, not at all. Now are there some mutants who are freaky? Hell yeah…but the whole mutant race aren't freaks. We are people with supernatural gifts…and from the sounds of it Jane, you have a few gifts," Naruto stated and she frowned.

"Now, I'm going to release you…do you think you'll be able to control yourself?" he asked and she gave it some thought.

"I'm a bit thirsty…and you smell," the girl took a large whiff and she licked her full lips, a twinkle in her eyes. "Heavenly,"

Naruto gazed at her before he closed his eyes for a few moments. Once opening them, he released her hands, allowing her to rub them. "I blocked off your mutant gene for now, so you should be fine,"

Jane nodded as she stood but looked upset a bit. "But…what if I black out again? I could hurt more people…" she said solemnly before shaking her head. "I have to hide…I can't go back to the school, or the orphanage…I…"

"You can come with me," Naruto offered and she gazed at him surprised. "I can teach you to control your powers…I can give you a home…friends…I can do all of this if you come with me,"

"But…why? Why do you want to help me? You don't even know me!" she stated and Naruto chuckled giving a shrug.

"You're right…but I want too. Everyone needs a friend Jane…and I want to be yours. You have a unique dangerous gift. If cultivated right it can be used to do some good…but if not, you could end up destroying yourself and those around you," Naruto offered his hand and she gazed at it.

"I can see that you are lost…without purpose. Take my hand, and I can give you purpose," Naruto offered and Jane slowly reached for his hand before gripping it. Naruto smiled as he pulled her in for a hug.

Jane blinked as she was being held by her new friend. Warmth began to settle in her core and happiness began to rise. And to show this happiness, Jane began sobbing silently into his chest.

Naruto only smiled as he stroked her hair. This made another fine addition to his Titan clan…his family.

* * *

"ELF!" Logan growled as he glared at Kurt who was hanging upside down from the chandelier, trying to get the plate of sausages. "How many times do I have to tell ya to ask for something and it will be passed?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you," Kurt apologized before popping back to his seat and Logan passed the plate.

"Well mind your manners," Logan grumbled before he turned back to Charles. "I'm telling you Chuck, I know what that kid is looking for, and it's to settle the score,"

"Yes, I know. That is why I had the schools basketball coach to accept him into the team. Hopefully with that, it will take Vengeance off Evan's mind," Charles stated and they all nodded before looking towards one of the newest addition in the house.

"Is something wrong with your food Jane?" Scott wondered as they all looked towards the silent girl that sat beside an eating Naruto. She looked so small when compared to…well any of them…but mostly Naruto.

"Yeah, you like haven't touched it," Kitty chimed in and it was true. Jane simply stared at her plate of food that had only a few bites too it. The girl said nothing and Naruto finally spoke,

"What's wrong?" he asked and she looked towards him with a frown.

"It's burnt," she told him and they all looked towards it to see it was perfectly cooked. "It…doesn't taste very good…but everyone else is eating it," the girl muttered as she glanced around with her red eyes.

"You've had sausage and eggs before though right?" Emma wondered with a raised brow as she beside Jean. Jane gave a nod then looked back towards Naruto.

"I'm thirsty…" she told him and he gave a frown before humming. He then looked towards Ororo, "Do we have any frozen uncooked meat?"

They all blinked at him, wondering where he was going with it. "Um…yeah, in the back freezer," she answered and Naruto gave a nod before patting Jane's head and walking off towards the pantry.

"Um…does anyone else have a clue why he asked that?" Kitty wondered and Charles gave a nod as he gazed at Jane who remained silent, staring at her plate.

"Yes…but I believe he is simply testing out a theory," Charles muttered and a few minutes later, as they were eating, Naruto came back with a large container which was filled with fresh raw bloody steak, and a cup.

"Here, try this," he offered and Jane took it; the others noticed he reached for a napkin and wiped his wrist, which had excess blood. She sniffed it and her eyes widened, a twinkle suddenly in her eye. The other students figured she would shy away in disgust…but to their disgust she tore into it as if it was a regular sandwich.

Blood dripped from her lips, as she ate the meat. Naruto sat down and patted her head again before turning back to his food.

"What the…"

"Emma," Jean and Charles stopped her with a scolding tone, as they had read her thoughts. Charles then looked towards the other students and shook his head. "Do not judge our new friend because of her…differences…right Kurt?" Charles looked to the teen who gave a sighing nod. "Naruto…would you care to explain to the others exactly why Jane is eating raw meat as if it is normal?"

Naruto set his fork down and finished chewing before he spoke. "Jane has the rare gene of vampire blood within her. Someone in her family, was a vampire and passed it down to her. My guess…her father…though she knows neither parent," Naruto started.

"Wait…so she's a hybrid of a Vampire and Human?" Jean raised a brow and Naruto nodded, while Emma gave a groan, looking a bit green.

"Why are we discussing Vampires like it's normal?" she grumbled to herself. "You only see this in movies, and cartoons not..." the girl then stopped as she saw Jane take a sip from her cup and immediately stopped. "Something wrong with your drink?" her question was silently answered when a huge grin came upon Jane's face, her eyes wide and she began to gulp down the contents of the drink. "I guess not...didn't think fruit punch would taste so good to her,"

"That's because it isn't fruit punch," Naruto shook his head as he continued to eat his food. "What's she's drinking is human blood, my blood,"

"And it's delicious!" Jane licked her lips as she moaned at the taste, her eyes rolling back into her head as she savored it. If the girls didn't know any better, it looked as if she was about to have an orgasm right there. "Can I have more?!" she demanded from Naruto.

"Hmm, maybe later Jane. Even though I heal, my body needs time to replace the blood I lost. That was at least a pint, next time sip it slow okay?" he smiled softly and she gave a nod of understanding before returning to her meal. "As I was saying...what?"

Everyone had perplexed expressions on their faces as they looked between the two, "You gave her your blood man?!" Kurt accused and Naruto nodded as if it was no big deal. "Why would you...How could you..." he couldn't even continue as he felt a bit sick now.

"Oh it's not that big of deal, you act like you've never seen a vampire before," Naruto rolled his eyes as he continued on. "I know of a few, and I'll have you know that my blood is a delicacy to them," he shrugged. "I mean vampirism may seem far-fetched, but look at us,"

"So does that mean she can't go into sunlight?" Scott asked as he tried to avoid watching Jane eat, but one could tell she was savoring her food like Naruto told her too. Naruto shook his head as he glanced at the girl.

"No, she can go out into the sunlight without it harming her. That is the benefit of being hybrid. However, her vampire traits do outweigh her human traits. For example, she feels thirst, meaning she needs blood. While she can still eat human food, she will most likely refuse it like she did minutes ago," Naruto replied and Wolverine hummed.

"So what else can she do?" he wondered and Naruto frowned before he glanced towards Jane before answering.

"I only know of her vampire traits, which is heightened senses and attributes. Super strength, speed, durability…beauty…all that good stuff," He then looked back towards Jane, a frown on his lips. "Though I don't know what her actual mutant ability is…she may have mentioned it but probably passed over it,"

"Wait, I wanna know how you know all of this in the first place? I mean, until now I always thought Vampires were just myths," Kitty said with a shrug but Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, they are very real. Like I said I know some as I ran into a few during my travels. I've only met one hybrid before Jane, I made friends with him. And since I was curious, he explained to me just what I told you," Naruto said before he tapped Jane on the shoulder.

Immediately she stopped and looked towards him, licking her blood stained lips. "Jane, I want you to demonstrate your power to us," he said and she frowned, and her audience could see a bit of fear on her face.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone," she told him and before Naruto could speak, Charles did.

"It's alright Jane…you are among friends here, and I understand and applaud you for your concern," he smiled at the girl who looked around to see small smiles on the others faces. She shied away a bit into Naruto's embrace as if she was a little girl, something that Charles, Ororo and Jean noticed.

"Oh! We're going to be late, we better hurry!" Kurt rushed before he teleported. Kitty jumped from her seat and ran towards the door while Scott, Emma and Jean stood, though they noticed Naruto didn't move.

"Aren't you coming whiskers?" Emma wondered, she'd rather ride with Naruto in his car than be in Scotts car, he didn't believe in a roof top which meant due to the wind her hair would be blowing everywhere, so not the business.

"Nah, I'm going to get Jane settled a bit more. But if you see Rogue tell her we're still on for rehearsal," he stated and the two nodded before waving at the two. Once they were gone, Jane went back to eating her food silently.

"Jane, would you like to tell us about yourself? When Naruto brought you in last night you were asleep," Charles mentioned and the girl paused before looking to Naruto who gave a nod. Swallowing she set her food down and wiped her lips with a napkin.

"Well um…I grew up in an orphanage and never met my parents…nor was I adopted," Jane began quietly. "I never really made any friends because they usually picked on me or I ended up hurting them somehow,"

Charles and Ororo glanced to Naruto who was gazing at Jane with a soft look in his eyes, something that Ororo and Charles hadn't seen in almost a decade. "I have been alone…all the time,"

"Do you have any hobbies, likes?" Ororo asked and Jane gave a nod.

"I like to read, and exercise…and I love watching the sunset…I do it almost everyday," Jane said, a small smile coming upon her face.

"Well Jane…you are more than welcome to stay as long as you wish. And I'm sure within a short amount of time you will make great friends with the other students here," Charles smiled and Jane blinked in surprise before looking towards Naruto.

"Are you saying I can stay with Naru?" she asked, wanting clarification. Charles gave a chuckle at the pet name she gave his adopted son, and the fact that said person's brow twitched.

"Yes Jane, you can stay with…Naru," brow twitch, "As long as you like," Charles nodded and Jane gave a big happy smile before looking up towards Naruto who gave smile of his own. "I assume you would like to attend school with Naruto then…right?"

"S-school?" she repeated with a somewhat fearful look and Charles raised a brow before Naruto explained, stroking her hair to calm her.

"Jane doesn't have much love for school. The girl just said she had no friends…and people bullied her…and I'm guessing she was bullied for the last time because that's when her gene kicked in," Naruto told and the two adults nodded in understanding.

"But I'm not going to let anyone bully you, Jane," Naruto told her and she looked up into his eyes, seeing he was completely serious.

_Everybody needs a friend Jane…and I want to be yours…_

"O-okay," The girl nodded quietly before returning to her food. Naruto smiled before he glanced to the clock.

"We are going to go in a lil bit Jane, so eat as much as you can," Naruto told her before he stood. "Oh and Charles, I think it's time we have that talk very soon," he informed the man who nodded his head in complete understanding. Ororo stood with him and the two walked out together, leaving Charles to speak with Jane, hopefully to get to know her better, and make her feel safe.

However for some reason…he couldn't read her mind…it was as if there was a strong barrier on her mind.

Strange.

* * *

"I never got the chance to thank you for putting Evan in his place last night. I believe it drove the point home, and it was a very useful method," Ororo thanked as she hugged him tight from behind and Naruto gave a light chuckle with a shrug.

"That's just me…I just use that method as a last resort when all else fails. I believe that's whats wrong with our situation as mutants and humans," Naruto muttered as he turned around and held her in his arms. "Yes violence is not always the answer…and sometimes it's never the answer,"

Ororo listened closely gazing at him as Naruto ran his hand through her hair, seemingly in his own thoughts. "But when you try so hard to have someone listen to reason peacefully…and it doesn't work, then if it's important, there needs to be some kind of force, make them listen. Then after that, it's up to the other person to decide whether they agree or not," Naruto stated with a shrug.

"But what's important is that you tried and you made them listen. Whether it was simply a peaceful conversation, or you bolted them down and forced them to listen," Naruto gave a dry chuckle. "But that's the problem, it's either too peaceful…or it's too firm and violent…balance is the key,"

"Wise words…you seem to show that a lot lately," Ororo smiled as she leaned giving him a chaste kiss which he returned.

"Well when you deal with Charles and Erik whose thoughts are along the same lines but with different methods…you kind of have to differentiate the two and come up with your own…or choose a side," he chuckled mirthlessly he then kissed her forehead and started to walk off.

Ororo hummed before she spoke her question, which caused Naruto to pause… "And what side do you choose?" Naruto was silent for a few moments thinking on his answer.

"I choose the path of a hated yet benevolent King," was his reply.

He then left her alone to wonder what he meant.

* * *

**OKAY PEOPLE! LISTEN UP!**

**Yes! Heroes will be incorporated into this story...a bit! Not all of it, because after all, the show got canceled, which means it was never finished and I don't feel like finishing it. But it will be incorporated a little bit. I know any of it was this chapter, but it will be soon. So yes, Claire will be in the story, along with Peter, Nathan, Sylar and yadda Yadda ya.**

**Yes! There will be lots of OC's. Why? Because I can handle more Oc's than I can actually characters I have no clue about. Besides I think it's fun and interesting to see what people come up with. Realize that most if not all of the OC's do not belong to me, but my readers who were brave enough to submit their ideas to me. So spitting on their OC is spitting on them, remember that. If this ruins the story for you, I'm not sorry, it meant you didn't read the original when I said I was doing it, nothing changed. And don't trip, they won't be the main characters of the story or something, just give it a bit more flare.**

**Yes! Jane will be in the Harem, like she was in the original, nothing has changed. No! There will not be a whole bunch of Twilight Characters, only a few maybe several, simply to have her connect with something. Yes! Ororo is in the harem, if you haven't noticed that means you haven't been reading.**

**Yes! No! I do not know if I will add Kitty or not. If I do that means nine girls, which will be amusing since he has the spirit of the NINE tails...ha ha ha...but then it will also mean adding another character into the fray I will have to worry about. So I DON'T KNOW!**

**No! I will probably not incorporate the comic books as much as I would love too. Why? Because I do not own any X-men Comic books, nor can I find any online to read for free in complete order. So to DragonPony022, I thank you for informing me that Kitty has a pet dragon and Prof.X was in love with Jean, because I did not know that. I bet if I read his history or something I would have found that out, but it's like three pages long and I'm too lazy to do all of that, espically if it won't hold.**

**Okay! I think I've said everything I needed to say. So take that all in before you review and ask questions I've already given the answer too. So yeah...**

**Bye.**


	8. Tension within the Squad

**Chapter Eight**

"Do you even have enough money?"

"Loads of it," Naruto replied with a smirk as he parked in the mall parking lot. "Don't worry Jane, you let me take care of it and you just enjoy yourself," he smiled as he turned to the girl who was wearing his white shirt which was way to big for her, underneath were black shorts.

"How do I do that?" she asked curiously and Naruto turned off the car.

"Well, first off, you need to actually smile," he chuckled as he put his fingers against her cheeks, making her smile. "It doesn't have to be all the time, but it would be nice if you did," Naruto shrugged as she blinked before shaking her head.

"But…"

"Jane," Naruto called and she looked at him, going silent. Giving her a warm smile, he did his best to use a kind comforting tone along with a bit of mirth "There is no reason for you to be so…gloomy. You're life is changing for the better, and I'm going to make sure it continues to get better,"

Jane gazed at him as he continued, "Be proud, express yourself, say what's on your mind. Don't come off as weak and fragile, because people will treat you as such," Naruto said with a serious frown. He pushed a lock behind her ear. "You have power, you are beautiful, and just from guessing you're very intelligent. You just need to show it," Naruto smiled again, "I'm not saying it has to be automatically, but just try. And trust me, the less gloomy you are, the more fun you have, I promise you," he grinned, holding out his pinky finger.

Jane gazed at it before closing her eyes; giving a nod and a small smile on her lips, she accepted his pinky with her own. Smiling, Naruto nodded himself before kissing her forehead. "Good, now lets go have some fun," Naruto grinned before he opened the door and walked over to open hers. Jane grabbed his offered hand, allowing him to pull her out the car. Shutting the door, he locked it and the two headed for the grand mall. Jane somewhat nervous while Naruto was collected…

...time for Jane, to have a little fun.

* * *

"Okay, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Mystique gave a sigh as she sat in the front seat of Naruto's car. She was currently in the form Naruto knew her as besides being blue. And he was so tempted to call her Jennifer Lawrence, in fact, no, he was so tempted to just fuck her right now because he loved Jennifer Lawerence!

But this was a serious matter, so no sexing was to be involved.

"I wanted you to not lump me with Erik," she told him seriously and he raised a brow. "Yes I joined his brotherhood and helped him with a few schemes but..." Raven gave a sigh and he waited for her to continue. "I'm starting to question if I made the right decision," she stated and he looked slightly interested. "It feels as if I have to put up a fight just to be by his side," Mystique growled.

"This fucker has me in a damn school playing principle! Wanting to me recruit mutants like Toad to join his brotherhood," Mystique scowled and Naruto said nothing as he just looked on. "So yes…I do work for him…but it's the only thing to do…work for him or possibly die,"

"Charles not an option?" he wondered and she shook her head, with a frown.

"No, even if was, I wouldn't go back. While Erik's way is saying lets use force, Xavier is saying wait it out with good deeds. I don't want to hide forever," Raven stated shaking her head and Naruto nodded before he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"In a way, Erik is right. Mutants shouldn't hide themselves…but that doesn't mean they should rule the world. There needs to be equality… and for equality their needs to be order," he told her and she gave him a curious look.

"In order for there to be Order, there must be chaos. But for the greater good concerning both races…I will be the hero and the villain. I have a plan Raven…" Naruto then turned to her with a serious gaze. "And I'm willing to trust you enough and give you an oppurtunity that will benefit you in the long run. I'm giving you the chance to be in this plan and join me instead," this surprised her and he gave a frown with a shrug.

"I know that the time will come when you make a mistake becoming useless and he will abandon you. He is the kind of person who has no time to pick up fallen pieces, no matter how loyal they are. He will just replace them. He has a goal…and he will die for that goal," Naruto stated and Mystique frowned.

"If you are serious about your fears of Magneto…then join me. Help me reach my goals that will bring a better reality to this world," Naruto said with a look of determination in his eyes.

Mystique looked away, closing her eyes. Raven opened them, reverting to her normal appearance. Naruto said nothing and started up his car, however before he started driving off, Raven set a hand on his wrist.

"If I join you…what does that mean for us?" Naruto frowned as he gazed at her with a raised brow.

"What do you mean? You join me, you join me. I don't…" He was shut up when her lips connected with his and her tongue delve into his mouth, tasting him for some time. The kiss was passionate but soft and he had to admit he enjoyed her softness and her taste, along with her warmth.

Raven pulled away, her eyes closed as she savored the feeling. Naruto opened his eyes and gazed at her before speaking, "Oh, that's what you mean…" Naruto exhaled before he turned off the car. "Well…apparently you can get past the bond we had," he muttered as he thought of Ororo as well.

"You don't seem surprised by what I just did," Raven stated and he glanced to her and gave a shrug of his own.

"No not really. I've been able to tell you've been feeling me since I grew up a bit years back," he shrugged. "Plus the look in your eyes when you saw me back in your office, that wasn't sisterly love, that was lust. Besides, I've thought you were beautiful since I first saw you," The blond smiled which only caused her to kiss him once again.

The two separated and he smiled softly before giving a small frown. "I should let you know, that you aren't the only girl I'm involved with romantically," this caused her eyes to widen then narrow. "I already have a girlfriend, maybe two now that I think about it. And surely there will be more to come, so it's up to you if you want to share,"

"Share?" Raven repeated, somewhat confused and perturbed by this and Naruto nodded scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah share, it's this whole…mating ritual shit that runs on my mothers side of the family," Naruto told her and Mystique blinked as she gave him a look. "Please don't make me explain, it's confusing enough as it is. Just know that it'd be difficult for me to love one girl, which is why I need several,"

"How many girls do you have?" She wondered and he put two fingers up. "Well…to be honest, I don't think any woman is perfectly fine with sharing…but I will consider it." she stated and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Well with that to the side…you in…or nah?" Naruto wondered, going back to the main topic. Mystique gave a confident nod, and Naruto gave his own nod.

"Well alright, now before you join my organization, like everyone else you must take a test of loyalty. We see each member as siblings, though annoying siblings, siblings nonetheless," he shrugged with a small smile before it disappeared. "Betrayal is not tolerated and the consequence is death or endless pain, depending on the crime,"

Mystique nodded in understanding, though she was curious and impressed about Naruto's set laws of his nameless organization. It probably had a name, but for security reasons, as far as she was concerned it didn't even exist.

"What is my test?" she wondered and Naruto didn't hesitate in telling her.

"Everyone's test is usually different because everyone is different. Whether they have certain problems or not. You're test is not going to be the usual standard test, yours is to successfully form Magneto's brotherhood," he told her and she looked confused.

"I don't understand…" she said and Naruto nodded.

"That's the point. This is your test, with this test you will have to make certain choices. The choices you make will determine or not if I deem you loyal or not," Naruto told her and she nodded in understanding. This test was not meant to be easy…but she still didn't see the point of this.

"So be mindful of your decisions, because from now on, I'm watching. You just don't know when or where, or even how. But I'm watching," Naruto smirked "Oh, and tomorrow there Bayville will be having a new student, her name is Jane. The information has already been sent to you along with Ashley's file, who should have a few classes with Fred and Emma. Make sure Jane has a few classes with me, Emma, Jean and Rogue, it will ease her mind a little bit," he explained. Mystique nodded before she kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car.

Naruto watched as she shook her hips with that nice ass. He was so tempted to call her back so he could hit it…but it wasn't appropriate. With that, he started the car and drove off, headed to the mansion.

* * *

Naruto walked down the halls towards the principles office. By his side, walking beside him silently was a much more confident Jane Alec.

The girl held herself with certainty, a decent amount of pride and power. She walked beside Naruto with a blank expression similar to his own, but if one paid attention enough, the girl was a bit close to him.

She has only been in the school for a good 10 minutes and she was already gaining the attention of almost every boy and girl. Some were jealous on both accounts, but most if not all were curious.

In the eyes of the other Bayville students, Jane was a tiny bombshell. She was so damn beautiful, angelic like. Those full supple lips; her skin, was slightly pale and flawless. Not a blemish in sight, it looked so soft and silky smooth, and occasionally it looked as if she glittered a bit. Or maybe it was the diamond Monroe stud piercing she had on the left side above her lip?

Her ruby red eyes were so exotic and gaze worthy, people were starting to be convinced those weren't contacts…and if they were, they were some pretty damn good contacts. The eyeliner she had was perfectly placed, her eyebrows not super thin, nor super thick, but trimmed rather nicely.

Her hair decently curled pale blond seemingly silky hair sat directly on her shoulders which were bare. The girl wore a black half Halter top, showing off her high toned stomach which had an outline of her four pack; it also showed her platinum belly button piercing.

The guys however couldn't help but stare perversely at her plump round ass along with her somewhat thick thighs that amazingly fit into her tan skinny jeans. Finishing the outfit, she wore black thong sandals.

"They are staring," Jane whispered and Naruto only gave a smirk as he put his arm around her, causing her to blush very lightly, though acted like she thought nothing of it. But the grip on her books tightened, and whispered curses went off.

"Does it bother you?" He asked and Jane shook her head almost immediately.

"No…I actually kind of like it," Jane smiled lightly though the two kept their eyes ahead. And it was true, she did like it. It was nice to be ogled ant gazed at, but none could never touch. But more importantly, it was great to not be ignored and only noticed just to be picked on. This side of the field was much more better…and it was all thanks to Naru.

The two finally reached the office and Naruto was surprised to see three of his friends and one Lance Alvers that immediately froze upon seeing him. Naruto however paid him no mind, but he did smirk inwardly. It was good to see the boy knew his place at the moment….but why he was here…Naruto could only guess it was Raven's doing.

"Yo, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto demanded from his friends as he removed his arm from Jane who waited patiently. Fred, Toad and Rogue looked up to see Naruto and they each gave greeting smiles, Rogue more so than others.

"Principle Darkholme wanted to see us about something. Yo, who the cutie tho?" Toad asked as he hopped from the chair onto the half wall and gazed at Jane. Jane gave him a glance, raising her brow but said nothing.

"This is Jane Alec, she's new here. And no, don't get any ideas Toad," Naruto warned and Toad glanced from her to Naruto, a raised brow. His answer to his silent question was a sorta kinda shake of the head.

"Jane, this is Fred the Blob Dukes, Todd the Toad Tolansky, and Rogue," Naruto introduced and she nodded to the two boys before gazing at Rogue who gazed back. She glanced towards Naruto who gave a small nod.

Jane simply gave a small friendly smile at Rogue who was a bit surprised but returned it. Their attention however was given to a girl who was beautiful, as if she should be a super model walk towards them with a smile on her face. However she sat down beside Fred and handed him coke.

"Here you go Freddy, they didn't have any more sprite so I got you Coke," the girl smiled and Fred smiled at her taking the coke and kissing her cheek. She giggled before looking towards Naruto and smiling at him. "Hi Naruto,"

"Hey Ashley," Naruto returned with a smile as he and the other boys gazed at the beautiful girl with auburn hair and blue eyes. She had a slim figure with perky breasts and a dazzling smile. "I see your date went well?"

"Yup! And I must thank you for introducing me to Freddy, he's such a teddy bear," Ashley smiled as she caressed Fred's cheek making him grin and pull her in for a hug. "Yeah, thanks man, I owe ya big time," Fred smiled before the two started making out, causing Toad to be a bit jealous and Lance to look away in slight disgust. Naruto only chuckled before he looked towards Toad.

"Anyway, is Darkholme in? Jane needs to get her schedule," Naruto stated and Toad shrugged.

"Man I don't even know, we been out here for about 15 minutes," Toad grumbled with a sigh. Naruto waved his hand, blocking away the stinky breath.

"Well I'm going in, c'mon Jane," he said as they walked towards the door, Jane behind him. As Naruto knocked on the door, Lance couldn't help but gaze at Jane appreciatively. He wanted her to meet his eyes so he could smile at her but she never did, purely focused on the blond monster in front of her.

Naruto heard a come in and he opened the door, allowing Jane to walk in first. Once she was in, Naruto followed, closing the door behind him.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Xavier?" Raven wondered with a raised brow, and Naruto got the silent message. He didn't need to look around or even narrow his eyes to figure it out.

"Ms. Darkholme this is Jane Alec, she is a new transfer student," Naruto introduced and the girl gave a nod. Raven gazed at the girl, taking note of her angelic beauty that sort of contrasted with those devilish ruby red eyes.

"I wanted to assure Jane that she is perfectly safe and it's possible for her to find happiness here. Her last school wasn't very…accommodating to her," Naruto worded and Raven gave a nod of understanding, getting his message.

"Well Miss Alec, Mr. Xavier here is right about Bayville. It's completely safe and able to bring happiness when around the right crowd," she smiled and Jane merely nodded. "Now, let me get your schedule,"

Jane glanced to Naruto who seemed rather focused on the desk in front of him. But she hung out around him long enough now, to know that he was in thought…analyzing. Something must be up…but she simply remained silent.

Raven found the schedule and handed it to Jane who read over it. Her face as still blank as she realized what classes she had, but they meant nothing to her…so she handed it to Naruto who looked it over. He nodded before handing it back and smiled at the principle.

"Thank you Ms Darkholme," Naruto thanked before he and Jane walked out after she gave a silent nod. Once the door was closed Raven relaxed slightly.

"_How interesting…I should have figured Naruto would have returned and joined Xavier sooner or later_," an ominous deep voice spoke, and Raven turned into Mystique, glancing behind her to see a shadow with eyes in the corner of the room.

"Well what do you expect? After all it was Charles who took care of him, despite that Naruto left not that long after," Mystique said and the shadow hummed in agreement.

"_Yes…well I believe it won't take much for Naruto to start questioning Xavier's methods. Everyone has darkness, and I can feel that Naruto's is steadily growing,_" the shadow said quietly while Mystique said nothing.

"_That girl was interesting as well. Similar to Naruto, I could feel a strong power coming from her. Try and recruit her as well…she may be a great asset when concerning Xavier and his…X-men,"_ Mystique nodded in understanding but still remained silent.

"_Moving on, there is someone who has a certain interest to me,_" The shadow smirked just as a hologram of a teenage boy with silver hair appeared in front of her.

"_Pietro Maximoff_,"

* * *

"Yeah I'm staring directly at him…I'm serious!...Why would I fuck around with something like this?"

Naruto gave a scowl as he listened to Wanda speak as he gazed at the trapped Quicksilver. Jean, Scott and Evan were down below with Quicksilver while he was on top of a building watching closely. He had decided not to deal with Pietro himself even though he wanted to…Pietro wasn't his for the taking. "Babe, I'm dead ass right now," Naruto replied, cutting her off.

"Yeah, I don't think he is going anywhere. I sensed Magneto earlier and Raven informed me of his plans for Pietro…well he'll be here," Naruto paused as he listened. "I'll let you know if anything changes…alright, be safe…yeah love you too, bye."

Hanging up, Naruto put slipped his phone back in his pocket as he watched the police arrest Quicksilver. With a smirk he turned and walked away.

* * *

"Well surprise surprise, thought you were supposed to hang with your other gang of misfits," Scott mentioned as Naruto sat beside Jean and Emma with his lunch. Naruto simply shook his head as he stole a fry from the blond earning a indignate 'hey!'

"Nah, not today. Toad is bug hunting, Fred is with Maximoff and Ashley, and Rogue is with Jane," Naruto listed with a shrug and Kitty hummed in response.

"Jane has been getting pretty buddy buddy with that Rogue girl, how'd that happen? I thought she wanted nothing to do with the X-men," Kitty brought up and Naruto nodded in agreement as he ate his chicken sandwich.

"She doesn't…but Jane and Rogue have a lot in common. Besides, Jane technically isn't X-men yet, that is even if she wants too," Naruto muttered and Evan blinked, seemingly surprised by this.

"You're not going to make her? I thought she is at the mansion for control," Evan stated and Naruto nodded his head as he agreed with the boy.

"She is…but that doesn't mean she has to be X-men. And I can't make her do anything. It just so happens she listens to me a lot," Naruto shrugged causing Scott to laugh, earning a raised brow from the blond.

"Yeah right, more like hang on your every word. I've seen how she looks at you, I think she might have a crush," Scott teased before being kicked by an annoyed Jean. "Ow!" then Emma kicked him as well, "OW! What the hell?!"

"So what if she has a crush on me? Nothing is going to change. She's still my friend…period. Just like how Jean, Emma and Kitty have crushes on me," he pointed out which caused everyone to have wide eyes, and said girls to gain heavy blushes on their cheeks. "If they wants to be more then that's up to them, like I said, I don't force anyone to do anything. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make them drink," Naruto lectured before taking another bite.

Evan glanced at the girls to see they were a bit miffed at the fact Naruto called out their so "secret" crush on him as if it was nothing. And apparently it was nothing to the blond as he didn't he even seemed the least bit flattered, annoyed or nervous, he was just...normal. He glanced to Kurt who seemed a bit hurt that Kitty had a crush on his blond friend, even Scott looked rather annoyed. So Evan decided to change the subject a bit.

"Erm, Hey Naruto, what do you think about going to Duncan's party?" Evan wondered and Naruto shook his head.

"Pass," he stated and they looked at him confused. "First off, I don't like Duncan, and he doesn't like me. So naturally, I didn't get an invite, not that I care," Naruto scoffed. "Second, Duncan just finds a way to make trouble…I don't need to kick someone's ass just because they did not apologize for stepping on my shoe then spilling punch on me,"

"Well okay then," Evan chuckled before they turned to Scott.

"I agree with Naruto. Duncan is an asshole and he always wants to pick fights if he can," Scott agreed while Kitty disagreed.

"No he's not, I'd go," she smiled and Naruto gave a small smirk.

"No freshman allowed," Scott told her and she gave a pout, now agreeing with Scott. "Besides, half of the school will be there. Suppose someone gets too close to Kurt? That watch changes his image, not the feel,"

"Low blow Summers, you're just being an ass today aren't ya?" Naruto muttered as Kurt glared at Scott. "And you wonder why I said what I said," he rolled his eyes.

"Hey chicks dig the fuzzy dude…right Kitty?" Kurt smiled at the girl who just scoffed and stood up, flipping her hair and walking off. "Oh yeah, she can't resist," Kurt smirked as he ran his hand through his hair, but they all knew he was trying to put off the fact he was a bit salty at Naruto's facts on crushes.

"Look, I'm being serious here. Suppose Dukes or Maximoff try to start something?" Scott pointed to the two who stood between some other kids. "We're not the only mutants in the school ya know,"

"Yeah, we're just the cool ones," Evan smiled as he and Kurt high fived. Scott gave a sigh, crossing his arms.

"Hey come on Scott? What's wrong with a little socializing?" Jean suggested and Scott gave a frown.

"Yeah shades, lighten up a bit," Emma added as she ate a fry. "I mean just because the girls might gravitate towards Whiskers over here, isn't a reason to be an ass. All work and no play, makes a boring ass day,"

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Scott said right before Kurt rolled his eyes and jumped on the table.

"Dude! It's just a party! Time to shake that tail!" Kurt cheered as he danced, his ass in Scotts face. It was then his tail got loose and Scott scowled and yanked on it, making him sit down.

"Now see that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Scott growled lightly and Kurt glared at him.

"You pulled my tail!"

"You did pull his tail," Naruto nodded causing Jean to elbow Naruto's ribs real hard so he at least felt it, which he did but it still didn't hurt.

"Grow up Kurt," Scott returned and Kurt got in his face.

"Hey lighten up!"

"You're always goofing off!"

"That he does," Naruto nodded earning another jab, but from Emma.

"And you're always being a prick with a stick up your ass!"

"That you are," Naruto nodded again earning a punch to both his arms this time.

"Listen!" Scott started but Kurt cut him off.

"No! You listen!" Kurt growled. "There's a sound I want you to hear, and it's…" _Bampf!_

"I guess you sorta got told," Naruto said after a few moments of silence before Jean smacked the back of his head, and Emma did the same.

"What's going on?" the group turned to see Jane walking towards them before sitting beside Naruto.

"Scott and Kurt had a little bitchy fight," Naruto muttered causing Jean to give a roll of her eyes. "So what's up?" he asked the girl who shrugged.

"I have next hour with you so I wanted to walk to class together," She said and Naruto nodded and offered her fries which she refused kindly. Naruto simply shrugged as he ate them himself while Scott sulked.

"So how are you liking the school so far Jane?" Emma asked the girl, trying to make conversation. Jane gave a light shrug in response before voicing it.

"It's fine. Way better than my last school, I like it here," She nodded and Jean smiled, glad to hear it. The bell rang and the group walked to get to class.

"So do you guys think I should apologize to Kurt?" Scott wondered as he walked beside the others just as Evan walked with Kitty to their class.

"Well you did pull on his tail," Naruto muttered causing Emma to jab him while Jean rolled her eyes as they stopped.

"You were being an ass once again, and because you were caught in your feelings, you took it out on Kurt," Emma pointed out as she jabbed her finger in his chest. "You saw how hurt he was from what Naruto said, and unlike you, he tried to cheer himself up, then there you go, being an ass!"

"What matters is what you think, even if everybody else thinks if your in the wrong or not," Jean added as she crossed her arms. Scott gave a grumble before he spoke to them all.

"You guys have to admit he jokes around way too much," Scott said but Naruto responded with a snort of amusement.

"So? And you're a serious ass way too much. Doesn't mean it's worth losing a friend over," Naruto countered before he and Jane began walking but paused as soon as two boys ran out of the bathroom, screaming.

"BLUE FURRY GHOST!"

"Okay, maybe he does joke around a tad too much," Naruto admitted before he turned to Jean and Emma who was already on it. But after a few moments, she got a confused expression on her face. Emma was still trying however, but it seemed she was having a hard time too.

"Guys, I can't get a trace of Kurt anywhere, it's like he doesn't exist," Jean stated and Scott urged her to try again but still no results. "I'm still not getting anything, it's like he's completely gone,"

"Jean's right," Emma spoke up. "I can't find Kurt either," she informed which caused Naruto to hum in thought and look around.

"Or someone did something to him," Scott growled as he turned to see Lance along with Fred walking down the hall. Naruto nodded to Fred who nodded back, while Lance sneered at Scott.

"What are you looking at Summers?" Lance demanded and Scott glared under his shades.

"Where is Kurt?" he demanded and Fred scoffed, waving his hand.

"Yeah like we tell you," Fred stated and Naruto raised a brow but said nothing. Lance gave a smirk causing Scott to lose his temper and slam the boy against the lockers.

"I said where is Kurt!" Scott growled before he was picked up by Fred.

"Hands off Slim!" Fred said and Jean scowled at them, as people were starting to rush to see the fight.

"Put him down!" Jean ordered only for Lance to stand in front of her with a snarl.

"Back off Red or I'll,"

"Or what?" Naruto stepped in and Lance backed away in fear. "What you're going to rock the place? I'd like to see you try!" Naruto smirked causing Lance to fall on his ass. "Didn't I tell you to keep your hands to yourself? Quit being a punk Alvers!" he scolded before he turned to Fred.

"Fred!" Naruto barked earning the boy's attention. "Put him down now," he ordered and Fred scowled before he tossed Scott away while Lance tried to stand up.

"What is going on here?!" Raven demanded as she shoved passed the students who quickly scattered.

"S-summers here went ballistic on us for no reason!" Lance spoke up, though his voice was shaky and his eyes never left Naruto's.

"Oh I got a reason all right," Scott growled but Emma held him back, shaking her head at him with a stern expression.

"Quiet! You four in my office," Raven ordered Naruto, Jean, Emma and Scott. Jane began walking to follow Naruto but Lance stopped her, grabbing on to her arm.

"Hey where ya going? You don't need to…"

"Remove your hand, or I will remove it for you," Jane warned but Lance only looked confused and tried to talk to her some more. Naruto and the others stopped as they looked back towards Jane who gazed into Lance's eyes.

Lance's body tensed for a few moments before shaking. He immediately let go of Jane and began screaming in pain, holding his head. Jane's gaze never left Lance's form as the boy continued to dance across the floor, screaming his lungs out.

"That's enough Jane," Naruto called but she didn't listen, her gaze never leaving Lance. In fact…was that a smile on her lips?

"Naruto stop her! She's hurting him!" Jean warned, somewhat afraid for the boy as he looked as if he was in the worst pain imaginable. Emma began to laugh which caused the red head to look at her. "It's not funny Emma!"

"Say's who? This is hilarious! And so cool! I wish I had a power like that," She grinned Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed before walking over. His hand grabbed her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him. Jane quickly realized who she was looking at and cut her powers off…not like they were hurting Naruto in the first place.

"When I say stop, I mean it, okay?" He said softly and she gave a understanding nod, whispering a sincere apology. Naruto nodded before patting her head. "You get to class, I'll be there in a few," Jane looked reluctant but nodded, headed for her class, not sparing Lance even a glance. As soon as she was gone, Naruto looked back at Lance before slowly shaking his head and walking off. Raven continued walking, Naruto and Emma right behind her. Jean and Scott looked between Naruto and Lance before following after their principle.

This left Fred to deal with a groaning Lance.

* * *

"Inside, all of you," Raven stated as she opened her office door. "I don't care what Xavier has to say to the school board I'm going to…The hell?" she cursed, gazing at her empty office with the rest of them.

Even Naruto stumped by this, but by the smell of things, Toad was just here. "What happened here? Who took my furniture?" Raven demanded before running out the room. Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head while Emma looked really confused.

Walking towards the window, he saw Toad hopping away with some kind of object…and he was blasting things with it, causing the object to disappear. "I think I know what happened to Kurt," Naruto muttered before he waved his hand and Toad immediately fell to his knees and couldn't get back up.

Without a care, Naruto hopped out the window while the other three decided to be civil. But before they could run out, the three saw a ghost of Kurt, which kind of freaked Emma out as she wasn't a big fan of ghosts.

While they dealt with that, Naruto dealt with a struggling Toad. Seeing his friend, Toad tried getting Naruto to help him but Naruto picked up the object and inspected it. "What's this Toad?"

"I don't know! It's some Doohickey Rogue threw away! It zaps things, and makes it disappear! Now help me up!" Naruto said nothing but released Toad who was more than happy to jump around.

"Rogue? What does she have to do with anything?" Naruto wondered and Toad shrugged, but gave him an explanation of what happened just before he got it. "And so you've been blasting things ever since?" a nod was his answer causing Naruto to sigh.

"Get outta here Toad, before the X-men come to gang up on ya," Naruto waved and Toad smiled at his friend.

"Thanks bro, you the best!" with that Toad hopped away quickly, leaving Naruto to gaze at the object in his hand. It was time to pay Rogue a visit.

Just as he was about to leave, Raven came to the parking lot just for shits and giggles to see if her car was still present…and much to her dismay, it wasn't. "MY CAR!" she started stomping around and yelling, cursing to the high heavens.

But she was quickly shut up when Naruto pressed his lips and delve his tongue in her mouth. Her eyes widened before they rolled into the back of her head. So caught off guard by this, she returned to regular form and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Much to her ire, the kiss didn't last long as Naruto pulled away. "I'll buy you a new one, and some new furniture," he told her and she nodded with a dazed smile. Grabbing her ass, Naruto smirked before he walked off.

Mystique only gave a girly giggle before returning back to her principle form, happily skipping back to her empty office.

* * *

"You're not mad at me are ya?" Rogue asked, looking at the ground. Naruto lifted her chin up and gave her a smile, shaking his head.

"No I'm not mad at you Rouge, because it was probably an accident," Naruto figured and she gave a nod. "As I thought. I just want to know if you have any idea what I press to get Kurt back,"

"I don't know, but I can show you where it happened," Naruto nodded and she led him to the secret room that was a complete mess. When they arrived, Rogue took a step back behind Naruto as she saw the X-men in their uniforms.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto wondered and they turned to him, Scott tossed Naruto Kurt's watch before speaking.

"Jean and Emma led us here, as it was the last place they could trail him too," Scott stated before he noticed the object in Naruto's hand and Rogue. "What is up with you?"

Naruto glanced to Rogue before he spoke, "Rogue found this thing laying around, some kid must of messed with it, hence why Darkholme's furniture was gone," Naruto said casually. "But this is what got Kurt in trouble,"

"But how did he…"

"I shot him," Rogue spoke up, surprising them, even Naruto a bit. "We were fighting and I…"

"I swear if you hurt him…"

"What?" Naruto defended causing them to look at him. "What? Scott? You're gonna blast her with your beams? Yeah, good luck with trying to get her on your side that way," Naruto scoffed. "None of you are going to touch Rogue…not if you want your asses kicked,"

"Well I'd rather have you grab my ass than kick it, so I pass," Emma said honestly with a shrug, standing out of the way. Jean rolled her eyes at her friends crassness while Naruto chuckled in response and sent her a wink which made her smile.

"Why are you defending her? She is the reason Kurt is in trouble!" Kitty said and Naruto nodded.

"I understand that…but it was also an accident. Just like it was an accident when you fucked with Kurt's head, making him run off in the first place," Naruto stated as he looked back at Scott.

"Bottom line, Rogue is to remain unharmed. What's important is we find a way to bring Kurt back," Naruto said, raising up the object. "Now on the way here, I've been tinkering with this thing and I think I got it," Naruto looked at the thing before he nodded, "Reset,"

Pressing the button, a beam shot out of it and they all saw Kurt and some Native American boy. "Yo! Hurry up! This thing won't hold forever!" Naruto barked but the two teleported instead.

"Found you!" the X-men and Rogue turned around to see Avalanche, Toad, and Blob standing behind them with smirks. "Rogue, Mystique told us to come looking for you, so you with us, or them?"

"Mystique?! You're working for her?" Scott demanded and Rogue scoffed before she walked over to the three. "You got you friends, I got mine," she said, giving a glance towards Naruto who had a blank look. Reluctantly, Rogue walked over to the Brotherhood mutants before turning towards the door. "But this ain't my fight, I'm outta here!"

"Rogue," Naruto called before tossing the object to Emma. He began walking after her but stopped when Evan called him.

"Naruto? Where are you going? Help us out here!" Evan pleaded butNaruto shook his head in response as he looked over them all.

"As much as I would love trashing little rock over here, you guys clearly have some stress to release…so release it, I'm going after Rogue," Naruto told before he left.

"Some friend!" Kitty grumbled but Scott shook his head.

"No, Naruto's right. We do have a bone to pick with these guys. And it wouldn't feel right for Naruto to fight his friends…but we're not friends with these guys…So…"

"Let's rock! Hand over to doohickey Frost!" Lance ordered but Emma gave a scoff and pushed him back with her mind then set it on the table while Scott prepared himself.

"We need to keep that portal open, X-men move out!" Scott commanded.

* * *

"Rogue!" Naruto called and she stopped, crossing her arms with a somewhat solemn look on her face.

"Why do you keep trying?" Rogue wondered as Naruto caught up to her. "Now that you know I'm working for Mystique…"

"Rogue I don't care about that," Naruto told her and she looked at him surprised. "You just proved to me that Mystique doesn't run you, no one runs you. You could have fought against us back there for payback…but you didn't,"

"Because…I…I didn't want to hurt you, like I do everyone else," she admitted quietly and Naruto shook his head with a smile, he pulled her close to him gazing down at her as he pushed a lock behind her ear.

"Silly girl, you can't hurt me…not physically at least. Don't you remember?" Naruto asked as he took off her glove and interlaced their fingers. "You can't hurt me, not if I don't want you too,"

"I…"

"Hey Rogue!" The two turned to see Fred waving at them, Toad waiting while Lance walked off. "Party's over, you comin or what?"

Rogue frowned before she removed her hand from Naruto's "I have to go," with that she ran off to catch up with her '_team_', slipping on back her glove. Naruto frowned but ran a hand through his hair.

"Just need a little more time,"

* * *

**And there goes that chapter! Like usual, hope you guys enjoyed this one, and I hope you will enjoy the next one! And do not worry guys, the Heroes part will be coming up soon, real soon in fact. And for those who thought I was going to replace Jane with a Heroes character, I don't know why you thought that because she's been in the harem since the first chapter. So the fact you don't like it sounds like a personal problem honestly.**

**I also guess I should clear up the harem too huh?**

**Jean/Phoenix**

**Emma**

**Ororo**

**Mystique**

**Jane**

**Wanda/Scarlet Witch**

**Rogue**

**Laura/X-23**

**Mystery Character**

**So there you have it, there's the harem. Yes I replaced Katarina with a mystery character, who might be someone from the Naruto Universe, the Marvel Universe or just a badass OC. I'm going to leave that all up to you guys to wonder on, because I already know, you know since it's my story. HAHHAHAHAHA!**

**Okay, that's it...ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. New recruits

**Chapter Nine**

"Get a grip Scott,"

"Yeah, so he threw off your game by throwing Rogue in the simulation," Jean shrugged as she, Scott and Naruto walked towards the bus for their camping field trip. "What's the big deal?" the girl wondered as Scott had been a sour mood since their morning training session.

"Me failing isn't the problem," Scott argued shaking his head. Naruto snorted as he shifted his bag, he looked around before he gave a response to Scott.

"What, it's because he chose Rogue?" Naruto wondered and Scott gave a shrug before he sighed, Jean gave Naruto a knowing look who simply shrugged his own shoulders. It wasn't his problem Scott was so transparent.

"Look, how can we be against her in battle simulations, but we're trying to convince her to be our friend?" Scott demanded with a frown, "It doesn't exactly make sense. I mean is she our enemy or not?"

"That sounds like a problem for you guys. Rogue is my friend, it's the rest of you she has a problem with," Naruto pointed out causing the two to glare at him. "What?"

"How is that possible anyway? You were on that mission too," Scott reminded and Naruto nodded in agreement. "So why does she treat you differently than us? I mean we're pretty friendly to her," this caused even Jean to give him a raised brow. "Well, sometimes,"

"She's cool with me because I didn't act fake or anything like that when I concerned her. Friendship has to be earned, not given. You can't say you want to be her friend when you're constantly talking about her in a bad light, or even threatening to harm her," Naruto shook his head with a scowl.

"She was the one who put Kurt in that situation!" Scott argued and Naruto countered with a growl.

"It was an accident! Besides, Kurt wouldn't have had to deal with that, if you weren't being an ass in the first place. You put him in that position, so technically it's your fault!" Naruto poked and Jean stepped in between them.

"Guys, calm down. Fighting about it is not going to make things any better. Besides, Kurt is safe and everything has been done," Jean stated and the two boys huffed. "Scott, Naruto does have a point," Scott only gave a grumble, while Jean turned to Naruto. "And you, it's not cool to rub things like that in our faces. We all want to have Rogue on our side and be her friend…can't you help us with that?"

"You don't understand…Rogue doesn't want to deal with you guys. She only deals with me because I was able to show I can separate myself from you guys and still function. I offered my hand and kept it out, and I'm still keeping out…till she decides to grip it firmly," Naruto informed before he walked off.

As they walked to the bus, the teacher walked over to them, speaking to Jean…and to their surprise, saying she couldn't go on the trip. Naruto concluded that it must have been Raven…but what was her game?

"Who took her spot?" Scott wondered and the teacher thumbed to Rogue who smirked at them. Naruto gave a silent sigh, Jean growled lightly and Scott glared. With an annoyed expression and in a huff, Jean stomped off.

"You get on the bus, I'll be there in a minute," Naruto told Scott before he caught up with Jean.

"I don't want to talk Naruto!" Jean stated but Naruto grabbed her, holding her in place. She had a frown on her face as she debated to wrestle out of his arms or stay within them, so she did the latter, it was more soothing anyway.

"Then just listen," he ordered and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry that you can't go, I know you were looking forward too it," she gave a strong nod, her face twisted up in annoyance.

"I was! I was hoping that I could…" she trailed off before sighing and she didn't have to finish as Naruto was smart enough to figure it out.

"You were hoping to spend some more time with me…and hopefully sort out your feelings for Scott?" he guessed and she gave a small nod, she then gave him a annoyed look as she punched him the chest. "What was that for?"

"That was for calling us out yesterday idiot! If you knew this entire time, why didn't you say anything? Hell, why did you have to say it right then?" she demanded. "I mean I get you were annoyed at Scott and was trying to show off, but you hurt Kurt in the process! And now I feel their is competition between me, Emma and Kitty, along with Jane!"

"Well you shouldn't feel that way, because if you guys play your cards right, you could all have my heart," Naruto smiled softly which confused her. "Yes I was annoyed at Scott, and no I didn't mean to hurt Kurt. However, I needed him to realize that Kitty was not feeling him and it be best for him to move on instead of be stuck on her," he shrugged.

"Look Red, how about this, since you can't go, why don't you and I go somewhere after I get back?"

"You mean like dinner?" she asked and Naruto shook his head. "No, I mean like a small vacation. Somewhere we can relax and spend some time together, to make up for this?" Naruto suggested but Jean said nothing. "I know you've been quite irritable Jean and it has to do with Jane, Emma and Rogue huh?"

Jean frowned and gave a nod, "It's just that," she paused before giving a sigh, "It's been a couple of months since you came back after seven years. I was hoping that we could explore each other ya know? Give us a try," the girl admitted quietly.

"Naruto! Come on the bus is about to leave!" Scott called and Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"And I'm down for that completely Red," he smiled which surprised her. "But, I'm going to be real busy really soon, I can feel it. Between you girls, Charles, and other things, I won't have time to waste sitting in my room anymore," he stated. "But I promise, a little bit after I get back from this trip we're going to go on this vacation, maybe we can take Emma with us?"

Jean frowned and he gave a shrug, "It's up to you," he told her. "But for now I need you to do something for me," he stated and she raised a brow. "I need you to lock yourself in your room, away from the Professor, and I need you to explore your mind. I will explain when I get back," Naruto then surprised her as he lifted her chin and kissed her full on the lips.

Before she even had the chance to enjoy it, Naruto pulled away and ran towards the bus…leaving a weak knee Jean.

* * *

Naruto sat by himself silently, riding the bus. He was currently in meditation, trying to strengthen his control over his powers. While most would prefer peace and quiet, Naruto liked to meditate with chattering busy people around.

It forced him to focus and concentrate even more, allowing him to further his control. It was good exercise on blocking people out. However he couldn't resist opening an eye to gaze at Rogue who too sat by herself, gazing at the back of Scott's head. He had wanted to sit beside her, maybe talk with her more. But he got the vibe she wanted to be alone, so he let her be. He wondered what she was thinking about. From the way she was gazing, it was probably about the X-men.

Naruto looked towards the window and gave a light scowl at the falling snow. That was the one thing he couldn't control when it concerned his element, and that was weather. He wasn't at that point yet…he still needed more training and time to get it done. Like everyone else, he jerked as the bus was starting to go off the road. The kids started to scream, and Naruto was already trying to steady it. But there was too many jerks and turns. Naruto glanced to Scott who opened the window and shot a beam at the ground.

The bus came to a stop a few moments later thanks to Scott's brake and Naruto's steady. Rogue looked between the two and smiled at them, though her gaze was focused on Naruto a bit more. "Everyone alright?" the teacher asked and everyone nodded. "Good, because now we head back…who wants to get out and help push? Extra credit!" the man said but everyone gave groans and moans of disapproval.

"Why don't we just take our snow mobiles down to the cave and wait for the weather to settle there?" Rogue offered, as she glanced to Naruto while Scott crossed his arms. The other students agreed wholeheartedly as Rogue gave a small smile to Naruto who smiled back.

So that's what they did. Scott nor anyone else was too surprised when Naruto offered Rogue to ride with him, which she accepted, causing the other girls to silently groan and glare at her. They were surprised though when Rogue said she would drive, already sitting in front. Naruto merely shrugged before he got behind Rogue. The girl gave a smirk as she started the mobile and drove off, Scott right behind them

As they drove together, Rogue challenged Scott to a race…and much to the chargin of Scott's partner, the two snow mobiles raced, riding through trees, off of small cliffs, and up a hill. Naruto smirked though as he wagged his finger and suddenly Scott's mobile slowed down, allowing Rouge to zoom past him. She and Naruto were first to make it to the cave, something that Rogue was quite proud of. Moments later, Scott pulled up and Rogue crossed her arms.

"No reward for second place," Rogue bragged and Scott simply gave a shrug.

"Doesn't matter; though I'm curious to how a southern girl like you knows how to ride a snow mobile like that," Scott said and Rogue turned to Naruto who chimed in.

"Yeah, what's your secret?" Naruto wondered and Rogue smiled as she walked towards him and raised his chin teasingly with her finger.

"Let's just say I'm full of surprises sugah," with that, she walked into the cave, leaving the three boys to watch her, though two were concerned on the shake of her hips, while one simply gave a smile before following her in the cave.

* * *

"God, do we really have to learn about rocks?" Scott muttered as he stood by the group. He expected some kind of reply, but when he didn't receive none he turned, "Naruto?" he called and saw that Naruto was walking with Rogue, both going somewhere they had no business. "What're you guys up too?" he whispered to himself before he broke off from the group and snuck after them.

As he followed after them, he stopped when they stopped, peeking in to hear their conversation.

"Naruto…I want to know what it is that you want from me," she stated out of wonder. Naruto said nothing as she continued, "You've been really nice to me, you've stuck up for me, help me make friends…if it's sex you want, forget about it…"

"I don't want sex Rogue," Naruto told her firmly, '_Though that would be nice_,' he added in thought.

"Then what do you want? I want the truth! Are you just trying to get close to me so you and those X-freaks can nab me or something? Am I a target?" she demanded and Naruto sighed causing her to nod. "I thought so," she muttered.

"It's true isn't? I know all about your battle simulation, the one where I'm the enemy," Rogue stated and was going to walk off but Naruto pulled her back.

"You don't understand Rogue. Yes you are a target, but in my eyes, you are target to be my friend. I don't care if you work with Mystique, or even if you decide to join the x-men," Naruto discounted and she along with Scott looked surprised.

"All I want is to bring a real smile to a misunderstood lonely beautiful girl's face and maintain it. It's not about sex, or this whole X-men beef…it's just me wanting to be your friend, give you the opportunity to be close to someone, remember?" Naruto reminded and Rogue bit her lip before removing herself from his embrace.

"I…don't how I'm supposed to believe you, everything is so confusing…please…just leave me alone," Rogue pleaded and she walked off leaving a solemn Naruto.

"Hey everything alright? Teach has been looking for ya," Paul said as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Naruto narrowed his eyes and Rogue glanced back at Naruto.

"Paul's your friend right? Bet you never have trouble fighting him," Rogue commented and walked passed him. Scott was going to try and follow Rogue so he could talk to her, back Naruto up. But before he could, his and Rogue's attention was given to Paul who walked towards Naruto, transforming into Principle Darkholme.

"I'd think you'd lose that bet rogue," Darkholme stated as she stalked towards Naruto who feigned ignorance.

"Principle Darkholme? What are you…"

"I bet your surprised to see me aren't you Mr. Xavier…or are you more surprised to see me like this," the principle stated before turning into Mystique. Scott and Rogue were both surprised by this, while Naruto gave a growl.

"You're Mystique?" Naruto stated with a glare and the woman gave a smirk.

"Something your dear professor didn't mean to tell you, nice of him, wasn't it?" she told him with a smirk and Scott was to much in shock to even move his body, and he figured Naruto was in the same position. Because by now, he could have flattened Mystique…but she wasn't flattened.

"You have no idea what he has been hiding from you, let me fill you in!" Mystique grinned as she stepped forward to Naruto who took a step back. Rogue took a worried step forward as Mystique went on. "You X-men are nothing but puppets for Charles Xavier!"

She poked Naruto, who glanced back to see the ledge. "And I am a sharp blade cutting your strings! Just so I can watch you fall!" Mystique growled, pushing Naruto who grunted as he fell back.

"Naruto!" Rogue screamed as she ran forward, hoping to catch him…but it was too late he had fallen already. "Why did you do that?!" Rogue demanded.

"I'm protecting you dear, from his lies, he only wants to hurt you," Mystique stated before she avoided a red optic blast from Scott.

"You will pay for that, dearly!" Scott vowed as he kept shooting his optic blasts. But out of his rage, he missed and shot at Rouge's feet, causing her to stumble and fall off the cliff. "ROGUE!" Scott yelled before he was sucker punched by Mystique, knocking him out.

As Rogue fell, Mystique looked over the cliff and sighed, "It's all on you Naruto," she muttered before turning to Scott.

* * *

When Rogue woke up, she jolted up looking around to see she was in some kind of cave. In the middle was a fire burning and gazing over it was a completely fine Naruto. A large cheerful smile came upon Rogue's face as she saw he was okay, but it dulled into a confused frown as she saw the expression his face.

It was…regretful?

"I'm sorry Rogue," Naruto said quietly and she blinked, wondering what he was sorry for. "I…am in the wrong for how I played this out,"

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" she wondered and Naruto's eyes became half lidded as he gazed at his fire.

"I tricked you Rogue, I tried to manipulate you," he admitted quietly and she gave him a surprised look. "I…I've been trying to get you to side with me, that I had Mystique mess with your head,"

"Wait, Mystique? You work for…"

"No, Mystique works for me, well at least she is trying too," he muttered and Rogue frowned deeply. "Rogue, I know after knowing I put you through this turmoil, you may hate me, but I want you to know, that I do care about you, and I only wanted to make you happy,"

"Were you behind the attack back then? Was it you who had the x-men…or mystique attack me?" she questioned quietly and Naruto shook his head.

"No, she did that before we even arrived. My only involvement was the fact she tried to recruit you into the Brotherhood, so I could try and gain your trust while you distrusted the X-men…" Naruto informed and Rogue shook her head, confused.

"Why would you do that?" she demanded and he gave a small sigh.

"Because…I knew that if the X-men got their hands on you first, then you wouldn't join my grand plan. I needed you to trust me and only me…and once you did I would reveal to you my plans and that way you're loyalty would be with me and not the X-men," Naruto explained.

"So you were trying to use me? Because of my power…" she guessed and Naruto shook his head.

"No…I just wanted you on my side. I…just wanted to give you a chance that most people don't get. It wasn't about your powers…it was that I just felt, you would be good addition to the family…"

"Family?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, the Titans, that is my family. The Titans is an organization filled with mostly mutants…and we are all working towards peace between mutants and humans," Naruto revealed. "Mutants would no longer have to hide…be accepted like normal people. Humans would no longer scorn and fear mutants; it would be peace between both races,"

Rogue said nothing as she too gazed at the fire. "Was it a lie then?" she asked and he glanced up at her. "Everything you said, about being my friend and wanting to be the person I could be close too, all of that…were those lies too?"

She then looked at Naruto and was surprised when he gazed at her, with the most serious stare ever. "None of them were lies. I was being completely honest with you," he then ran a hand through his hair, "You are special yes…but you are more than that in my eyes. You Rogue, are just one of the people I want by my side automatically," he smiled softly.

"How am I supposed to believe you? Everybody is basically lying to me..." Rogue grumbled and Naruto stood before sitting next to her. She raised a brow and watched as he took her hand slipping off her glove.

"One of my powers is to sense emotions. I can tell when someone is lying, even if their body doesn't give a tick…you can see if I am by using that ability," Naruto told her but Rogue looked confused.

"But my power don't work against you 'member?" she reminded and Naruto shook his head.

"You're powers do work against me. What I told you was I can create barriers to prevent things from happening to me. All I have to do is let a barrier down or two and viola…" Naruto said as he released her hand and he waited…as did she.

With a confused expression, she spoke, "You're not going to do it?" she asked and he shook his head, causing her to narrow her eyes.

"I'm done trying to…coerce you into doing things you may or may not want to do. I am merely giving you permission to touch me with your powers to figure something out. I have no right to force you…everyone has a choice Rogue…I'm just sorry I was taking yours away," Naruto told her with a regretful smile on his lips.

Rogue frowned and was about to touch him before stopping, "This ain't a trick right? You're not doing some reverse psychology on me?" the girl wondered and Naruto chuckled shaking his head.

He then turned back to the fire and gazed at it for awhile before wincing as he felt contact against his skin…but it wasn't the contact, it was the fact he could feel the draining. However instead of collapsing like most people, which ended up only scaring her…Naruto stood his ground.

In hopes, he was trying to show her that no matter what, even if she was the threat, he would be her pillar. His jaw clenched as he bore with the pain while Rogue held her head, trying to survive through his memories, or the ones he allowed her to see…mind block thing, ya'll understand.

Rogue focused, her eyes clenched shut as she lived through the brief flashes that was Naruto's memories. She saw his childhood, then the death of his mother, feeling the pain and fury; next was his meeting with Ororo, Mystique, the Professor and Erik…the feeling of confusion, caution and light joy.

The memories kept going, his learning experiences when he was a child, his first meeting with Jean Grey, then his leaving and the sadness and pain that came with it. The last flash was him pushing through a double door and standing over a balcony gazing at the open field below, filled with life…she was able to see people of all kinds.

Normal looking people, people with blue, red, pink even orange skin. Some who could turn into animals…or even fly. Rogue could smile herself as she realized what this memory was…it was the family he spoke of. The family of mutants. She could feel the pride, happiness and determination Naruto felt…and then she opened her eyes, returned to the present.

"That…was…" Rogue paused as she tried to think of the right words…but she couldn't. "Well, it just was," she then smiled at Naruto in wonder. "How were you able to find all those mutants and get them to actually cooperate?"

Naruto who was feeling a bit better answered with a small smile. "It was mostly by luck and meeting people who knew some people. There is no way someone can bring that many mutants together in one place without a few methods," Naruto shrugged.

"My method is kinship," he told her and Rogue listened closely. "You saw my childhood," his answer was a sad nod. "Not every mutant's childhood is that tragic but almost every mutant has felt similar pain and anger. We are feared by those who don't understand…humans. As children, as teenagers, hell sometimes even adults, we experience more rejection than the average human,"

Naruto interlaced his fingers together as he continued, "This rejection only incites negativity. We all feel lonely at one point in our lives, we all are angry because of the ignorance of the humans and what…God, gave us. It's these emotions that allowed me to bring these mutants together, promise them a goal…give them purpose," Naruto stated as he waved his hand to keep the fire going.

"That doesn't mean all of them believe me…they are willing to try though. And that's all I ask…nothing beats a failure but a try," Naruto whispered before he turned to Rogue, gazing into her eyes.

"I believe you will know my feelings are true, when I say…Rogue…I want you to join me on my quest for peace. I believe that you can finally be happy and accepted by people who relate greatly to you. Yes the X-men are willing to take you in…but they haven't felt the same pain as you or I…The Titans have. Though we are not blood related…we are family…and as a family we put each other first before anything else," Naruto explained and Rogue remained silent, captivated by his speech.

"When it concerns me…I just want you by my side…to be _my_ friend. It doesn't matter if you join me or the X-men. Hell, you can join Magneto and I would still consider you my friend. _I want you_," Naruto stressed and Rogue looked away, struggling to hold back the tears.

Every single word…held no deceit….and that made her elated. After all this time of being isolated even before her powers…she was finally desired by somebody. Not just for her looks or for her powers…but because of who she was. She felt like jumping for joy.

"You promise?" Rogue asked, wiping a tear and Naruto gazed at her so she continued. "You promise to be my friend…truly, be my friend?"

Naruto leaned forward and set his hand on her cheek, stroking it lightly. Rogue leaned into his touch, closing her eyes, enjoying it. "I promise…I never break my promises Rouge, and because of that, I'm the best at what I do," Naruto grinned goofily, knowing Logan was probably sneezing his ass off.

"Marie..." she corrected and he gave her a slightly confused look; "My name…its Marie,"

Naruto smiled with a nod, repeating her name. Rogue smiled as she enjoyed how it rolled off his tongue. "Well then Marie," Naruto smiled before looking towards the fire, "Where does this leave us?"

Rogue frowned as she looked towards the fire, and flashes of the her last memory of Naruto's appeared. She could still feel the joy, the content. "I will join you…I want to become a Titan," she told him and he looked towards her.

"Are you positive? While you can decide to leave, it requires you're memory to be wiped. We can't afford being truly discovered just yet," Naruto warned. "And being a Titan means that you'll have to work missions and make decisions that may hurt and…"

He was shut up when Rogue pressed her lips against his, initiating a soft kiss. The two kept their lips pressed together for a while before Naruto pulled away while Rogue calmed herself…she just gave away her first kiss…and it was…wow.

She cleared her throat before smiling softly, "I want to join _you_…and if being a Titan means I can…then so be it sugah," Rogue grinned and Naruto moved a lock out of her hair.

'_Oh this is going to be tough_,'

* * *

"We still have the right to really know who our principle is!"

"Yeah!"

Naruto stood to the side of the room with Rogue, silent as he watched the X-men argue with a calculating Xaiver.

After being '_rescued_' by the adults, Charles welcomed Rogue to the X-men. When they got home, he gathered up all the students and told them about Principle Darkholme being Mystique.

With that thought, Naruto wondered if she knew that her cover was basically blown, and wondered what she would do about it. He had to talk to her anyway, concerning the matter of Titan and the fact it just gained two new members.

Naruto glanced to the newest member who was silent with a…low profiled irate look on her face. The reason why was learning the facts about his…DNA makeup and the fact he _had_ to have more than two girlfriends or there would be problems. Lets just say he learned how heavy cussing sounds with her accent. She just about called him every damn thing in the book besides his name. He didn't argue or even say a word because he knew that she would be mad. Hell, he would be livid too if he found out that the girl he is trying to be with has to have other guys around just to keep her sated.

He wouldn't put up with it…and so he honestly didn't expect for any girl to put up with it. But despite her…colorful southern language, Rogue simply tried to come to terms with it….though he could tell that it didn't mean she was okay with it. Just like someone else he knew. Naruto then glanced to Jane who too was silent, watching the debate between teacher and student. He then looked over to Emma who wasn't even really paying any attention to the conversation as she was on her phone, probably shopping online.

Jean and Scott both were clearly the leaders in the debate, Jean being more so. In Naruto's eyes, they shouldn't even be surprised. He figured Emma knew the whole time but didn't really bother saying anything; despite the popular blond girl persona she gave off, Naruto knew there was something more to her, and he was curious as to what that something was.

If Emma knew, then Jean should have known too, she's is a god damn mind reader! She tries to read everyone's mind just for kicks…Why the hell didn't she read Raven's? To figure out…oh shit! This bitch is Mystique? Foolish if ya asked him.

"Do you honestly think we were going to go after her?" Kurt demanded before Evan chimed in.

"Yeah man, we know better to pretend nothing is going down," Evan stated while Scott nodded in agreement, adding his own comment.

"We do it with those other delinquents all the time, Naruto is the only one who can deal with them," Scott stated gesturing to the teen who gave a shrug.

"It's like we were playing with fire and didn't even know it. One of us could have pissed her off and she could have changed our grades!" Kitty stated, causing the others to rile up in agreement. Making Naruto chuckle,

"At least they know education is key," he muttered and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Rogue," Charles called and the girl looked surprised before looking away.

"It's not my place," she stated and Kitty disagreed with her with a smile.

"Sure it is, you're part of the family now," Kitty said and the others nodded and chimed in, wanting to know what she thought.

"Well…" Rogue sighed before she glanced at Naruto who gazed at the ground, though she knew he was listening closely. "I've learned that honesty is very important with the people you care about. Even though sometimes you lie to those people to protect them," Rogue told and Naruto looked up before closing his eyes.

"You're right…all of you," Charles stated with an exhale. "I must apologize for keeping the secret from you," he then looked at each of them, though he never made eye contact with Naruto, though he did gaze at his adopted son. "But please know there are many challenges in you're future,"

"Secrets, elements of surprise…Some you are ready to deal with, some you are not. In the future I would like for you to do better in knowing which is which," Charles said, just as Naruto opened his eyes, but said nothing.

"Thanks professor, we're all in this together," Scott smiled as he stood up with his friends. "It's nice to know we all got something to learn,"

"That's what makes us X-men,"

* * *

"I'm surprised you called me here,"

Naruto tapped the wheel of his car, glancing towards his new passenger. He then looked to the clock to see it was one in the morning. Turning the keys, Naruto turned on the car and began driving.

It was silent for a few minutes before Mystique spoke up again. "Am I in trouble or something?"

"No, far from it my dear," Naruto smirked, his eyes still on the road. "Just be patient a little while longer," he told and she went silent, assuming her naked blue form. Naruto glanced to her and gave a humm, "Mm, sexy,"

Raven smiled genuinely at hearing that. They continued to drive for some time before reaching a pier. Turning off his car, Naruto pushed his seat back and leaned in a relaxing motion.

"Now, I'm a bit amazed how hard you've been working for me to trust you since two days ago…" Naruto started and she looked towards him. "Not only did you help me win over Rogue, but you also sacrificed your cover with the X-men, which could piss off Erik. So for all of this, you will be rewarded," Naruto smiled before he pulled out a small black bag. Untying it, he opened it before handing it to Mystique, "Put your hand in there, but be prepared…it stings a bit," Naruto warned and Mystique gazed at it then him, raising a curious brow.

"What is it?"

"Do you not trust me?" Naruto raised an amused brow causing Mystique to frown deeply. She was about to put her hand in it…but paused. Sighing she returned it to him.

"I trust you," she nodded, then shook her head "But not when I'm dealing with something I don't know about. Anything could be in there…and anything could happen," she pointed out and Naruto gave a small smile.

"You pass," he told her and she blinked. "You passed the last test, Raven. Congratulations," Naruto said as he put his hand in and when it came out it was covered in blue flames. "Turn around for me," she simply nodded and prepared for burning but nothing happened.

Instead she felt something cool tickling her skin. After a few moments, Naruto removed his hand and closed the bag, and putting his back in his pocket. "Welcome to Titan, Raven Mystique Darkholme,"

"I don't understand…what just happened?" She wondered and Naruto smiled as he stroked her cheek.

"You were just accepted into the family. I gave you a special tattoo that all Titans have, even me," Naruto shrugged. And it was true tattooed below her neck but between her shoulder blades in the center was that of a black pyramid.

"It's sort of like a way to I.D you as a Titan. From this your abilities have been heightened," he told her. "So my guess is, now you can stay in a form for as long as you'd like…and with certain people, if you have made physical skin contact, copy their DNA,"

"Meaning?" Raven raised a brow and he elaborated.

"Meaning, if you were to make skin contact with lets say Rogue, then you would probably have her ability to take other peoples powers for a short time. Pretty neat huh? Here, try shifting…there's something I want you to try out,"

Raven did so, shifting into her desired human form. "Now, concentrate…focus onto the tingling sensation in the back of your mind," Naruto instructed and she did so, closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt…different? Opening her eyes she looked at herself to see she was still in her desire form, which was the form she used as base years ago. "Now change back,"

Mystique nodded and tried…but nothing happened. Blinking, she tried again, harder and harder…but nothing happened. She looked at Naruto with fearful angry eyes. "What did you do to me?!"

"Shh," Naruto said soothingly, grabbing her hand with a smile, interlacing their fingers. "I only granted your _true_ desire Raven. Though your original form was marvelous and beautiful, it is no longer that, original,"

"What?" she asked and Naruto pulled out a mirror, showing her changes. The form she took was no longer blonde, but fire red hair. The blue eyes she had in this form were golden, but it was just her pupils, not the entire eye.

"Now, try turning into Rouge," Naruto suggested and she gave a nod. And before her eyes, her entire genetic make up changed into Rogue. "I didn't take away your power Raven, I merely gave you what you _truly _wanted deep down, a normal form,"

"But I loved my blue form!" Raven expressed which Naruto raised a brow too, he gave a nod then a small understanding smile.

"Yes, you loved it. But you still hated it, deep down. You said you don't feel the need of hiding yet you hide every single day. This way, I gave you the position to not hide…this Jennifer Lawrence look alike form…is _your_ true form,"

"This is, this is exactly what Hank tried to do…" Raven said quietly as she admired herself. Naruto, grabbed her chin, turning her to face him.

"Aye, whether it is this form, or the blue one, I love both, because either way, you are beautiful Raven," Naruto told her and she couldn't help but kiss him back when he pressed her lips to hers...

As a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

"It's late Naruto, what are you doing up?"

Naruto said nothing at first as he closed the door behind him and walked over to Charles's desk, sitting in the chair. The professor raised a brow and Naruto rolled his neck before he focused on the man. "It's been a few months since I came back Charles, and things have been okay for me here, in fact I quite like it here,"

Charles nodded his head in agreement with a small smile, "Yes, it has been quite lively around here since you came. Everyone seems much...happier, especially Jean and Ororo," he pointed out. Naruto had a small smile as he thought of the two.

"Yeah, well from what I need to tell you Charles, I don't know if I will be staying here much longer," he stated and the man raised a brow once again. "I appreciate the home you have given me Charles, and the opportunity for me to make friends, I really do. But, I can't be part of the X-men,"

This didn't really surprise the man but he leaned forward and interlaced his fingers together, a curious expression on his face. "Can you tell me why, you feel this way?" he wondered. Naruto clenched his jaw before closing his eyes and releasing a deep breath. He then opened them, revealing crimson red eyes.

"Charles, for the last three years or so, I have built an organization that houses and trains mutants to master their powers and give them an opportunity to have a life of fulfillment and adventure. I also have given them a place they can call home, and people they can call family," Naruto started and Charles narrowed his eyes in thought as Naruto continued. "This Organization is called Titan, where it's goal is to unite both the mutant race and the human race together under one banner in peace, whether it be peacefully, or by force," he shrugged.

Charles still remained silent, trying to find words to use but he was speechless at the moment. "And I didn't come here to live here and be part of your X-men. I came here to not only check on Jean, but to recruit mutants into Titan, which is why I can't be part of your X-men," he paused to let the professor digest all of this information. Crossing his legs and rolling his neck once again, Naruto spoke again.

"Now that is said. Let me tell you what _really_ happened on my travels..."

* * *

**And that ends this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the double whammy! Because these two will be the last updates for a week or too, I have other things I need to take care of and my focus needs to be on that for the moment. So with all that being said...**

**Bye.**


	10. Origin Part 1: Shinobu Island

**Chapter Ten**

_**October 13th 2008**_

"Where are we going again?"

...

...

Naruto gave a grunt as he crossed his arms and gazed at the woman before him who stood at the edge of the boat, looking out into the ocean. The young blond gazed at the woman with a raised brow as he watched her just stand there, which she had been doing for an hour now. He gave a grumble as he looked around his surroundings to see that he was really in the middle of the ocean. At first he thought he would be nervous considering he was found in the middle of the ocean, but he actually wasn't, for some reason it calmed him. But he would be even calmer if he knew where the hell he was going.

The blond was starting to think it was a mistake by going with this woman. She had shown up out of nowhere on his birthday and told him that if he wanted to get stronger and learn to control his powers, he needed to go with her. At first he denied her, saying he was good at where he was at. And he was! He had the professor to help him, he had Jean and Ororo to keep him company too. Besides, one of the main reasons he stayed with the professor was so he could control his powers, so why he would go with some woman he had never met but claimed was a relative of his? She was weird.

But when she started to point out the fact he had been having trouble controlling his powers as of late, he was more inclined to listen to him. Especially when she told him that it wouldn't be long before they became too out of hand that not even the professor would be able to help him and he might hurt somebody he cared about, most likely Jean since they were always together.

So with a heavy heart, he left the people he considered family. Raven, Jean and Ororo were all upset and angry that he was leaving, especially Jean. And he understood why, after they introduced her to the school, it took a month or so for her to be enrolled and showed up, which was in May. So from May to October they spent all their time together, growing their friendship, to the point he even had a decent crush on her.

He cared for her alot, she was his precious person just as much as Ororo, Raven and the Professor was. So when this woman comes to him and tells him that if he doesn't properly learn to control his powers, he could kill her...he felt more inclined to go with her. Hell, she even made the professor speechles! And he always had something intelligent to say!

So, he left with her, and didn't know how long till he came back. He hoped it wouldn't be for very long. But how did he know how long he would be away, if he didn't even know where he was going?!

"Hey hey!" Naruto called out again, "Can you at least give me a..."

"I thought we've been over this," the woman told him in a calm yet slightly stern and annoyed tone. Naruto deflated a bit as he gazed at her back with a incredulous look once again. The woman wasn't very tall, as she stood at 5'6; at the moment she was wearing simple tight black pants, heeled sandals, and a white haori with black outlining and the strange red swirl stamped on the back of it. Her maroon red hair was currently in two buns with hairpins and clips keeping them together.

"You have a name, and I have a name too. And it's disrespectful to not call someone their name, when they haven't done anything bad towards you," she told him, but still was facing the ocean. Naruto rolled his eyes in response.

"What are you talking about? You took me from my family, and..."

"I did not take you from your family," the woman cut him off. "You chose too come with me, you had an option and you took it," she stated and he frowned in thought. "I simply informed you, and warned you what would happen if your abilities were not properly controlled. As I see it, I helped you instead of did something bad,"

Naruto gave a quiet grunt in response and crossed his arms. There was silence between them which was slightly uncomfortable, in fact it was bothering him a bit. Perhaps because he knew had slightly angered the woman for being a bit slanderous? He should apologize then...but he hated saying sorry! So how could he apologize without actually saying that stupid word?!

It took a few moments, but it suddenly hit him. With a silent sigh of defeat, he cleared his throat, swallowing his pride. "Hey, Mito?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she replied sweetly and calmly, which made Naruto's eye brow twitch in response. He bit down on his tongue to not say anything about it, and simply continued on with his question.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" he asked, trying to leave the dryness and annoyance out of his voice. The woman turned towards him with a kind smile, revealing her beauty to him, which made him blush a little bit.

Mito had delicate yet sharp features, she had creamy fair skin, thin groomed eye brows, long eye lashes, amused kind bright amethyst eyes, and applied on her full supple lips was a red shade of lipstick. Lastly seemingly tattooed on the middle of her forehead was a small purple diamond. Though she was wearing a short sleeved kimono underneath, it was very tight around her frame, which pronounced her large knockers, which went with her curvy frame. Overall, the woman looked to be in her mid to late twenties, and even to Naruto was very beautiful.

"Well to answer your question dear, we are nearing Shinobu Island," she stated and he raised a brow confused, as that wasn't any island he learned about, and it sounded kind of cool. "The reason you probably never heard about it, is because it's not supposed to be known, it's entire existence, is a secret,"

"Why?" he wondered with child like curiosity, even tilting his head which made her smile a bit.

"Because it's an island full of ninjas," she answered simply. This caused Naruto to then deadpan and she gave a smirk, "C'mon Naruto-kun, are you trying to tell me that it's reality for people like you and I to possess super powers, but the thought of real actual ninja is fiction?" She wondered and he pursed his lips.

"Well, no, it's just that, if Ninjas are supposed to be secret, I find it real obvious to see people running around in black pajamas," he shrugged which caused Mito actually give a laugh. While he inwardly enjoyed hearing it, he was a bit annoyed she was laughing at him.

"Well yes, that is obvious...but those are simply people playing Ninja Naruto-kun, even if they claim it as a profession. Shinobi however, we are much better, because as far as the world knows, we don't exist. Our successful missions, are seen as accidents, mishaps, god striking one down. We only let those we want to know, know we exist," she explained while he hummed. "You can say, we're modern day ninjas...but way much cooler and better,"

Naruto gazed at her for a few moments, and he asked his next question, "So you're going to train me to be a ninja?" he asked and she gave a giggle and shrugged her shoulders, which only confused him more.

"I'm training you here, because this will be the safest place for you, and it won't isolate you from others. You see Naruto-kun, you don't have to be a ninja if you don't want too; I'm simply bringing you to the island for you to control your powers," she smiled at him.

He hummed and gave a nod of understanding, he then focused in front of me and pointed, which caught her attention, "Is that it right there?" and Mito gave a nod as they both gazed at the large spread out island which was covered in forestry, sticking in the middle of the island was a mountain. Carved out of the mountain were five faces, all men.

"Who are those people on the mountain?" Naruto wondered as he gazed at them and Mito glanced towards the mountain before looking back down to the upcoming docks.

"Those are the founders of Shinobu island. The first man is Hashirama Senju, the second is Ay Hendrix, the third is Ishikawa Kamizuru , the fourth is Reto Kaze, and the fifth is Byakuren Mizu," she informed and he hummed. "Those men were in battle for a pretty long while before Hashirama got them together and agreed to be one nation,"

"Cool," he shrugged, somewhat impressed but not very interesting. Within moments, the boat docked and Naruto was a bit surprised to see two men standing there in what looked like uniforms. They both wore dark blue pants and a long sleeved shirt with a green vest over it, not to mention they had metal headbands with some kind of symbol engraved in it.

"Mito-sama!" the two bowed immediately as the door to the boat opened. Mito gave nods to them as she stepped off the boat. "How was your trip?"

"Interesting," Mito answered in a calm tone. "Come Naruto-kun," she ordered. He blinked and grabbed his backpack, following her off the boat. He gave curious looks too the two men who looked at him just as curiously, as if they wondered why he was there in the first place. "Make sure you fill up the engine, it was long trip to and back," Mito informed handing them the keys.

"Hai!" the two bowed once again. Mito then walked on, and Naruto followed after her as they walked off the large docks which was somewhat empty. He looked around as they entered the forest, which he could tell was open as he took note of the monkeys in the trees staring at him, as well as the parrots and parakeets that stood perched on branches.

It took a total of five minutes before they came upon a very large long wall that stretched on for a good several yards. It also stood quite tall as well, and the currently opened doors were massive. The two walked through the gates and walked over to what he assumed was a check in station. Naruto couldn't help and but look around as the place was bustling with people, they didn't look ninja to him, in fact they looked like normal people. That was until he saw a very large man who didn't look exactly quite human. He stood about eight feet tall, a bit muscular, pale skin and horns sticking out of his head.

"Don't stare Naruto-kun," Mito chided him as she signed the clipboard. The boy looked away as the man passed by, and he waited for Mito to be finished. Once she was, she began walking and he followed after her. The deeper they walked into what he assumed was a village, the more people he saw that were kind of weird looking, yet normal all at the same time.

And this place was supposed to have very cool and professional ninjas? How did a woman with green skin and a tail be a ninja?! It didn't make sense to him. He wanted to ask Mito, but she seemed in a bad mood as she had a stoic look on her face as she lead them to wherever they were going. He also noticed people kept throwing them glances, and he wondered what was wrong with him. But as he paid attention more, and heard the whispers a bit better, he realized it wasn't just him they were talking about, it was Mito. In fact they kept referring to her as 'Kage-sama' whatever that meant.

Naruto blinked as he realized they had come across a large long wide red building. The men guarding the door took note of Mito and gave her a salute and stepped out of the way. She didn't even acknowledge them as they walked, entering what looked to be a lobby. In the corner of the room which was seen when one first walked in was a receptionist desk, on each side were two long hallways.

The receptionist gave a greeting nod to Mito and a small smile towards Naruto who gave a wave. Mito walked down the hallway on the left, and to the end where the was a flight of stairs which they walked up on, for what seemed like two floors as they passed another hallway. Once they reached the last hallway, they walked down the hall they stopped at a door. Mito put her hand on the handle and opened it, revealing a large office.

There was a few filled bookshelves, a couch, a desk and a large window behind the desk. Naruto walked in and looked around as Mito closed the door and gave a light sigh, he looked towards her as she took off her Haori and tossed it to the couch, she then walked to her desk and opened a drawer. He was curious as she pulled out a large bottle and a cup and poured its contents into the cup, however it was only just a little.

With ease she downed the liquid and gave another sigh, though sounding a bit more relaxed. She then put the bottle and the cup away before, looking towards Naruto with a smile. "Have a seat Naruto-kun," she suggested and he blinked before putting his bag down and sitting down in the chair before him. Mito rolled her neck before she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I bet your wondering just what is this place, and what kind of ninja are we to have large freaky looking people right?" he raised a brow but gave a nod and she gave a smile. "Well that's because not only this...home for shinobi, but it is a safe haven for mutants,"

"What?" Naruto asked surprised and she nodded her head. He didn't ask why mutants needed a safe haven, he wasn't stupid. Humans saw mutants as dangerous freaks, wanting to study them or kill them, even wanting to cure them. Now that he thought about most of the people who didn't look necessarily human, is impossible for them to blend in. Raven was lucky because her power to change her appearance, so she could blend in anywhere and be okay.

He was just surprised there was a Safe Haven for mutants, "Yes, this is an asylum for mutants who either can't coincide with humans from the outsude, or wish to be away from them. It has been since the islands founding, and we've worked really hard to keep it secret from humans," she informed. "But, I didn't sit you down here so we can talk about other mutants, I sat you down here so we can talk about you,"

Naruto said nothing as Mito gazed at him before speaking, "I know this may be painful for you Naruto-kun but...do you know exactly why your mother died and why you are today, as you are?" she asked and Naruto frowned in thought, almost glaring at her.

It was still painful thinking about his mother, in fact every time he did think about her he would dream about her that same night and cry in his sleep, calling out to her. The professor had offered to suppress his memories but he refused, because he was afraid the memories he cherished with his mother would be suppressed too. It had been over thirty years since his mother died, but it still felt like yesterday.

"The nine tailed fox," he growled lowly. Mito was silent as she gazed at the boy who was glaring at the desk. "That _man_," the boy spat in anger, "Killed my mother because he thought I had it's essence or whatever," he frowned.

"And you do," Mito told him with a nod and he looked confused. "I can...sense its power, dormant inside of you. It is also the reason why you can't control your powers. Your psyche and it's psyche are clashing together, causing everything to be unstable," she explained and he raised a brow. "I can help you ba..."

"I don't want it's power," Naruto cut her off with a scowl which surprised her. "It got my mother killed, I don't want it," he stressed. Mito understood as she leaned back in her chair.

"I understand where you are coming from Naruto-kun, but I must also tell you, that idea is foolish," she stated which caused him to glare at her. "You do not realize how powerful this spirit is, Danzo...he was just the first person of many who wants it's power," she told him and he frowned. "Your mutant powers are strong, don't get me wrong. And if you gained a good control of them, you could kick some major ass," she nodded which made him smirk. "But it won't be enough for someone who might be stronger than you, stronger than your control,"

Naruto frowned in thought as she continued on, "What if you get into another situation like the one with your mother? But instead of her it's your friend, Jean. She will die, because you don't know how to call upon the nine tails power," Mito explained and Naruto snarled at the thought. "I am not saying you have to use it's power Naruto-kun, I'm just saying know how too,"

"Why do people want this spirit so much?! If they want it they can take it, but don't hurt my precious people in the process!" Naruto stated and Mito nodded her head in understanding. "It's not like I asked for this stupid thing anyway! So they can have it!"

"If they take it from you Naruto, you will die," Mito revealed and his eyes popped out of his head. "You and the fox are two different entities, but you are the same being. It is you, and you are it. It is why it protected you and even called for help, because there was a chance of you dying, which meant it dying as well," Mito explained and he frowned.

"I can't tell you how it bonded with you, I can't tell you why, only it can. But I can help you learn how to control it, and your own powers," Mito offered. Naruto had a frown on his face as he thought about it. He honestly didn't want anymore people getting hurt because of this spirit, he already lost his mother, he couldn't live with himself if he lost anyone else of his precious people.

And from the way Mito made it sound, it sounded as if there would be a long line of people trying to take the spirit from him, or use it in someway. Which meant he and his precious people would be in constant danger, that's what the masked heroes in comics had to deal with. Which is why they kept their identity a secret, to protect their loved ones. But this was no comic, and Naruto didn't feel the need to hide his identity so...

"Do you think..." he paused and she looked at him curiously. "Do you think you can teach me how to fight too? I want to make sure I know how to protect my precious people as best I can," he informed. Mito blinked, genuinely surprised as she gave a grin and nodded her head.

"Of course Naruto-kun," Mito told him with determination, "Before you leave here, I'll make sure you are 100% ready to take on whatever threat comes your way," she promised, causing him to smile with a nod. "But first, I guess I should show you around, since you will be living here for quite awhile huh?"

He clenched his jaw as he thought of his family back in New York but gave a nod of his head. Mito smiled before standing up, and walking towards the door, "Follow me then Naruto-kun." Nodding his head the boy got out of his chair and followed her out the room.

"Okay so I guess I should give a summarized history lesson as I give you the tour," Mito stated and Naruto raised a brow as she took a deep breath and continued. "You remember those five stone faces on the mountain right?" a nod was given and she continued "Well..."

For the next three hours, Naruto was shown around the island and given an actually interesting history lesson. He learned that after the five founders agreed for peace over 100 years ago, they each used their mutant abilities to create and flourish the island. Hashirama however was the biggest contributor, considering he used his power over nature to make the island what it is today.

Once homes were built, a government was established. The island was ran under a mix between Monoarchy and Dictatorship. There was only one ruler who was elected by the people and considered the strongest, and once the person was determined they were given the title, Kage. Underneath the Kage was a supreme council which contained a total of six; these six advised the Kage and were given jurisdiction over certain areas. The Kage ruled for however longed they liked, the only time a new Kage would be put in place was when the current Kage passed, or they passed the mantle down. There has only been a total of four Kage, Hashirama being the first, and Mito being the fourth.

With the Government established and stable, there was an influx of people that began to live on Shinobu, mutants and humans alike. However when World War One started, Shinobu was confronted during the reign of the Second Kage, Madara Uchiha. Madara Uchiha completely annihilated all forces that threatened Shinobu, before he wiped the memory of Shinobu from the minds of the world with his amazing ocular powers. So it was Madara Uchiha, who made Shinobu a secret to the world, to protect his people.

Since then, Shinobu had never been disturbed from the outside. The inside was another story. During the reign of the Third Kage, Oonoki, there were countless clan rebellions, one of these clans was the Uzumaki Clan. They felt they were being mistreated by Oonoki, and rebelled throwing a coup de tat along side the Uchiha clan. However, both clans were shut down easily.

This resulted in the large Uchiha clan downsizing and the Uzumaki clan fleeing Shinobu, feeling they could bring themselves up by using their powers, but it was useless as there was too much bickering between the once peaceful clan. Their leader was a power hungry man, and tried to gain strength in anyway that he could, which prompted him to send the clan after Naruto. Only for the entire clan to be wiped out by the Shimura clan for information and because of their dislike for the Uzumaki clan.

From what Mito told him, there were only a handful of Uzumaki left in the world, separated. She even told him it was very difficult for her to become Kage, and she only was able too because she had beat every person who challenged her. But since she became Kage, Shinobu has been reminded what good days were when Hashirama was in office. And because she has worked hard and maintained the peace, she had gained lots of respect from the people in all.

The way she told the story made Naruto confused as it sounded as if she was much older than she looked. But he learned from Raven to never ask a woman her age unless it seemed alright, as it was rude. So he simply assumed she was older than he thought and left it at that.

Mito showed him the three academies, one for Shinobi, another for mutants and the last for regular school. Since humans and Mutants both lived on Shinobu, there was a need for three schools. Some people wanted to learn how to become Shinobi, whether they were mutant or human, then there was the mutant academy so mutants could learn to control their powers. Last was the standard academy, which was mixed for both mutants and humans.

During that part of the tour, Naruto saw a lesson being given in the Shinobi academy. He saw a boy his age, easily dominate his classmates. From what Mito told him, his name was Sasuke Uchiha, and he was a shinobi genius of his class. He was also a mutant and attended Mutant academy. The two had caught each others eye, and simply huffed as they could feel natural tension form each other. Mito saw it as cute, which annoyed the blond a bit.

After the academy, Mito took him too the food district and they spent their time having Dango while she explained to him the different food shops and stores. However he was dead set on eating Ichiraku Ramen, as he felt he hadn't had ramen in years. And he was very happy to have some as it reminded him of his mothers, which made him a bit sentimental. But he soon pushed his sadness to the side as he made friends with Ayame and Teuchi who were the owners of the stand.

He was shown to the library, the aviary, and the hospital where he met a beautiful young busty blond woman. He learned her name was Tsunade and she was in charge of all the hospitals on the island, she was also part of the Supreme council as well. He then also met her assistant Shizune who only a few years older than him, he had gotten along well with the two. But he was shocked to know that Tsunade was Mito's granddaughter. Tsunade herself looked to be at least 25 years old, and if Mito looked to be in her mid twenties then something weird was really going on.

Naruto hadn't asked, but he damn sure planned too, but he had simply waited till the end of the tour. Soon enough they had visited the Hot springs, and Naruto knew that Ororo would enjoy them very much since she liked taking long hot baths. Mito showed him the intelligence division, the military police force which was ran by the Uchiha. He even learned that Sasuke's father was chief, which he found somewhat interesting.

They came by the orphanage, but Naruto didn't want to go inside as he felt it would make him think about how they didn't have parents, which would lead him to thinking about his mother again. Not too far from the orphanage was the Yamanaka flower shop, which was ran by one of the interrogation members, Inoichi. Funny enough not too far from the flower shop was the cemetery, then Mito took him to the memorial stone.

He learned that on the memorial stone, the names of people who died on duty were carved there. When they had arrived they had seen a man standing before the stone with strange hair. Mito introduced him to the man who revealed himself as Kakashi Hatake, and to Naruto's surprise, the man's father was friends with his father, Minato. Even though Naruto didn't remember his father since he died when he was only a few months old, he still found it cool by the connections.

Once they said their goodbyes, Mito then showed him a few of the training grounds that they had. She then showed him the most dangerous of training grounds, the forest of death. Mito shared with him that the forest was created by Hashirama, and was made to be exceptionally dangerous, to test the skills of those who dared enter. From what she told him, there was man eating beasts, large creatures, poisonous plants, and just danger all around.

Mito then ended the tour by taking him to the Kage residence, which was where she lived, and he would be staying as well. With the tour over, the two ended back at the kage tower, however they were now sitting on the roof eating ice cream, and gazing over the fantastic view of the large village. Too Naruto it was so big he didn't even know how they covered in three hours, it seemed it would take six at least for half of it. But then again, he was a kid so his comparison might be a little off.

As they ate the ice cream Naruto glanced curiously at Mito who seemed to be enjoying hers quite much as she had a childlike smile on her face and was kicking her legs as well. Once he saw that he remembered his question gave a curious expression, "Hey Mito, how old are you?" he wondered, just coming out with it. This caused her to pause and look at him surprised, wondering where the question came from.

"Well that's kind of rude to ask a lady that question Naruto-kun," Mito muttered. He blinked before he blushed in embarrassment and gave a slightly sheepish grin, scratching his cheek a bit, giving a light chuckle.

"Oh, sorry. I know it was, I just thought I said it differently than what I was asking in my head," he apologized. Mito looked at him for a little bit before looking towards the setting sun, a neutral expression on her face while Naruto gazed at her. "You don't have to answer ttebayo," he said nervously, looking away. "It's just that Tsunade said that she was your granddaughter, and she looks to be in her mid twenties, and you look like your in your mid twenties too so...I was just wondering," he shrugged.

"Well to answer your question Naruto-kun, I'm over 100 years old," Mito told him which caused his eyes to bug out of his head. "Tsunade-chan is over 100 as well," she added which caused him to be confused. "I was married to Hashirama, and Tsunade-chan is my biological granddaughter,"

"B-but how come you two look so young?! Are you guys immortal or something?!" he wondered and Mito gave a humorless chuckle. She sighed and shook her head in response.

"No, it's because our blood. As you could figure, I hail from the Uzumaki clan. Naturally we have a gift for life longevity, which allows it's members to live up to 100 however they age in the process. I...am different," she stated before tapping the diamond on her forehead. "You see this? Well it's a seal I created which keeps my powers in check and balanced. It's my...medium so to speak. But the reason I have lived for so long and Tsunade as well is because of our powerful healing factors. Besides that Tsunade has monster strength and the power to heal others,"

"What kind of powers do you have?" he wondered curiously. Mito gave a small smile and suddenly Naruto began to feel happy, like..._really_ happy. He broke out into a large grin and wanted laugh and shout out to the world how great he was feeling. And the weird thing is...he didn't know why he was so damn happy! Then a few moments later, the happiness began to fade and he felt normal again. "What the hell?" he whispered to himself.

Mito gave a giggle, causing Naruto too look at her. "I can control emotions as well as sense them," Mito told him. "At first I could only sense negative emotions, but as I trained and honed my skills, I can control them at will for as long as I want and for as high as I want. You became really happy, because I made you feel that way, just like I can make you really sad or really angry. It's very useful against people who piss you off, or you want to get rid of without actually getting rid of them yourself," she smirked.

"That's...SO DAMN COOL TTEBAYO!" Naruto cheered as he stood up and grinned at her. Mito blinked before giving a nod of agreement, with a smile. "But I bet people get annoyed and wonder if your influencing their emotions huh?"

"They have no clue actually," Mito shrugged. "The only people who know are Hashirama, Tsunade...and your mother," she told him which made him freeze and look at her completely confused.

"Y-you knew Kaa-chan?" he asked. Mito frowned and nodded her head as she looked towards the sunset. "How?"

"She's my great granddaughter, well, adoptive at least. I raised her," Mito informed which caused Naruto to gaze at her in realization. If she raised his mother, that meant she was his grandmother! But why...why didn't she... "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," Mito interrupted his thoughts and he gazed at her in slight confusion. "I...I left you all alone for four decades, I couldn't even warn your mother in time I..." Mito began to choke up before she sighed and closed her eyes. "Heh, the funny thing about this power is...I can control everyone else's emotions however I want, but I could never figure out how to control mine," she laughed without humor.

Naruto slowly sat down as he gazed at the ground in thought. "I have another power besides empathy manipulation," she informed him and he glanced towards her. "I'm able to see someone's death," Mito said quietly. "When I saw your mothers death, it was that day. I did my best to warn her, but I couldn't get a hold of her. She was always moving around and I only got her contact information when she had finally settled down somewhere," she muttered. "But I tried anyway, but it was too late because I could feel so much hate, so much sadness, and anger...coming from you," Mito told him and his eyes widened.

"M-me?"

"Yes, you hold the spirit of the Nine tailed Fox. A spirit that is known for it's hate and raw power. I've dealt with the spirit before in my past, and the hate I felt was familiar to me and similar to the Nine tails. It was then I knew, Kushina had died like I dreamt," Mito said quietly. "I tried to trace the anger to it's location, that's how powerful it was. I knew if I found it, I would find you...but I never did. I tried sensing any kind of emotion, but I only received nothing in return, no trace or hint of emotion," she continued.

Naruto said nothing as he had wiped a tear from his face, and was looking away. "Then I felt the fear, the desperate need for help. It was strong, and I'm pretty sure all mutants who are aware on such low enough psychic level, felt it as well. But I was too late, by the time I got there, you were already gone, and I was stuck trying to find you," Mito explained. "Then I did," she smiled softly. "I wanted to hug you so much, apologize and cry at the joy that you were alive and healthy," Mito chuckled and he looked towards her.

"But, I didn't," Mito shook her head. "As much as I wanted too, I didn't. You were happy with Charles, genuinely happy. I didn't want to take you away from that because of my selfishness, and my self-entitlement to you. So I simply watched you from afar, and then you had that mishap," she brought up which made him frown even deeper and mope a little bit. "I knew then that your powers were getting out of hand, but I waited to see if needed to step in. Once I figured I should at least offer my help, I did."

Naruto said nothing as he rubbed his nose, but he was a bit surprised when Mito made him look at him. "I love you Naruto-kun," she told him, tears welling in her eyes, and he was in even more surprise. "I love you so much, as if you were my own child. I loved your mother just as much. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for either of you, and it is one of my _biggest_ regrets in long life. I hope one day, you can forgive me while I will never forgive myself, and if you don't, I perfectly understand," she smiled sadly. "I just want to make you feel loved and help you in anyway I can,"

The blond boy sniffed as tears rolled down his cheeks, and Mito gave a light giggle as she wiped away his tears. "What are you crying for tteyume?" she asked genuinely as she herself was crying. Naruto gave another sniff, before he told her in a quiet hopeful voice.

"I...I just really want that hug now," he told her. This caused Mito's heart to throb and she immediately pulled him into a hug. Naruto returned it as he silently cried into her chest, enjoying the warmth and love he was feeling from it. Mito kissed his head several times as she held him, silently apologizing to him and professing her love for him.

It was a warm moment for them both.


	11. Origin Part 2: Uproar

**Chapter Eleven**

_**November 4th 2009**_

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay,"

"But I'm really sorry!"

"I know you are, and it's okay,"

"But I'm really really..."

"Fu!"

"Yes?"

"It's okay," Naruto stressed as he gave the girl a slightly annoyed look. "That's what happens when you have spars," he shrugged. "Accidents happen, as long as you didn't kill me, I'll be fine, Right Nee-chan?"

"Yup," Tsunade nodded as she stood in front of the young boy, going over his charts. "Your arm will be a little tender for a few hours, but other than that you are good," Tsunade nodded her head before looking to the young girl who looked a bit worried still. "So don't worry about it, he'll be okay, he's had worse,"

"Yeah," Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his chest. He glanced over to his friend who stood beside at the end of the bed with a slightly apologetic look. She stood at 4'9 with a caramal complexion, but what was a bit odd about her was the fact she had mint green hair and pupil-less orange eyes. She wore a white shirt with grey shorts and regular sandals, an orange paperclip in her hair as well.

The eleven year old blond, scooted off the bed and flicked her in the nose making her flinch and give him a pout. "Don't be so down Fu, remember when Gaara nearly crushed me with his sand?" Fu nodded her head and he gave her a dry look, "He still hasn't apologized for that...and we weren't even sparring,"

Tsunade gave a chuckle which caused Naruto to give her an annoyed look but she gave a shrug. He then looked towards Fu who no longer felt as bad and he smiled, before putting his arms behind his head. "Good, now that your feeling better, we can head to class. See ya later Nee-chan!" Naruto waved to her and she gave a lazy wave back as the two kids left the room and then the hospital, headed back to the academy.

Naruto had a small smile on his face as he walked through the village he now called home. The mansion was still his home of course, considering he still missed his family there, but here, he felt way more of a connection. He didn't have to hide or make sure to keep his powers completely locked down. He still had to keep them in check since was still learning how to control them, but he still felt normal.

It's been just a little bit over a year since he arrived and he already made a name for himself as the Prankster king. At least once a week, he would pull a good prank that would be known all over to the public. His biggest goal yet, was to paint the Founder Monument, however he was still trying to build up the nerve to do that. It wasn't the backlash he would get from the people, it was the backlash he would get from Mito.

Sometimes she supported his ideas unofficially, other times she ignored them. It was rare that she would scold him for his pranks. The three times she did was because she somehow ended up a victim of the prank, twice the target wasn't meant for her, she just happened to ease her way in. One time, she wasn't considered a target, but he knew there was a chance she could be, and he went with the prank anyway.

She was still complaining about the smell in her favorite Haori.

Not that long after he got settled, he was enrolled in all three schools. One of them was mandatory, considering he didn't plan on living on Shinobu for the rest of his life like others. So he still had to learn what normal human schools were learning.

He had suggested to enroll in the mutant academy, as it would give him extra help and training with his powers when Mito was too busy to train him herself, which was occasionally. However, he attended everyday simply because he loved being there. He had gained a whole bunch of friends there, one of which included Fu.

The Mutant academy had several classes that students could choose from, with one mandatory class. The mandatory class was Self-Control class, which taught the students how to control their individual unique abilities. Naruto had Theory class, Economic and Combat. Theory was teaching him about Mutants, how they came to be, how they worked, how they could operate etc. Economic taught him how he could put his powers to use in everyday life and make them a blessing so they wouldn't be seen as a curse. Combat, of course taught him how to use his powers in combat, this was his favorite class.

He enrolled in Shinobi academy, because he wanted to learn how to fight without using his powers as well. And he was curious to how a shinobi operated, because despite what Mito said, he still had seen them as people running around in black pajamas...he was wrong about that. He was _so_ wrong about that. They were basically very talented professional assassins! And they used whatever meant necessary to get the job done. He honestly enjoyed the school, even though he had to accept the fact that with being a shinobi, lives needed to be taken. And while at first he thought he would have a problem with that...he was a bit surprised he wasn't. He figured it had something to do with killing Danzo.

But despite the fact he went to Mutant Academy, and School everyday, while Shinobi Academy was every other day...Mito still trained the shit out of him. Every single day for at least six hours, she would give him some task that would help him with his powers. For the first six months, all she had him do were techniques to have him keep them in check.

Once he was able to control them to her satisfaction, then they began the other things. She helped him with just about everything he was learning in the academy, just more and at a faster pace. Naruto was quick to find out, that Mito didn't rely on her powers at all in battle, because she was a boss without them. She was a Kenjutsu master, expert with Taijutsu, and an expert with Ninjutsu, which was an art that only highly skilled Shinobi knew how to do. Mito was honestly his role model, simply because she was a master fighter in her own right.

Not to mention, she was a fantastic leader. During several of his prank missions, he had attempted to prank the council, but he never ended up doing it because he was too busy in awe at how she handled the council. Not to mention how she handled the populace when certain things would go wrong or would happen, she gave great speeches as well. And Naruto knew that when she gave her speeches she was not using her powers to influence the people, it was just her words were really genuine and she believed what she believed.

Everyday, Naruto felt himself getting stronger. Not just with his powers, but mentally, physically and emotionally. He enjoyed knowing that he was, and he enjoyed knowing he had full support from people around the village, with Mito being his greatest supporter.

There was several times the some members of the council tried to "disipline" him or make use of him in their own ways, or that would benefit the village. And each single time, Mito vetoed them; she had let them know that she was his guardian, which meant she oversaw everything he did and made decisions regarding him, they did not. She even almost killed one of the members by playing with his emotions. He would be livid, then completely happy, depressed, curious, shocked, desperate, fearful, and shameful...all in the span of two minutes; she nearly gave him a stroke, aneurism and suicidal thoughts. But no one knew she was behind it though, they just though he was going senile.

Old man Yamamoto never acted up again.

But it was thanks to Mito, and the help of some others, that he was the top student in the shinobi academy, skipped a few grades in school, and considered the brightest in the mutant academy. Of course, with success, there were people who wanted to drag him down, then there were people who adored him because he was so damn cool.

He knew of one person in particular, known as Sasuke Uchiha. He and Sasuke rarely got along, not because they were enemies, but because they were rivals. Behind Naruto, Sasuke was second best, and that pissed the boy and his father off. He learned from Mito, that for the longest time the Uchiha had been the top clan in village, as no other clan really came close to them besides the Hyuuga clan. So when a random Uzumaki comes along, and within three months titled the top student, it angers the Uchiha who are quite prideful.

Then there was a boy that was a bit older than him that annoyed him with his arrogance, and that was Neji Hyuuga. The boy was even more arrogant than Sasuke, and always claimed how fate preferred the Hyuuga clan, and they were better because Fate was on their side. Naruto disliked him even more than Sasuke, and had declared to knock the boy a couple pegs one day.

But along with haters, Naruto also had a fan-girl club too which amused and annoyed Mito a bit. Naruto found it a bit strange, but paid it no mind honestly; unlike Sasuke who was quite a jerk to them, Naruto actually was pretty cool with them and hung out with them if he wasn't overly busy. He figured because the way he acted towards his fan girls, it made the Sasuke fan girls switch over to him because he was much nicer than the brooding asshole.

Along with fan-girls and rivals, he also gained friends as well. Such as Fu, Gaara, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi and Sai, all of which who attended mutant academy with him. However it was only Sai that went to Shinobi academy with him. Naruto had friends that were older than him as well, such as Rock Lee, Tenten Higurashi, Utakata, Han, Yugito, Yagura, Kirabi, Temari, Kankuro and a few others.

Besides Lee, Tenten and Kankuro, they were all mutants as well, along with Highschool students. He only knew them because he was taking some high school classes, and some higher level classes in Mutant academy as well. When he wasn't playing with Fu, or Gaara, he was rapping with Kirabi, or simply chilling with Utakata and Han.

And though Mito tried to keep him away from older girls, she couldn't really stop him since he sometimes hung out with older people. And due this, he's gained several crushes on several girls he thought were really pretty, nice and cool. It wasn't long before he realized he was going through puberty faster than he thought he was.

Because a year prior, some things he would have been oblivious too and never noticed...now he was beginning to notice everything. For example, on of his crushes, Mei Terumi always made him drool and blush because of how naturally sexy she was, it also didn't help that she playfully flirted with him as well, seeing him as adorable and cute. He fucking hated those words!

Then there was Anko, who didn't give a damn what nobody thought and did whatever the hell she wanted to do. Several times he found himself looking away or peeking through his fingers as she got half naked in front of him...but never fully naked much to his ire. He even had a crush on Temari, but he kept that to himself, as he didn't want Gaara nor Kankuro fucking with him since she was their older sister.

There wasn't many girls he necessarily had crushes on that were his age, he found it weird considering they hadn't even hit thirteen yet. Yeah some were cute, but nothing more than that, which was why he preferred hanging out with the older kids because he got hang out with older girls who had way much more too look at. They had big boobs, big butts, they smelled nice, were beautiful and had some kind of sex appeal. What did the girls his age have? Flat chests, baby soft skin and adorable faces.

Oh, and lets not even get started when he met Tsunade;s pervert friend, who just so happened to be his fathers college teacher. When he first met the man, he thought he was weird, hell he was still weird. But now, he found himself sneaking off to hang around the man because he was always around hot women. At first he thought the man was a pimp, but Naruto figured out the man was way too corny and lame to be a pimp. So he just settled on pervert.

But the man argued with him saying he was 'Jiraiya! The Super Pervert!'...yeah, he was weird. And his books were weird too, he only read like a chapter before both Mito and Tsunade scolded him about reading such disgusting material; but he often saw men walking around the village reading the book or some installment to his 'Make Out series'. Kirabi, Kankuro and even old man Sarutobi read the books, but who he saw always reading it was Kakashi.

It made him wonder what was so great about the books.

"Ah, I see your back and your arm looks okay, good," Kakashi gave an eye smiled under his mask as Naruto and Fu entered their classroom which was modeled too look like a gym. The two kids looked around the room to see that several sparring matches were going on, but the one that caught Naruto's interest was Gaara and Sasuke's match. "Those two have been at it for a while now, but I think Gaara has Sasuke on the ropes," Kakashi stated as he wrote something down on his clip board.

Naruto glanced towards Kakashi, he couldn't help but think of the man as his teacher, both as his math teacher, and his mutant combat teacher. Apparently the man was a renowned shinobi too, as his power to manipulate lightning brought him the moniker, 'Kakashi, the Lightning Blade.' Naruto found the man as his favorite teacher as he helped him directly with his power to manipulate lightning. He even gets private help from the man, which meant one on one time.

"He's trying that again, even though he knows it won't work?" Fu asked as she saw Sasuke step back away from Gaara and blow out a large fireball from his mouth. But Gaara's wall of sand protected him like it always did. Naruto shook his head as he saw Sasuke quickly zoom around Gaara as the sand blocked his vision of the boy.

As Sasuke ran around Gaara, he blew out several fire balls at certain paced times, each of which were blocked. Naruto then saw the opening in Gaara's defense and was positive Sasuke saw it as well, as the boy went in for the strike. "No, he has a plan. He's using his shinobi training to have the upper hand against Gaara," Naruto stated.

"Very good observation and deduction skills," Kakashi nodded as he continued to write down on his clipboard. Fu blinked as she looked between the two then back at the match, afraid she would miss something. And she nearly did as she saw Sasuke manage to get passed Gaara's circle of defense to close in on him, a fist cocked back.

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly, and right before Sasuke could release the fist to punch Gaara, he was stopped. The Uchiha blinked before he felt himself lift into the air, and then he was thrown down to the ground, landing with a tumble. "Gaara got em!" Fu grinned as she saw what happened, which was a tendril of sand grabbed and wrapped around Sasuke's leg, stopping him.

Sasuke grunted as he tried to get up, but he saw that Gaara had a pile of sand ready to drop on him. "Concede," the boy said in a calm light yet gravelly voice. Sasuke glared at the pile of sand then Gaara then back of the pile of sand before sighing.

"I concede," he grumbled out. Gaara gave a small smirk as he retracted his sand, which put into the nearby sandbox. Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off, he only gave up because he didn't want to hear his mothers mouth about being all dirty, plus it was a bitch washing sand out of his hair. "You got me this time, but next time you won't be so lucky," Sasuke promised with a prideful smirk before he walked off, slightly limping due to a rolled ankle.

Naruto gave a small smile as he watched the Uchiha walk off and couldn't help but think of his second favorite teacher, who was his Mutant theory teacher as well as his Shinobi assassination teacher, Itachi Uchiha. The man turned out to be Sasuke's older brother and was a prodigy amongst his clan, and was really well known throughout the village. Even Mito had nothing but good things to say about him, even going as far as to say if she ever stepped down from Kage, he would be one of the people she would consider for the job.

Itachi was always calm and composed, sometimes even stoic...but he was a fucking badass. Even though he officially saw Itachi show off during Assassination class, he was lucky enough to get him as a private tutor for his fire manipulation. Itachi could manipulate fire as well, but he used black fire which turned out to be one of Madara Uchiha's abilities. But Madara was known for his skill to call upon a spiritual like entity that was dubbed the Susanoo. Itachi is also one of the handful of Shinobi who were skilled enough to use ninjutsu, which was pretty cool in Naruto's mind.

What also was pretty cool in Naruto's mind was Asuma Sarutobi, who had the ability to manipulate wind. Naruto always thought Wind was a cool element, and Asuma was the only person on the whole Island that had a Wind ability and knew how to use it properly and skillfully, along with his assistant Baki. So this gave Naruto not only the chance to learn from the wind users, but bond with Temari as well since she had a wind ability.

While he was still learning how to control and properly use his ability of water and earth manipulation, he was still looking for someone who could teach him. At first he thought Utakata knew how to use water manipulation, but it turned out he simply had a power for bubble manipulation, which he learned from Mito was a combo between water and air. So he still felt he could learn from him a bit, but the guy was almost as lazy as Shikamaru and only wanted to sleep and relax.

He then saw Han use a form of water, turned out it was steam, as the guy had the power to manipulate steam to maginfy his strength, even came up with an armor for it too. So yes while it was water, it was a form of water. But once again, Naruto wasn't picky and did his best to learn from Han as well, which involved going to the hot springs alot, which he definitely no problem doing.

Turned out though, that the best person he got to learning how to use his water manipulation was Yagura. But the older boy was learning how to control it himself as he was more proficient with his staff than anything, in fact was very skilled, to the point Naruto started training with him. So as of right now, he was just stuck learning how to control it and use it for basic things and figure it out himself, which had no problems with honestly. Gave him something to do.

It didn't take long for the other students to finish their spars either, and Kakashi finished writing down his notes. "Alright, so that's it for today. I'm putting in your grades tonight, which means report cards will be out in a few days. For those of you who are not doing so great in the class, though I can't see how," he muttered to himself. "And you know who you are, you can stay after class for some extra credit. Other than that, good job and dismissed,"

Naruto rolled his shoulders as Gaara walked up to him and Fu, "Your arm looks fine," Gaara pointed out and Naruto nodded his head. "How did you manage to break it again?" he asked Fu who gave a pout while Naruto jabbed Gaara in the arm, earning a flinch.

"She didn't break it, I broke it. I got her to stop worrying about it, so I don't need you making her feel bad again," he told his friend who rolled his eyes. "She blinded me that good time, and I misstep which caused me to fall and since I didn't want to hit my head, I broke my arm," he shrugged.

"Why didn't you just use gravity to soften the blow a ton?" Gaara wondered, raising an eyebrow. Naruto blinked as he then blushed in embarrassment, "I thought so," the boy muttered with a small smirk.

"Shut up Gaara! No one asked you ttebayo!" Naruto yipped which caused Fu to giggle at her two friends. The blond then gave a grumble as he began to walk on, the two following him. "I'm hungry, why don't we go see if Chouji wants to go to the BBQ place with us," and this caused them to nod. They knew Chouji had Economics, and decided to head over to that building, on their way out of the gym, Naruto caught sight of Kiba. "Hey Kiba! Want to grab lunch with us?" he asked his friend who looked a bit sheepish as he was with another group of people.

"I wish I could man, but I need this extra credit. If mom sees the grade I have, she's going to kick my ass," Kiba grumbled and Naruto gave a chuckle as he nodded his head. "But if I finish up early, I'll head over there, BBQ right?" Naruto nodded and Kiba gave him a thumbs up, "Alright I'll see what I can do,"

"Cool," Naruto smiled before he left with Gaara and Fu, making their way to the Economics classroom. Once they found Chouji, they grabbed him and then grabbed Shikamaru along the way, as they invited him. It didn't take long for the group of kids to reach the BBQ restaurant. Upon entering they found out that it was quite busy. They even had to wait a good five minutes or so to get a table. And to Naruto's surprise and slight delight, not too far from the table they were given, sitting at their own was a group of his older friends.

"Yo yo, what's happening Na-ruto!" Kirabi greeted his young friend with their customary fist bump.

"Nothing much, just chilling with the friends and getting something to eat Ki-rabi!" Naruto returned with a grin which caused the teen to grin and nod his head, impressed with Naruto's on the spot rhyme. "Hey guys," Naruto greeted the others.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Mei winked at him as she sat by Yagura who gave a nod. The others, which were Yugito, Utakata, and Omoi also greeted the blond. Once the greetings were given, Naruto sat with his friends and shared a menu with Fu. Once they all figured out what they wanted to eat, the group engaged in light conversation which included Naruto to get a bit riled up as both Gaara and Shikamaru were making fly comments about whatever subject they were talking about. It also resulted in Fu giggling and Chouji to give slightly nervous chuckles.

And much to their delight, their requested meat portions were given to them within a bearable amount of time. The group was glad because then Chouji would be complaining about how he hungry he was and had no taste in his mouth. As they cooked their food and even began eating on the grill, Naruto couldn't help but watch the nearby t.v while the others made conversation.

Since there was alot of people in the restaurant today, there of course was alot of talking of different side conversations. It also didn't help that Yugito was scolding both Kirabi and Omoi for their respective mannerisms quite loudly. So Naruto had no choice but to read the subtitles on the television, not that he really cared.

As he chewed his food he had a slightly interested look as the image of a very familiar building came on the screen. He knew that building, he just couldn't remember where from. But apparently it was one of the tallest buildings in the city, next to Oscorp's, Stark Tower, and the Baxter building. As he began to think of those names, his eyes narrowed slightly as he realized that he in fact _does_ know that building.

It was his fathers building! Namikaze Industries. But he found it really really weird that the company was still running, considering that the Namikaze family was dead. As he thought about it, he did remembered his mother complaining about the board being assholes and busybodies, so maybe they were running the company. He found it odd, how he was just now hearing about his fathers company, when he's been awake for a good three years now.

"You okay Naruto?" Fu asked as she noticed her friend's look of concentration. He slowly nodded his head, as he continued to watch the television and read. The others looked between the t.v and Naruto, and decided to leave him be for now as he seemed really interested.

Naruto's eyes dragged across the screen as he read the subtitles. From what he was gathering, this report was national news, since it concerned the multi-million dollar company, which dabbled in different kinds of departments. Not only were they involved in genetic, and chemical research; but they dealt with the Eco-system, as well as economics and technology development. Well, at least that's what they dabbled in when his mother was in charge.

However he soon discovered the report wasn't on the company broadening their horizons, or becoming more involved with other world issues, but a change of management. A change of management that he never thought was possible. His eyes went wide as he read...

'_Namikaze Industires CEO Azula Ozai, will be retiring from her position and handing it over to her grandson, Azulon Ozai. What once belonged to the Namikaze family had been shifted over to the Ozai family after the tragic deaths of the Late Minato Namikaze's wife and son. Azula has been the CEO of Namikaze Industries for nearly 45 years when she claimed it from Kushina Namikaze in 1965, a year after Namikaze's death,'_

"Naruto are you okay man?" Shikamaru asked as he and the others looked towards Naruto who seemed to be in shock, and trying to process something. And they were right as the blond was in shock and trying to process what he had just learned from this news report.

He and his mother had died in 1964 which was fourty-five years ago, and if Azula was in her mid to late twenties, that put her in her sixties. But the woman wasn't even supposed to be _alive!_ They had killed his mother...his _mother_! She was simply a bonus, which meant that Azula meant nothing to them, so why didn't they kill her too?! Unless...

Unless...

"N-naruto?" Fu called uneasily as the entire restaurant began to feel heavy, as if something was slowly crushing them. Not to mention, they _all_ felt the anger as well, and it was growing, stronger and stronger. "Naruto?!" Fu called as she tried to shake the blond but she couldn't move her arms, they were too heavy.

...There was no way Danzo could have found them, not on his own. Even though he was still a child, he knew how smart his mother was, he knew how paranoid she was. Her main concern was the Uzumaki clan coming after him, but that was enough for her to pull out all the stops since it concerned _him_. After all, he was _her_ baby, _her_ love, _her_ world, _her _life, _her_ Naru-chan; he knew his mother would do anything to protect him, even from himself.

The reason they always never stayed in one spot for very long, was because she didn't need someone catching wind of her location. It was why they moved out of their nice house, why they stayed in nice, but not overly nice hotels. It was why she put her the business for the industry on hold, because he was being threatened. So there was _no_ way, Danzo found them on his own. It was practically impossible, he refused to believe it.

Which only meant, he had help. He had help from someone who knew what was going on, who knew where they would be at, when and for how long. And since they did not have a personal driver or a pilot, it couldn't have been that person. But he did know strictly on person besides his mother that knew everything. One person who he remembered trying to remain calm and somewhat positive around him, but came off as very fake and pretend. Someone he knew who always negative, but never knew why.

Azula.

It was her.

Azula.

She was the reason, her.

Azula.

His mother, was dead because of her.

Azula.

Azula.

Azula

Azula!

Azula!

Azula!

AZULA!

"AAAZZZZZUUUUULLLLAAAAA!"

"We have to stop him!"

"But how?!" Mei questioned with a grunt. "We can't even move our bodies!" Mei pointed out, and it was true as everyone besides Naruto were stuck the floor, slowly being crushed by the gravity. It also didn't help that the entire building was shaking causing cracks in the ground and the ceiling. Plus tables, chairs, food, silverware, plates etc were all flying around the building due to the violent winds spinning around the room. It also didn't help that it was also getting rather hot while they could feel the boys growing hatred and anger permeate the air.

Oh and did I mention they couldn't move while being crushed?

"Naruto! Calm down! Please!" Yugito pleaded as she tried to get up, but it was to no avail. The blond was floating above them all, with a livid expression on his face. He was also being surrounded by red bubbles, which slowly formed three tails, and currently forming a fourth.

Everyone began to fear they were going to die today because none of their voices and pleas were reaching Naruto, and the pressure was steadily increasing! Within moments the fourth tail formed and they were forced to watch as his skin began to slowly peel off his body, while became more demonic.

"Naruto-kun," they all heard over the howling winds and saw as Mito walked into the building and towards him.

"Mito-sama! Please save us!" people began to plea and beg. Mito didn't even spare them a glance, but they suddenly began to feel very calm, and a bit understanding for some reason, even though they didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"Naruto-kun, look at me," Mito called and the demonic boy snarled as his completely red eyes focused on Mito. "I'm here sweetheart," she told him. Naruto said nothing in return as he just glared at her, but she nodded her head. "Yes, I know, it hurts, alot," she told him. "And I'm sorry you found out like this, but your hurting these people, your friends honey," Mito informed.

Naruto didn't give any indication he was even listening to her, because he continued to glare. "You don't want them hurt, it's the last thing you want. So please, calm down?" she pleaded softly, holding out her arms. As Naruto glared at her, tears began to fall down his cheeks and slowly but surely, everything began to slow down to a complete stop.

The red aura around Naruto began to dissipate, and his skin began to slowly heal while he floated down into Mito's arms. The woman released a breath of relief as she caught the boy and hugged him while he sobbed into her chest. "I know sweetie," she whispered soothingly, ignoring everyone else who began to get up. Most of them left, in a calmly fashion, but the ones who stayed were Naruto's friends who looked at him in worry and sadness.

They could only watch in silence, as their friend cried into the arms of their kage.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive," Naruto nodded his head as he stood before Mito and all of his friends who stood beside or behind her. The blond had a serious expression on his face as he spoke, "When I killed Danzo that day, I thought I was finished. I avenged my mother, and now I can join her so we can meet dad," Naruto started. "But instead, the Nine tails kept us both alive, and had us trapped for over for forty-two years, until the Professor found me and gave me a home," Naruto sighed as he gazed at all of his friends who listened to him closely.

"I honestly didn't know what to do ya know? I was in a time that I'm supposed to be a grown man. I didn't have my mother, my father, I had nothing to really live for. And since then I've been just, coasting I guess. But...now, I have a goal because my revenge has not been completed," he growled. "That bitch, had a part in killing my mother, and probably my father as well. All because she wanted something that was never hers; for this, she is going to die because I'm going to kill her," Naruto declared.

"However, I'm not ready to kill her. I'm still..." he clenched his fist as he couldn't say the words, and gave a sigh, releasing his fist. "I need to get serious now, I need this time to toughen up, to be ready. Because if I can't handle this, I honestly don't think I'll be handle anything else," he stated. They all gazed at him as he was dressed in black pants, training boots, and a white sleeveless shirt, on his back was a completely full backpack as well.

Kirabi was the first to step towards him, giving him a smirk, then holding out his fist. "No words can really describe how much I understand what you mean bro. But make sure you stay safe, rap everyday, and come back alive yo!" Naruto smiled as he nodded his head, bumping fists with the man. His attention was then given to Mei who stepped up then pulled him into a big hug, swinging him around while his face was being smothered in her big boobs.

"Oh Naruto-kun! Make sure you come back in one piece okay!? I'm going to miss you so much!" she told him with exuberance which annoyed Mito and Tsunade as they watched the teen deal with the blond.

"Um, Mei, your smothering him," Yagura pointed out and suddenly he felt deathly cold for some reason. Maybe it was because Mei was giving him a chilling glare.

"Yagura, shut up or I'll melt you," she said sweetly, which was way too sweet for his liking. He simply nodded his head, closing his mouth; Mei nodded before she set Naruto down who had a dopey smile and was blue in the face. She then placed a nice kiss on his lips which even shocked the blond even more while she gave a grin. "I'm serious Naru-kun, make sure you come back alive okay?"

"Y-yeah Mei-chan," he stumbled as he had a blush on his face. She gave a grin before walking off with a shake of her hips. As Naruto watched her step away, he still had the dopey look on his face before he was punched hard in the chest, "Ow!" he yelped before looking to see it was Fu who had punched him. She stood beside Gaara who had a small smile on his face.

"Make sure you come back okay?" Fu huffed crossing her arms and looking away. Naruto blinked wondering why Fu was upset so he looked to Gaara who just shook his head.

"Um yeah, sure Fu," he nodded, not sure what else to say to the upset girl. He then gave her a hug which made her blush but she returned it, enjoying the embrace. Once he pulled away he looked to Gaara with a smile, holding out his fist.

"Make sure you use your gravity to break your falls," Gaara advised which caused Naruto's to gain a comical annoyed expression, his eye twitching while he had an annoyed smirk. Gaara cracked a small amused smile before returning the fist bump.

Once they walked off, he was surprised to see the Uchiha brothers step up to him. Itachi had his usual calm stoic expression, while Sasuke looked a bit miffed. "Good luck Naruto-kun," Itachi wished. "I hope to see you return to my class, and advise you that even assassination techniques can work where you are going," Itachi stated.

Naruto blinked and gave a nod, "Right, thanks Itachi-sensei." The man nodded before he glanced down to his brother who gave a small grunt as he had his arms crossed. Sasuke scoffed as he looked away but Itachi nudged him real good earning another grunt, while Naruto looked amused and slightly annoyed.

"Hn, don't think your so cool and better than me because your doing this loser. You're not the only one whose going to get stronger. So when you come back, I'm going to prove to you I'm much better than you," Sasuke smirked and Naruto returned the smirk.

"Sounds like a challenge then teme," he stated and Sasuke nodded his head.

"It is dobe," he returned before holding out his fist which surprised Naruto. The blond gave a small smirk and bumped fists with his rival who gained a smirk. The Uchiha brothers nodded to Naruto and began to walk away.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Shut up Itachi!"

Naruto gave a quiet chuckle as he then gave his attention to the ever excited, "YOSH! Let your youth explode Naruto-kun!" Might Gai shouted which blew Naruto back a bit. "Lee! You see what Naruto-kun is doing!? It is a show of bravery, courage and youth! Take notes!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee saluted as he immediately began to write down notes which caused everyone to sweatdrop besides Gai. "Ah! Good luck on your journey Naruto! I wish you the best, and when you return I will be awaiting the chance for us to spar!"

"Yeah, sure Lee, I can't wait either," Naruto smiled at his friend. That's when the two youthful males began to declare how many laps around the village they would do in honor of his bravery, but apparently that wasn't enough and they would do laps around the island.

He gave a slight sigh of relief as Tsunade pushed them out of the way with annoyance while Shizune gave a sheepish laugh as she held their pet pig tonton. "I'm not going to be out there to patch you up so be smart out their brat," Tsunade smirked and Naruto nodded his head with his own smirk. "And if come back completely fine, I'll give you this," Tsunade stated as she pointed to her necklace, which belonged to Hashirama.

Naruto gazed at the jewel and nodded his head, "Sounds like a deal then," he agreed. He then looked amongst the crowd before he raised a brow, "Where's Pervy sage?" he wondered.

"That idiot is out doing whatever he does. But he told me to tell you to use your head, and read his latest book in the mean time. But I burned it as soon as he handed it to me," she shrugged causing him to chuckle. "However, I did approve of this one," she smiled, as she handed him a book which he took and read the cover.

"Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi?" he read before looking towards her curiously and she nodded her with a smile.

"Yup, it's Jiraiya's first book. It's about a young mutant shinobi and his adventures, as he vows to break the "curse", which represents the cycles of war, conflict, and hatred that occupies the world," Tsunade explained and he seemed a bit more interested in. He pocked the book before giving her a hug, then a hug from Shizune.

Mito stepped towards him with a calm expression, though he could see the worry in her eyes. "When you get out, I'll be waiting here for you," Mito told him and he nodded his head in understanding. "No one has stayed in there for more than seven days because it's that dangerous," she told him. "I believe if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish whatever you like, even this,"

Naruto nodded his head again before he returned the warm loving hug Mito gave him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they seperated and she stepped back. The blond gave a smile as he gazed at the people standing before him, all of them saying good bye even though they didn't come up to him.

Temari and Yugito gave him smiles, Kiba a thumbs up along with Chouji, Shikamaru and Utakata a lazy salute, Sai a eye smile along with Kakashi, Han and Roshi gave nods; Hiruzen gave a grandfatherly smile, Asuma and Kurneai gave a wave, Anko a wink, Tenten gave a smirk as did Kankuro. Naruto nodded his head before taking a deep breath, then turning around to face the long and spacious forest of death. As he walked up the gates he stopped and turned his head back to his friends with a smirk.

"See ya in a year ttebayo!"


	12. Origin Part 3: The Last mission

**Chapter Twelve**

_**February 16th 2011**_

"How was it?"

"Like it usually is," A twelve year old Naruto gave a sigh as he sat down on the couch in Mito's office. "I can hardly catch a break," he muttered while Mito stood up and sat down beside him.

"What happened?" She wondered. Naruto took a deep breath as he rolled his neck and began to explain his recent mission to her.

"We had the target, he was right there in front of us but..." Naruto frowned as he shook his head, "He had his daughter with him. They were eating ice cream on the way home. The mission was to take out the target, which was him, but I..."

"You choked up?" Mito figured and he nodded his head with a frown. "So the target got away. But your here now, and the mission was reported a success so..."

"I choked up, but I killed him anyway's," Naruto cut her off and she blinked surprised. "Right there...in front of his daughter," he whispered before he grabbed his head and began to shake it. "I know who the target was, I knew he was an asshole, and he hurt so many people before because of his drug business but...there wouldn't have been any other chance, but I killed him in front of his daughter, she couldn't have been no older than me,"

"So it's not the fact you killed the target that's the issue," Mito spoke up as he went silent, "It's the fact you did the same thing Danzo did to you," she stated softly and he slowly nodded his head. "I...I think you've done enough Naruto-kun,"

Naruto looked towards her a bit confused and she had a frown on her face, "I'm worried about you dear. Ever since you came back from the forest, you've been on point...but you never sleep. It's always train, train, mission, eat, train, mission," Mito stated.

Naruto frowned as he thought about it and nodded his head in agreement. Since he came back in November, he had gone full throttle. He attended all of his classes, trained with Kakashi and Itachi, took a break before training with Mito. There wasn't enough hours in the day, so he never actually slept. Even Gaara was starting to become a bit worried about him, but he just brushed his friends worries off.

He had worked really hard to become a shinobi, graduating early. Once he got the hang of simulations, he was put into the field with several different higher ranking shinobi. And they were all impressed with him as he was efficient and always got the job done, until recently. As of late he had been starting to question the reason for these missions, and he began to wonder why he had to kill certain targets.

He's noticed that lately, the targets have been mutants or parents of young children. Granted these targets were scum, as they've killed tens of people, but it still made Naruto feel some type of way. It wasn't that long ago, he had actually purposefully missed the target, so he wouldn't be the one to take them out. At first it was being played off, but it seemed he was being caught on too, so he promised on the next mission he would take the target out, steel his nerves.

The target he just killed was the next mission. And now he felt horrible because he took away that little girls father. He didn't know what her life was like, what if he was the only person that would take care of her? Like his own mother? Maybe, her father was a drug lord simply to make ends meet, and he did it so he could take care of his daughter.

He had taken that girls father away, just like Danzo took his mother away. But...he chose this life. He chose this way, now it was up to him to deal with it. Yes life was a bitch, but then maybe the target shouldn't have been doing things to make himself a target. Yeah, he just had to justify the reasons why he took a little girls father away from her, right in front of her.

There was no way to justify that!

"I think your right," Naruto finally spoke up and she looked a bit surprised, not expecting him to give in so easily. "I feel I've gotten enough experience on how to take someone out, I just need to master my powers before I confront Azula," Naruto muttered. "She's not a mutant but..."

"You don't have to explain it to me dear," Mito smiled at him softly. "I'll have you resigned in a few days, so please in that time get some sleep?" she pleaded and he gave a nod. Kissing her on the cheek, he stood and left her office, heading home to clean up and get some rest.

As he walked in the village to reach his home, he couldn't help but think how much things had changed since he came back from the forest. He had spent an entire year in that forest, honing his skills and going against dangerous large beasts that would make most people die from heart attack. He survived off of that forest and he felt it made him...numb, numb and tougher.

He had learned to control his own powers and use them to his advantage, coming up with his own set of skills and uses. He had basically taken the training he was given, applied it and went even further with it. Everyday in that forest he trained until one day he just dropped, which was what brought him to meet the Nine tails.

That damn fox was fucking huge, powerful and magnificent. Not to mention it was also an asshole. But strangely, Naruto no longer blamed the fox for the death of his mother, he blamed Danzo and Azula. He was just curious as to why it chose him, all the fox could say was, he was interesting. Turned out the fox had pretty mighty powers, powers that he said would one day be bestowed upon him at some random time, after all they were bonded. He was it, and it was he.

Naruto felt it was a mouthful to call the being nine tails all the time, and he didn't feel Kyuubi was exactly a name either, more like a observation. And from he could tell, the fox had a complete consciousness, feelings, and personality; meaning it was alive just as much as he was. So he asked if the spirit had a name and it merely raised a brow before telling him it did not have a name, as it found names meaningless.

Naruto had to argue with it on that. A name gave the person their identity, a start to figuring out who they were. It separated them from everyone else, made them unique and special. He clearly saw the fox as unique as it was a respected spirit with nine mighty tails. So with that he decided to name the fox himself, naming it Kurama. The nine tails didn't seem like or dislike it, not seeming to care; so Naruto stuck with Kurama, and called the fox that ever since.

He couldn't tell at first but Kurama had began warming up to him, and he made decent company during his training trip. He said decent because most of the time the fox was sleeping, when he wasn't sleeping he was either having a conversation with Naruto or helping him master his powers.

The blond was curious about the fox, as Mito and his mother told him the spirit was well known for it's hatred and anger. So once he got back and asked Mito about it she smiled at him and told him that yes the fox was known for it's hatred and anger, however it also could show compassion and understanding as well. He asked her how did she know so much about the fox and she told him that was her secret to keep.

So he asked Kurama if he somehow knew Mito and he received a blank stare, which he assumed was no. But he had a feeling Kurama wasn't telling him something, but it was whatever.

When he had come back from his survival training, Mito was waiting for him like she said she would, as was Fu, Gaara, Tsunade and Kirabi. None of them changed much, except Fu and Gaara got taller and Kirabi was growing a goatee. After he taken his first real shower, and got a good two days sleep, which he spent with Kurama learning about the extent of his abilities, he had began to make himself known once again around the village.

He had his match with Sasuke, and one with complete ease, he had faced Lee which ended up in a tie, then he faced Neji and completely kicked his fate loving ass. He learned that some of his friends had decided to leave the island to explore the outside world, which was Han, Roshi, Asuma and Kurenai, and a few others.

Then with Itachi and Mito's help, he began to learn even more of the Shinobi way and graduated early, rising up the ranks as he took as many missions as he could. By the time the beginning of February rolled around, the rank of Jounin was under consideration for him. But at this point, he didn't think he even wanted it, the reason being he wasn't if being a shinobi was what he wanted to do in life. Yeah the pay was nice, really nice in fact, but killing people and stealing wasn't what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

In fact, he wanted to put his powers too good use. And though it sounded corny as hell, he actually wanted to help people, his people, mutants. His mutant theory class and reading Jiraiya's book actually got him thinking.

Why couldn't mutants co-exist with humans naturally? I mean yeah it was tough, but humans co-existed with humans. Of course there was still racism and all that meaningless bullshit, but why couldn't mutants live with humans without hiding? Without living their life in paranoia, afraid what might happen to them if they were discovered a mutant? Why not?

The way he saw it, Mutants were better than humans, simply because of their abilities but that's where it ended. It wasn't like mutants were any smarter? They just had gifts; they were simply humans with a little bit more flavor. So how come they couldn't co-exist?! What right did humans have to claim they were better than mutants? Because they had big guns? Well he alone could crush those big guns, or make them to heavy to use, or melt them or do whatever.

Hell, he even though he did like Shinobu Island alot, they were still hiding. Hiding away from the world because they did not want to deal with human ignorance. And even though he could understand that, why did it have to be them that needed to hide? The blond had thought about it alot, and he realized that he didn't want mutants to rule over humanity, nor did he want humanity to rule over mutants like they have been. He simply wanted peace between both races, where the was no shame, no fear, no discrimination. And he soon realized that his way of thinking was a mixture of Charles and Erik.

Charles wanted to co-exist with humans peacefully, but he was willing to wait as long as it needed. So in the meantime he would gather mutants and teach them how to control their powers so they did not use them against mankind.

Erik on the other hand, felt mutants were superior and should rule over the humans. He was willing to wait, but he was only waiting to gather as many as he could before he had the necessary force to take over the human world, making it mutant world. He wanted a brotherhood between mutants.

Naruto agreed with both, but he also disagreed. He wasn't willing to wait forever, nor was he willing to enslave the humans. He just wanted harmony. Maybe he should try and achieve that, but then again it was a hopeless dream right? There was too many people who hated mutants, human and mutant. Then there were too many people who hated humans, mutant and human.

As he dried himself off from the shower, he slipped on a pair of shorts and laid in his bed, closing his eyes to fall asleep. But as much as he wanted to either just sleep or visit Kurama, he could not as he was having strange dreams. It was really strange in fact.

From he was seeing, he was standing in front of an older Jean who looked to be in her very late teens. There was also snow and Ice, along with the X-jet, but there was no one else around besides him and Jean, though he could hear the pleas and demands to get to the jet. But they both refused, to even more of his surprise, he and Jean shared a kiss while the X-jet was lifted into the sky...

Then there was water.

...lots of it.

_**March 29th 2011**_

"I'll do it,"

"Naruto-kun!" Mito barked as she glared at him as he stood before her and the Surpreme council. "You don't even have to be here! And we both agreed that you wouldn't be a shinobi anymore remember? You don't have to do this,"

"I know," Naruto nodded in agreement with a thoughtful frown, "But I want too. Besides, it's the only way to get all of these people off of my back," the blond glared at the council. "They've been hounding me since I resigned, and even though you try as Kage, it's not enough. So if I complete this mission, you will leave me alone and let me live my life," Naruto commanded.

"It is understood," one of the council members nodded. Mito looked appalled by this as the meeting continued on, it was decided Naruto would take this mission. "You will have someone to accompany you on this mission, they will meet with you at the gates later in an hour," the member continued and Naruto simply nodded. "Good luck Naruto-san, you are dismissed,"

Naruto nodded his head and turned around, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. This allowed Mito to do as she wished to the council while Naruto packed for his mission.

The past month has been rather uneventful to him. The reason he was going on the mission was not only to shut up the council and get them to leave him alone, but because he was bored too. He needed to put his training to the test right now, or he would feel he was stagnat. Granted he has yet to beat Itachi, Kakashi or Mito, but everyone else wasn't much of a challenge to him anymore.

All he did was train and train and train some more. He even rarely hung out with his friends like he used too. Yes he still saw Fu and spent time with her and Gaara, but he always put off spending time with them for training. So he promised himself that once he cam back from the mission, he would spend more time with his friends like he did before. He missed them, and he could tell they missed him too, it was just that he had been busy physically and occupied mentally.

He was trying to come up with the best way to take out Azula. But he wanted to do it, where his fathers company would not fall in the process. But would it exactly fall if Azulon was still running it? Most likely not, after all he was the new CEO. And that pissed him off anymore, how could something that was his families, now belong to a family who did not deserve it? No, he was going to take Azulon out too, just out of spite.

But he needed a plan! There was no way people would believe him if he told them he was the son of Minato and Kushina, unless they took a blood test but even then why would they give the company to someone who was still a child when they were to be in their mid forties? But he still had to have control of his company.

Perhaps...he could find someone, someone he could trust and would not only run his company smoothly, but take it to higher heights. Someone that would not only see him as their boss but have constructive ideas as well, as if they were partners. Someone who could be a figure head, without really being just a figurehead. Yeah, that sounded like a wonderful idea.

But that meant he would need to go on a hunt for people that were worthy to fill this position. He didn't need snakes like Azula hiding in the grass, waiting for the right moment to strike. He had to find someone that was capable of such work, and would be okay with their role as the "figure head". It would take work, but then again, it gave him something to do, and it was for his parents legacy. He was more than willing to go the distance for it.

Once he had gathered what he needed, and made sure everything was secure, he left his room and out the house. As he closed the door behind him, he then turned around and was a bit surprised to see Fu and Gaara standing before him with curious yet knowing looks. "Um, hey guys,"

"We heard you're going on another mission," Gaara stated in his usual calm tone of voice and Naruto nodded as he gripped his bag. "I thought you weren't going to do no more missions, thought you quit being a shinobi,"

"I have but..." Naruto sighed before running a hand through his hair. "I'm bored, and I need to get the council off my back. This _is_ the last mission, so when I come back, I'm staying until I feel I am ready to deal with Azula and return to the institute," he stated with a serious tone. "I won't be long, only a few days," Naruto smiled at them before he said his goodbyes and walked towards the gate.

Within a few minutes he reached the entrance of the village to see that Mito was standing right in front of him with a serious look on her face. Naruto sighed as he walked up to her, she looked like she was about to speak but Naruto beat her, "I know your mad and disappointed and I'm sorry. But besides killing or firing the council, this will be the only way for them to shut them up so they can leave me alone. And it sounds like an easy enough mission, nothing much to it honestly. So I'll be back," he told her.

Mito pursed her lips before sighing and giving a nod of understanding. "Okay fine, but I am expecting you back here Naruto. If you don't, I'm going to be really upset," she told him and he gave a small chuckle with a nod. Mito gave him a hug which he returned, "Be safe love," she whispered kissing his cheek. Naruto nodded before he released her and kept walking to see his partner standing at the gates already present.

He raised a brow to see that his partner was Mizuki Tojo, one of the chunin shinobi academy teachers. Naruto found the man rather odd, but didn't really have an opinion on him. The blond just knew the man was tasked to be his partner in the assassination of the target. Walking towards him he greeted the older man with a nod before they departed and as they did...

He could feel Mito's worried eyes on his back.

* * *

"This is the place hmm?"

"Yeah," Naruto muttered as he and Mizuki stood on the branches of trees as they gazed at the facility before them. It honestly looked like an institute and from the report they were giving, it was. An Asylum to be correct, for the unbalanced gifted; to Naruto that sounded like, 'Crazy house for mutants'. "The mission said that our target is located on the top floor in the back, they are heavily guarded, and considered dangerous,"

"Hmm, well they never dealt with Shinobi," Mizuki smirked but Naruto gave no inclination he had heard him. "So how are we going to do this? Sneak in as guards or..."

"Too much work," Naruto muttered. "Our goal is to assassinate the target, if they are heavily guarded, that means there are guards everywhere. My assumption is that they all somewhat know each other, so two new random guards is not going to work, we're going to have to storm the place," Naruto muttered.

"I don't mind that," Mizuki shrugged. "With your powers we can keep the door locked, however we'll have to make sure no back up from the outside is called. I will take care of that," Mizuki told him and Naruto nodded his head. "Once everything is secure, I'll head to your location and help you with the target if need be, if they are considered dangerous even by Shinobi standards,"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Alright then, lets gear up. Twenty minutes, set your watch," he told his partner who nodded. Naruto made sure his vest was strapped, his weapons were in place, then slipped on his blank mask with eye slits. Mizuki followed the same steps before looking towards Naruto with a nod. "How thick do you think that ceiling is?"

"Pretty thick, this is an asylum, I'm going to guess the foundation of the walls are coated with metal," Mizuki replied. "Which means coming in from the top will be difficult," he added which made Naruto sigh lightly.

"Damn, alright then lets go. Lets do our best not to kill anyone please? They are just doing their jobs," he stated. Mizuki gave a nod as the two hopped down from the trees and appeared by the door. Naruto was about to pry open the door with his gravity when suddenly it began to open on it's own. Quickly, the two got out of sight as the door opened, allowing two people to come out, probably off their shifts.

Naruto motioned for he and Mizuki to quickly slip in once the two workers were out. And as the door began to close, they did, smoothly and quickly. Once they were in, Naruto turned to the key pad that opened the door and discharged a bolt of lightning from his finger tips at the pad, causing it to silently malfunction, locking the doors from in and out.

Once he gave the go ahead to Mizuki, the two silently ran down the white halls until they reached a flight of stairs. Knowing better, the two bounced off the walls, ascending up the stairs that way until they reached the floor. Hearing voices, they quickly found cover from the walls and waited for the passerby to move away from them. Naruto then glanced to Mizuki and began making hand motions which Mizuki understood perfectly, as he was told that Naruto sensed several guards up ahead and there were two hallways. Nodding his head, Mizuki gestured for them to move forward and Naruto nodded as they did so.

They both spotted a guard who had their back to them, holding a baton with a gun at his hip. Naruto came up from behind the man and covered his mouth while knocking the air out of him with his knee. Within moments, the man was knocked out and Naruto moved on as they reached the end of the hallway, two guards on each side patrolling. Since neither of them knew which way would lead up, the two split up.

Naruto went right and Mizuki went left. Just as he was about to repeat the same knock out move on his guard, he heard the other guard yell out, spotting Mizuki from the corner of his eye. This prompted Naruto's guard to quickly turn around and Naruto knocked him unconscious with a blow to the solar plexus, knocking out all the air from him.

"Freeze!" a guard yelled holding a gun which was pointed to Naruto as he came down the hallway to see what was going on. Naruto raised his hands up, as the man stepped closer, but Naruto flexed his fingers and suddenly the man came flying towards him. Naruto however stepped out of the way allowing the other guard that was behind him that Mizuki was dealing with, slam into the other.

"Cover blown, several tangos down your hallway about five. I'm going in," Naruto told Mizuki who nodded. The two then went their own ways, as Naruto came down the hallway bullets were fired at him, but they were all slowed down and were floating in the air. The guards looked confused, and were even more confused as they themselves began to float, as if there was no gravity holding them down. As they got higher into the air, Naruto ran past them, and once he turned the corner the officers dropped to the ground, gravity returning back to normal.

Naruto reached another flight of stairs, but they went down. With a scowl he looked around for another way that went up, he then looked up and narrowed his eyes. Suddenly the ground caved in, and a man fell through the hole in the ceiling, landing with a smack. Naruto jumped through the hole and landed on the ground to see that he was in the lounge, as there were nothing but guards in the room, minding their own business, but gazing at him with wide eyes.

"Um...hi?" he tried but then a gun was unhooked and a bullet was fired, however like before it never made impact. "Sorry, but I'm short on time," Naruto muttered as he raised his hands then lowered them, and as a result the guards all fell to the ground, pinned to the floor by some crushing force. Naruto then looked towards the camera in the room and gave a wink, causing it to blow out. "See ya," he gave a lazy salute before leaving the room.

He engaged with more guards that came running down the hall, and he pushed them out of the way, towards the wall. He continued on his journey before running into a flight of stairs directly at the end of the hall that went straight up. Figuring this would take him to his destination, he continued up, preparing himself for that battle that would probably come.

Naruto stopped mid flight as he felt strong negative emotion from above. Narrowing his eyes in thought, he was able to count a total of four guards standing at the end of the steps waiting for him. Humming to himself in thought, he nodded his head before holding out his hand.

In his palm, fire was ignited; he cocked back his fist and chucked the fireball towards the top of the stairs, following after it as it grew in size. He heard shouts of fear and the sound of an small explosion. As he ran up the stairs he saw two guards roll down them, with a chuckle he reached the top to see the other two on the ground unconscious. He looked towards the key pad and was about to open it with his powers, but his eye caught the sight of a key card on the guards I.D badge. Taking it, he slid the card through the key card, watching as the metal door opened.

It was dark, completely pitch black. And then suddenly the lights turned on, revealing a total of ten guards holding guns at him. "FREEZE!" they all shouted in unison. Naruto blinked as he saw them have their fingers on the trigger.

"Yeah...no," Naruto smirked as he quickly discharged lightning from his fingers, shocking all of the guards until they were unconscious. "That was so damn cool, thank you Star Wars," he muttered to himself as he took a look around the large room. In the far back was a large metal box sitting on a platform which was being held together on each side. That right there told Naruto that the person in that box was dangerous, and even though he wondered why the council wanted the target dead, he didn't question it further. He had a job to do.

Naruto found a control panel and he zapped it from his spot, and suddenly the sound of a lock was heard. Within moments the box began to pull back ever slowly and Naruto gazed at it what it contained, seeing it's silhouette. As the shadows of the box began to fade away due to being pulled back, he saw that the figure wasn't very tall, in fact it was shorter than him. Which made him wonder if he target was a midget.

He took note that they wore the prisoner uniform, and was tightly secure in the belts, their arms being wrapped around themselves. The box had finally pulled back, allowing Naruto to see that the prisoner stood at 5'1 with shoulder length black hair. They were not very big in fact, lean and small. The prisoner had their head down, but they slowly began to raise it revealing their features to Naruto.

Their features were feminine and young, and that's when Naruto realized...

...Just how fucked up being a Shinobi was.

His target was a little girl! A girl who had to be his age! Now he demanded to know exactly why he was tasked with killing a little girl. And didn't Mito know about this?! She was the Kage, why would she allow something like this?! This made no sense! He was not going to kill a little girl, who was clearly a mutant with psychological problems if she was in here and being this heavily guarded.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the girls eyes glow red with anger and power, and suddenly the straps that held her were slightly melted allowing her to break free. The girl gave a snarl as she pointed towards the head light, causing it to combust, then she narrowed her eyes at the other lights on the ceiling causing them to combust as well, raining sparks.

She then pointed towards Naruto, a scarlet energy surrounding her hands and she fired them at him. Not knowing exactly what they were, Naruto skillfully avoided them, noticing how one hit the ground a crater was formed but the ground began to fall apart. He then saw her wave her hand at him, and a scarlet wave was shot at him while he was in the air. Holding out his hand, Naruto pushed it back, which seemed to surprise her but with a growl she twitched her finger and Naruto felt his own gravity repel back towards him, pushing him against a wall. "Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he hurt his back. He then dove forward, to avoid the three batons that shot towards him, crashing through the wall.

"Hey! Would you calm down!? I'm don't want to hurt you!" he told her but she simply snarled and pointed at two unconscious guards with her pointer and pinky. A scarlet energy wrapped around them before they gave gasps of air. "Whoa," Naruto blinked as he saw them stand up and have two batons in each hand. The two then charged after him, while the guns floated around them, firing bullets at him as well.

Naruto ducked, side stepped and avoided the attacks of the two relentless guards who were obviously not in control of their own bodies. With the bullets he caused them to simply float, but he wasn't exactly surprised when the scarlet energy wrapped around them and they began to follow after him.

It also didn't help that more of the guards began standing up as well, chasing after him and trying to attack him. He blocked a few of their attacks, and gave a grunt as he could feel their attacks were strong, stronger than normal human strength. As they all began to converge on him he gave a roar, blowing them all away with a blast of air. He then made hand motions, and just as the bullets were about to make impact with his body, they instead ran into a wall of earth he created. He then stomped his foot, and caused hands of earth to reach up and grab onto the guards, keeping them there, and just for extra measure he used his gravity power as well.

Naruto turned to the girl who gave a scowl and looked up while holding out her hands. He saw that the metal box platforms were surrounded in the strange scarlet energy and ripped off it's arms. Naruto blinked as they were thrown at him, just as the earth underneath him began to crack and split open.

The blond glanced down and shifted his feet, closing the splitting earth. He then gazed at the oncoming large platforms and held out his hands. "Almighty Push!" Naruto called his basic technique, and the platforms were blasted back strongly, crashing through the walls and into the forest outside. This seemed to surprise the girl greatly as her strange power couldn't do anything to counter it.

She then gritted her teeth and began to scream as loud as she could, harming Naruto's ears a bit. But his eyes watched as the scarlet energy around her began to manifest into...something terrifying. Naruto didn't know what it was, but it was cool and scary all at the same time. His eyes then looked into the furious eyes of his opponent and he could feel a very strong wave of hate and sadness.

As he gazed into her eyes, he blinked and somehow he didn't find himself on the battle field. Instead he found himself outside of the asylum at night while it rained.

"Father! Please!" he heard the cries of a young girl and looked to see the young girl he was facing against being held and dragged away by some men into the asylum. "Father! Father!" she begged, tears coming out of her eyes as she held her hand out.

He looked towards where she was looking and was surprised to see the man he considered Uncle Erik and what looked to be a younger and smaller version of him standing on the grass with a stoic expression his face. His hands were stuffed into his pockets as he watched the men take away the girl. Naruto had a shocked expression on his face as the men took her inside, while Erik and his son got inside the car. He saw Erik look straight up at the window to the room Wanda was currently in with the same Stoic expression while she continued to beg.

"Father!" she cried as he began to drive off, making her eyes wide, "Father please! Don't leave me!" the girl begged as tears ran down her face.

"FATHER!"

"Naruto!" the blond heard, causing him to snap out of his trance. He glanced back behind him to see Mizuki running into the room, and stopped as he saw the girl gather the scarlet energy into her hands. Naruto looked back towards her before he gained a serious expression on his face.

With a frown he began to concentrate and focus on her. Bringing up his hand, he then brought it down, which caused her too immediately fall to her knees. And since she was distracted, the energy around her disappeared. She gave another scream as she tried to move her hands but Naruto increased the gravity, making it hard for her to move anything, she could only sit there on her knees completely tense from the invisible weight.

"Good thing I came on time huh?" Mizuki smirked as he approached Naruto. Looking over to the girl he raised a brow, "This is our target? She's just a girl," he muttered and Naruto nodded his head with a frown. "Wonder why the council wants her dead,"

"I'm wondering the same thing," Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Which is why we're not going to kill her. We're taking her with us," he stated but this earned a confused expression from Mizuki who shook his head.

"No I say we kill her, I mean look at what she did here," Mizuki pointed out. "We can't control her for long, even you get tired out kid. So let's just kill her and be on our way, it won't be long before the authorities arrive, and we don't want to deal with them remember?"

"Yeah, which is why I'm saying lets just take her back now. I can handle holding her like this for awhile, we both want answers as to why we need to kill her, so why don't we get them?" Naruto asked and Mizuki shook his head defiantly.

"Because that's now how the system works kid. We get a job, we choose to accept, we get it done. We ask no questions about it, and if we are asking questions, they should be what is the deadline and how much am I getting paid, nothing more than that! So yes, I'm curious as to why we need to kill a little girl, but I care more about getting paid," Mizuki stated as he drew out a kunai and began to walk towards the confused worried girl.

However Mizuki was stopped as Naruto grabbed his arm, "No Mizuki! We are not killing her! We are..."

"Why?! What does this little bitch mean to you huh?! She's just a target! And you know what we do with targets? We try to get a bullseye! Remember brat, you were partnered up with me because I requested help. So this is _my_ mission! Which makes me the leader, which means what I say goes!" Mizuki snapped. "She is dying _today_! So shut the fuck up and look away if you have too!" Mizuki snarled as he snatched back his arm and continued walking towards the girl. "And keep her still damn it!"

Naruto had a angry expression behind his mask, but he said nothing as he stood there completely still as he watched Mizuki get closer to the girl. This wasn't right! What has this girl done to deserve to be killed by shinobi?! Yes he didn't know, which was why he wanted answers from the council. But then again, they could give an answer but it didn't justify her death!

Was being a shinobi really this terrible? He didn't understand how someone could cut out their heart when it came to taking an innocent life. Were they that concerned about the money that nothing to them mattered? This was a young girl for Christ sake! She was no evil dictator or oppressor, not serial killer, rapist, drug lord etc. she was a young girl who was abandoned by her father, her father that he so happened to know.

He looked towards her as Mizuki lifted her head up and began to push the kunai against her throat, earning a grunt. His eyes met hers and he could see the sadness, loneliness and despair in her eyes, her anger now gone. He felt his heart tug as he gazed into her bright blue eyes and he closed his own, looking away.

"This won't hurt a bit," Mizuki said quietly into her ear. "It's going to hurt alot," he chuckled to himself as a tear fell from her eye. "Nothing personal girly, just business," Mizuki shrugged and moved to slide the kunai across he throat...

...well at least he tried.

Instead he was pushed back and slammed against a wall, hurting his back. He gave a hiss of pain as he slid down to the ground, and wasn't able to move his body. Opening his eyes he saw Naruto walk over to the girl and kneel down and scoop her up in his arms. He then shifted her so she was on his back and the girl held on tight.

Naruto began to walk over to him, but was actually headed towards the giant hole in the wall. Before the blond could leave just yet, Mizuki spoke up, "You are too soft," he grumbled out but Naruto didn't respond. "I hope you realize by pulling this stunt, you are a traitor, an enemy to the Shinobi, to the Kage," he informed with a smirk which caused Naruto to frown. "Where will you go brat? You can't go back to Shinobu, it won't belong they figure out what you've done...all this for one silly girl," Mizuki spat. "To think the Kage actually taught you to be smart,"

"If being a shinobi means I have to kill innocent people, human and mutant alike, then I want no part of it. I have enough blood on my hands, I prefer to wash them so they don't become stained. Good luck to you in life Mizuki," Naruto wished as he glanced towards the man. "Because you are going to _rot_ in hell," With that said, Naruto jumped through the hole, landing on a tree branch before proceeding forward throughout the trees as the sounds of police sirens were being heard. As Naruto ran he raised a brow when he heard the girl on his back speak up in a quiet soft voice.

"Why did you save me?" she wondered. Naruto said nothing for a few moments as he thought of an answer.

"I don't know, I just felt I had too," he answered back which silently surprised the girl. "I'm Naruto by the way, what's your name?" he asked curiously.

"Wanda," the girl returned. "My name is Wanda," this caused Naruto to smile as he continued to run through the forest, knowing where he was headed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Wanda. I hope we can be friends," he smiled and this caused her eyes to widen in shock. Wanda quietly thought about the boy she was getting a ride from and snuggled deeper into his back, holding on tighter.

"I would like that,"

"Cool me too ttebayo!"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."


	13. Origin Part 4: We're a Team

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**March 30th 2011**_

"We should be safe here, at least for a little while,"

Wanda gave a nod as she sat on the bed of their motel room. Naruto rolled his neck as he glanced towards Wanda to see she looked content in her spot, and figured it must've been a while since she's been on a comfortable bed.

Naruto had been very particular with his choice of motel. He had enough money to last them several days in the motel before they would need to move again. He honestly did not know how long it would be before shinobi would probably come after him. It was rare, but those who betrayed Shinobu were hunted down and killed, as rogue shinobi ran the risk of spilling information that didn't need to be spilled.

However he was sure considering his relation to the Kage, he would only be forced to return to Shinobu and face the consequences, whatever that may be. He really wasn't worried of death because he knew that Mito would not allow that, she would sooner fight the entire Shinobi force herself before giving the okay for his death.

He needed to contact her, as quick as possible and tell her what was going on. But he knew for damn sure he was not going back to Shinobu, not now anyways. Wanda was still considered a target and if he returned to Shinobu then that meant she came with him; and he wasn't sure how the council would react with her being around. Naruto looked back toward the girl to see she was deep in thought, she hadn't said a word since she thanked him the other night. He wondered what was on her mind, however he didn't want to pry despite how curious he was about her. Naruto sighed as he put his bag down and began to take off his gear, earning Wanda's attention.

They had a total of seven days to stay where they were at, since that's how much he paid for. He actually had hired a random man to pay for their room since he knew no motel manager or whatever would rent a room to a couple of twelve year olds. So he had paid the random man enough money for his trouble and gave him the necessary amount for seven days.

He had thought about going back to the institute seeing as they were in New York, but the institute was actually a bit farther than he thought. And he wasn't ready to go back, despite how much he wanted too. After all he still had his revenge to carry out, and knowing the professor, the man would try and deter him from getting it; that was something he would not accept. So until Azula was dead and the company was his, he wouldn't return to the institute.

"I'm going to take a shower," he told the girl and she nodded her head in understanding. Naruto then left her alone and hopped in the shower, relaxing his developing muscles, and soothing his throbbing headache. So much had happened in the span of such a short time, he had really betrayed the Shinobi, he had gone against his comrade and abandoned the mission.

It wasn't something he thought he would never do, it just wasn't something he thought he would do anytime soon. Mizuki was right, besides the institute which he was not willing to go too, where could he go? There was nowhere for him to go. If he was a weaker person, then he would simply give up and turn himself in. But he wasn't he believed in himself and he believed in his ideals.

What they were going to do to Wanda was wrong and unnecessary. So just like Mizuki made his choice, Naruto made his, which was to save Wanda and run. He could have killed Mizuki, but then what would be the point? Just like the guards at the asylum, Mizuki was just doing his job, even if it was crappy.

So while he was a bit annoyed things turned out the way it did, he did not regret making the choice and would gladly do it again. But he knew things would get a bit complicated. What was he going to do from here? Should he just go ahead and confront Azula? Yes, she was human and he was a mutant with bad ass powers, and no human could stand up to him...but he wasn't exactly sure if he was ready just yet.

It was almost as if he was trying to solve a puzzle, but didn't have the pieces yet. It annoyed him, but it is what it is. From what he has seen in the past two years, his powers were stable and he knew how to use them without exerting too much energy. It was simply the matter of refining and tuning them so he could master them.

He learned from his Mutant Theory class, that as a mutant got older and became more in tune with their powers, they became stronger and could broaden. Itachi had used himself for example as he had the power to manipulate fire, he then asked the class if Heat and Fire were one in the same. The answer was no, heat was different from fire. Fire generated heat, but there didn't have to be a fire around for metal to get hot, or for one to feel the hot air outside. Itachi told the class that perhaps in time once he became so in tune with his power and perhaps explored, he'd be able to use Heat manipulation.

This of course only interested Naruto greatly as he began to theorize what other powers he could gain from his own powers if he simply mastered them, or better yet what he could do with his power. Since then he had been doing research on each element of his power and what he learned was amazing, and it made him strive even more to master his powers. Learning all this only made him more proud of being a mutant.

Mutant and Proud...he liked the sound of that actually. Humans were proud to be humans, why should mutants be any different? As Naruto thought about it, a smile came upon his lips. He had been thinking about it for some time but, what if he followed the example of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, who was strangely had the same name as him. What if he sought to unite humans and mutants that resulted in peaceful co-existence? While it would be extremely difficult and could be considered impossible, it wasn't. He just had to be dedicated.

His smile dampened a bit as he thought a bit more on the idea. There would surely be struggle, and he would probably be seen as an idiot, or even the bad guy by trying to force something that people didn't want. But...who cared? He didn't. He never cared what people thought of him, people's opinions would always be different. And yeah there would be struggle, but nothing worth having ever came easy and he liked challenges so ha! And so what if people might see him as the bad guy? It wasn't like he was trying to take over the world by casting an illusion on the moon and giving everyone a false peace with that illusion! He was trying to peace to everyone!

Would there people who disagreed and didn't like it? Well yeah, there were always people who didn't like shit just because. All he would have to do is keep them on a tight leash and make sure they didn't cause too much trouble. But it is all possible, he just needed a very strong will and the power to do so. He would also need followers, people believed in his ideal and supported him.

It could take years, probably decades. But...as long as he was always making some kind of move as if he was playing chess, he could checkmate the king. Unlike Charles who sat back and thought about every little move, or Erik who was too eager to make moves, sacrificing his pieces to take pieces.

He didn't need a decent sized group of super heroes like Charles X-men, and he didn't need a cult like Erik's Brotherhood. What he needed was an Organization, what he needed was an army...no, what he needed was a capable successful Legion. A Legion of both Mutants and humans, who all believed in the idea of Mutant and Human peaceful co-existence.

A Legion that stood by him through good and bad times. A Legion that was willing to go to war for what they believed in, if it came to that. A Legion that saw it's fellow members as family. That was what he needed...now he just needed to figure out how to make it all happen. But first things first, he needed to get his hands on Namikaze Industries.

Once Naruto had dried off and put on a pair of shorts and a shirt, he came out of the bathroom drying his hair. "Okay Wanda, the Shower is all..." he paused as he saw the girl was sleeping in the bed peacefully. He gave a small smile before tossing the towel on a nearby chair, and walking towards his bag. He pulled out his cell phone and saw that he had received six missed calls from Mito.

As he opened the menu screen he was going to hit callback when suddenly his phone began to vibrate because Mito was calling him again. He gave a sigh to prepare himself and pressed answer, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_NARUTO_!"

* * *

Once Naruto got Mito to calm down, which was by listening to her rant and rave, he paid more attention as she gave a sigh and spoke calmly. "_When are you coming home Naruto?_" she wondered and there was silence from the boy. "_Naruto? Did you hang up on me tteyume?!_"

"I'm not coming home," Naruto finally supplied and then there was silence on her end. He however knew she didn't hang up on him, as he figured she was trying to register what she had just heard.

"_What do you mean you are not coming home? I can get this whole mess straightened out, you don't have to run, just come home!_" She pleaded with him in a commanding tone. Naruto bit his lip as he shook his head with a sigh.

"I can't come home, not yet. I need to live my life for a little while, and no that doesn't mean I'm going to the institute either," he told her before she could speak. "This is like my survival trip, but this time in the real world," Naruto stated, "So I can't come home, not now."

"_T-this is crazy Naruto! Your still a kid tteyume! Fine! Don't come home, I'm going to come to you where ar..._"

"No Mito," Naruto cut her off. "The people of Shinobu need you as their Kage. I can't take you away from them and I need to do this on my own," Naruto went on, knowing she was having a hard time with this. "How can I grow up and be on my own if I don't do it myself? We both know I'm a hands on, do it myself person. Just because you show me won't exactly help me,"

"_B-but don't you want me around? I mean if it's..._"

"Mito, I love you and you are one of my most very precious people. I always want you around, hell, I kind of want you here right now to make me feel a bit better about this," he chuckled sadly, which prompted Mito to start but he cut her off again, "But I need to man up and do it on my own. But don't think I don't want you around, you have given me peace in my heart when it came to a mother's love. And I am grateful for that but I need to do this," he stated and Mito was silent.

"The older I get, the closer Azula gets to dying. And I refuse to have her die by anything that I didn't have a part of. I'm going to kill her, take back what is mine, and then I'm going to start my plan," he stated and he could feel her confusion.

"_Plan, what plan Naruto?_"

"I...I've been thinking for some time now about the situation between Mutants and humans and...I hate it. Mutants shouldn't have to hide nor should humans rule. We should be able to live together in peaceful co-existence, where mutants don't have to hide and humans shouldn't be afraid because of our gifts. I'm going to make that happen. I'm going to build a Legion of mutants and humans, and I'm going to make it so that we can co-exist in peace," Naruto explained and Mito was shocked silent.

"_N-naruto, you do know that humans have fear mutants since forever right? Hashirama, he tried to do what you are trying but he failed, the best he got was Shinobu_," she stated and Naruto nodded his head with a frown.

"Yes, and look at you guys, hiding. Yes you are peaceful within your community, but what about the rest of the world? Why should you hide from them? Because they have more firepower? It's stupid, and because of that, I'm going to make it happen, even if I have to die in the process, it's going to happen," Naruto vowed and Mito was silent, and he pictured her shaking her head.

"_You are Utterly Gutsy, aren't you?_" she said quietly and he gave a small smile. She sighed, as if she was rubbing her temples. "_Okay fine, have it your way Naruto. But remember, you always can depend on me for anything. You still have a home here, and you still have people who care for you, and me who will always love you sweetheart,_"

Naruto nodded his head as he closed his eyes, taking a silent deep breath. "Yeah, thank you. Tell Gaara and Fu I'm sorry I couldn't come home, but I have other things to take care of," he stated.

"_Okay. I will look into this, assassination mission, it strikes me the wrong way. I would never authorize the death of a young child, the Council has gone too far and something is fishy with them_," Mito muttered, mostly to herself and Naruto nodded in agreement. "_As I said, don't worry about hunter-nin after you, but be safe and be smart,_"

"I will,"

"_Call me whenever Naruto, I'm serious,_" Mito stressed and Naruto voiced his understanding. "_I love you Naruto-kun,_" Mito relayed and Naruto gave a small genuine smile in return.

"I love you too," he returned. He could feel Mito's worry over the phone so he spoke to put her at ease, "I'm going to be fine, I promise. And once everything has settled, I will come back to prove to you I'm okay," Mito's worry weakened just a little bit, replaced by joy and eagerness.

"_I'm looking forward to it Naruto-kun_," Mito stated. Naruto nodded and once they gave each other another 'I love you,' as their goodbye's, they hung up the phone. Naruto released a strong breath mixed with relief and unease; that was the most uneasy phone conversation he had in his life.

"Is everything okay?" he heard and looked up to see Wanda gazing at him curiously as she sat on the bed. Naruto gave her an easy smile with a nod as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, everything is fine," he told her before glancing to the clock to see that it was nearing the evening. "I think we past a store on the way here, So I'm going to get us some food," he told her as he stood to find his shoes.

"Can I come with you?" she asked and Naruto looked a bit surprised by this and was going to nod his head when he realized her attire. She was still in her prisoner outfit, and even though they were several miles away from the Asylum, word could have gotten out that there was a prisoner on the loose, and much as people acted like, they weren't stupid...sometimes anyway.

"Yeah, but we're going to have to get you out of those clothes," he muttered and she blinked before looking down at herself then nodding. "Here, how about you go take a shower, and when you get out I'll have some clothes for you. Once your dressed we can go to the store,"

"Okay," Wanda nodded as she stood off the bed and grabbed a towel before heading to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. While she did that, Naruto looked through his bag to see if he had an extra set of clothes just in case. He was glad that he did, even though it was a simple shirt with shorts. He folded the clothes, put them in the bathroom for her so when she got out she could see.

Naruto sat down in the chair and gave a tired sigh as he closed his eyes. He thought about visiting Kurama but decided not too, as he simply wanted to rest for a little bit. As he did so, he felt something deep inside of him...something he wasn't sure of. It felt as if it was growing but then again it felt constant, it was rather strange.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open when he felt himself being tapped. Opening his eyes, he saw that Wanda was standing before him clean and dressed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eye before yawning and stretching. "My bad, guess I'm a little tired ttebayo," he chuckled sheepishly before rolling his shoulders. "Ready to go?" he asked and she nodded her head. Making sure he grabbed his wallet, along with the key, he and Wanda walked out of the room. And as Naruto remembered, there was a grocery store near by and wasn't very far. Naruto began picking out what they could have to eat, and asked a silent Wanda what she preferred but she didn't care. So with that he picked what he was familiar with.

It was a good thing he knew how to cook too, which was thanks to Mito and Shizune, though mostly Shizune. Naruto was a person who liked food, almost as much as Chouji, so one of the skills he knew he had to learn was cooking. And while he was no master chef or anything like that, he knew how to hold his own, and often times cooked for Mito or his friends when he felt charitable.

Once Naruto was sure he had gotten as much as he wanted and needed, they paid for the items and began to leave, Naruto carrying most of it much to Wanda's silent ire. The blond honestly had no problem carrying most of the groceries as he used his gravity powers to make the weight a little bit lighter so he could carry more, not that the normal weight affected him much. The two walked down the street to head back to the motel and as they walked Naruto quickly pulled Wanda to the side as he felt a rush of negative emotion, "Excuse me coming through!" they heard, as a blur ran past them and turned into the corner which led into an alley, which prompted the blur to, "Oh fuck me!"

"Move it," the two were shoved passed as three older looking guys ran past them and into the alley. Naruto gave a grunt of annoyance and rolled his eyes as he and Wanda continued on their way, and as they did so they needed to walk past the alley.

"Oh come on guys? Why can't we be friends? You know that song right? ~Why can't we be friends, Why can't be friends~..."

"Shut up!" one of the men snapped. Naruto blinked as he looked into the alley to see that the three men were cornering a young man who looked to be either their age or a year older, maybe two. He was african american and stood at 5'5, with a milk chocolate skin tone, he had a low cut fade haircut, well groomed eyebrows, full lips and dimples. However what was strange about him was his amber golden eyes, which were not a natural eye color. In all the guy was quite handsome and Naruto couldn't help but compare the boy to a younger looking Trey Songz.

"Hey hey, no need to be so hostile aight?" the boy held up his hands in defense. "Damn, can't a young kid get a break?" he muttered.

"You've had enough of a break King!" one of the other men snarled. "And the boss ain't too happy that you fucking with is payment. You got the dough or not?!" he threatened with a glare.

"Um, see what happened was, that my bank account got froze right? And so I was arguing with the teller to open up right? But that bitch was like..."

"STOP FUCKING WITH US!" the third man roared as he threw a punch at the boy's head who dodged it with a surprised look. "You obviously don't have the bosses money, and you've been around long enough to know what happens when you don't have the bosses money,"

"Um...actually I don't...what?"

"You get pulverized!" one of the men grinned and the boy blinked before he gave a nervous sheepish laugh.

"Oh come on guys! Ricky, Jimmy, Pauly, you know I'd get the big man's money, no need to threaten a brotha," the boy laughed.

"First off, that's not our names,"

"It's not? Well damn," the boy muttered. "And I really thought I got em this time,"

"Second off, we know your going to get the bosses money. Third, this ain't no threat, this is for real kid," the man grinned as he cracked his knuckles and moved to beat on the kid.

Naruto was about to step in to help when he saw suddenly saw an explosion of what looked like red aura, and it blasted back the three men quite a bit, causing one of them to fall on his ass, another to slam against the wall and the last to skid back.

"Look, I warned you guys, but you wanted to challenge a kid, and I never back down from a challenge," the boy grinned as a red aura surrounded him. Naruto also noticed his golden amber eyes had glowing red irises. Without any more words said, the boy pushed off the ground and jumped into the air, delivering a crushing axe kick to the man that was standing who tried to block it. As a result his entire arm broke and he slammed face first into the ground.

"Corey!" the man who was against the wall called before he keeled over as he received a punch to his stomach. The power of the vibration from the punch fractured all of his ribs and damaged his spleen, causing him to cough up blood.

"Tommy!" the one on the ground yelled before he started to become afraid. He managed to get up and run towards the end of the alley, but he was pulled back as a red arm of energy grabbed onto him, "AAHH! HELP ME!" the man screamed before he was slammed against both walls then thrown into the nearby dumpster.

Naruto and Wanda both watched in complete amazement as the boy dusted his hands while humming a tune to himself while the red aura faded away and his irises returned to normal. "If you guys manage to wake up, tell ya boss, that Isaiah King aint afraid of nobody!" he grinned before walking towards the exit with his eyes closed however he stopped mid step and his eyes opened as he took in the sight of a perplexed Naruto and Wanda. "Um...you guys didn't see that right?" the nodded in response causing him to deflate.

"Damn,"

* * *

"God damn that was good!"

"Glad you liked it," Naruto grumbled as he looked at the rest of the food only to see there was much left of it. He glanced over to a curious Wanda who had finished her second plate, then over to Isaiah who was picking his teeth with a toothpick, a wide goofy grin on his face.

"No bro, I'm serious, you can really cook yo ass off!" Isaiah complemented as he gave a burp, "Excuse me," he grumbled before rolling his neck. "I'm full, thanks for the dinner," he smiled. And Naruto nodded his head as he took Wanda's and Isaiah's paperplates, throwing them in the trash. "So I guess I should talk about myself since I ate ya food," he figured.

Naruto gave a shrug in response as he sat back down besides Wanda. "Nah it's cool, I don't mind actually. I don't get many people who want to know about my cool badass abilities...they usually scream in terror or are already unconscious," Isaiah shrugged. "But from what I gather, my power is Aura control. Meaning I can do all kinds of crazy shit with Aura, what you guys saw was I increased my physical strength...even more,"

"Even more?" Wanda wondered with a raised brow and Isaiah gave a small nod with a thoughtful frown.

"Yeah. You see I just don't have the power to manipulate aura. I have uh, I guess you can say an enhanced condition? Or super condition...either way, without my aura powers I'm already shit ton strong, like punch through a brick wall and not feel shit strong. The reason I have those enhancements is because I was experimented on," Isaiah informed.

This surprised Naruto and Wanda a bit, and Isaiah gave a shrug. "I mean, I'm still trying to figure everything out ya know, and once I do and get a grip on my shit, those bastards are dead," he declared with a smirk. "You think grandparents are supposed to love you," he gave a mutter. That now shocked the two, not even to grasp that his own grandparents experimented on him. Granted he had a nine tailed fox spirit bonded with him, but that was through unknown means. He couldn't imagine Mito, or his parents experimenting on him. He wanted to ask Isaiah more about it, but could see that it was a sore subject for the boy, so he left it alone.

"One day I was in the lab going through some tests, the next I found myself in a sandbox, with only a pair of shorts. That was two years ago, since then I've been around trying to survive, which involves stealing from Drug lords and shit, which was a result of what you guys saw," he informed. "But enough about me for now, what about you guys? I'm kind of curious what two twelve year olds are doing in a motel by themselves," he glanced between them.

"He saved me," Wanda spoke up and Isaiah looked interested as he focused on her and threw glances at Naruto as she continued. "My...father, he put me in a mental hospital because my powers were out of control. I've was in there for two years hating every moment of it and thinking of ways to leave. Then he came along to kill me but...instead he saved me," she finished.

Isaiah looked at her in awe, "Whoa, that's all bad. Wait! You said powers, your a mutant?" he asked and she nodded her head. He then looked towards Naruto who nodded his head as well; Isaiah couldn't help but break out into a grin as he gazed at the two, "This is fucking awesome! You guys are the first two mutants I have met! These powers are pretty cool eh?" he grinned.

Naruto gave a chuckle and nodded in agreement while Wanda thought about it with a frown. "I...I don't know how to feel about my powers," she said honestly, gazing at her hands. "I don't know how control them, and because I don't know how, my father sent me away. They ruined my life," she growled lowly.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Naruto smiling softly at her. "No Wanda, your powers didn't ruin your life, because it's not ruined. Your father just made a very...very stupid decision in regarding you," Naruto frowned as the thought of the man. "I've seen your powers in action, and they are pretty badass; your powers are a gift," he told her.

"B-but, my father he..."

"He is an idiot," Isaiah spoke up as he crossed his arms. "My bad, I know I have no part in this or anything, but if your dad can't accept you for what you are, then that's his own problem. I get tired of people blaming their problems on other people who seem to have something wrong with them. Naruto is right, your powers are gift, and you should treat them like so." Isaiah shrugged.

"Isaiah has a point," Naruto added in agreement. "Your father wasn't man enough to handle the responsibility that was you. If he took the time and had the patience to guide and help you, I'm pretty sure everything would have been alright. But you're young, and I bet they just appeared one day and it scared you huh?"

Wanda sniffed as tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded her head. "You aren't the only one who has problems with control Wanda," Naruto smiled softly. "There are mutants all over the world who suddenly gain their powers, become scared and can't control them. A few years ago, I couldn't control mine, now," Naruto twitched a finger and Isaiah blinked as he began floating.

"What the fuck?!" he yelped as he rose into the air. He started to move around and realized that there was no gravity around him. "Holy shit this is so cool!" Isaiah cheered as he floated around the room with childish glee.

"I can do things like that, and this," his finger twitched again and Isaiah suddenly fell onto the bed, causing him to whine. "It just takes accepting what you are, practice and being in tune with your abilities. You control them, they do not control you," he advised as he twitched his finger again, causing Isaiah to begin floating again, earning a cheer.

Wanda looked between the floating happy Isaiah then the calm smiling Naruto and blushed, pushing aside a lock of her hair. "D-do you think you can help me learn control?" she asked, which didn't really surprise him.

"Yeah me too! You seem to know quite a bit about this stuff!" Isaiah stated as he backstroked across the room. Now Isaiah's request surprised him, but he didn't show it, as he simply nodded in agreement. "Sweet! I have a few places around the city that we can practice at. Oh and I have my own place too!"

"Are you sure Isaiah? I mean, do you really want to learn from a stranger and stuff?" Naruto asked, not sure if Isaiah was just putting up a facade or not, but from what he could tell, the boy was pretty genuine.

"Oh pish posh!" Isaiah waved him off as he did spin kick in the air. "I'm totally cool with it! I mean to be honest, I don't have many friends ya know? People think I'm weird, or scary or whatever, so I don't deal with that shit. But you guys? Like I said you guys are the first two mutants I have met, and feels really good to talk about being a mutant and sharing the fact I have powers! I hate the fact I have to hide, I mean why can't everyone just be cool with mutants? It's no big deal besides the fact we have awesome powers!" Isaiah grinned.

Hearing that struck a cord within Naruto, as he thought about his ambition. "I mean when is someone going to grow some balls, step up and try to fight for not just human rights, but mutant rights too? When will someone tell bigotry that it can kiss their whole asshole and try to have mutants and humans live together and just be chill ya know?"

Naruto was silent as he was in thought and then posed a question to Isaiah, "If you had the chance to do that, would you take it?" he asked and Isaiah looked somewhat surprised then interested as he smirked.

"Hell yeah I would, I would just need to have a squad with me ya know? So I'm not doing it by myself," he answered and Naruto gave a nod of understanding before looking towards Wanda.

"How about you Wanda? Would you?" He wondered and she looked towards him with a thoughtful look before looking away and giving a hum she then spoke up in her usual quiet tone.

"I would, because I would want to help the mutants that grow up feared by their own families and friends," Wanda agreed. Which caused Naruto to smile as he looked between the two.

"So then why don't we?" this caused both of them to be caught off guard. Somehow, Isaiah landed on the ground, falling flat on his face. Once he picked himself up he dusted himself off calmly then looked towards Naruto with a blank expression.

"What the fuck you mean why don't we?! Are you seriously thinking about growing some balls and doing all of that? Do you know what the probability of you failing is? Like are you serious?!" Isaiah demanded and Naruto nodded his head with the same expression. Isaiah blinked before he gave a shrug, "Fuck it, I'm in," he grinned, it was that simple.

Wanda looked a bit surprised by this as she gazed at Isaiah then looked towards Naruto. "Will I still be able to get my revenge on my father?" she wondered and gave a sure nod and she gave a small smile, "Then I'm in too,"

Naruto took a deep breath as he realized what had just happened, "Man that just happened," he didn't believe it would be that easy, or even that fast but it was. But he knew this was probably the easiest part and it would only get harder from here. "Then I guess it's offical then?"

"Hell yeah! We're a team," Isaiah grinned. "Ooh! We need cool names though!" the teen stated as he thought about what he should call himself but he wasn't coming up with much. Naruto gave a chuckle as he nodded his head but he looked towards Wanda and spoke.

"I'm going to help you with your powers Wanda," he informed and she nodded her head. "However, we need to get established. If we really are a team, we need to work and act like one. I already have an idea of what we should have, and that is an army,"

"Um, how are we going to gather an army of mutants? I mean, everyone who is one and that isnt' a criminal, are afraid to come out," Isaiah stated. Wanda nodded in agreement which caused Naruto to frown. "I mean, I agree we do need an army but..."

"People will follow," Naruto stated. "We just need to give them something to follow. We are going to need funds, and small thieving from drug lords isn't going to cut it," Naruto smirked which caused Isaiah to purse his lips. "I have one thing in mind that I know that can help us start funding, we just need to get rid of the CEO and replace them with our figure head,"

"CEO? You're thinking about taking over a company?" Wanda asked quietly and Naruto nodded his head as he pulled out his phone, typing something in. He then slid it over to them and the two looked at it, surprised at what they were seeing.

"You must be some kind of crazy," Isaiah muttered as he gazed at the picture. "You're telling me, you want to take over a company that's been standing for a good fifty to sixty years? It belongs to Ozai!" he blinked as Naruto shook his head as he sat back with a dark smirk on his lips.

"No, it belongs to me," Naruto stated, earning slightly confused looks from both Wanda and Isaiah. They both couldn't help but shiver as Naruto's blue eyes flashed red and his smirk widened into a slightly evil grin.

"And I'm taking it back."

* * *

**Thus concludes the four chapter Origin Story of the formation of Titan. However, know that this is only parts of it. I am debating or not to make a Complete Origin story after this story, I don't know yet so...yeah.**

**Also know that I get all of my Super powers from Super Power Wiki. It's been a great help to me as it helps me understand and choose from multiple powers, and has even given me ideas for future characters, and to add on to current characters.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys these last four chapters...stay tuned for more!**

**Bye.**


	14. Unwanted Guests

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Well..."

Naruto remained silent as Charles gave a sigh, and the two remained silent for a good ten to fifteen minutes, in each others thoughts. Charles seemed to be trying to figure out what exactly to say while Naruto was thinking of his next move, this was a game of chest after all.

"I assume you were able to get it back," Charles stated, earning Naruto's attention. "I've noticed it's changed over the past few years even though you are not the CEO, what happened to Azula?"

"I killed her, then we killed the rest of the Ozai bloodline, bunch of pricks if ya ask me," Naruto shrugged. Charles had a frown and Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Don't judge me Charles, that bitch had what was coming to her. She was responsible for the death of my family, so I simply returned the favor," Naruto snorted. "And no, it wasn't quick and painless, I damn near tortured her ass, it was kind of difficult keeping her alive though considering she was old as shit but..."

"Naruto," Charles cut him off and the blond looked away. "I...I wish you didn't follow such a path. Erik, he followed the same path and now look at him," Charles stated and continued on before Naruto spoke up, "But I understand, completely. I will not judge you or anyone else for what they seem to feel is justified,"

This surprised Naruto a bit, in fact it was a lot as he was a bit speechless. "In this path you took, I hope my boy that you found peace," Charles stated and Naruto looked away with a light nod. "And as long as you have, that's all that matters. Your mother was a very sweet and kind person, I didn't know her personally, but from viewing your memories I was able to see just the kind of person she was,"

Naruto had a sad smile as the image of his mother smiling at him apppeared in his mind's eye. He took a deep breath to calm his emotions, even closing his eyes. Charles let Naruto have his moment before he continued. "I must say I am also interested in this...Titan Organization of yours," he said and Naruto gave a small smile, "How does it work?"

"We are steadily growing," Naruto told him. "And that is what we want, we want Titan to reach a very high number, because that number is our supporters. Our goal is kind of like a petition, you gets lots of names to sign, and the cause will be given a closer eye," Naruto stated. "There are nine of us, each of us representing a tail of the Nine tailed fox," Naruto told him and Charles nodded in understanding.

"Each of us nine are responsible for recruiting, but we are also giving individual tasks. Some work in the field of Politics in different countries, one is even in this country. Some are research, some are lifestyle, and some are economics," Naruto explained. "The way we work is we recruit, and if we feel the recruit needs better than what they have been given, we will give them that hand. Whether it be financially, mentally, emotionally, physically, anyway we can to make them love themselves, because Isaiah, Wanda and I believe happiness starts with you,"

Charles nodded in agreement. "Our motto is Mutant and Proud," Naruto told him. "Our recruits should be proud to be mutants, they should be happy with who they are, love what they are," Naruto continued. "It is mandatory for a recruit to learn their powers, to master them, so they don't become a danger to themselves or anyone else," He informed. "It is there choice if they wish to live in our designated bases, or simply stay every weekend,"

"And I assume they are permitted to leave?"

"Any time they like," Naruto nodded. "They don't have to give us a reason, the fact they do not want to be apart of it is reason enough. However since we are not exactly ready to come out in the open just yet, we erase their memories of ever coming in contact with Titan, so they are not a liability," Naruto stated and Charles hummed.

"What about this Legion Army you spoke of?"

"When our recruits start to master their powers, they have the choice of learning combat. Along with the choice of combat, they also have the choice to be a soldier if they wish. If they become a soldier, they join the army and then there is another whole process with that," Naruto answered. "Titan can not only rely on Namikaze funds, so we have a squad set up that brings in missions from all over the world. This allows the soldiers to be mercenaries and choose which mission they feel is best for them. They earn 75% of the profit while Titan is given 25%. To be a mercenary, one must become a soldier which is joining the army,"

Naruto paused as Charles looked to be in thought so he continued, "Titan speaks with quiet words, but we carry a big stick," Naruto told him and the man looked a bit surprised. "We want co-existing peace Charles, but we will not wait forever to get it. There is only so much time left before we decide to...get loud, to be heard. And if so happens to bring a war, then we will welcome it if it means the peace we desire follows,"

Once again, silence filled the room for what felt like a long time. Charles gazed at Naruto who returned it and he slowly nodded his head, "Very well, I am...pleased you told me this Naruto," Charles stated and the blond raised a brow. "I am actually...proud, of what you are doing," Charles smiled causing the blond to space out just a little bit. "It is no surprise that I am getting old, as much as I would hate to admit it. But I fear that with my death, my ideal will die with me. So I am very happy that you have...refurbished my ideal, and have taken it to the next level,"

"Y-you mean you approve of this?" The blond wondered and Charles nodded his head.

"Why shouldn't I? You are going after something that no one seems to want, or understand. You are after peace, a peace I have taken years and years to even get started. You don't see the need of enslaving humans like Erik, nor do you see the need to wait around like myself. You are taking action in your own hands and I respect that," Charles explained. "I wish you the best of luck, and you have my support Naruto, you always have,"

Naruto was simply...speechless.

* * *

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please please please please, please!"

"No Marie,"

"Ah come on Naruto! Why not?" Rogue groaned as she sat beside him, holding on this arm, Jane sitting on the other side of table reading a book with her usual blank expression. "It's going to be fun! Why won't you?"

"Because I don't sing, nor do I dance," Naruto shook his head before he looked towards Evan who was behind Jane holding a video camera and scowled. "Nor do I pose for Paparazzi, what the hell are you doing?" he demanded and Evan gave a smile, looking out of the lense.

"School project," The boy said simply and Naruto huffed before turning to Rogue who too scowled and pointed at Evan.

"I don't give a damn what it is Porcupine! I better not see my face on that tape or they're going to be calling you Spyke-less," Rogue threatened and Naruto waved the fearful teen off with a chuckle Once he was gone Rogue huffed and turned to Naruto.

"Please, I was made for this play! And I don't want to do it alone," Rogue muttered and Naruto pointed towards Jane who was still focused on her book, flipping a page.

"What about Jane? I bet she'd be happy to do with you, right Jane?"

"No, it's demeaning and stereotypical," she answered in slightly annoyed tone, her eyes never leaving her book, causing the blond to sweatdrop. Rogue couldn't help but agree with her friend considering it was about dracula and all.

"Well, what about Kitty?" Naruto suggested and Rogue rolled her eyes at that with a light growl.

"She's already going to try out, thanks to Jason," Rogue mocked and Naruto hummed in response. Rogue gave a frown and even pouted a bit. "Can't you at least try out with me?"

"When are auditions?" he wondered and she told him it was Friday afterschool which he shook his head. "Can't leaving with Jean right after school,"

Both girls stopped and looked at him with raised brows. "Wait, is anyone else going?" Rogue asked and Naruto shook his head. This caused her eyes to narrow slightly, "Where ya'll headed? Find another mutant?"

"No, were just having a get away. Its been a long time since we've been actually alone together, and I promised her we could spend the weekend together," Naruto informed and Jane frowned while Rogue too frowned.

"Naruto, this weekend is a three day weekend, are you really going to spend the whole weekend with her…by yourself?" Rogue asked and Naruto nodded, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Of course I am, besides, I've already paid for tickets and everything," Naruto said as he sipped on his juice. Rogue scowled before looking away while Jane returned to her book with a frown. Naruto noticed both girl's attitudes and he scratched the back of his head.

"If it makes you two feel any better, I scheduled some time for us too…alone time I mean," Naruto added and this surprised them, Jane more so as she did not expect that. He didn't know why, he could tell the girl was feeling a very strong attraction to him, and he couldn't deny that the feeling wasn't mutual. Plus it was true he had planned individual trips for all the girls, even Wanda and Katarina, Jean just so happened to be first since she wanted time with him the most.

"Like…forreal? When and where?" Rogue demanded and Naruto wagged his finger with a smirk causing her to deflate.

"Sorry, can't tell…top secret, later," Naruto kissed their foreheads before he got up and left. Rogue gave a groan before turning to Jane who still seemed surprised, her eyes watching the blond leave.

"Hey Jane," Rogue called, causing the younger girl too look at her curiously. "What are your thoughts on this whole…harem thing of his?" she wondered and Jane looked towards her book.

"Honestly?" Jane responded and Rogue nodded. The girl looked from her book, directing her ruby eyes towards Rogue.

"I don't care…I just want him,"

* * *

"HEY!"

Naruto raised a brow as he walked down the hall, hearing Jean give a scream. "What are you doing?! GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF HERE!"

Naruto sighed as he saw Evan peeking through Jeans room, "Move it idiot!" Naruto grumbled as he propelled the teen away. Evan gave a cry as he crashed into the wall, and groaned before looking up to see Naruto walking into Jean's room.

"Wait my camera," Evan called and had it thrown at his head. "Ouch,"

"Damn pervert," Jean muttered, closing the door as Naruto sat on her bed. Naruto blinked and feigned sadness.

"Really? I'll go then if you want," he stated, about to get up when Jean rounded on him.

"No not you! You stay, I'm talking about spike head out there," Jean muttered before shaking her head and held up a red sweater for him. "Anyway, what do you think about me wearing this on the plane?" she asked with a small smile.

"It's a sweater…" Naruto said blankly and she nodded. "Wouldn't you want something that won't be difficult for you to put on and take off?" he asked curiously, scratching the back of his head.

"But I thought you liked seeing me struggle with my clothes," Jean teased which Naruto gave a smirk in response, he actually did, and often times slid in a couple of feels for himself as he helped her.

"What you wear is what you wear," he shrugged, "As long as you have the right clothes for this trip, then you should be good," Naruto told her and she nodded before flinging the sweater away and sashaying over to him.

Jean sat in his lap and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Are we really going?" she asked and he gave a nod, causing her to smile. "I can't wait, I'm so excited!"

"Well I'm happy your excited, I know this means a lot to you," he said and she nodded, smile still in place. As soon as he got back and talked to Jean more about the trip, she said not to Emma coming along, expressing to him how much she wanted to be alone with him, so she could have his sole attention and not compete with anybody else like she did on a regular basis. Naruto understood that and simply planned a trip with Emma, though she has yet to know about it yet.

"It does. I just want to spend quality alone time with you, no X-men, no school, just me and you," Jean whispered as she leaned in. But much to her annoyance and Naruto's amusement, the door was knocked on.

"Jean, breakfast is ready," Storm said and the girl replied with an okay. She huffed as Naruto got up and kissed her forehead before heading out.

As Naruto opened the door he smirked back at Jean, "Oh and nice purple panties, I think it fits," Jean blinked before groaning and pushing him out her room, slamming the door. Naruto was a bit surprised by this, as he fell out the doorway, and slammed into something. He tried to break their fall, by grabbing onto them.

When they fell, Naruto opened his eyes to see he was gazing into Ororo's eyes. The two were literally face to face, noses almost touching. Naruto couldn't help but gaze at her exotic beautiful face…those full lips, that soft dark skin. "Hey babe," he greeted softly and she gave a smile in greeting. Not able to help himself, Naruto leaned down and captured her soft lips, which she returned with vigor.

After a few minutes he pulled away and Naruto glanced down to see he had his hand up her skirt, resting on her thigh. Looking back up, he took his time, admiring her fit physique, even through her clothes he could see it. He raised a brow when he saw two buds poking from underneath the shirt.

His eyes trailed back up her face to see she was biting her lower lip, her gaze lidded. He tensed a bit when he felt his manhood grabbed, before slowly being stroked. "Ororo," he called in a whisper, and the woman smiled, licking her lip.

"Say it again…say my name again," she ordered in a soft whisper. She gave his boner a squeeze, causing him to say her name. She smiled before her other hand placed directly behind his head. Lowering it, she locked lips with him again.

Eagerly, Ororo plunged her tongue in Naruto's mouth, having it dance with his. While this happened, The two started to grind against each other. Naruto's hand moved from her thigh and over to her panties. His fingers slipped through and her played with her, causing her to arch her back and moan into the kiss.

Naruto however stopped, pulling away and releasing himself from her grasp. "Why'd you stop?" Ororo wondered curiously, enjoying the pleasure he was bringing her. Naruto kissed her slowly this time and she moaned lightly in pleasure but then annoyance as he pulled away again. "Stop with the teasing!" she hissed out, making him smirk.

"I don't think fucking on the hallway floor in front of a potential girlfriends room will be very…good," Naruto informed and she frowned in thought. "And besides, wasn't it you who said that we should wait? Unless you changed your mind, because then I would happy to indulge," he grinned as he dove into her neck and bit her skin, causing her to whimper a bit in pleasure.

After he was done it was then that Ororo was able to pull herself together, realizing Naruto was right. The two stood up with Naruto dusting himself off and Ororo straightening her hair then her skirt she walked towards Naruto, as she passed she grabbed onto his dick and kissed him rather passionately before walking downstairs.

Naruto groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. He then headed downstairs to have breakfast with the others. Rogue and Jane were having a quiet conversation while Kitty and Kurt were having camera time with Evan. Scott ate silently beside Emma who nudged Jean as a greeting as she sat down.

Naruto sat down beside Logan and Storm, before he started eating. "I'm skipping out on school today," Naruto stated earning the attention of everyone. "I need to get some training done,"

"But who is going to give us a ride?" Rogue wondered and Naruto gave a shrug. Scott's car was full to begin with, so that was out. Rogue frowned before turning to Kurt, "Blue boy, you're going to teleport us there, understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Kurt saluted, somewhat fearfully and Rogue smiled. Kurt gave Naruto a dirty glare but the teen did not respond to it.

"So why do you need to train all of a sudden?" Logan wondered and Naruto gave a shrug.

"Because I still need control, I have it, just not all of it," Naruto stated and Charles nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I'm glad you are willing to further yourself Naruto…sets an example for the rest of you," Charles said causing the others to give Naruto a look which he ignored. "Would you like assistance?"

"I guess, nothing much really to it," Naruto shrugged and Logan chuckled earning a look from Naruto. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just when you say that, you make a five hour work out a warm up. I've seen you train before Kit, for you it's a dedication," Logan stated and Naruto gave a agreeing nod.

When everyone left for school Naruto was in his bedroom, putting on some training wear. Slipping on his pants, strapped his boots then slipped on his shirt, he headed down stairs then outside to meet with a slightly impatient Wolverine.

"What took you so long?" Wolverine wondered as Naruto walked up to him. The man stood by the garden monitor and set the course which was to warm up Naruto.

"Road of life bub, road of life," was Naruto's answer and Logan rolled his eyes under his mask before he activated the course. He and Naruto took off running the latter in front of the former.

Cannons were shot at Naruto at a high altered speed which Naruto dodged with minor difficulty. Logan also avoided them, though it wasn't as easy for him. As they started coming faster and faster, Naruto shot fire balls from his fists, destroying them. Some he simply willed to drop to the ground, while with others he created an earth wall for them to smash against. Wolverine simply slashed at them with his claws, rolling and jumping too.

A net was fired at Naruto from behind and before Logan could even warn him, it turned into ashes. Logan then smirked as another trap was flung at Naruto, two of them, one up top and one below. To Wolverine's surprise, Naruto simply hopped and twisted his body so they would never touch them. Once they passed, he landed back on the ground and kept running, his pace maintained. Buzz saws were shot at them but Naruto waved them off, causing Logan to slice them. The two had to stop however as the alarm system went off.

"The hell?" Naruto muttered as he stopped and Logan narrowed his eyes taking a sniff he growled.

"Sabertooth," Logan snarled and Naruto's brow raised before he smirked. With no more words, both took off to confront the guest.

'_Naruto? Logan? Can you hear me?_' Charles asked mentally as they ran across the field. Naruto raised a brow while Wolverine answered, wondering what he wanted. '_I'm seeing two mutants entering the compound, one looks to be Sabertooth…the other is an unknown,_'

'_Can you read the mind of the unknown?_' Naruto wondered before he heard a roar. Looking up he was greeted to the site of sharp teeth, before he was tackled across the field.

"Kit!" Wolverine called before his attention was given to Sabertooth who grinned upon seeing him.

"Forget about those brats, it's just you and me now Jimmy," Sabertooth smirked before he pounced towards Wolverine who growled and lunged. Meanwhile, Naruto kicked off his attacker, before back flipping to his feet to see his attacker land on his feet, growling at him. The blond blinked before a smirk settled on his lips.

"Well if it isn't good ol Koga…what you doing here mutt?" Naruto demanded as he gazed at the older male.

Koga stood at 6'4 with a boxer like build. His skin was a bit tan and he had short black hair with menacing blood red eyes. His upper fangs were so long and sharp the touched his bottom lip. He was currently wearing black army pants and boots with a white vest with no shirt underneath. Due to showing his bare skin, one could see the large gash scar that sat diagonally on the right of his chest. Another defining feature of Koga was the thick curved claws.

"Where are they fox?!" Koga demanded and Naruto merely crouched causing Koga to snarl at him. "Where are they! Tell me and I'll consider killing you quick!"

"Oh how sweet of you…but no," Naruto refused and Koga roared before he crouched on all fours and ran at Naruto like an animal.

Naruto licked his lips, his lust for blood now apparent. His blue eyes turned crimson, his fangs and nails grew as well. Now wasn't the time to use his powers, now was the time to enjoy this fight with his fists. Koga hopped up as he lunged at Naruto with a roar. Naruto wasted no time, as he kicked himself off the ground and grabbed Koga by his neck. Koga wrapped his arms around Naruto as they flew up then slammed into the ground.

Before Naruto could start hitting Koga, his face was clawed, causing him to fly off his opponent. Koga hopped up and ran towards Naruto who started getting up. The blond grimaced lightly as the wounded claw marks on his face healed quickly.

Koga was about to grab Naruto, but the blond sent an uppercut to him instead before punching him straight in the face. Koga growled as he got back up and lunged at Naruto. He threw punches at Naruto's face, but the blond dodged each one before sending another punch to Koga's face. He then delivered a round kick then another punch before stomping his face, knocking him away.

Roaring, Koga blurred out of sight and appeared right in front of Naruto, then his left, and ending it by grabbing Naruto's hair from behind. Koga yanked his arm, smashing Naruto's head into the ground. "Tell me Where…UGH!" Koga grunted as Naruto back flipped, kicking him in the face. Once he landed Naruto sent a punch to Koga's gut then stomped his foot before back handing him.

"You just got bitch slapped!" Naruto laughed he then punched Koga straight in the face again, making him skid back. "You aren't making this fun Koga! Don't you want to know where Leah and Karmen are?"

"Where are they!?" Koga growled and Naruto snorted as he readied himself.

"Safe from the likes of you, they rather enjoy their new home…and I don't think they would appreciate it if told them where they are too you," Naruto stated and Koga snarled.

"TELL ME!" Koga barked before he ducked under a kick that was meant to knock off his head. Sending an uppercut to Naruto, he then hit him with a well turn around round kick to his face.

Naruto grunted as he skidded back, holding his face which started to heal. The blond then lunged at Koga, knocking away his arm and sending to gravity powered jabs to his face, followed by a sock to the stomach and ending with a punch to Koga's windpipe. Koga gagged as he nearly collapsed, falling to his knees. Naruto them stomped his foot on Koga's face, breaking his nose and sending him back unconscious. Smirking, Naruto's claws grew more as he hovered over Koga, ready to slice his head off.

Bringing down his hand, his claws nearly connected with Koga's neck…but he was interrupted by an abrupt immense feeling of negative emotion and turned his head a bit to try and react but it was too late as a giant purple hammer hit his back as if he was a baseball. Naruto flew into the forest, tumbling and skidding across the ground, smashing against trees. He then crashed against a sturdy tree which still almost broke. Naruto's body fell to the ground and his hand twitched. His body was in loads amount of pain he felt as if he was going to pass out. Struggling, Naruto lifted his head up to see two pairs of feet. Looking up he saw a teenage boy with a seemingly psychotic grin.

"Caught you by surprise didn't I?" The teen smirked as crouched down and flicked Naruto's head. "I should kill you right now…be less of a pain," the teen sneered as his clawed hand was covered in purple energy.

"Z…"

"I know," the boy snapped before he turned back towards Naruto. "We're going to take your friend Koga…but don't worry, you'll see him again. Just be ready when you do," the boy said before he walked off.

Naruto's vision was starting to blur, but from his blurred vision, he was able to see snow white hair. Before Naruto did passed out though, he felt gentle delicate hands. His vision was blurred even more, but he saw the outline of the person. "I apologize for my brothers act," he heard, and realized at this person was female. "My master sends her regards," the girl said and Naruto coughed before choking out his words.

"W-who,"

The girl was silent remained silent and walked off without another word.

After that, his entire world went black.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, being greeted to the ceiling of the infirmary.

Sitting up he held his head before he was tackled. Looking down he saw pale blond hair which he knew belonged to Jane. "I'm so happy that you're awake," Jane whispered, holding onto him tight. Naruto patted her head just as the door opened and both Jean and Charles came in. Upon seeing him, Jean rushed to his side hugging him too.

"Well this is kind of surprising," Naruto muttered as he stroked Jean's hair. He then turned to Charles who wore an amused smile. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long, a few hours. You're wounds healed rather quickly," Charles stated and Jean nodded in agreement as she pulled away.

"He's right, when we found you were broken. Your spin was fractured, as well as your skull, both your arms and your right leg were broken, and you had a branch stabbed in you're kidney's…we thought you were going to die," Jean stated and Naruto frowned as he looked over himself.

"Well I feel fine, whoever attacked me, did it from behind," Naruto held his head before remembering some more. "There was two of them, a boy and a girl. The boy had snow white hair his name starting or being Z,"

"What else do you remember? Our cameras were destroyed in that area and the front gate," Xavier stated causing Naruto to scowl. They were most likely the ones to do that, because Sabertooth nor Koga would be exactly smart and cunning enough to do that.

Whoever these two were did not want to be found… "Whoever they were, they took Koga…but what about Sabertooth?"

"Storm made him flee, but Logan and I suspect that he will take any opportunity he can to try and get to Logan. So everyone is to stay inside the mansion till further notice," Charles stated and the two girls nodded though Naruto frowned as he realized someone was missing.

"Where's Rogue?" Naruto wondered and Jean's eyes widened as did Charles'.

"She was so agitated just seeing you lay there so she left with Kitty and Evan!" Jean stated and Naruto scowled as he got up, not caring if he was indecent. He actually only had his pants on, but before they could even stop him he was already out the door, Jane right behind him.

Naruto ran out the house passing Wolverine, Cyclops and Emma, the former demanding what was going on. "Sabertooth!" Naruto called back but he didn't stop. Logan growled before he ordered Cyclops and Emma to stay put, then followed after Naruto. The blond was at full speed running so fast that it was even hard for Jane to exactly keep up. Mid run, Naruto's features changed…his ears twitched as he heard Sabertooth's roar. At that, Naruto's face turned into a snarl as he crouched and jumped.

As he fell to the ground, he saw a clearing, this clearing had a Sabertooth holding up Rogue while Kitty and Evan were down. "LET HER GO!" Naruto roared as he struck Sabertooth across his face causing him to yell in pain and drop Rogue who fell into Naruto's arms.

"You came for me?" Rogue asked and Naruto smiled as he pecked her lips before setting her down.

"Of course I did, you're mine remember?" Naruto reminded and Rogue could only smile while Sabertooth got up with a smirk, his claws growing.

"Oh, how touching…but I didn't come here for a love scene…where's Jimmy?" Sabertooth demanded with a growl.

"VICTOR!" was all the man heard before he was tackled into a tree, six adamantium claws stabbed into his guts. Sabertooth gagged and gurgled, taking deep breaths, embracing the pain. "Got ya bub," Wolverine grinned

Sabertooth gave a bloody smirk, losing consciousness. "This ain't over Jimmy," was all he said before his body went limp. Sheathing his claws, Wolverine allowed his body to fall. Evan and Kitty approached Logan slowly, both of them a bit worried.

"Is he…"

"No," Logan replied with a grumbling sigh.

"Well he should be, lets cut his head off, see if that works," Naruto offered, taking a step forward with his claws sharpening but Logan put his hand up, shaking his head.

"As much as I would love to do that…I can't. Not in front of them, and because it would not be fair. Plus I would like to his eyes bug out of his head when I do," Wolverine stated as he picked up the man.

Naruto gave a grumble before he looked towards Jane who was standing on a tree branch. He figured she got here before Logan, she was right behind him after all. The blond then looked towards the other three to see Evan and Kitty were a little shook. "I'm sure you three found out what was going on, there a reason why you still left the mansion?" Naruto demanded and Evan scratched the back of his head before handing him the camera. Naruto raised a brow before taking a look, only to see Sabertooth left a message for him.

"Oh, so you planned this huh Porcupine?" Logan snorted and Evan gave a small nod. "Well you're all grounded!" Wolverine snapped, gazing at the three.

"For how long exactly?" Rogue wondered and Wolverine gave a grumbling sigh as he glanced towards Naruto.

"Till you can replace the gate, now get outta here before I make it more punishing," Logan muttered as he walked off with Sabertooth. Naruto looked towards Kitty who seemed to be in a daze, he quickly realized that she was staring at him rather perversely, but it was nothing new.

Tossing the camera back to Evan, Naruto walked off towards the mansion, Rogue and Jane right behind him.

* * *

"It is just us Naruto, Logan is taking care of Sabertooth, Storm is supervising the other students in the danger room," Charles stated as he interlaced his fingers. Naruto simply nodded his head as he rolled his neck. "I was wondering you could tell me who Koga was, and why he attacked you,"

"Koga is a mutant I had the misfortune of coming across during my travels. I met him due to meeting his younger sister, Leah,"

"Karmen, is Koga's 5 year old daughter. However she lives and is being raised by Leah because her father is a maniac, a killer. One day, I was leaving town and I found Leah in my truck with Karmen…moments later, a tree is thrown in front of the trunk and I'm thrown out the window…" Naruto recalled. "Pissed, I naturally fight Koga who was the reason behind it and I utterly kick his ass…without the use of my powers. He awoke a beast within me, a beast that craves for battle," Naruto smirked, his features changing.

Charles remained silent as Naruto continued. "I protected Leah and Karmen from the likes of Koga. They were taken off my hands when Titan came and offered her asylum," Naruto rounded up with a shrug. "Since then Koga has been my version of Sabertooth. Tracking me down so he can find Leah and Karmen, to kill the former and capture the latter. And don't ask me why, I just know that he and Kayla have beef over something," Naruto shrugged and Charles frowned.

"And how long has this been going on?" he wondered and Naruto hummed before shrugged.

"About year or so. I haven't killed him because I see him as a pet to have fun with every once in a while. And just when I do decide to kill him he decides to get himself taken, ugh," Naruto grumbled with a huff.

"Well…hopefully he won't have to be dealt with for some time. But I suggest you be on your toes…whoever attacked you might do so again," Charles stated and Naruto nodded in understanding.

With that he left the room, leaving a contemplating Professor X.

* * *

"You want me to do what now?"

Naruto just glanced at Raven, who looked rather fabulous in her new base form. Though she hadn't really said anything, he knew she was happy with the change. "I want you to continue working for him until I can figure out a way to dispose of him. And if he has built this machine…it will only put him on the radar even more," Naruto stated and Raven nodded. "There a set target?" he asked and she shook her head. Naruto hummed to himself before glancing at the clock. "Well we'll give him one. Someone I'm sure he and I have no guilty conscience in using,"

"And who is that?" She asked and Naruto gave a smirk.

"Why Senator Henry of course, this mutant registration act he is trying to put in action will only rile up mutants. It's a great way to recruit more…however I don't need it being put in action, Henry will be a good example for Magneto to use," he stated and Raven nodded lightly.

"He plans on meeting with Victor Creed, and he is already met with Toad," She told him and he nodded in understanding. "He will also be attending the senate meeting to witness the discussion between Henry and Rhea Carter, this thursday,"

Naruto nodded to himself, "Okay, knowing Charles he will go to that discussion as well. Just be on your toes. I'm going to be gone for the weekend, so contact me if anything major has happened," Naruto ordered and Raven nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure you want me to be a spy still for Magneto? What if he orders me to attack you, or Rogue or anyone else that connects to you? I would not like to be considered traitor," Raven stated and Naruto nodded in understanding, moving a curl behind her ear.

"It won't be traitorous because I gave you the order. If you kill anybody though, then all bets are off. Aim to injure, maybe even maim…but no killing. If any X-men turn up dead and it connects to you, then it's going to be really hard for me to lay off," Naruto warned and she nodded in understanding.

"Let me ask you something," She said and he nodded. "Jane, Rogue, Jean and perhaps Emma I understand. By why are you even with the X-men if you plan on betraying them later? Won't it hurt to do so?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"It won't because I'm not betraying them. My intention was never to be an X-men…I'm only went there to check on Jean and Ororo. Within a few days or so I should be moving out and actually start working. Yes, I've grown fond of them all, but I have work to do," Naruto answered as he stroked her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "I recently just talked with Charles, explaining to him what my goal is and he approves and has given me his support. Sure I might be seen in two lights by my friends, The Bad guy to the X-men and others…then the hero to those who feel the way I do. In reality, I'm just the guy who is doing what he feels is right and that is to make our country, hopefully the world, without fear of mutants," Naruto stated.

"And to do that, Olympus must fall. To kick open the doors, I will have to fight friends, enemies and those who are just in the way. But I will get what I want, and that is Olympus crashing to the ground…" Naruto smiled and Raven frowned.

"But you do know that the Titans were no better than the Olympians right? They fought the Titans to end Kronos' tyranny," Raven reminded and Naruto nodded before he got a smirk.

"Yes but there are two things that is different between these Titans, and those Titans," Naruto stated and Raven raised a brow. "This is the new age, and with new age comes new knowledge which brings new leadership," Naruto smiled, causing her to blink and agree with him. "Second," Naruto raised his palm, allowing blue flames to burn in his hand. Raven gazed at the burning fire then towards Naruto. "Kronos is not here to gain the throne…" a devilish smirk came after.

"Atlas is,"

* * *

**I don't have really much to say, except hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know you guys are simply DYING to know how Naruto off'd Azula and got his company back, but your going to have to wait a little bit before that is revealed. What else? You probably noticed I threw Katarina in for that trip even though she isn't in the harem. I don't know anymore man...it all depends how I feel when I start writing it. Will they be together? Will they not? Not even I know...HAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, I think that's it for now. Later.**


	15. Temporary Getaway

**Chapter Fifteen**

Naruto took a deep breath as he slowly stood in a empty barren wasteland. Standing he opened his eyes and stomped his foot. Almost immediately the ground underneath him rose in a pillar shooting towards the sky.

The blond grimaced as his control started to wane a bit. Putting this much energy into one element was really straining, especially when he was trying to cap it. Hence why he was doing this, he needed to repeated it over and over until he felt it was nearly perfect. Granted he was already at a near mastered level, but there wasn't such a thing as too powerful. The blond stopped after raising 150 meters off the ground. Sitting down on the ground he gave controlled pants for a good two minutes or so before he stood up and looked down. He wasn't scared of heights, which only allowed him to analyze this even more, plotting his next move.

Taking another breath, Naruto stood at the edge before allowing himself to fall freely to the ground. The wind howled in his ears and blew his hair back, however his focused expression remained. As he flew down in a diving motion, Naruto turned his body around so he would land feet first. But he had a plan, because landing from that height would surely break something, not kill him. Naruto's hands were ready palm out, as he neared the ground Naruto gave a groan, his muscles tensing.

His hands scrunched up as he concentrated. After a couple of seconds Naruto landed, however instead of his legs shattering or a crater being formed, Naruto landed on a soft malleable ground. The blond released a breath had been holding as he laid on the ground, though he had a grin on his face. Well it seemed he was able to soften earth to a point. This would really help from crash landing onto an unmoving, uncaring hard surface.

After resting for a few minutes, Naruto stood up and gazed at his earth pillar. Naruto took another deep breath, exhaling while taking a stance. Raising his arms, Naruto swung them down and instantly in a rush, the earth pillar began to descend until it was gone entirely, a flat platform. Naruto smirked before he went onto his next set. He hadn't been to school since Monday, and it was currently Thursday, he wouldn't be going to school tomorrow either. The reason why was to train, which he had been neglecting since deciding to return to the institute, and it has cost him a bit.

So, when he woke up at five in the morning, he was gone. Doing physical exercises to keep his body in shape. At 7 he would return to the mansion to have breakfast with the others before heading to the danger room, working on his elemental abilities till midnight. Wednesday was Fire and Lightning. Today was water and earth, tomorrow would be wind and gravity. He would do all of this before his trip with Jean which he left for tomorrow night at nine.

The other X-men would sometimes come in and watch him or even participate in his training, to help build their reflexes and refine his own. During training he had to explain to them all why he was training so hard, they saw no point because they already considered him very strong on a whole new level. And while Naruto was flattered and halfheartedly agreed, he told them that he has only scratched the surface of his powers, only mastering the basics.

Once he was sure he had mastered the basics to the point doing a technique was as simple as breathing, he then moved on to combining elements. And on pure accident, he had combined his water and earth element to create an entire forest. That was when Naruto realized he could actually go further instead of just hypothesizing. And he tried, he honestly did to make more but he hadn't been very successful. Though he didn't know the reason, he guessed because he needed to have a excellent mastery over his main elements than just plain mastery.

That's when Naruto started to blood bend, his fire turned blue when he added more power, his control over Earth and Gravity had increased. The only two elements that used to be difficult for Naruto was Lightning and Wind, but no more. Now he could properly generate lightning to his hands without frying his skin or losing feeling in his hands, as well as shoot it out. Wind which is a element that represents freedom was still one of his favorite elements. He could basically control wind with just a mere thought, plus with the combination of his gravity, he could fly as well. For now Naruto simply worked on earth. At the moment he was trying to have the ability to turn any form of earth, into a solid and malleable form and vice versa. He believed the easiest would be turning something malleable like sand into something solid.

"Danger room, Sand dune setting," Naruto ordered and quickly the barren dry wasteland changed into a area of sand everywhere. Naruto nodded before he sat down in the sand. As a warm up, Naruto motioned his hands to raise a pile of sand and hand it dance around before setting his back ten minutes of steadily increasing the amount, Naruto switched to the next warm up. It was basically the same exercise with no hands. With minor difficulty, Naruto willed the sand to do his bidding. Just as the previous exercise, the amount of sand increased and increased as he did this for ten minutes.

For the next ten minutes he did the last warm up. Still sitting with crossed arms, Naruto concentrated, focusing on the sand. Suddenly pillars of sand shot up endlessly. His brow gave a twitch as he willed the large amount of sand to dance in the sky. After about a minute or two, his control started to wane making him grimace. But he kept focus on the task for another three, four minutes. Once that time passed, Naruto willed the sand to fall back to the ground in an orderly fashion.

Releasing a breath he scratched the back of his head. Once he was no longer tense, he willed a handful of sand to raise, floating in front of him. Naruto gazed at it, having it wave around fluidly. Once he had built up near perfect control he began the real training. Shape manipulation was key to solidifying an object. So starting with something simple, Naruto willed the sand to weave over it's self repeatedly till it formed a sphere, an uneven lumpy sphere. Naruto did not accept it, and continued to have the sand shape itself till it was a perfect sphere. However, despite this it was far from solid. Now this was the part that took lots of work. His eyes focused and his mind clear with only one objective, Naruto began the process.

"Storm, what is he doing?" Kitty wondered as she, Kurt, Scott and Emma watched Naruto with Ororo in the control room. Ororo didn't answer immediately as she too tried to figure out exactly what Naruto was doing, a curious look on her face.

After a few minutes, she finally gave an answer. "My guess is that he's trying to solidify the sand completely," she figured and Scott gave a thoughtful frown.

"But doesn't that mean altering with the sand on a molecular level? I mean, it's not the same thing like turning ice to water, or even rock to sand dust…" Scott stated and Storm nodded her head in agreement.

"You're right Scott. And I think that is why Naruto is having such a hard time with it. It's difficult, but not impossible. I believe Naruto will be able to achieve this goal," Ororo stated with a sure smile and the four students focused on Naruto a bit more, with Emma possessing a thoughtful look.

And much to the students surprise, within a few minutes, Naruto had actually touched the sand ball and it did not fall apart. It looked completely solid, and from the looks of it, it was. "He did it!" Kurt yelped in surprise and the others nodded with amazed expressions. They saw Naruto himself give a cheer before he got back to work. As they continued to watch him for the next hour, they were interrupted when Jean came in a hurry.

"Guys, the discussion is about to start," She told and they all nodded before Kitty told Naruto who merely nodded as he continued doing what he was doing, which was making a large amount of sand turn into a completely solid pyramid.

Everyone in the house besides Naruto and Charles got in front of the wide plasma television, watching as a young woman who looked to be in her early maybe mid twenties walk up to the podium. The woman was quite beautiful, probably stood at 5'6. She had long curly auburn hair. Her eyes were a midnight blue, and her lips were supple. She wore a white blazer with a black skirt. Though they couldn't tell exactly how curvy she was, they could tell she had nice big boobs, which caused Kurt and Evan to give suggestive glances to each other.

"_Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am Rhea Carter…a professor of genetics_," the woman greeted her audience just as Naruto walked in with a towel around his neck.

"_I am here to talk to you about mutants and their DNA,_" Rhea stated before she began. Clicking her button she directed their attention to the slide on the screen, for about twenty maybe thirty minutes the entire house was silent as they listened closely to her give a rather brief yet detailed summary on mutants and the X-gene, using a slide show presentation as well. Wrapping up her presentation, her slide was that of a color coded double helix. "_These mutations manifest at puberty, and in some rare cases at birth_," she paused gazing at her audience, "_Often triggered by periods of heightened emotional stress," _Rhea finished.

"_Thank you Ms. Carter,_" One of the senators, Senator Henry to be exact, spoke up. "_It was quite educational_," he said with a fake smile, which Rhea returned with her own, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"_However it fails to address the issue that is the focus of this hearing_," Henry stated his smile gone. "_Three words: Are. Mutants. Dangerous?_"

"_I'm afraid that's an unfair question Senator Henry_," Rhea countered with a frown. "_Afterall, the wrong person behind the wheel of a car can be dangerous," _She suggested with a shrug, with others agreeing with her.

"_Well we do license people to drive," _Henry returned, fixing his glasses and Rhea nearly growled but didn't, something Naruto nodded silently to, commending her for not losing her cool.

"_Yes but not to live." _She replied firmly_. "Senator. It is a fact," _Rhea started_, "That mutants that do come forward and revealed themselves publicly have been met with fear, hostility and even violence," _Rhea listed, causing the entire house to nod in agreement.

"_It is because of that constant urgent hostility that I am urging the senate to vote against mutant registration!" _Rhea said determined._ "Forcing mutants to expose themselves will only…"_

"_Expose themselves?" _Henry interrupted with almost a sneer_. "What is it that mutant community has to hide I wonder, that makes them so afraid to identify themselves,_"

"That's not the point!" Evan exclaimed causing Kurt to nudge him to be quiet.

"_I didn't say they were hiding,"_ Rhea tried but Henry ignored her as he raised a thick file.

"_Let me show you what is being hidden, Ms. Carter," _Henry stated as he stood up_. "I have here, a list of names of identified mutants living right here, in the united states,_" Henry said, as he looked through the file. This caused Rhea to glare lightly while the mutants in the Xavier house look surprised, Naruto simply remained silent with a blank fexpression

"_Senator Henry_," Rhea called but he cut her off as he read one file.

"_Now here is a girl in Illinois who can walk through walls,_" Henry read and Kitty gasped, while the others looked at her then the screen. Even Naruto was a bit surprised, and the girl hoped he did not say her name on national television.

"_Now what's to stop her from walking into a bank vault? Or into the white house, or even into their houses?" _Henry wondered and Kitty looked offended by this, scoffing and crossing her arms.

"_Senator Henry…" _Rhea tried again only to be cut off, and Naruto could see she was starting to lose her temper, as he noticed her eyes glow a bit but she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"_There are even rumors Ms. Carter, that there are mutants so powerful they can even enter our minds and control our thoughts," _Henry stated, looking at the crowd_. "Taking away our god given free will,"_

"_I think the American people have the right to decide whether they want their children to be in school with mutants, to be taught by mutants," _Henry exclaimed, causing almost the entire audience to clap in agreement. Rhea shifted as she looked towards the camera, almost as if she was looking directly for Naruto. He could see the anger in her eyes and he simply shook his head, which made her give an unintelligent grumble_. _"_The truth is ladies and gentlemen, Mutants are very real, and they are among us. We must know who they are, and above all we must know…what they can do!_" Henry stated firmly, bringing another round of applause.

"This is bullshit!" Evan snarled. "That dude is a fucking racist and he doesn't even realize it! Hell all of those people are!" The boy crossed his arms with a huff, "You would think with the president being black they would support bigotry a little less,"

"Yes he is wrong Evan, but he has a point. There are some mutants who use their powers for the wrong purposes," Ororo stated and Scott nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Like Lance and Pietro," he added, almost sneering. But it was Naruto who spoke up to counter that with a tone of finality.

"Yes but in some cases, it's the people who were or weren't around, that screwed with their head," he stated causing them to pay attention to him. "I'll use Lance for example," Naruto suggested and made sure they were paying attention. "Lance's family abandoned him because he was a mutant, that must have hurt and because of that he became a delinquent. If he was shown the right path, then he could use his powers for good rather than bad," Naruto informed but Logan countered him.

"Everyone has a choice kid, Lance chose to be a delinquent," Logan told him but Naruto shrugged.

"Perhaps, but did he really have the choice per say? Off the bat he was shown the wrong more than the right. No one really showed him how going down the right path would be. Instead he used his anger and loneliness to stroll down the wrong path," Naruto returned causing them to think about it.

"Yes, he did have a choice…but did anyone help him make the right one?" Naruto wondered with a raise brow before he nodded to Senator Henry. "That bastard just opened up a whole new can of worms. This registration act will only bring more strife; a war between mutants and humans will ensue and it will be his fault,"

Naruto huffed before he turned around, Jane following after him. As Naruto made his way back to the danger room, he picked up his phone answering it. "Yes I saw, no you can't kill him…" Naruto denied. "We'll deal with it when it happens. It won't anytime soon, I can tell you that. Because if it does then we're going have to either jump a couple of steps, or just use a different plan…" He listened and he shook his head, "No, just tell everyone to go on with their business, I have this handled…right. Oh, and tell Rhea I'm proud of her, I liked how she maintained her cool…yeah, bye," Hanging up the phone Naruto stopped as he felt his arm was grabbed. Looking behind him he saw a stone face Jane though he could see worry in her eyes. "Naru…"

"What is it Jane?" Naruto asked her softly and she hugged him, putting her head in his chest.

"I'm scared…" she whispered and he raised a brow. Jane? Scared?! Nothing lately was able to even get the girl to get angry let alone scare her. In fact, he's even noticed that she has been rather sadistic when using her ocular powers.

Before he could ask what she was scared of, she told him, "What if this act passes? They are going to find out my power and lock me up and then I can no longer be with you…I don't want to leave you," Jane admitted and Naruto nodded in understanding. He should have known this. Jane was basically obsessed with him, willing to do anything and everything he told her without complaint or hesitance. If he told her to kill she would, if he told her to fetch him some chips, she would. The girl did not play when it came to him. She almost nearly started calling him Master, something which he did not allow.

In fact, he didn't even like the fact she was so obsessed with him…because then it made him wonder how would she be when he was no longer around. But with this mindset, he mistakenly confused her obsessed nature for him as extreme dependence. That was far from the truth. Jane was very independent, because after a few days since living in the mansion she had been doing things on her own. He didn't know exactly what but she was and it made him smile often. But that did not change the fact she was obsessed over him. Though after awhile he no longer fought it, instead he embraced it, accepting that's how she was going to be. It would not help to fight it as it would only cause problems which he didn't want.

"Silly girl," Naruto smiled as he spoke to her softly, stroking her hair. "I won't allow that to happen. Because you are an important person in my life now, and I will fight for you just like I fight for everyone else," Naruto told her and she nodded her head in understanding a smile on her face.

Burying her face into her chest she gave a whisper that surprised him greatly, "I love you Naru." Naruto blinked, his stroking coming to a stop. He noticed though her grip tightened a bit and Naruto regained his bearings.

"C'mon, I need your help with training," he smiled at her and she nodded with a happy smile before walking with him, holding his hand.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Jean?"

Said girl gave a sigh as she closed her suitcase. Looking up she saw Scott standing at her door with his arms crossed and a frown on his lips.

"For the twelfth time Scott…yes, I'm positive," she stated before looking for her carry-on. "Why do you keep pestering me about it?" the girl demanded but she already knew why…but her mind was made up.

"Because I…" Scott sighed, his frown still present. "I don't want you to go Jean…at least not alone with him," This caused Jean to raise a brow as she looked through her carry-on to see if she had everything she desired.

"What? You think Naruto is going to do something bad to me? I thought you liked him, hasn't he earned your trust?" She asked a bit offended for her crush, and Scott shook his head.

"I do like him and I do trust him. As a friend and an X-man, but I don't trust him with you. I feel like…I feel like I'm going to lose you as soon as you step on that plane," Scott admitted and Jean frowned before deciding to finally settle this.

"Scott, I know how you feel towards me," She started and he looked surprised. "And for a bit of time I felt the same way. I even dropped hints that I liked you but you ignored them. You took so long I just gave up and lost interest," Jean revealed and he looked upset, and growled.

"You lost interest as soon as Naruto showed up huh?!" he figured but she shook her head. "I didn't, it was actually homecoming," she told him and as soon as those words came out his face became shocked, that was definitely way before Naruto showed up.

"B-but we went to homecoming together!" Scott reminded and Jean nodded with a frown on her lips.

"Yeah we went…but we didn't go _together_. You didn't ask me or even try an attempt. I was hoping you would but you didn't. We went, but we went as friends…that hurt so I just gave up and Naruto had nothing to do with that," She stated and Scott could only nod lightly in agreement.

"So you can't lose me Scott…because you already did," Jean shook her head before shouldering her carry on and grabbing her suit case. Jean walked up to Scott and kissed his cheek. "I do love you Scott…just not the way you want me too,"

Jean walked passed him but stopped when he spoke to her, in a quiet tone. "You're not going to alter my mind or anything like that?" the girl turned around and frowned deeply, actually offended by that question.

"No Scott, because if I did that it would show I didn't value you as one of my best friends. It will hurt for a while yes…but you'd be surprised who you've been missing out on while being hung up on me," Jean smirked lightly before she walked off downstairs, her door closing and locking Scott out.

When she was down stairs she saw Naruto waiting for her, talking with Kitty and Evan while the others waited patiently, probably to see them depart. And from the sound of the conversation, it seemed like Kitty, Evan and Kurt were trying to get details on the trip but were getting none. To Jean they might have as well stopped trying because even she didn't know exactly where they were going, except that it was an island. So if Naruto didn't tell her, he damn sure wasn't going to tell anyone else. And from the looks on Rogue and Jane's faces, they too were trying to piece it together, which only meant he hadn't told them either.

"Aw come on man, one little hint? It's going to kill me if you don't tell me!" Evan stated and Naruto shook his head, the strap to his large duffle bag on his shoulder as well as his carry-on backpack.

"No details, I gave you a hint, not my fault if you can solve it from that," Naruto grinned causing the three to groan while Charles chuckled to himself. "Maybe Jean will tell you when we get back," Naruto shrugged causing demanding looks to be casted her way and she gave teasing shrug, causing them groan some more.

"Well we have to go, or we'll miss our flight," Naruto stated and Jean nodded. Naruto turned to Rogue and Jane giving them each smiles, hugs and kisses on the forehead. "You guys have my number if you need to contact me," he said which they nodded too.

"Oh Jeeeaaaaannn!" She heard and looked to see Emma giving her a big grin. Walking towards the girl she saw as her sister, Emma gave the girl a hug. "I hope you have a great time, and..._I put a little gift in your bag. I would advise you put it to some use_," Emma told her telepathically, causing Jean to blush. "Have fun sis!" the blond girl kissed her cheek before saying her own goodbye to Naruto, giving him a sexy wink which he chuckled too.

Once the two said their goodbyes to everyone, he and Jean walked to his car, putting the luggage in the trunk. Getting in the car, Jean smiled as Naruto turned on the car and started driving. She couldn't believe this was really happening, on her way to an island, spending it with Naruto! The entire trip to the airport was simple casual talk, movies, music, memories…it was refreshing for Jean. It was good to know she could actually have a decent, enjoyable conversation with Naruto about other subjects besides mutants and things of the like.

When they finally reached the airport parking lot, Jean was still giddy with excitement. Naruto carried his duffle bag, and rolled her suit case while still carrying his carry-on. Jean wanted to help but realized that weight was nothing to Naruto, and it didn't look like it as he was walking normally. After getting past security, Jean was curious when they walked down the terminal to find their gate, hoping to find any kind of clue to where they were going. But, she was rather disappointed when she had no clue.

"Hey Naruto, how long is our flight going to be?" she asked and Naruto hummed before shrugging.

"Ten hours," he answered causing Jean to look at him as if he was insane. If the flight was that long, it must mean they were going across the country. "Over here," he nodded as they entered the waiting area for their flight.

As Naruto fished out their boarding passes then passports, which clued Jean to know they were going out of the country; she gazed out the window staring at the large luxury plane. "Jean," Naruto called causing her to walk over to him and grab her boarding pass and passport. She looked at the boarding pass and finally figured out that they were headed to...

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

Jean's eyes widened as she looked back at Naruto who had his back facing her, showing his credentials. Once he was done, she was next before following after Naruto, a frown on her face. She really didn't want to be cramped on a plane for ten hours…and she hoped this vacation was worth it. As they stepped through the plane, they were greeted by the flight attendants who opened the curtain for them. Naruto passed through, then Jean and she was surprised at what she saw.

The entire plan was nice and spacious, at most having 15 seats! She couldn't even describe the plane, it was like she was on air force one…but with more space! Naruto put his duffle bag in the overhead compartment, then her suitcase. While he did that, Jean sat down in a chair which was leather and quite comfortable and wide, it was almost like a restaurant dinner table because Naruto sat across from her.

"Naruto what is this? This can't be no normal plane," she stated before glancing towards the other passengers who walked in and Naruto nodded.

"It's not a normal plane, it's a luxury plane. I know the guy whose dad owns this airline. He pulled a few strings for me, and viola," Naruto smiled causing Jean to smile as well, though she gave a curious expression.

"Brazil?" she asked and he gave a nod. "What are we going to do in brazil?" the girl wondered and Naruto gave a smile and a shrug.

"Whatever you want to do, you'll find out when we get there," he stated before leaning back in the chair. Jean could only gaze at him in amazement before glancing around at the passengers.

The entire flight was…not as stressful as she thought it was going to be. It was rather quiet, relaxing and peaceful. She and Naruto shared some conversations, though he mostly told her about some of his adventures on his trip. When they were talking with each other, she was meditating or reading a book. While Naruto was still training, not wanting to waste any time if he could. He focused more on his earth and water bending training still, going into the next stage.

And that next stage was turning his left hand into stone or even water. It was extremely difficult and taxing, but he kept it up anyway. Jean watched him for awhile fascinated by the power he possessed and it actually sparked something within her. After finishing her book, she mediated a bit more like Naruto suggested before he went on the camping trip. He wanted her to travel through her mind, and get past the barriers she didn't even know existed. Now that was extremely taxing for her. But she did it anyway.

Eventually she did grow tired and fell asleep. But Naruto did not, staying awake the entire flight focused on his training. During the flight he had made good progress, able to turn an entire limb to stone or water. He wasn't bothered being watched by the other passengers because they too were mutants. In fact he heard several discussions about Senator Henry and the mutant registration act.

Once the pilot informed them they would be landing in 20 minutes, Naruto finished his training and gazed at the sleeping Jean. She looked so peaceful…but he could see a sign of confliction and he knew that even in her sleep she was still trying to break those barriers. While she didn't have to do what he said, Naruto felt she should. Those barriers did not belong there, caging in her true identity…caging in the power that made her more than unique. And he hoped by the end of this trip, the _real_ Jean Grey would be flying on this plane with him.

He was fond of this Jean yes…but it wasn't _his_ Jean. His Jean was much more radiant, than this one. And Xaiver, who he figured put these barriers up was wrong. He didn't care what his reasoning was…it was wrong. And the thing was not only did he lock up and block the _real_ Jean, but he didn't even tell this Jean that she even existed! Charles had to figure, that one day the _real_ Jean…the phoenix, or whatever it was called would break free. And when it broke free, oh, there would be hell to pay. People would die and chaos would ensue, just for it's entertainment. Not even he, her best friend, figured that he could tame her…because she had to _break_ free instead of being released.

Naruto was not willing to take that chance. If Phoenix did decide to bring destruction, he wanted her to be on _his_ side…so he didn't have to worry about fighting her. Killing Jean, phoenix or not, was not something he would be jumping for joy about. This girl was still his best friend, even after the time apart she still was. And he cared about her, which is why he was trying to loosen the Phoenix's shackles. If the roles were reversed, he was sure she would do the same thing. The entire plane gave a thud, signifying they had landed. Naruto nudged Jean to wake her up, but she didn't wake. Getting up he sat beside her and shook her but she still wouldn't wake. He even dripped water on her, still nothing. Naruto hummed before he gave his last option a try.

Pressing his lips against hers, he put a bit of feeling behind the kiss. And as he figured, Jean woke up, returning the kiss. But before it got too heated he pulled back and watched her as she opened her eyes which seemed like they were blazing a bit, as if they had fire in him. But before he could really see it, it must have disappeared because her eyes were normal and gazing at him sleepily. Naruto smiled at her before he got up, "We just landed, come on, you can get more sleep on the way," he told her and she only gave a tired nod, grabbing her stuff.

Naruto got the luggage and held her hand, leading her down the isle. He gave a salute to the pilot and a smile to the attendants as they walked off the plane. Jean was starting to wake as they had to walk out of the airport. She was surprised when she saw several cars waiting for people, the drivers holding up cards. The girl frowned in thought as Naruto walked towards the car that was for someone named Atlas…after a few minutes she remembered that it was Naruto's mutant alias.

Naruto sat her in the car before putting the luggage in the back. Once he sat beside her, she laid her head on his shoulder and held his hand, interlacing their fingers. Naruto raised a brow before chuckling, as she had fallen asleep. The entire drive was silent, Naruto still very much awake with Jean very much asleep. As she slept he stroked her hair, in thought about the significant women in his life. He was simply in awe and amazed how all of them, sans Jean, was able to accept his truth.

The truth that he was a hormonal mutant by genetics, feeling that he felt the need to dominate any woman that he deemed beautiful; that he planned to basically fuck up the world and rebuild it in a sense…it was simply hard to put into words how he felt about this. And it made him more appreciative of his life and those who supported him. Honestly, it made him start thinking of plans for his future besides this peace plan….it made him think of the future for his personal life.

Ever since he was a kid he wanted a family, and as he grew up, children of his own. So he could be a better father than the one he hardly remembered. And have the mother of his children be just as loving or even more loving than his own mother. And so with that thought, Naruto started forming mental blue prints of what he wanted his future to be. So he could make it into a goal and pursue it.

"We're here sir," the driver said and Naruto nodded before carefully pulling himself away from Jean. Once he was free, he got out of the car and took out his luggage, walking over the decent sized speed boat and setting them inside. He then tipped the driver before gently grabbing Jean and her bag, holding her in his arms. Walking over to the boat he sat her down then sat down beside her. She laid her head in his lap, never waking once. Naruto signaled for the boat driver to start and they took off towards the final destination.

After about a good half an hour, Naruto gazed upon the island they were headed towards. Though it was dark, Naruto could still see the tall and white house that sat on the island, able to see the light markers that worked as a draw in signal. They reached the island an Naruto grabbed all of the luggage and carried Jean towards the beautiful house. Reaching the door, he saw the console lock and fished out the I.D card before sliding it in. The consol flashed green and a click was heard, signifying that the door was unlocked.

Opening it, Naruto walked inside and ignored the interior design of the house of the entrance lounge. He headed straight before taking a left and walking down that hallway to see an open door that lead to a bedroom, which was completely white. Walking into the room he laid Jean on the soft bed, her head resting on the feather filled pillow. Naruto then set the luggage in the large closet which had several dressers in it, but were currently empty. Naruto checked the double sink, shower with bathtub bathroom and checked to see if everything was secure.

Sighing to himself, he slipped off his shoes and shirt, putting on some sleeping shorts. He then gazed at Jean and took off her jacket, then her shoes, socks and pants; leaving her in a green tanktop and black laced panties. Naruto then laid in bed and pulled the covers over himself and Jean before closing his eyes, and going to sleep.

* * *

Immediately upon waking, Jean felt the soft, comfortable foam like bed she was laying on. She sat up and stretched before opening her eyes and looking around the room which was completely white and rather spacious. Across from her, hanging from the wall was a large plasma screen tv. Turning to her left she saw that that side of the bed was vacant but had been used, and she could only guess she and Naruto had slept in the same bed…and she missed it! But then she wondered why Naruto had gotten one hotel room instead of two…before wondering why if he got one room, why wasn't there two beds?

Getting up out of bed, she realized she was undressed, meaning Naruto pulled off her clothes. Shrugging to herself, she walked into what she assumed was the bathroom which was quite beautiful. After doing her morning routine, she left the bed room and traveled down the hall. After making a right, she was greeted to the wonderful looking living room which kind of had a beach house feel to it but not quite. Across the living room was a decently sized polished modern kitchen and Jean was starting to realize she was not in a hotel.

Looking out the window, Jean covered her mouth, keeping in the gasp when she saw the beautiful beach. She immediately found her way outside and walked along the beach which it's sand was as smooth as glass. The water was a crystal clear blue, stretching out as an ocean. In the far distance she could see marine life, such as dolphins, and even fish up close. Turning to her sides, Jean realized that the beach ran for miles and probably circled all around them…yup, she was definitely on an island.

Her attention however was given to the very person who brought her here, emerging from the water quite beautifully. Her eyes focused on the glistening water drops rolling down his perfectly tone god like body. His wonderful toned biceps, triceps, pecs, and 8 pack. His skin was a light tan to it, his hair messy shoulder length golden blond hair, perfectly white straight teeth with slightly long canines…and those eyes. Perfectly azure…

He was flawless.

And Jean was getting quite aroused at looking at him as he walked towards her with that gorgeous smile. "Good morning Red," Naruto greeted her and she simply stood there gazing at him with a dazed look. "Red?" Naruto called waving his hand in front of her face.

Snapping his fingers, she blinked before focusing on him, "Huh?" Naruto chuckled as he greeted her again.

"I said good morning Red, how was you're sleep?" he asked and she blinked before answering him, and he could tell that she was still sidetracked.

"It was…nice," she answered before her eyes landed on his chest, "Oh so very nice," the girl moaned out.

Naruto smiled at her, amused before nodding. "Glad to hear it, hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered quickly before blinking, "Wait, huh?"

"I asked if you were hungry," Naruto repeated and she gave a nod to him. He smiled before grabbing her hand and walking back towards the house. Naruto sat her down at the outside balcony table before going inside and getting her food.

"This place is beautiful," Jean whispered to herself before her attention was given to Naruto who set down a plate filled with French toast, eggs, bacon and hash browns, a big cup of orange juice by her plate.

Naruto set down his own plate as well as the pitcher of orange juice. Jean gazed at the food appreciatively before eating an egg and moaning at the taste. Digging in eagerly, Naruto could only smile and laugh as he watched her. He began eating his own food while gazing at her or the beach. Once she took a large gulp of orange juice she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Naruto. Where exactly are we and how could you afford this?" she wondered and Naruto hummed quietly before answering.

"Well, this island is Isle Gaea, a tribute name to the earth goddess and mother to all," Naruto stated. "How I can afford this has something to do with my trip," Naruto told her and she nodded.

"Well it's beautiful so far, I assume there is more to it than the beach?" she asked and Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Yes and we have three days to explore it," Naruto smiled and she grinned, completely giddy at the idea.

After breakfast, the two played a rather entertaining game of chess with Naruto beating her three times before she finally gave up with a huff claiming he cheated and stormed off, leaving a laughing Naruto. Once they were done with chess they used the jet ski's, 'fighting' in the water using their powers. And Naruto still won at that, making her fall into the water more times than she could count.

They hiked the mountains several times, finding waterfalls to jump in. Several times she would hop on Naruto's back, riding him as he ran through the jungle only to soar across a ledge, causing them to both fall into the water fall. They even tried Chess again only for Jean to lose even more causing her to huff in annoyance and Naruto to laugh some more. She did beat him a checkers though, and even a couple times at connect four, causing him to comically smack away or flip the board making her laugh.

It was even more fun when Naruto used his powers to bring in big waves which they surfed too…but since both didn't know how to surf it was rather hard and comical…but it was fun. It was like being a kid again. But despite having fun like a kid, the two sure did not see the other that way. Often times they would find themselves gazing or being caught gazing at the other. Though there was no "Tension" between them, the sexual tension was rising and it starting to be quite hard to keep from jumping each other.

So to keep their minds off it, they busied themselves with physical activities. And while they were fun, both could only think of one thing that would be even more fun. It was the end of their second night, and they were currently on the beach, having a campfire, roasting marshmallows. There was silence between them, though it was a relaxing silence rather than an awkward one. Both Naruto and Jean gazed at the fire, holding their marshmallows over the fire, enjoying the soothing sounds of the waves.

Naruto had a thoughtful expression on his face as he finally made his decision. But before he could even speak, Jean was the first one too. "I…I broke the barrier or as least the second to last one…" Jean told him, a frown on her lips. He gazed at her in surprise, letting her continue. "…I can feel so much power from behind the last barrier…and it makes me feel…" Naruto stayed silent as she frowned and looked up at him, "Angry." The blond raised a brow as she just talked, telling him her feelings on the matter. "There were doors with memories I didn't even know I had. And they all had one thing in common…the Professor…I don't know why but I feel angry at him…" Retracting his marshmallow he blew on it while she gazed at him, "What does this mean?" Naruto said nothing as he ate the marshmallow and began roasting another one. "Naruto,"

"Jean," Naruto started, his eyes never meeting hers. "I…I can't really explain what it means…or even why. But…this anger your feeling…it's because _you_ are angry at Charles. And when I say you, I mean Phoenix,"

"Phoenix? What are you talking about?" She demanded and Naruto sighed, scratching his cheek.

"I don't know much about it. But the Phoenix is your power…it is who you really are Jean. It's power is the main reason Charles and Erik sought you out," Naruto told her and she looked surprised. "It is a close opposite of you, I know it is because I have met it," Naruto revealed and she looked confused. "Do you remember when you blacked out back when we were trying to recruit Kitty?" She gave a nod of remembrance and he nodded as well. "That was when. I…brushed your hair out of your face and instantly I was pulled into a room," Jean listened closely as he continued. "In the room was an exact carbon copy of you…except she was more…emotional. I could _feel_ her anger…it's what powered her in my mind. But she was very happy to see me, saying she hadn't seen me in seven years and she missed me, but then she blamed me,"

"Blamed you? Blamed you for what?" Jean wondered, wanting to know what part Naruto played in this.

"She blamed me because she felt I abandoned her…when I left, a few months later, Charles sealed her, putting up several powerful barriers. And in response…you were created. A physical I.D of sorts," Naruto informed and Jean frowned. "She said that her name was Jean, but she was the Phoenix. A cosmic entity of unlimited power that bonded with you when you were a child," Naruto told her as he pulled out his marshmallow.

"She said the reason she was sealed up because Xavier feared her power, and the danger she imposed on humanity. And because of this reason, me and Xavier…she is angry. Phoenix however is willing to forgive me because I'm her best friend. After all, you two are the same," Naruto explained. Jean was in total shock, not sure how she was supposed to handle this. But right now, her anger felt pretty warranted. But…in a way, she's always known. Every time she uses her powers…she felt as if she was holding back. Hell, whenever she looked at Naruto there was just something inside her that desired him so much. "Phoenix wanted to meet you Jean," Naruto spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "She wants to settle and close this gap or whatever between you two," he told her. "And if you accept, she wants me to shatter the last barrier,"

"I don't know if I should…" Jean stated, somewhat fearful and Naruto frowned at her. "What if I lose myself and am a danger to humanity? I will hurt innocent people and the people I love…I don't want that,"

Naruto shook his head in response. "Jean, you are already a danger to humanity just for being a mutant," he countered and she gave a light nod of agreement; he had a point. "And I won't let that happen, I will protect you because I care about you and that's what best friends do," Jean looked at him a bit surprised, and was a bit more surprised when he continued on with, "There is also no way you can lose yourself…because you're already lost. Jean, Phoenix is apart of you, it was makes you _Jean Grey_. You're like a split soul…one can't survive without the other,"

"So you're saying I should confront her," Jean guessed and Naruto shook his head, a frown on his lips.

"Not confront, meet. Confront sounds like you are about to settle a problem. For you, I don't believe Phoenix is a problem. She is willing to meet you, can't you show the same courtesy? I mean after all, you must be curious, because if you weren't you wouldn't have continued to break those barriers," Naruto shrugged causing Jean to frown. Silence was between them for another good ten minutes before Naruto spoke. "Jean," he called getting her attention. "You are my first real and best friend," Naruto started, eyes on the fire. "And I can't keep secrets from you for long because I don't want to hurt you,"

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, gazing at Naruto cautiously and Naruto took a deep breath before he stood up and sat beside her. The entire time her eyes never left him as he fixed his mouth to speak the words he wanted to say. "I want you to see and know what has been really going on…the whole truth instead of a quarter of it," Naruto stated and she continued to look confused. Naruto grabbed her head and leaned his head forward. Jean closed her eyes, and puckered her lips but was disappointed when Naruto simply rested their foreheads together. "I need you..." he paused and Jean raised a brow. When he opened his eyes they were serious, completely serious.

"To read my mind."

* * *

**And there is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I apologize for the hold up. I honestly don't have much to say, so here ya go! See ya later!**


	16. The Fenikkusu's Kitsune

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jean's green eyes gazed into his, still surprised by his statement. What was she going to find and would she regret it? That was the biggest thing to her, but her curiosity was too strong and with a slow nod she began to concentrate, taking this opportunity to read her best friend's mind. Naruto gave a wince at having his mind probed, but this needed to be done. She was his best friend and he didn't want to keep secrets from her…not anymore. He was certain she was another one that would be more than just friend, that would be one of his...mates. And if that were to be true, he needed to trust her.

It took a bit of time for Jean to witness and experience all of it, and by the time she was done…she was speechless. Moving her head away from Naruto's she looked at him with an impassive look, while he returned a slightly guilty one. He tried to search her eyes but he couldn't distinguish exactly what she was feeling. Jean turned away from him, hugging her knees to herself staring at the fire. Naruto didn't speak or move to touch her. He just stood and walked off, taking off his shirt, headed towards the black inked water, gazing at the full moon.

While he gazed at the moon, Jean gazed at the fire. So much was on her mind…though it was only two subjects, the content behind them was just so much. "_So you're going to just give in?_" she heard. Blinking, Jean looked around, before turning to Naruto who was too far away from her to sound so close. And the voice was female so… "_Down here,_"

Jean turned her head and looked towards the flames and saw…herself, flickering in the flames. "What the hell…Phoenix?"

"_The one and only girly_," the entity said with a smirk. And Jean could only look on in shock. "_My connection is weak, but it's workable. But I can't talk with you long girly,_" Phoenix stated and Jean remained silent. "_I don't believe blondie over there is in the wrong. He can't help the fact he needs to bust a nut frequently_," Phoenix stated and Jean scowled.

"That is not what's bothering me!" Jean argued with a blush on her features, receiving a look from Phoenix. "What's bothering me is what he plans to do…it's not…"

"_Right? You need to quit lying to yourself. You know damn well he is mostly right…that god damn Xavier has been fucking with your head…Peace comes to those who wait? Bullshit!_" Phoenix snarled, the fire blazing a bit more, causing Jean to flinch a bit.

"_You saw the hearing…in a few short weeks, the mutant registration act will become legal…and blondie is right, War will ensue and the entire country will be thrown in chaos…_" Phoenix stated and Jean frowned.

"_Xavier has your head so fucked you don't even realize it. Though I am locked…I can feel your desires…you desire that man back there, you desire power…you desire real happiness…if you are going to scorn the man, then scorn him on your own accord…not because Xavier's teachings influenced you too…_" Phoenix lectured as the flames started die out.

But before she returned to the recess of Jean's mind, she threw in one more thing. "_Oh, and why the hell would you worry about his harem shit? You saw his memories, how many girls that he's actually slept with been taken to a private island? You haven't even slept with him yet! Pull your head out your ass Grey!_" with that, Phoenix was gone.

Jean frowned as she continued to gaze at the fire. "She's right," Jean whispered to herself... "We're right," she corrected with a sigh. Taking a deep breath, Jean closed her eyes. Standing up she looked towards Naruto who rose from the water and gazed at the moon still. Jean placed a hand over her heart, feeling her quickened beat… "Don't you be scared," Taking off her jacket, Jean took a calming breath before she walked towards Naruto, slowly. Her eyes focused on him completely, as she gazed at him, her green eyes were lit a blaze becoming crimson. She bit her bottom lip sensually, as images of the blond god taking her completely.

It was unknown to Jean that the last barrier was cracking, and Phoenix's influence was slipping through the cracks. A smirk came upon the chained entity's lips, '_Sorry girly…but I will get what __**I**__ want…whether you agree or not,_' Entering the water, she continued to walk up to Naruto. With a smile she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her breasts against his back. If Naruto was surprised, he showed it…because his body tensed before relaxing as Jean kissed his back.

Naruto turned himself around and gazed at Jean who kissed his upturned triangle tattoo. She then pulled away, resting her head on his chest, her arms still wrapped around him. "As long as you love me and stay with me…I don't care what you do to the world," Looking up into his eyes she smiled, "You and I till the day we die, and I'll never leave you lonely…because that's what lovers do,"

Naruto gave a light chuckle as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and lowered himself down to meet her lips. Both gave quiet moans as they finally were able to enjoy each others taste. As the two kissed deeply and passionately, Naruto picked her up, holding her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips never separating. Tongues swirled, lips were pulled and bitten, hair yanked and ran through.

And while all of this happened, Naruto steadily walked them back to the house and into the bedroom. Laying Jean on the bed as she nibbled his ear and kissed his neck, Naruto untied her bikini top and threw it to the side before biting down a bit on her neck making her moan. She pulled away and grabbed his hair to pull his head back so she could kiss him. While the two battled tongues, Naruto was feeling on her perky modest bust, pulling her nipples and moving her tits around in a circling motion, or even pushing down on them.

Jean stilled wrapped to his waist began drying humping him while sucking on his tongue while he played with her breasts, rubbing, pulling and pushing on them, making her even more aroused. Her nipples began to actually harden and her pussy was starting to become moist. Laying her back on the bed, she unwrapped her legs but kept them standing, allowing Naruto to rub them down and kiss her knee. He made his way down, his tongue dragging across her inner thigh. But just to tease her, he stopped at her crotch before making his way up, kissing and licking her toned flat stomach.

He continued up, kissing her breasts and licking her nipples all the while his hand gently rubbed her clothed pussy. Jean exhaled a breath as her hands rubbed across his back and his neck, dragging her nails slowly, making him tingle a bit. Naruto made his way back down after nipping at her nipple to spread her legs again and kiss her thigh. His hands then moved to the strings of her bottom bikini and he untied them before tossing it.

His azure eyes gazed at the pink virgin pussy with a broad triangle of low cut red hair. Breathing atop of it made Jean shiver, and her pussy to get a bit wetter and Naruto saw her clit was starting to peek out. Just as Jean thought he was going to connect his lips to her lower lips, he moved away to kiss her other thigh again and she gave a groan like whimper, making him chuckle. The girl closed her eyes though, when he finally did kiss and tongue her lower lips…giving a moan, squeezing her breasts. Naruto continued to slowly kiss and lick her pussy, showing his skills. Jean's breaths started to quicken as her arms shot back and gripped onto the pillows, biting her lip as well.

The blond gently rubbed as she spread her leg more to give him more room to work with. His entire mouth connected with her pussy and he began actually "eating" her, causing Jean to give an authentic moan. She didn't know what to do with her hands as she either pulled her own hair or played with her tits out of pleasure. Naruto raised his head and leaned towards her upper lips, kissing her deeply which she returned quickly, tasting herself on his tongue. He pulled away and went back down to work, humming making her give a squeak and start pinching her nipples. The blond continued to munch and Jean's back arched, her body simply filled with pleasure.

Jean bit her finger as Naruto became a bit more rougher, humming even more as well. He pulled away and kissed back up to her lips, allowing her to taste his tongue again. She pulled away and savored the taste, biting her lip and closing her eyes. When she opened them she gazed at a smirking Naruto before kissing him again, this time more roughly and lovingly. Naruto's body laid atop of hers though her hands were trying desperately to pull off his trunks, causing him to smirk in the kiss. The two began to turn around to switch positions, making Naruto actually laugh lightly and she gave a light growl before sitting atop of him and returned to kissing him.

Her hands gripped onto his hair and his hands traveled down her back. She bit and pulled on his lips, then pushing her tongue forward. Naruto brought her closer as he sat up and Jean began grinding against him, their lips never leaving each other. Jean gave two hard thrusts against him before getting up a bit and pushing him down, resting between his legs. She crawled back up with pouty lips and loving lustful eyes before kissing him fully again. Moving back she put her mouth on his crotch and tried sucking his cock from there before smirking and pulling off his trunks.

He leaned up to help her and she continued to have a smirk on her lips before tossing the trunks away, his dick now free. Jean gazed at the thick long hardening package for a few seconds before she initiated another kiss with Naruto, their tongues fighting for dominance. But before a winner could be declared, she pulled away, her mouth already swallowing his dick causing him to groan. Jean gazed up at him the entire time as she sucked his cock expertly, even though she has never done this before in her life.

Jean's nosed touched his shaved pelvis before coming back up to suck the head, as if it was a straw. Her tongue lathered and swirled around it, her eyes still never leaving his pleasured expression. Jean then began sliding her lips down the sides of his cock three times, up and down, all the while sucking she was finished, she drug her tongue up from his aching balls to the tip of his cock, a string of saliva connected to her bottom lip and his head. Her hand stroked once before she went back to work, his own hand pushing her hair out of the way.

She gave one bob and when her head came up Naruto pulled her off and kissed her sensually. He grabbed her body and laid her on her side while he laid behind her. Her legs raised to allow him access, and she was starting to feel a bit nervous now…but still wanted to continue. "Gentle," she whispered watching him slide his dick across her pussy using her wetness as extra lube. Naruto merely nodded as he directed his cock at her entrance and prodded it but never entering. Jean gave a low flinch as he began sliding in but stopped once he felt the barrier. Jean gave a determined nod and scrunched her face in pain as he broke through her hymen, taking her virginity.

Naruto remained completely still, allowing the pain to fade away and for her to adjust to him. He kissed her neck as she embraced the pain and he enjoyed the tightness and warmth. Jean gave a shaky nod and Naruto's movements were slow and careful, allowing her to adjust to the feeling. After a few minutes, Jean's nod was more determined and he picked up the pace, grabbing her leg to hold it up while they kissed passionately.

His strokes were rhythmical, as if it was music. He picked up the beat, then slowed down, but the thing that remained constant was Jean's pleasure. She rubbed herself and moaned in their kiss. Jean pulled away, allowing her moan to be actually heard then biting her lip and Naruto followed her action. With half lidded eyes the two gazed at each other while the bed rocked due to his thrusting.

Naruto then positioned him self so he was hovering over her while her legs were spread and up in the air. Grabbing onto the headboard, Naruto started again, his eyes focused on Jean's blissful expression. His strokes came up then down almost like a wave, and Jean felt his tip hit the entry to her womb making her tense. Naruto smiled at the reaction and increased the deepness of his strokes and Jean's body started to shake as she slammed her self against him to get more out of it. Releasing the headboard, Naruto rested his hands on her thighs and hardened his strokes and quickening his thrusts, causing Jean's body to shake with the bed, her moans creeping out more and more.

"Ah," she squeaked and Naruto didn't stop as he did not plan too. Leaning down he gave a grunt before she threw her tongue in his mouth, which he accepted. Pulling away he released a breath as she rubbed her clit harder and faster in up and down motions. Her face started to blush red, her green eyes focused on Naruto's blue, her mouth open to release her moans perfectly. Jean's moans and pants matched completely with the sound of clapping as Naruto was now going into over drive. Their hands interlaced together as Naruto was starting to feel his nuts churn and as that was happening, Jean was already reaching her orgasm.

Her body convulsing and shaking. In fact the entire room started to shake because the release of her powers which were starting to mix with Phoenix's slowly escaping powers. Naruto only helped further her orgasm because he continued on thrusting, trying to have his orgasm. His eyes closed and a look of concentration on his face. After five minutes of constant hammering, Naruto's body finally tensed as he grunted, releasing his seed inside her womb. Jean's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she could feel the warmth of Naruto's seed inside her, and the constant pour that lasted for a good 30 seconds.

After firing all of his ropes Naruto gave one last thrust in an attempt to release any left over's. Pulling out with a content sigh he laid beside her. The two panted silently before Jean scooted to be in Naruto's embrace while he pulled the covers over them. His arm wrapped around her waist, their legs intertwined, one of their hands interlaced, her ass rubbing against his cock, and his chin resting on her head. Silence was between them for a good twenty five minutes before Jean spoke up, "I love you Naruto…I hope you know that," Jean told him sincerely and Naruto hummed to himself.

"Jean…you ever heard of the tale, _The Fenikkusu's Kitsune_?" Naruto asked and Jean hummed as she thought about it. Shaking her head, he smiled and continued. "Well the Kitsune, was a legendary demon spirit that took the form of a fox with nine-tails; it was called the Kyuubi," Naruto started and Jean closed her eyes as she listened, picturing a fox with nine tails. "The Kyuubi was a prideful demon, that liked to show off it's amazing power to the world. So, it would leave the spirit world and attack villages for fun. With a crack of a tail, tidal waves would occur, and mountain's would break. If one stared into the eyes of the Kyuubi for a few seconds they would turn to stone," Naruto told her as he stroked her hair.

"One would think that nothing could stop such a mighty demon, no human at least. But it wasn't true. A woman who was described to have beautiful red hair, stepped up to the demon without fear…this woman garnered the attention of the Kyuubi, and managed to lead him away from her village," Naruto stated. "He was so enthralled by this woman, he fell in love with her. He was so deep in love, he asked her to marry him. But she refused, as she loved another…and they could never be because he was a spirit and she was a mortal," Naruto told and Jean turned around and looked up at him as he continued with his story.

"Kyuubi didn't care though…he did everything he could to make her fall in love with him…but it didn't work. He watched her love another, and accept his marriage proposal. Livid, Kyuubi thought about attacking a village to make her pay attention to him…but he knew it wouldn't work…" Naruto shook his head. "So, he came up with another plan. One that he figured was sure to work. He made a deal with the God of death…he would give up his immortality and power, to become a mortal. The God of death accepted this deal and granted Kyuubi to be allowed to live a mortal life," the blond said and Jean smiled as she chimed in.

"And he went to find the woman right?" She asked and Naruto nodded though there was a frown on his lips.

"He did…but he did not like what he found. He found the woman he loved dying, thanks to the man she loved and his friends. Angry, he watched her die in his arms and he left to punish those who killed his love," he stated, seeing her frown. "But he was outnumbered and mortal. He no longer had the strength or the power he had before. From the spirit world, the woman watched as Kyuubi fought a losing battle with the men. The God of death told her that Kyuubi gave up all his power to be with her…and the woman was touched…" Naruto said as he smiled. "So, she too made a deal with the God of death. She requested that Kyuubi got his immortality back and she was allowed to be with him, but be reborn every one hundred years to be with him," Naruto went on and Jean gazed at him, truly interested in the story.

"The God of death accepted…but the catch was the Kyuubi could never return to the spirit world and she could not reproduce. So…she agreed. And the woman was reborn again in a ball of flames. Once the two dealt with her killers, the two lived together till she was forced to return the spirit world for 100 years. They never had children together, but they did marry. And the two lived happy and content with their situation," Naruto finished and Jean had a thoughtful smile.

"The woman, what was her name?" She asked and Naruto smiled as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Her name was Fenikkusu, meaning Phoenix," Naruto answered and her eyes widened. "It's also said to ease the pain of her 100 year absence, Kyuubi indulged in the gift that was woman. He had many concubines, who bared his children…but never once did he have another wife,"

Jean snuggled up close to Naruto, laying a kiss on his collarbone tattoo. "How do you know this story?" She asked and Naruto wrinkled his nose before he answered.

"My grandmother. She told me the story; since I hold a spirit that is similar to Kyuubi and we are quite a like in looks. She also told me that legend has it, that the one who bares the whisker marks of a fox, is a direct descendant of the Kyuubi," Naruto explained and Jean gazed at his faint whisker marks before rubbing them.

His attention however was given to his phone as it rung and vibrated. Naruto sighed before he grabbed it to see it was Jane calling him. "Hello?" he answered and winced as she was talking loudly and fast, there was also lots of noise in the background. "Jane, Jane! Calm down, tell me what happened?" he told her trying to get an explanation. Jean watched his expression turn sour, his eyes hardening a bit. "What do you mean he didn't plan on telling me immediately?" Naruto scowled. "How long ago did this happen?" he demanded and released a breath to calm himself.

"Jane I need you to calm down sweetie, Nothing bad is going to happen to her on my watch…." Naruto told her but nodded as Jean sat up with a confused worried look. "I'm going to try and be there as fast as I can…" after a few moments of silence he gave a small sigh. "Alright…bye," he hung up and stood going to his bag to put on some clothes while Jean frowned.

"What's going on?" she asked and Naruto sighed as he took a breath. He then looked towards her with a straight look.

"Magneto has Rogue…"

* * *

**Happy Holidays!**


	17. Atlas to the Rescue

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Do I have all that right?"

Naruto gave a nod as he and Jean sat together on plane that was going directly to New york. Since they didn't have the correct bordering passes, Jean had to pull a Obi-wan Kenobi move, and mind trick them into letting them board.

They've been on the flight for a good 8 hours, and for the last two hours or so, Naruto explained the _full_ story. And to say Jean wasn't impressed was an understatement. From what he told her and what she processed…Naruto was a natural born leader…he would make one hell of a politician. He definitely had the gift of gab. She could even compare him to the Professor, just a little bit more unorthodox but a bit more trust worthy. Xavier searched for mutants using Cerebro…Naruto and his fellow leaders simply found mutants by coincidence.

There were some mutants from what Naruto told her that were powerful and they did have a way of finding them…but they usually simply informed each every mutant they came across that there was a place for them. And that place was a home that gave one purpose…and from that brought happiness and inner peace. But while Titan was a sanctuary for mutants, humans were allowed too, but there wasn't much of them considering most humans feared mutants.

So in Jean's eyes, this Titan Organization was basically the professor's institute but on a larger focused scale. There apparently were several bases located in the U.S, one in Germany, one in Russia, three in England and one in Tokyo. Jean actually demanded to know where Naruto got these funds and he only smirked. His answer was that there were quite a few heirs to large business that were mutants and supported him. It also helped that most of the mutants that were members Titan had powers that could be used for action…so they took on missions.

All in all, Titan was an "underground" mercenary asylum for mutants…and Naruto along with this…Scarlet Witch and Libra were in charge. When Jean asked how many mutants did he think were members of Titan…he said maybe a bit over 250…and counting.

The way Naruto saw it, all mutants were considered family till they showed a part of themselves that either Naruto, Scarlet or Libra didn't like. Lance was a good example…sure he was a talented mutant that could go far with the proper guidance…but the boy was a complete delinquent that followed his own fucked up goals. While Naruto understood that, there was a time and place for everything. And Lance did not fit that bill in Naruto's eyes. So Lance wouldn't be welcomed into Titan unless for two reasons.

He did something really magnificent that made Naruto consider it…or he took multiple tests to prove he was worth joining. Naruto told her that there were several mutants similar to Lance but all worked hard to change and were welcomed with open arms. There were even special occasions where a wannabe didn't have to take the test and were sworn in by the leaders themselves. She, Emma, Jane and Rogue were perfect examples…Jane even more so. Mystique on the other hand had to take a special test due to certain circumstances.

So at this moment in time, Jean was caught up with the whole explanation of Titan and how they came to be. She also was informed of certain members that she has either seen or maybe met…Mystique and Rhea Carter being two full members, while Toad, and Blob were being tested by Naruto and Mystique. Jean was also informed of the mission Mystique had received, but both were confused as to why Rogue was caught up in it and Naruto didn't like that whatsoever. He tried calling Mystique but she didn't answer which only made him want to return to New York even faster. He didn't like not being in charge of a situation of he could help it.

"I have to ask Naruto," Jean said and he hummed, trying to keep himself busy with subtle training. "Now that you have me…how long are you planning on staying in the institute?"

Naruto actually gave a shrug as he did not know. "I honestly don't know. Charles has come upon some interesting mutants…I may just piggy back ride off of him till I found enough. And it all depends on how this registration turns out," Naruto muttered.

"Do you plan on telling the professor? I mean, I'm sure with a thorough explanation he will understand," Jean suggested and Naruto gave a small smile.

"He already knows. I informed him not longer after Rogue joined. He supports my choices, and sees that mutants don't have time to sit and wait around for 20, 30 years. In all honesty…I don't even think we have ten," Naruto told her and she gave a small nod. "They are already trying to put this stupid registration act into action…so what if it fails? Something or someone is just going to come along and try again. There's only so much waiting I can actually take. And though it may seem like a big number…I need actual fighters…and I don't have much of those…"

"Is that why you're getting stronger?" Jean asked trying to look in his eyes. "So you can be a one man army?" and Naruto gave a slight nod and she grabbed his hand shaking her head. "You are not alone in this Naruto…you have me, you have Jane…Rogue and this Scarlet Witch…let us help, let us get strong together so you don't have to go through this alone," Naruto frowned as she continued on, "You're name may be Atlas but that doesn't mean you should bare the weight alone. Despite your amazing power, you are still just one person," Jean told him and he nodded in agreement. "Now that I have the power of phoenix…you have an extra set of power behind you," Jean smiled and Naruto gave another nod though he looked as if he was trying to say something.

"About that Red…I think you should work with Phoenix's power in small increments," He suggested and Jean looked thoughtful. "I mean, Phoenix is a lot of raw power. Taking it all in one go could really hurt you," Naruto told her and she nodded with an understanding smile.

"So, what's the plan when we get home?"

* * *

"CHARLES!"

"Um, is it me or does that sound like…"

"Hey! Where's Charles?!" Naruto demanded as he walked into the kitchen to see Kitty, Emma and Evan, both who looked quite surprised to see him.

"I think he is in the med room with Storm," Kitty said and Naruto nodded as he walked off. Jean came in a few moments later with Emma and Kitty instantly swamping her, which wasn't a big surprise to the red head.

"Jean! how was the vacation?" they demanded and Jean gave a sigh as she headed to her room.

"Short," was Jean's reply as she left, causing Kitty and Emma to frown. Figuring they were pretty bummed about Rogue's capture.

Naruto entered the metallic med room and was ready to give Charles a huge piece of his mind when he realized that he was in the med room, which meant someone was hurt. And that someone was…Senator Henry? "What the hell is this?" Naruto demanded as he looked at the rather sick senator. Charles' gaze left the unconscious Henry and towards Naruto, somewhat surprised to see him.

"Naruto…you came back," he said to himself quietly and Naruto gave a growl.

"Hell ya I came back! What is it I hear that you did not want to inform me about Rogue's capture?" Naruto demanded and Charles sighed shaking his head.

"I did not want to disturb you, we have this under control…" he told the blond but Naruto merely snarled before he gazed up Henry again.

"Why is this dipshit here?" Naruto wondered and it was Ororo who answered.

"He came to us asking for help. Apparently Magneto did something to him…" Storm stated and Naruto raised a brow as Charles nodded in agreement. He then gestured for them to follow him.

Once they were in the office, Charles explained what he saw in Henry's mind. "Magneto has built a machine that emits radiation that triggers in mutation in ordinary human beings," Charles explained, Naruto, Storm, Jean and Logan in the room.

"But the mutation is unnatural, Henry's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately," Jean stated as she had examined the senator and Naruto frowned at this.

"What effect does Radiation have on mutants?" Storm wondered but Charles shook his head, telling her there was none.

"But I fear it will seriously harm any normal person exposed to it," He said and Naruto scowled, still not getting his answer.

"This still doesn't explain what Magneto wants with Rogue," Naruto stated and Logan nodded in agreement. Xavier gave a shrug with a sigh and Naruto felt like punching a wall. He was not getting any answers.

His operative was not returning his calls, Rogue was missing, unsure whether she was hurt or not, he was forced to cut his vacation with Jean short…the only good thing that came out of this was Henry was dying as a mutant which was pretty ironic to him. However he took a deep breath, he needed to keep a calm head so he could figure out how to find Rogue, and Mystique if she too was in trouble. "Okay…you said that the machine draws its powers from Magneto and it weakened him?"

Xavier gave a nod and he hummed trying to piece together. "In fact it nearly killed him," he muttered and Logan finally had it…or at least he thought so.

"Chuck, what if Magneto took pale and gloom to transfer his powers to her so _she_ could power the machine? After all, she did work for Mystique and Mystique works for Magneto so it's only common sense to guess Magneto knows about Rogue's power," Logan explained and the three looked a bit surprised while Naruto growled lightly before he stormed off.

As Naruto stood by the med room he was still trying to reach Raven but there was still no pick up. "What the fuck Raven…pick up your damn phone!" he grumbled a growl before he hung up and walked in the med bay, hearing Henry call for somebody. "Yeah, I'm here," Naruto mumbled and Henry tried to reach for his hand but Naruto smacked it away with a light scowl.

"Please don't leave me," Henry pleaded with baited breaths. Naruto looked over the man to see he had gotten worse in only a few minutes. His skin was really male and he was really moist, it wasn't sweat…but it was something. "Don't want to be alone," he said giving a dry chuckle and Naruto snorted. Gazing at the man some more, ignoring the fear of death he presented, the blond was able to see actual water running down the chair…the man was leaking. His body…was made of water? "Do you hate normal people?" Henry asked, earning Naruto's attention. The blond looked up and gave a light sneer.

"Only you…and bigots," Naruto answered and Henry simply stared at him, panting lightly. "The fear humans radiate is natural…but to outcast those they don't understand and punish them for what is not their fault…is not, and it makes me hate humans more and more,"

"Well," Henry said as his eyes started to turn milky and Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I guess you have one less person…to hate," with that the man gasped for air before his body started to flatten yet thicken. His body shook and started turning transparent, a gurgling noise accompanied by it. Soon, Henry's whole body turned into condensed liquid before it completely burst apart, splashing everywhere.

"Hmm, fitting," Naruto muttered as he waved his hand and all the water raised into the air. Flicking his fingers, the water flew into the sink and while it drained Naruto walked out to inform Charles.

When Naruto walked in the office, Scott had taken his place and was informed of what was going on, but the conversation was interrupted when Naruto spoke, "Henry is dead," The others looked at him as he spun his finger around, "Whippe,"

Charles gave a him a look and he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to find her," Charles stated as he then looked towards Logan, "Prepare,"

Logan nodded as Charles rolled off towards Cerebro. "Cyclops tell everyone to suit up, Storm ready the jet, we're going on a rescue mission," Logan smirked as he walked out with everyone following.

"Wait," Jean caused everyone to stop before her eyes widened. "The Professor is hurt!" Jean told everyone and they immediately bolted to cerebro. But Naruto had to stop as his phone started ringing.

Taking it out of his pocket he growled when he saw the I.D and immediately put it to his ear, "_Where_ the hell have _you_ been?! I've been calling repeatedly!"

"_I'm sorry Naruto, I really am. But Erik has me by his side constantly. I couldn't even give Toad the phone_," Raven said, hoping to calm him down. "_But I'm only free for a minute or so, as he wants me to help him set up the machine_,"

"Yeah whatever, where's Rogue? Is she okay?" he demanded and Raven nodded, confirming she was.

"_Yes, she's unharmed. But she's chained to a pole beside the machine. She's calm for now…but she wants you to hurry. He's going to…_"

"Yes, have her use the machine by giving her his powers…I understand that. Look, the machine kills those who experience. Henry is dead, and if I don't hurry to Rogue, she will be too. Where are you Raven?"

"_Statue of liberty, at the top_," She told him and he nodded in understanding. "_Naruto, Sabertooth, and Blob are with us,_" She informed and he gave a nod. "_Quicksilver and Avalanche are stationed on Ellis island, Avalanche to make sure the leaders don't leave, and Quicksilver to get Magneto outta there if things go sour,_"

"I figured. All right, most if not all the X-men are coming; meaning there is going to be a fight. I need you to handle Daniels and Pryde. Wagner will keep an eye on Avalanche. I know Logan will handle Sabertooth which only leaves the rest of us to handle Toad and Blob," Naruto stated and Raven agreed. "I have Magneto,"

"_I have to go now_,"

"Raven! Stall if you can,"

"_Alright_,"

Naruto hung up the phone and released a sigh before he left to the med room to see Charles on the chair unconscious. "What happened?" he asked and it was Storm who answered since, she along with the rest of the X-men besides Jean were present.

"Someone slipped in the mansion and poisoned the fluid that enhances the professors ability to use cerebro…" and Logan growled with crossed arms.

"My guess, Mystique," this caused Evan to pound his fist into his hand.

"Man, that lady is in for a world of hurt when I see her," Kurt and Kitty agreed with him, which made Naruto inwardly smirk, the stage was set then.

"Where's Jean?" he asked before he headed to Cerebro after he got his answer. She was working on it, trying to fix it. So he figured he would keep her company, Jane tagging along.

But as soon as he entered the hallway to cerebro, he saw that the doors were closing quickly and Jean had Cerebro on her head. "Jean?!" Naruto called before he rushed forward in a blur but just as he was about to slip inside the doors shut. "Jean!" After about thirty seconds, the doors opened and he saw Jean on the floor, holding her head. "Jean! You dummy!" he said as he kneeled and held her in his arms. He kissed her forehead as she tried to speak.

"Naruto…so many mutants…" she told him and he nodded, of course there were. The world was chalk full of them. "No…powerful mutants…Titan…" she stated and Naruto blinked before he smiled.

"Did you find Rogue?" a nod was his answer and he nodded to himself. "Good, I'll take it from here. Get some rest babe," Naruto kissed her lightly before she fell asleep to relax her mind. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he could _feel_ Phoenix's power saturate the room. Hopefully it would fade away before Xavier noticed. Turning around he returned back to Jane who walked with him.

* * *

Once everybody was in the briefing room, he told them where Magneto was.

"Magneto is here, Liberty island," Naruto gestured to the tech map. "His objective is to target the U.N leaders with the machine here, on Ellis island,"

"He doesn't know his machine kills, and judging from what the professor saw, if he gives Rogue enough of his power…"

"He could wipe out everyone in New york city!" Scott stated and Kurt looked surprised by this.

"Is this even possible? I mean, what would happen to the mutants? Would they die too?" he asked a bit worried and Logan shook his head.

"No, Chuck told us that the machine appears to leave mutants alone. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't help them out," Logan stated before he looked among the X-men. "Alright here's the deal, knowing Magneto and his lackey's he will probably have his main defense close to the machine…while having a back up on Ellis island,"

"Elf, you and Jane will stay guard on Ellis island, make sure no one is hurt," Logan ordered and they nodded though Jane was a bit reluctant. "The rest of us excluding Storm will head up the statue to rescue Rogue and destroy that machine. Storm…"

"I will stay here and guard the professor, I know," she stated and Logan nodded. Naruto then pointed to the map, informing how this will basically go down.

"How's your head?" Naruto asked Jean as they sat beside each other, Jane on his other side. Everyone besides Storm and Charles were in the jet, suited up; Cyclops and Wolverine at the controls, while everyone else were anxious.

"It's fine," she smiled lightly and he nodded before their attention was given to the Kitty and Emma who started pestering them about their short vacation. Naruto and Jean however only dodged their questions, which only made the three, and Scott more curious. Once the team dropped off Nightcrawler and Jane at Ellis island, they headed towards Liberty island, landing in the water…somewhat gently. Scott apologized and Wolverine gave a snort in response.

The gang preceded to get out and headed towards the liberty statue, eyes peeled and ears straining. Naruto looked up with narrowed eyes before he nodded in a gesturing motion, "The Torch," he said and they all nodded walking quickly to the entrance. Naruto could feel Rogue's growing fear and he quickened his pace. Once they entered the building they all walked pass the security, except Wolverine. The alarm went off and he stabbed it before he continued on.

"There's someone here," Wolverine stated as he sniffed. Naruto narrowed his eyes, as he too smelled it. It was Mystique, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly where. "I don't know where…but I can smell them," Wolverine walked forward in search for them before returning. "I know there's someone here, I just can't see them," he stated walking towards Cyclops, drawing his claws.

"Lookout!" Spyke said as he fired spikes at Wolverine who hopped back and dodged them. "It's Mystique! Kitty, come on!" Spyke stated as the two rushed at her.

"Wait!" Scott stated as he fired a beam at Mystique, but he missed just as Kitty and Spyke entered the manual elevator with Mystique. The beam shot the door close and he scowled.

"Leave them, they can handle her," Naruto stated as he kept walking just as Wolverine crashed through a wall. "The hell?"

"Hahaha, take that!" the group looked towards Blob who grinned at seeing them. "The X-men huh? Well then, I suggest we get this show on the road!" Blob rushed towards them just as Toad came out of nowhere with his tongue.

It latched onto a pipe and he flung forward before kicking Scott into a glass case then Jean and a standing Wolverine. Blob slammed into Naruto who did not budge. "Sorry," Naruto smirked as repelled Blob through a wall.

"Ay Naruto, you know we don't want to fight ya right?" Toad said and Naruto shrugged.

"I don't care, think of it as a challenge!" Naruto said as he shot a fire ball at Toad who dodged it but got hit by a beam, courtesy of Scott. Toad landed on his feet before throwing out his tongue to shut the door in the room Scott was in.

However he started flapping his arms as he was being levitated by Jean. "Ay! No fair! Put me down yo!"

"RAH!" Blob charged only for Wolverine to tackle him and Jean to fling Toad after him. The door that closed on Scott was blown open and Naruto gestured towards Blob and Toad.

"Keep them busy, I'm going after Magneto," Naruto told them and they nodded before he rushed off to find him. As Naruto ran up the stairs he heard a roar and was pounced on by Sabertooth.

Naruto however kicked the man off and got back up watching as Sabertooth rolled and stood himself. "Well, if it isn't the little fox Jimmy brought in," Sabertooth smirked as his claws grew.

"You don't scare me Mr. Pussy Cat," Naruto said, giving his best tweety bird impression. Sabertooth growled as he rushed at Naruto only to slam against the ground with a god awful amount of pressure on his body. "Funny thing about Gravity," Naruto smirked, "It gives no fucks on who it crushes,"

Naruto then ran off just as Wolverine was thrown through the wall again, courtesy of Blob. "You can't beat me! I'm the blo-UGH!" Blob grunted as he was blasted by another optic blast.

Wolverine grunted as he stood up and rolled his neck, to see Sabertooth raising from the ground. "Creed," Wolverine snarled, drawing his claws while Sabertooth gave a bloodthirsty grin.

"Hello Jimmy,"

With greetings out of the way the two rushed at each other with animalistic roars.

* * *

As Naruto rushed up the stairwell he was focused on what was he going to do with Magneto when he saw him. However that train of thought stopped when he reached the top only to see a giant hole in the ceiling, giving him a clear view of the other arm straight across and slightly higher; meaning the torch was right above. About to jump and simply run towards the torch suddenly a metal bar collided with him and pushed him against the wall, metal completely restraining him to the point where it was starting to hurt.

"My have you grown," Naruto heard the deep ominous voice and the creepy music that started playing.

"Villain type music, metal holding me back…what took you so...ugh, long Erik?" The blond wondered as Magneto in his Evolution outfit floated down through the hole. "Or would you prefer me to call you Magneto?"

Erik gave a smile under his helmet as he greeted his adoptive nephew. "You've known me before I was Magneto, just like Charles,"

"Yeah, but you know, people change…sometimes…ugh, Not for the better," Naruto grunted as he glared at Magneto. "I only wanted to call you by what you desire…till I fry you into ashes…"

"Oh yes, heat up this copper conductor…I thought you lived at a school," Magneto snorted and Naruto blinked before he gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Yeah, not my best line in the situation but hey," Naruto stated just as the others walked in and were immediately pushed towards the wall and trapped just like him. Scott was facing Naruto while Jean was facing Logan, whose arms were directed at her stomach. Kitty was completely knocked out since Magneto knew of her ability of phasing So she simply hung limply stuck to the wall beside Evan. "Why the fuck would you guys come here?!" Naruto demanded only for Evan to counter him.

"Well how come you didn't warn us?! You have a com link!"

"Well excuse me! I was actually having a healthy conversation with the cousin of Darth Vader here. If you were paying attention, you would have heard voices and would have snuck up or did the smart thing and…"

"Silence!" Magneto snapped as the music got louder and Naruto looked around.

"There's that creepy music again," he muttered just as a healing Sabertooth entered the whole and took Scotts shades. "Bro, I swear if you blast me I will cut your head off," Naruto threatened. "Keep your eyes closed!"

"Wait, if he blasts you wouldn't you be dead? How would you…"

"Shut up Evan!" Naruto barked causing the teen to shut up. Naruto then faced Magneto with a frown, trying to contact Mystique who was not answering. "I've seen your main pal, Henry," Naruto chimed in, drawing Magneto's attention.

"Oh? The good senator survived his fall," Magneto smirked, "And the swim to shore. He's becoming more powerful than I could have imagined…"

"If you mean powerful as in dead…then yeah he's completely powerful, God among men," Naruto chuckled and Magneto gave him a blank look. "What? He's dead,"

"I got that part!" Magneto snapped as he then gave a sigh.

"I saw him die, and those people down there are going to die if you activate that machine," Naruto warned a bit more seriously. "And yes, I'm sure I saw what I saw. Disposed of the dead person liquid myself,"

"Why don't any of you understand what I'm trying to do?" Magneto growled and Naruto would have shook his head if he could but spoke anyway.

"Oh I understand Magnus…can I call you Magnus? Cool. Anyway, those people down there control our "Fate" and the "Fate" of every other mutant…so you're trying to turn them into mutants so they can't hate mutants…right?"

"Precisely!"

"Stupid!" Naruto countered. "Did you not hear what I just fucking said? Henry is dead. That machine you have…is going to kill them instead of turn them. And giving your power to Rogue will affect all of New york, if not most of it. You will be killing thousands!" Naruto explained fiercely.

"Help me! Somebody! Help me!" Rogue started to scream and Naruto growled.

"You're so full of shit Erik, if you were so righteous in trying to be the mutant messiah and shit…you would be in that thing instead of using her! In fact, why am I having this conversation with you?!"

Just as he said that, Magneto rose through the hole and Naruto busted free from his restraints using gravity to release the hold. Sabertooth immediately charged at Naruto only to be repelled, slamming into the wall. Naruto then turned Scotts head, grabbed his shades. "Open your eyes!" Scott did so, blasting Sabertooth through the wall and crashing onto a boat. Naruto then slipped the shades back on before helping release the others.

Evan held Kitty while they all rushed to help Rogue, who was screaming along with Magneto. The machine started spinning, turned on and Naruto scowled as he tried to slow it with gravity but it was too strong and fast to stop.

"We have to get her out of there, Scott can you hit it?" Naruto wondered and Scott shook his head with a grimace.

"The rings are moving to fast. If I shoot it I'll kill her," Scott stated and Naruto scowled, knowing he was right.

"Alright here's the plan, Jean, Emma, you guys fly me over to the thing, and if I don't make it you can still blast the damn thing," Logan stated and Naruto shook his head with a frown.

"Yeah, but you need to make it. Besides, Magneto is up there and he'll be able to stop you and shooting it will still kill her and I'm not taking that chance," Naruto told them before he looked towards Jean and Emma, "Jean you two steady me," he ordered. Crouching, Naruto jumped towards it and the two telepaths used their power to steady him, but it was a bit difficult, especially with the power the machine was emitting, throwing Naruto a bit off balance.

Jean's eyes then started to glow red, a fire blazing in them….using Phoenix's power. Suddenly her control became a lot more easier to handle and Naruto landed on top of the machine. She then focused on the rings and tried to slow it down with Naruto's help of using gravity and his little control of metal. The white field began to emit, spreading towards Ellis island. Naruto growled as he hopped from atop of the machine to standing right in front of Rogue who was happy to see him but still scared, moaning in pain.

Naruto grimaced as he tried to stop the rings but Magneto was still interfering. Using metal to lower his arms, Naruto growled, turning to Magneto. His azure eyes now blood red, blue flames appeared on Magneto's shoulder causing him to be a bit distracted but it wasn't enough. Using plan B, Naruto took an inhaled deeply before releasing a huge gust of air, blowing Magento off the statue and towards the water. Naruto saw that Magneto was caught by Quicksilver and the silver headed boy took off.

Focusing his attention back on Rogue, he glanced towards Jean who was slowing the rings just enough for Naruto to slip in. She released the rings which continued speeding up, falling to her knees, tired out. Naruto focused on his energy and brought in the rings with his gravity, making them strain before repelling them with equal force, making them snap off, the machine now destroyed. The field disappeared and Naruto burned through Rogue's braces and freeing her hands as she was unconscious.

"Rogue, wake up," Naruto told her shaking her. "Marie, babe, wake up," Naruto urged before kissing her lips but nothing. He continued shaking her but she was still not waking up. "Damn it!" Naruto growled before he calmed down, lowering his inner barriers.

"Come on Marie, I need you to wake up for me…" Naruto whispered before he kissed her again. He held himself in that position for sometime, expecting to feel the effects of her draining him. The plan was for her to gain his healing powers…but…it was not working.

No…no…he was feeling pain…never mind, it was working. He endured the pain, his veins throbbing and his eyes turning bloodshot. Rogue's veins were starting to throb too and her eyes immediately shot open. Her eyes looked down at Naruto to see he was still kissing her and she returned the kiss, letting him know she was fine. Naruto pulled away with a gasp before he fell back, landing unconscious. "Naruto?" Rogue called before she started shaking him.

"Naruto!"

* * *

"That tickles," Naruto groaned as he woke up to see Jean hovering above him.

"Hey," she smiled and he gave a tired smile back.

"Hey…what happened?" he muttered as he glanced around to see he was in the Med room. Jean gave a light sigh before answering.

"Well…you collapsed after Rogue woke up. You were so exhausted from the flight back, the hours trying to find Rogue, the strain on your powers and finally allowing Rogue to heal with your powers…" She explained and he gave a light grimace.

"How long have I been out?" he asked and she smiled raising two fingers. "Two days?" he voiced and she nodded. "Well shit," he muttered before he released a sigh. "How's Rogue?"

Jean nodded and Naruto looked to his side to see Jane and Rogue both sitting in a chair, sleeping. "Jane never left, not even to eat. Rogue has been in and out. She comes before school, then comes straight after school,"

Naruto hummed before he sat up and stretched. "Man, I feel like I leveled up," he muttered to himself. And it was true, he always felt like this after being unconscious for a couple of days after a fight or something. It was his Zenkai power kicking in. "How's Charles?"

"Operating, he woke up a few hours after we got back," Jean answered and he nodded as he stood, stretching his legs. "I…used Cerebro again…" she told him and he paused before looking at her. "Don't worry, I faired a bit better than last time, Phoenix helped me,"

Naruto shifted in his stance as she continued, "I located about 5 maybe 6 mutants that could find some looking into," Naruto hummed in response. "I made a list, of their names and such…I think they would make a good addition…"

"We'll see," Naruto muttered as he rolled his shoulders and his neck. "For now, training is what we need," Naruto then looked towards Rogue before frowning thoughtfully… "And we need to get her…a more dominant power,"

"How do we do that?" Jean wondered as she looked between the sleeping Rogue then Naruto.

Said blond could only smirk.

* * *

**And that ends this chapter!**

**Like always hope you guys enjoyed it. Got to learn a bit about Titan…Jean has decided to join and Magneto finally showed his face. **

**How Naruto handles Charles about Phoenix will be soon…when he can afford to go off on the man. But for now he is simply going to bite his tongue.**

**Next chapter will be a short time skip, maybe a month or so. By the way, Next chapter will star Alex Summers from **_**Evolution**_**. This Alex Summers in not to be confused with the Alex Summers of **_**First Class. **_**I'm not making them related which makes it easier on me.**

**So! That being said…**

**Bye.**


End file.
